


场域理论

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, highschool lovers, love&sacrifice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 150,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: “人的每一个行动均被行动所发生的场域所影响，而场域并非单指物理环境而言，也包括他人的行为以及与此相连的许多因素。”（所有相关理论来自布迪厄）复联同人Ashley x Peter Parker时间线的一开始Peter还不是蜘蛛侠复联全员打酱油，会出现盾冬，锤基，铁椒，幻红的西皮明示暗示。（虽然不会涉及相关内容，但说明一下我所有cp全部可逆）故事开始的时候Ashley在和别人约会，并且这种状态会持续一段时间（这可能不是一篇轻松的校园恋爱故事？谁知道呢
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01

“如果你真的喜欢她，”Ned拆开一包浓厚芝士味的多力多滋，“你就应该加她的推特。”

Peter摸了摸鼻子，神色非常不自在。“反正，以后会加的。”

“听着，伙计，”Ned把胖胖的手伸进多力多滋的包装袋里，抓了一把塞进嘴里，卡擦咔嚓地咀嚼着，“现在就加，没问题的，别怂。”

“我没有怂，”Peter语速加快了，“只是我还没有和她怎么说过话，Ned，现在贸贸然去加她的推特很奇怪。”

Ned毫不留情地指出。“你不加她的推特还老是去看她发了什么，这更奇怪。”

Peter有点受不了。“噢，别这么说，显得我像个跟踪狂。”

Ned扯了一张纸巾，用力地抹了一把油腻腻的嘴。“无论如何，”他打了个嗝儿，“去试试看，加一下她的推特，Ashley人很好的，她不会觉得你很奇怪的。”

“我知道她很好但是——”Peter停住了一会儿，语气突然变得有点暴躁，“反正我现在不会加她的，我要考虑考虑。”

一切都怪Ned。Peter是这么想的。

如果不是Ned在乐高之夜突然提起Ashley，他们就不会讨论这个话题，并且能在两个小时之内拼好刚买的75192，星球大战千年隼，他们的最爱。

如果不是Ned在礼拜五社团活动的时候拉着他去机器人俱乐部，恰好碰上Ashley去计算机房，Peter也不会知道她的推特账号。

如果不是Ned一知道Peter的心上人是谁就到处搜刮小道消息，然后告诉他Ashley有男朋友，Peter根本不会伤心欲绝地参加机器人俱乐部——

打住。禁止套娃。

“我想我们该好好聊聊这个。”Ned继续说道，“你自从高中开学就一直在关注她。”

“我拒绝。”Peter强调道，“今天是乐高之夜。”

“你能挑战一晚上独自拼好达斯维达的乐高，却连加她推特的勇气都没有！”Ned毫无逻辑地指责道。

“她有男朋友！”Peter吼得更大声了，他也不知道自己为什么会这么激动。

“你可以和她做朋友，做朋友又不是撬墙角。”Ned又抓了一把多力多滋玉米片塞进嘴里，小小的房间里弥漫着浓厚的咸芝士味，“还有，我看她和那个Jayden不会交往多少时间。”

“你又知道什么了。”Peter干巴巴地问道，起身走到Ned身边，也抓了一把玉米片，沉闷地吃着。“不要谈这个话题了，让我自己解决。”

“我们来分析一下看看，”Ned伸出手比划道，“你比那个Jayden聪明，你比他会拼乐高，你比他会编程，你还比他话痨——”

“够了，Ned，真的够了。”Peter只想让Ned闭嘴。

Ned置若罔闻。“开学到现在已经两个月了，你和她一起上生物课，一起上代数课，一起上物理课，一起上历史课，但是你只和她说过两句话，一句叫你好，一句叫再见。这就是问题。”

Peter不说话了，他放弃阻止Ned把这个话题搬上台面了。

“你跟她成绩都不错，老师都喜欢你们，你们会很有共同语言的。”Ned打包票，仿佛他是从未来穿越回来的，“而那个Jayden，他成绩垫底，上课睡觉打游戏，整天嚼口香糖，除了哈哈哈哈傻笑什么都不懂，每次笑的时候我还能直接看到他那个铃铛一样的小舌头。”

一想到这个，Peter就有点反胃，其实被Ned一说，他也开始纳闷了，Ashley到底看上他什么？她近视总不见得那么严重吧。

“总之，”Peter深吸一口气，“我相信我未来会有机会的。”

“好样的，哥们。”Ned欢快至极地把他的手机递过去，“从关注她的推特开始。”

Peter脑子一热，点了推特界面的关注键。

你看，宇宙也没有爆炸嘛。

手机震动的时候Ashley正在中餐馆里帮忙，她父母离异多年，白人父亲离婚后不知所踪，Ashley甚至对他没什么印象，华裔母亲后来嫁给了一个中餐馆老板，生了一个同母异父的弟弟。

美国高中里最受欢迎的女生形象一般都是金发的芭比娃娃一般的拉拉队长或者火辣奔放的蜜色肌肤的拉丁女郎，而Ashley有一张内敛的脸，戴黑框的眼镜，几乎不化妆，穿着打扮也很普通，走在哪儿都像是布景。

她把手机从口袋里摸出来，看了一眼，一个有点眼熟的名字，发现一连串的共同关注全是高中同学，想都没想就直接回关了。

（“她回关我了！！”Peter在自己的房间里尖叫到破音。）

礼拜六晚上是中餐馆里最忙的时候，她和另外三个聘来的服务员忙着把一盘盘陈皮鸡肉、蔬菜捞面、水煮鱼和什锦炒饭端上餐桌，继父正在后厨忙得不可开交，母亲坐在柜台里看账，弟弟就在柜台旁边支了一个小桌子写作业。

“左宗棠鸡，9号桌。”厨房里的小工把一盆淋上了酱汁的油炸鸡肉端了出来，她小跑过去，把热气腾腾的食物端了过去，食物油腻的香气扑在她脸上，不出意外的话，这样的状态要持续到晚上十点以后。

她最近想要买一件新的衣服，Jayden也愿意出去，她当然知道他不是为了陪她买衣服，只是想出去玩罢了。但是她还有两门课的作业没有写完，如果她要把礼拜天的时间空出来，今天很有可能要熬到凌晨。她把另一盆水煮鱼端到了16号桌，思索着怎么安排自己的时间才能保证睡眠时间最大化。

唯一高兴的是，今天是15号，美国人发薪水的日子，除了华裔之外美国人几乎没有储蓄意识，给小费的时候普遍都很大方，她端盘子的时候眼疾手快，赚了一笔不小的外快。

中餐馆一贯是吵闹的，几乎所有人都在嘻嘻哈哈地大声谈笑，碰杯，筷子碰到盘子，勺子碰到碗，到处都是叮呤咣啷的声音，暖黄色的灯光把每个角落都照得很亮，枣红色的墙纸上画着金色的盘龙和凤凰，这是继父花了大价钱买来的，确实画得很精致，但好看的图案贴得到处都是就显得廉价了。其实她一直不是很能理解继父的审美，故作姿态的孔雀屏风配红流苏灯笼，明黄色的桌布配红漆桌椅，用的时间有点久了，所有颜色的表面都蒙上了一层淡淡的灰，艳俗的同时又令人发冷。饭店门口还供着关公，香火不辍，供台上摆着几个有些干萎的红苹果，她瞥了一眼，想象着人死去之后干腐的肌体。

Ashley深吸一口气，感觉周围的一切令人烦躁。她需要做一些能让自己平静下来的事。

她把身上的围裙解了下来，直接上了楼，坐在柜台里的母亲从iPad上抬起头看了一眼她的背影，没说什么就又低下头。

Ashley回到了自己的房间，说是房间，其实更确切的说法是一个朝北的小方盒，盒子里面塞了一张床，一张书桌和一个衣柜，衣柜上堆着她弟弟不要的玩具，床底下塞了两箱全家人换季的衣服。

她坐在安静的黑暗里划了划推特，没什么她感兴趣的东西，她想起那个新加了她的同学，点开他的头像，勉强认出了那是她代数课上的同学，一个脑子灵光的男孩，除此之外她没什么印象。

其实Ashley不太喜欢别人加她的推特账号，这让她时常感觉自己是笼子里的动物，被人围观生活让她感到局促不安，但是大家似乎都习惯分享社交网络账号，她就硬着头皮加入了同学的SNS大军，而这直接让她表达自我的热情减半。

她拉开台灯开始写作业，历史作业很烦人，她的历史学得不怎么好（和其他课相比而言），没有兴趣，上课听得不认真，经常感觉自己听着听着脑袋就独立于课堂之外了。

门开了。母亲开门进来。“你怎么上来了？”

Ashley在刚生下来的时候有中文名，但大家几乎不叫，当她在场的时候，母亲和继父用“你”来称呼她，如果不在场，她就是“姑娘”，弟弟叫她“姐姐”，医疗卡上写的是Ashley Chen，学校里大家叫她Ashley。

“嗯，做功课，”她和母亲交流的时候一直说汉语，“进高中之后功课变多了。”

“噢。”母亲没继续发表看法，“那你慢慢做。”

一秒之后，门关上了。她松了一口气，慢慢吞吞地糊弄着论文纸上的富兰克林。

第二天一大早，她和Jayden一起出去了，他们交往的原因很简单，美利坚的约会文化害死人，Jayden问了她要不要一起约会，她看大家似乎都在这么做，就答应了。

她为此真情实感地后悔了一段时间，因为她很快就发现Jayden脑子没有发育完全，不喜欢任何她感兴趣的话题，又有点自说自话，他们待在一起只是消耗青春期分泌的荷尔蒙，但她没有想到什么理由和他分手，就这么拖着。

购物索然无味，Jayden全程在对自己入选校橄榄球队边锋一事侃侃而谈，她心不在焉地应和了几句，买好东西就和他去冰淇淋店里坐了一会儿，各自付自己的账。

礼拜一上午，生物老师找到了她，让她下课之后留一下。那是一个带一点德克萨斯口音的中年女人，个子很高，对她一贯很和善。

“MIT？”她愣了愣。

生物老师放下讲义。“我建议你去试一下，你别的课成绩怎么样？课外活动呢？”

Ashley如实把自己的成绩报了出来，课外活动方面……她参加过计算机编程竞赛，拿过个人赛组的奖牌，但她没有告诉过别人，她讨厌惹人耳目，纯粹是为了避免被校园霸凌盯上。

“我建议你去试试，”生物老师挑了挑眉，“那是麻省理工。”

她不太习惯褒奖，耳朵红了。“……谢谢。”

“当然，这只是个建议，”老师的语调变得欢快，“如果你想去常春藤，我也很支持。”

Ashley不觉得自己可以去常春藤，先不说她的成绩过不过关，学费真的太贵了，她不能说服继父给她钱，如果去银行贷款的话——她去年就了解过了——她可能要一直背着这笔贷款，节衣缩食直到四十五岁。

“我见过不少像你一样有天赋的学生，”老师看了她一眼，“他们很优秀，拿到了很好的offer，但是只好屈尊去有奖学金的二等学校。我没有说这种选择是错的，他们后来也都凭借自己的能力过得很好，但我作为老师总希望学生接触到最好的资源，”她话说得多时德克萨斯口音会变得更重，“你，还有那个Peter Parker，你们都是可以去MIT的苗子。”

那个关注了她推特的同学。Ashley对这个名字终于有了印象。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02  
Ashley回到家的时候，天空是灰蒙蒙的，饭店还没开始营业，母亲坐在柜台里数钱，弟弟还没回家，所以柜台旁边的小桌板空着。  
她有点想和母亲谈谈，关于大学的问题，但她开不了口，可能是知道自己太脆弱了，在这个话题上经不起失败。  
大概所有住在唐人街的华裔青少年都有过这样割裂的心理，美利坚的主流文化当然是开放的，孩子满十八岁就可以离开父母自力更生，在学校里她可以和所有人一起狂嗨，感慨自己生在这样一个开明的社会，但是只要她回到家里，就还是那个温水煮青蛙一般令人绝望的东亚家庭，挑战父母权威的话题都不是话题，而是扰乱家庭秩序的禁语。爱也不是爱，是裹挟的工具，继父养大了她，所以她要报恩，太多的奢求就是痴心妄想的白眼狼。  
她不想跟继父谈这个，他的钱都是弟弟的，毫无疑问。继父早就在餐桌上表态过了，“开饭店那么烦，我图什么，不就是图以后儿子能过得轻松一点”。  
当时母亲笑得很满意，嘴上说着“好嘞，好嘞，说这些干嘛”，把鸡腿一个夹给了继父，一个夹给了弟弟，叮嘱弟弟要好好读书。  
Ashley坐着，安静地听，恰到好处地微笑。  
坐在柜台里做账的母亲突然抬起头来，看了她一眼。“你干嘛了？”  
“没，没什么。”她摇摇头，转身逃上楼，像是有一只可怕的怪物在她身后。  
可能事实就是，她承担不起大学学费。Ashley安静地消化着这个事实，在自己的书桌上摊开课本，开始写作业。  
因为家里开中餐馆，除了难得的闭店休业，一家人吃晚餐的时间永远是拆开的，继父会在四点多钟先吃，然后是母亲和两个孩子吃，母亲和弟弟在柜台里面吃，她把饭菜端到自己的房间里吃。到了饭点Ashley走下楼，母亲在柜台里已经摆了一个碗，先盛了一块米饭，然后又拨了几筷子菜在上面，黑木耳炒肉片和卷心菜，还有一碗半热的鸡汤，一块连骨带肉的鸡浸泡在汤里，看不出是什么部位，但肯定不是鸡翅或者鸡腿。  
“端好了，别把汤洒了。”母亲叮嘱了一声，把吃光的盘子和碗端去后厨，弟弟看样子也吃过了，在专心玩母亲的iPad，看界面大概是某一款开赛车的游戏APP。  
她一边吃一边刷手机，那个叫Peter Parker的男同学在推特上炫耀自己的晚餐，越南菜，没有几个人点赞，所以她也没点，一顺手就划过去了。  
吃了晚餐之后，她开始编程，代码是个好东西。电脑是两年前买的联想，勉强还能跑跑，她随手写了一点程序，纯粹是想找一点事情做，这是她少有的兴趣之一，幸好她的发量还算支持。其实她几乎不参加学校的编程小组，习惯性离开人群，更适合单打独斗。  
她感觉心情烦闷，可能是青春期躁动，也可能是觉得百无聊赖。也许她该试试看别的课外活动？机器人俱乐部听上去还算有点意思，女子校排球队也可以考虑，她不排斥体育运动。写作业写到十点，她又打开电脑写了一点程序自娱自乐，突然感到很倦，睡前刷牙的时候听见母亲在训斥弟弟今天的功课没有全对，房子隔音不好，她也跟着听了几句，然后忍无可忍地打开水龙头，让哗哗的水声把一切盖了过去。

生物课的时候，坐在她旁边的就是传说中的Peter Parker，他看上去非常紧张，脸颊绷得很紧，这让Ashley不安起来，她下意识地觉得可能是自己有什么地方做的不好，但她没发现自己做错了什么。  
“你先来吧，”Peter把显微镜和实验材料朝她推了过去，移开目光，“……女，女士优先。”  
生物老师让大家用显微镜观察洋葱表皮，然后在实验讲义上记录自己所看到的细胞。  
“谢谢。”她凑到显微镜跟前，按照规定进行调试，然后再凑上去看洋葱表皮细胞。  
“你看见细胞核了吗？这个还是很明显的，”她听见Peter在问，“别忘了要拿指针去指。”  
“看到了。”她把指针小心翼翼地对准了细胞核，抬起头，把设备还原，拿笔在讲义上开始画洋葱表皮的细胞结构，“你来吧。”  
“唔，好，好的，谢谢你。”Peter开始重新调试手上的光学显微镜。  
过不了一会儿实验就做完了，两个人无所事事地坐着，等待着下课铃，Ashley感觉Peter如坐针毡，时不时动来动去，就像他的椅子上面摆了一个钉子。  
我有这么讨人厌吗。她皱了皱眉，突然发现眼镜有点脏了，干脆摘下来，哈了一口气，用衣服下摆擦了擦。  
“你近视吗？”Peter突然问道。  
她拈着眼镜，回答道。“有一点，不太严重。”  
“哦，对了，我想我该自我介绍一下，”Peter的表情看上去有点尴尬，“我是Peter Parker，你可以叫我Peter，事实上大家都这么叫我。”  
我早就知道你是谁了。她重新戴上眼镜，伸出手把头发撩到耳朵后面，朝他微微抬起头，神色温和又有点严肃。“我是Ashley Chen，很高兴认识你。”

“她和我说话了。”Peter端着午餐的餐盘，拉开椅子坐在了Ned面前，“我说的是Ashley。”  
“怎么说？”Ned放下手里吃到一半的炸鸡汉堡，“来来来，兄弟，详细说说。”  
Peter剥开三明治外面的锡纸包装，用一种做梦似的语气说道。“她说，她很高兴认识我。”  
“这就完了？”Ned大声地问。  
“小声一点——”Peter左右看看，又对Ned说，“你看到我们生物课坐在一起做实验了吗？”  
“我看到了，如果不是那个Jayden差点拆了光学显微镜，我还能看得更清楚一点儿。”Ned不满地挑挑眉。  
生物课是个计划。Peter的老搭档Ned主动让贤，Peter才能在生物课上见缝插针，坐到了Ashley的旁边。她的那个交往对象Jayden还在最后一排打游戏，看上去对她也没多少上心，Ned左看看右看看，坐到了Jayden的旁边。  
然后Ned就发疯了，因为Jayden在生物课上是个不折不扣的猪队友，Ned和他一组感觉自己就是在扶贫，实验和记录两手抓，堪比一条龙服务。谁能比他更仗义？简直就是为朋友两肋插刀的硬汉猛男。  
“啊，Ned，Ashley是我见过的最漂亮的姑娘。”Peter捂着胸口。  
“哈？”Ned擦了擦嘴上的美乃滋，“你确定？”  
是啦啦队长不香吗？  
“真的，反正，反正我就是这么觉得。”Peter说道。  
“其实她……”Ned仔细地想了想Ashley的长相，“算还不错？一般般漂亮吧。”  
“反正我觉得她很漂亮。”Peter一本正经地说道。  
“不能破坏规则，伙计，”Ned喝止道，“只有布兰妮才能承担得起’很漂亮’这个说法！”  
Ned的审美观念很美式，喜欢金发碧眼身材火辣的拉拉队长，最好能再甜一点，而Peter曾经也觉得自己喜欢这种类型。  
“我想我们还是该讨论一些更加和平的话题。”Peter说道。  
“……什么是更加和平的话题？”一个声音插了进来，下一秒，一个摆着午餐的托盘落到了Peter面前，他顺着拿托盘的手往上看，Ashley站在他的面前。  
他差点吓出了一身白毛汗。  
“抱歉，”她看了看周围，“如果这个位置有人，我会去其他地方再找找。”  
事实是食堂已经挤满了人，如果要再找一个位置大概不太方便。  
“没关系，你当然可以加入我们。”Ned高声说道，拉开身边的椅子，“永远欢迎新鲜血液。”  
“谢谢。”她在Peter对面坐下，Peter扫了一眼她的午餐盘，发现她拿了和自己一样的牛肉三明治和牛奶，还有一个青色的苹果。  
“你没有和Jayden待在一起吗？”Ned继续问，被Peter在桌子底下狠狠地踢了一脚。  
Ashley倒是很无所谓地说。“他和橄榄球队的人一起吃午餐。”  
“哦，哦。”Peter应了一声，努力想把这个他讨厌的话题盖过去，“我们正在谈论下午的机器人俱乐部，社团活动。你知道知识竞答小组的，对吧，知识竞答有时候竞争性太强了，令人肾上腺素飙升，机器人俱乐部会好一些，大家一起组装芯片什么的，更’和平’。”  
Ned趁机说道。“如果你想的话，也可以加入机器人俱乐部，我和俱乐部负责人很熟，能让你去试试。”  
“那个有意思吗？”Ashley问，“平时都做什么？”  
“当然是组装和研究机械啦，据说上一届做了一个能够自动投篮的机器人，简直酷毙了。”Ned眉飞色舞地说道，“我们现在打算做一个更加厉害的。”  
Peter紧张地看着Ashley，嘴里含着一块三明治一动不动，他们俩这话说得，就跟推销似的。  
“好啊，”这话说得正中下怀，Ashley松了一口气，眨了眨眼，“我想参加它很久了。”  
今天都是什么好日子。Peter在心底里欢呼。  
事实上，Ashley不仅加入了机器人俱乐部，还入选了校女子排球队，她只有五英尺六英寸【167cm】，个子在球队里当然不算高，被队长大手一挥安排去当自由人的替补。球队里至少有五个身高超过六英尺【182cm】的姑娘，好在也有几个和她差不多的，她待在山底不至于有太大落差。  
除了上课之外，一三五排球队训练，二四机器人俱乐部，如果接近赛季，礼拜六也要去排球队加训。如果说Ashley的校园生活是一部剧，那么Peter已经从偶尔的龙套升级成了男n号，是有台词的那种固定角色。  
期中考试结束之后，机器人俱乐部终于完成了一个大项目的……一小部分。一堆人前前后后忙了半个学期，在MATLAB上利用D-H坐标变换来完成机械臂建模，又在一堆电机和控制板里找出能用的，搭了一个简单的机械臂。  
“这是我见过最酷的东西。”Peter举着手里的机械臂，“像不像钢铁侠用的？”  
“他那个可比我们手上的酷多了。”一个比他们大一届的女生羡慕至极。  
“早晚有一天，我们会设计出一个更加酷的。”另一个男生说道。  
Ashley坐在旁边，手里捧着克莱格的《机器人学导论》，电脑屏幕上建模的界面还亮着。  
“这么晚了，”她看了一眼手机上的时间，背上书包，“各位，下次见。”  
“下次见。”大家纷纷说道。  
“再见，Ashley。”Peter挥舞着机械臂，笑得有点傻。  
Ashley打开门，看了Peter一眼，朝他点点头，然后就关上了门，走了。  
“我可以跟你发誓，”Ned抱着胳膊凑了过去，“她男朋友来接她了，校橄榄球队就是这时候结束的。”  
“Ned！”Peter咬牙切齿，感觉有人在自己的心上开了一枪，“拜托你不要毁掉这个美好的时刻！”  
“听着，兄弟，”Ned满脸写着大义凌然，“要么以后你每天都这么伤心，要么你就去勇敢地追求她！给我上！”  
Ned绝对是第一个能把撬墙角这事儿说得如此正义的人。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03  
Peter第一次看见Ashley是在高中开学的第一天，这是一个很老套的故事开头，如果他们的故事没有那么多奇遇，或许也会有一个很老套的过程。  
高中报到的第一天，Peter Parker走进了中城高中，单手挎着背包，脚上穿的是新买的运动鞋，神情像一只刚刚发现了森林的小鸟。他按照指示牌找到了礼堂，新生坐在B区，所以他按照新生地图找了过去，在第二排找到了一个合适的位置。  
他原本想找找Ned去哪儿了，怎么什么地方都没看到，一回头，看见一个远远地坐在第七排开外的黑头发姑娘，鸽灰色衬衫，枣红色的过膝裙，她原本正低着头看手机，不经意地一抬头，往后撩了撩头发，露出一双黑沉沉的大眼睛，还朝Peter的方向看了一眼。  
她在看我。  
啊。梅姨，还有Ned，我恋爱了。  
Peter Parker十五岁的小心脏在那一瞬间开始加速，全世界都安静下来，校长的发言他一个字也没听进去，好基友Ned也不找了，演讲结束还差点走错教室。  
残酷的事实是Ashley是个近视眼，报到那天没戴眼镜，可能什么都看不清，但这不影响纯情男孩从十米高台起跳，向后翻腾两周半转体一周，扑通一声栽入爱河。

Ashley回家的时候看见关公面前供桌上的苹果终于换了，母亲坐在柜台里削苹果，干瘪的果肉切成了块，堆在了一个不大的瓷碗里，旁边还有两个并排摆着的空碗。  
“喏，拿碗去吃。”母亲眼皮也没有抬，手里的苹果皮一圈一圈地掉进垃圾桶里。  
她走近一看，发现母亲的手边还放了两个新鲜的苹果，表皮红艳艳的，非常光滑，但母亲说的是“碗”，那么新鲜的苹果显然不是给她的。  
母亲手上削着苹果，嘴里哼着歌，大概是发生了什么好事，多半是饭店生意不错，赚到钱了。她没有动，安静地打量了一会儿母亲。她母亲是南方人，个子不高，整个人细伶伶的，巴掌大的脸盘子，五官细巧，薄薄的嘴唇涂得一片亮汪汪的娇艳的红，眼神精明能干，颇有八面玲珑的气势，穿着打扮也比较讲究，确实很像饭店老板娘该有的样子。这让她继父很有面子，用他本人的话来说，就是“很带得出去”。  
母亲发现她没有动，切了一块干掉的苹果自己吃了，看了她一眼。“你不吃啊？”  
“吃的。”她点点头，拿了一个瓷碗上楼，“吃好了就送下来。”  
干萎的苹果吃上去也是苹果的味道，她坐在书桌边拿了一块放进嘴里，一动一动地咀嚼果肉，品尝着里所剩无几的水分。她突然想起来，生物课上老师说过，果肉严格意义上属于“果皮”，她品味着嘴里脱水的苹果，突然有点心领神会。  
她撑着脑袋发了一会儿呆，从脑海里翻出了父亲这个模糊的人物，一个高高的，棕色头发梳成三七分的白种人，身材不胖，在照片里穿蓝衬衫和灰色裤子，笑得很温厚，看不出是个负心人，母亲对他恨之入骨，几乎不当着别人的面提他，仿佛这个世界上查无此人，唯一一张有他的照片藏在Ashley这里。  
在Ashley的印象里，母亲大概只旁敲侧击地提过他一次，还是由别的话题引起的，那时候她还很小，七岁，或者八岁。当时隔壁是个骗美国人的古董店，开店的周老板出轨了，在外面包了一个穷留学生，周太太带着两个孩子来找她母亲哭得一把眼泪一把鼻涕，说这个男人该千刀万剐。周太太是个登样的美人，就是生孩子之后胖了，稍微有点走样，而周老板生得不好看，方脸，挑眉，吊梢眼，短塌鼻子，符合一切西方国家对亚洲人的丑化，偏偏两个孩子还长得和他一模一样。  
送走了哭哭啼啼的周太太，母亲长出了一口气，怀里抱着牙牙学语的弟弟，手上一边剥杏仁吃一边对继父说。“你说周太太她心里要多恨啊，哪怕离了婚，搬了出去，看到小孩和他长得那么像，心里也觉得讨厌。”  
Ashley在旁边偷偷地听着，惊恐了很久。  
她为此把生父长什么样记住了，没别的意思，不想找他，也不爱他，就是时刻警惕着，不能长得跟他太像。她这样的混血儿，长相基本能分成两种，像黄种人的白种人，和像白种人的黄种人，幸好她是后者。  
她基本上是她母亲的改版，当地的亚裔喜欢把皮肤晒成蜜色，而她和母亲都一直保持着一种不透光的米白，让人容易想到江南水乡粉砖黛瓦，但是她的轮廓比母亲要深，眼睛也不太像，她母亲眼睛不大还有点肿眼泡，她则有一双“洋气”的大眼睛和浓厚的长睫毛，沉甸甸的黑眼珠藏在眼窝里，当她过于眉飞色舞的时候，看上去就聪明得有点神经质了。  
参加校女子排球队让她不得不开始佩戴隐形眼镜，头发也不能再披着了，用最普通的黑色发圈绕两圈，梳最简单的露额头的那种马尾，头颅又高又圆，倒也不难看。  
数学课的小测她拿了一个不错的成绩，另一个和她并列的就是Peter Parker。  
她拿过自己被批改过的小测考卷，隐约听见坐在后排的两个女生在窃窃私语，“她是亚裔”，“感觉是的”，她只好装作没听到，抬头盯着黑板发呆。  
“好了，先生们，女士们，不要再交头接耳了，”数学老师满脸严肃地拍了拍桌子，“这次你们的成绩不能让我满意，尤其是最后两道题。我希望你们认真对待我的课堂，明白了吗！”  
Ashley习惯性地扫了一眼自己的考卷，她做对了，可以开始发呆了。其实大部分数学课她都在发呆，这个数学老师的讲题方法她不太喜欢。  
Peter坐在她旁边，和他的好基友Ned坐在一起。她侧过头去看了一眼，谁知道Peter也抬起头，视线就这样对上了。  
有那么一到两秒，他们谁也没有动，Ashley坦荡得要命，眼睁睁地看着Peter心虚地移开了目光，她又觉得自己这样长时间地直视对方似乎不太礼貌，干脆垂着眼睛继续发呆，顺便想想自己回去以后能做点什么，大学学费总要靠她自己想办法。  
“……所以，我打算请两位同学来给我们展示一下最后一题怎么做，”数学老师大声宣布道，“Ashley Chen，还有Peter Parker，请你们把自己的做题思路写在黑板上。”  
Ashley和Peter互看了一眼，她觉得Peter更尴尬了，其实她也尴尬，但只好一前一后地走了上去，被老师安排在黑板的左右两端，她在粉笔槽里捡了一支粉笔头，开始画坐标轴。  
她安静地写着，算式很长，写到最后才发现自己一不小心占用了半块黑板，Peter占用了另外半块，但他是从右向左写的，两个人得出的结果挨到一起，一模一样的两个数字。  
她一抬手，不小心碰到了Peter精瘦的胳膊，他像摸了电门似的浑身抖了一下。  
“抱歉。”她说道。  
“没，没关系，”他放下粉笔，拍了拍满手的灰，眼睛垂着没有看她，“我知道你不是故意的。”  
“Jayden Moore！”数学老师突然出声道，“上课的时候不允许睡觉！如果你再这样，我就让你出去清醒一下再回来！”  
不是吧。Ashley在心中哀嚎。都这时候了，Jayden居然还撞在枪口上。

Jayden对数学老师的狂怒毫无意见，下课之后还打算跟Ashley一起去食堂吃一顿，走廊里人山人海，都是赶着去吃午饭的学生。  
他一边嚼口香糖一边问。“所以你想好了没有？去麻省理工？”  
“是申请麻省理工。”她纠正道。  
“拜托，对你来说申请不就等于稳了吗？”Jayden大大咧咧地说道，“你申请不上的话，大家伙儿都别读书了。”  
不是申请得到就能去的问题。她在心底里说道。Jayden家里是很典型的中产阶级，又是独生子，她面临的问题在他看来就是暗物质，他看不见。  
Ashley沉吟片刻。“嗯……我还在考虑，大不了就是多交一份材料的事。”  
“反正总有常春藤要你的。”他继续说道。  
“那么你呢？”她不想谈这个，干脆把话题转移到他身上。  
“当然是靠打橄榄球上大学，马里兰州立大学还算不错。”他开始排队拿午餐，Ashley站在他身后，“或者去佛罗里达州，我喜欢那里的天气，”他眉飞色舞起来，“沙滩，冲浪，比基尼，哇呼！”  
Ashley安静地微笑，当他们聊不到一起的时候，她习惯这么做。  
下午是体育课，大家先慢跑热身，体育老师拿出了一个电视，里面放着美国队长号召全民运动强身健体的宣传片，身穿星条旗的超级士兵在屏幕里一板一眼地喊着口令，左右各站着四个星条旗女郎，居然真的跟着一起踢腿、伸胳膊、扭腰。Ashley觉得这个有点好笑，但是周围的同学好像都没有要笑的意思，她只好憋着，可能这又是她跟大家不太一样的地方，她总是和别人不太一样。  
大家分散做仰卧起坐的时候，她和排球队认识的Hanna一组，Ashley和Hanna分别是校女子排球队身高的倒数第二名和倒数第一名，颇有惺惺相惜之感。  
Peter和Ned马上拖着一条垫子，飞快地占据了她们旁边的一块空地，Ned压住了Peter的脚，开始一拱一拱地做仰卧起坐，Ned还在超大声地数数。“六十一，六十二，六十三——”  
“说真的，”Hanna抱着脑袋躺在垫子上，开始跟Ashley聊天，“你这样比原来好看多了，别戴眼镜了。”  
“是么？”Ashley有点不好意思，“谢谢你。”  
Hanna继续问。“你喜欢什么样子的男孩？”  
“嗯……”Ashley沉吟片刻，没有回答。“看人吧。”  
（“六十七，六十八，好样的Peter！”Ned中气十足地大喊，“太惊人了！”）  
“那么你不喜欢Jayden咯。”Hanna说道，“如果你喜欢他的话，你就会说，’我喜欢Jayden那样的’。”  
“额，Jayden他……”Ashley有点苦恼，“就那样。”  
（“六十九，七十，Peter你要破纪录啦！”）  
Hanna从垫子上坐起来。“你知道Joshua Walker吗？橄榄球队的四分卫，反正我喜欢个子高的。”  
“哦，谁不喜欢高的。”Ashley随口一说。  
全剧终。  
Peter·一把好腰·Parker在第七十一个仰卧起坐的时候倒下了，再也没起来。  
“让我死吧。”他捂住脸在垫子上翻滚了一周，Ned紧张坏了，直接把Peter的垫子连带着Peter一起拖到了体育老师面前，说他可能过度运动导致了肌肉紧张。  
“那边怎么回事？”Ashley看了一眼死鱼一样躺在垫子上的Peter。  
“不知道，大概抽筋了。”Hanna也看了一眼。  
“其实我觉得身高不是硬条件，”Ashley思索了一下，“主要看感觉。”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04  
Ashley看了一眼白板上的运动学函数，拿了一支白板笔算了算，把结果圈了出来，在电脑里输入，建模。  
机械臂多了一个辅助轮，她觉得可能还需要再加一个，防止它的活动协调性再出问题。  
“你还不回去？”Peter回来拿东西，才看到她还坐在机器人俱乐部的活动室里，背对着门，似乎是在一动不动地发呆。  
“哦，”她忘了时间，“确实该走了。”  
“一起吧。”Peter站在门口，说不清楚自己在期待着什么。  
她把书和笔盒塞进了包里，把背包挎在肩上，跟着Peter一起走在学校的走廊上，她这才发现，空教室都已经关灯了，确实该走了。  
“辅助轮那里，我们可能需要重新计算一下动力学建模。”她比划着说道。  
“噢，好，我喜欢——”Peter顿了一下，推开了教学楼的弹簧门让她先走，“喜欢动力学建模。”  
“可惜我的理论力学实在一般，一个人算了好久，也没看出来问题在哪。”Ashley走出门，回过头。  
“看来你是喜欢单打独斗的那一派。”Peter弹簧门把手，走快两步跟上了她。  
他其实已经发现了，Ashley不是很适应团队合作，她会参加每次成员会议，偶尔发言，但大部分时候还是习惯自己接单人的任务，一个人闷头做完交货。  
“还行。”她动了动胳膊。  
“话说，你打算去科技馆吗？”Peter连忙问道，“礼拜六，机器人俱乐部成员的群体活动。Ned打算明天开始统计名单。”  
她想了想，礼拜六似乎没什么事。“应该会去。”  
Peter深吸一口气。“那我帮你转告Ned。”  
“好吧，谢谢你。”  
“噢。这不算什么，”他的耳朵烫了，“对了，你知道吗？中午的时候科技馆会提供机器人鸡块，唔，不是形状像机器人，我的意思是，鸡块是机器人炸的。”  
Ashley想象了一下。“听上去很棒。”  
“那当然了，我一直想要见识一下，”Peter的语速开始加快，“机械臂烤面包似乎也不错，再涂一点花生酱，可以精确到0.1克的那种，这真是太酷了——”  
Ashley笑了一声，Peter停住了。他们又这样安静地看着对方，探究的目光扫在对方脸上，Peter窒息地说不出话来，秋季的纽约开始刮风，吹着Peter耷拉在后背上的兜帽，他移开目光，感觉自己快要爆炸了，所以他决定向左跨一步，和她保持一定的安全距离。  
她脸上的笑容消失了，突然想到了观察洋葱表皮的生物课，哦，对了，还有数学课，那时候也是一样，他尴尬得像是快要当场死过去似的。  
“怎么了？”她问道。  
我喜欢你。Peter看了她一眼，又移开目光。“没，没什么。”  
“你觉得我很奇怪，是么？”Ashley抱着胳膊，表情看上去有点被冒犯的样子。  
Peter大吃一惊。“不！我怎么会觉得你很奇怪？”  
“我可不知道你在想什么，”Ashley随口说道，“可能认为我是一个死读书的亚裔——”  
“你居然觉得我是种族主义者？”Peter难以置信地抬高音量，“拜托，我最好的朋友是Ned！”  
Ned是个胖胖的亚裔，看上去比Ashley要黑两个度，当地的华裔小孩大部分都是这个肤色。  
“那就是别的原因。”Ashley继续说下去，“可能讨厌不需要理由。”  
“不！”Peter委屈地大叫，“我不讨厌你！”  
她佁然不动，没有愤怒，也不伤心。“我有我自己的判断，Peter Parker。”  
除了法庭之外，没有人会用全名称呼他。Peter感觉自己真的要完了，他被她直接判了死刑。  
“我真的不讨厌你，”他口不择言，“我可以——我可以用星战发誓！”  
Ashley当然没有买账的意思。“你拿钢铁侠发誓也没用。”  
“事实上，我挺喜欢你的，”Peter用一种古怪的语调说道，努力把异样的感情鬼鬼祟祟地藏起来，“就，就像我喜欢Ned一样。”  
“……Ned？”Ashley皱皱眉，感觉这个话题变得越来越奇怪了。  
“就，就是，我感觉你很酷，像Ned一样酷，额，也不是，反正——”Peter开始胡言乱语，“你给人感觉像是可以一起拼乐高和吃麦当劳的朋友。”  
Ashley开始后悔提这个话题。  
“我不讨厌你，好吗？我真的不讨厌你，我只是不太会……”Peter停了一会儿，“我只是不太会结交新朋友。”  
Ashley沉默地打量了他一会儿，确认他只是一个社交能力比自己还差的技术宅，表情变得温和。“抱歉，错怪你了。”  
“没，没关系，”眼见化险为夷，Peter在心底里松了口气，“周六的时候你确定会去科技馆的是吧？”  
“当然，”她看见一辆巴士开了过来，“再见，Peter。”  
“再见，Ashley！明天见！”Peter不确定自己是不是在追着巴士跑。  
旁边一起等公交的老伯远远地看了他一眼，撇撇嘴。“现在的小孩越来越蠢了。”

Ashley回来得晚了，弟弟已经到家了，在母亲旁边坐着，一抬头看见她，大声地喊“姐姐！家里来客人啦！”  
她一看，是一群她没见过的中国人，每一个都笑容满面，她母亲被围在中间，明显打扮过了，穿了一件不太常见的红裙子，头发也做过了，像行星围绕着的恒星。她才想起来，表姨一家从中国来探亲，都住在曼哈顿附近的旅馆里，今天晚上要到餐厅里吃饭。那群亲戚见到她来了，又一群人上前来围着她，大概都是第一次见到活的混血儿，拿着手机要跟她合影。  
“你的睫毛怎么这么长啊，”一个她不认识的亲戚说道，“借给我好不好。”  
……怎么借？Ashley对着素未谋面的人保持礼貌的微笑，她突然意识到自己该再晚点回来。  
“这么好看的女孩，倒是给你生着了。”另一个她不认识的亲戚推了推她母亲，捂着嘴笑。  
这话什么意思？Ashley的中文能力没有那么强，她没有理解这话到底是说她不该出生，还是说她母亲生了她算是值了？她想了想，无论哪种好像都不太对。  
“漂亮是她漂亮。”她母亲春风满面地说道，难得地没有在柜台里核账收钱，而是坐在旁边的圆桌上，和亲戚一起嗑瓜子。Ashley很少听见母亲对她的评价，等了一会儿想知道有没有后文，当然是没有的，几个亲戚聊着聊着就说到别处去了。弟弟难得地没有被盯着写作业，待在旁边玩iPad。  
“姐姐，我要吃这个。”弟弟看她来了，拿了一罐八宝粥过来，华人超市都有卖这玩意。  
“哦，帮你开。”她接过八宝粥，一伸手，把罐子开了递给他。  
弟弟拿着开好的八宝粥就跑了，她刚想背着包上楼，就又听见有人在对她说话。  
“怎么给你弟弟吃这个？”一个亲戚插嘴道，“马上吃饭了。”  
他自己要吃的，关我什么事。她看看那个人，不说话，弟弟已经拿着勺子一口一口地吃上了。  
“哎，妹妹，帮我倒杯茶，”另一个亲戚突然说道，“要热的菊花茶加冰糖。”  
“你还要吃糖？”母亲吃吃地笑，“当心糖尿病。”  
“难得吃一点又不要紧。”那个亲戚说道，“我那么长时间没见到你，开心嘛。”  
“倒是我的错了咯？”母亲笑得更大声了，转过头对Ashley说，“去拿点代糖给姨妈试试。”  
“倒是我老土了，”那个姨妈说道，“代糖？”  
“外国人都吃这个，我也吃。”母亲说道，“甜味有点不一样，但是对血糖好，味道也就算了。”  
“保养是你会保养。”那个姨妈嗑着瓜子，“这么多年不见老。”  
“我保养什么，开饭店累都累死了！”母亲夸张地感叹道。  
“是老秦对你好，”另一个亲戚说道，“他发达，你也发达。”  
老秦就是Ashley的继父，饭店的老板，Ashley随母姓，姓陈。  
又是一阵意味不明的哄堂大笑。  
Ashley看了看在话题中心应接不暇的母亲，再看了看那个亲戚，深吸一口怄气，照做了。她跑去厨房，把烧热的开水倒进了茶壶，往里面丢了一把干菊花，又抓了几包代糖，一起送了过去。  
“谢谢哦，妹妹真懂事。”姨妈大声地说道。  
她笑笑，在心底里爆了句粗，飞快地上了楼。  
吃晚饭的时候她故意没有按时下来，说自己不饿，晚上再吃，现在先写作业。她在自己的房间里多待了一个钟头才下来吃剩饭，一点点沉在盘底的炒虾仁，青椒炒牛柳里面的青椒，饭没有多的，但是餐后点心剩了一个流沙包，她拿了就吃了，还有一小碗鸡汤，有鸡骨头的碎屑，用勺子滤不干净，喝进去的时候有点卡喉咙，她就全部倒掉了。  
她把碗洗干净放了回去，听见母亲在和亲戚们搓麻将，他们难得来，来了总要一起玩玩，房间里都是香烟味，母亲从前也抽烟，有了弟弟以后就戒了，今天居然破了戒。  
四个大人围坐在麻将桌前，母亲坐在靠门的位置，门开了一条缝，为了透气。  
“谁的日子都比不过老板娘好过，”一个亲戚说道，拿过麻将牌一看，直接丢了出去，“筒子，又是筒子，看来我水土不服！”  
“叫我老板娘？”Ashley听见母亲的声音，“倒不如叫我地主婆算了！”  
“我看你快了。”另一个亲戚说道，“你不是说老秦要把隔壁也包下来了吗？你距离地主婆不远了。”  
Ashley不知道这件事，站在门口偷偷地听着。  
“哎呦，那个啊，”母亲的语气听上去有点骄傲，“他给儿子买的，儿子还小，以后总归用得到——好了，我汀了！”  
一个亲戚发出一阵高亢的笑声。“我算得会搓麻将了，在你这里也不行，强龙难压地头蛇。”  
又是一阵欢声笑语。  
“诶，你家妹妹是不是也要读大学了？美国大学的学费是不是很贵？”  
Ashley刚想走，没想到还能听见自己，继续安静地听着。  
“妹妹啊，看她造化了，”母亲的语气十分理所当然，“老秦养了她十年，给她吃给她喝，大学就让她自己想办法吧。”  
她的脑袋里“嗡”的一声，在门板后面站直了。  
别人又问。“让她自己打工啊？”  
母亲啪的一声，给香烟又点了火，抽了一口就把烟夹在手上继续打牌。“我总没有脸去跟老秦开口，十几万美元，又不是十几块，你让我去跟他开口？别说他不肯了，你让我出，我也要掂掂自己分量。”  
另一个人马上打圆场说。“也好也好，自力更生，让她早点独立吧。外国小孩都这样。”  
“是呀，”母亲继续说道，“别的外国人都贷款上大学，别人上得，她也上得，”紧接着，母亲惊呼了一声，“哎呀，我自胡啦！”  
又是一阵稀里哗啦胡牌的声音，她在门后面听着，那声音像是雨点似的，刷拉刷拉地落在了她的头顶，把她直直地压到了地底下去。  
她终究还是得到一个证明了，自己永远是脆弱的，不堪一击的，也是分文不值的，母亲根本没有为她考虑过，她觉得供女儿上大学不值得。  
既然母亲让她自力更生，那她就自己想办法。她才不会去打工端盘子或者当小会计，Ashley是自学成才的，指点过她的老师屈指可数，这让她有一种天才式的自矜和傲慢，觉得自己要用来做更“高级”的事才不算委屈。  
别的道理她不懂，杀人放火金腰带，这个她还是懂的。

当日晚上十时起，美国教育部官网出现了为期八小时的瘫痪，网页内容全部清空，页面上只有一句话。  
FUCK YOU ALL.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

“你知道昨天晚上发生了什么吗？”Jayden嚼着口香糖，“教育部官网被黑了！我的天哪！”  
“哦？”Ashley打开锁柜的门，拿出了课本和笔记本，“然后呢？”  
“你看，ins和推特上都炸了，大家都在谈论这个。”Jayden拿出手机，“我艾特你的推文你看见了没有？”  
“……我看到了。”那个是p的，我只写了fuck you all，没有写bitch。  
“天哪！”Jayden唯恐天下不乱，“你说下一个炸网的是哪个？”  
“……我不知道。”  
Jayden像是根本没有把她的冷淡放在心上，饶有兴致地问。“你说他是怎么做到的？我简直不敢相信这世界上有这么酷的人。”  
“也可能是’她’呢？”Ashley把柜子门合上。  
“拜托，黑客不太可能是女的。”Jayden想了想，“感觉大部分都是男的。”  
Ashley没有表情地抬起头。“那你可能对女人不太了解。”  
“嘿，你今天怎么回事。”Jayden不满地嚷嚷道，“这么大的新闻，你一点也不关心？”  
这一切的始作俑者皱着眉微笑了一下。“我挺关心的。”  
“那你为什么就不能表现得惊讶一点呢？”  
“我确实挺惊讶的。”网上居然有人预测她下一个会去炸亚马逊官网，这确实挺令她惊讶的，毕竟她也要上亚马逊买东西。  
“好吧。”Jayden用力地嚼着口香糖。  
“还有，”Ashley深吸一口气，“我们分手吧。”  
Jayden瞪大了眼睛。“为什么？”  
她冷淡地耸耸肩。“你也看到了，我们没法互相理解。”  
Jayden看上去有点愣住了，表情有点傻。“但是我们一起出去玩。”  
“找一个更合适的姑娘出去玩吧，Jayden，”Ashley的表情变得温和了一点，“不该是我，我没那么有趣。”  
他们僵持了一会儿，一分钟，或者两分钟。Jayden停住了咀嚼口香糖的动作，过了一会儿才说。“你是我见过的最聪明的人，Ashley。”  
“你是我见过的最快乐的人，Jayden。”Ashley说道。  
“我们还是朋友的，是吧？”Jayden问，“你不会是那种一分手就和人老死不相往来的人吧？”  
“当然。我们可以继续当朋友。”Ashley伸出手，他们紧紧地拥抱了一下。  
“那我要看看你的生物作业吧，”Jayden提出，“最后一次了。”  
“……行吧。”她从课本里翻了翻，把写好的作业纸递给他，“中午之前还给我。”  
分不分手对她来说没什么感觉，但是Jayden看上去倒是挺伤心的，至少他数学课的时候一直在后排抹眼泪，这让她有点过意不去。数学老师看上去已经对Jayden弃疗了，见他没有影响其他同学就随他去了。  
上课的时候，Ashley依旧和Peter坐在一起，她上课的时候一直不太听课，甚至有一种微妙的不耐烦，期待着下课和放学，如果老师点名了就回答问题，不点名的话就能一直安静地坐着。Peter是那种上课挺积极的类型，经常举手，难怪老师更青睐他，谁不喜欢被挽尊的感觉呢。  
她看了看又在举手回答问题的Peter，感觉自己和那种上课拼命刷脸的同学来自两个星球。  
“Ashley Chen，”数学老师拍拍黑板，“你来做做看这道题。”  
她抬起头看看黑板，有惊无险地答了题。  
数学老师严厉地扫了她一眼，大概是警告她逃过一劫，但下次就没那么轻易放过她了。“好的，Chen，以后上课我需要你全部的注意力。”  
她没说什么，假模假样地在笔记本上写了几行字糊弄过去。  
当然，Jayden的悲痛欲绝没过多久就随着数学课结束而落下帷幕了，午餐的时候Ashley就发现他勾搭到了啦啦队的学姐，两个人有说有笑地一起吃午餐。  
这小子这么厉害？她有点匪夷所思地笑了笑，打算跟着群众一起吃瓜看戏的时候才发现自家房子塌了，流言出现了一个全新的版本，Jayden和那个啦啦队学姐出轨在先，然后才甩掉了她。  
这又算哪门子事儿。  
Jayden吃了午饭还来找了一次Ashley，把她的生物作业还了回来，这让流言达到了另一个小高峰，产生了一个“旧情难忘”的分支剧情，她感到百口莫辩，美利坚高中生有那么闲吗？想到哪出就是哪出。  
真正令她焦虑的是，目前为止都没有谁来找她，她的手机一直保持畅通，但没有人和她打电话，也没有什么FBI破门而入把她带走的剧情。难道现在炸网的人太多了，以至于她得不到注意了？还是说她的反追踪措施做得实在是太严密了以至于他们没办法找到她？她明明留了一个不太明显的漏洞啊，他们不至于吧。  
如果FBI什么的真的不来，下一步她就要去试试看攻占白宫官网了。但那样的话真的不会量刑吗？她不安地想。白宫和教育部毕竟不是一个量级的权威性网站，万一赔了夫人又折兵就不划算了。  
这种不安一直持续到放学，她和女子校排球队告了假，说自己来了例假，队长关心了她几句，让她“多吃冰淇淋”然后就挥挥手让她早点回去。Ashley一出校门看见冰淇淋车，居然真的有点想买。  
她刚买了一个巧克力口味的蛋筒，回头就看见Peter Parker一张大脸。  
“啊！”她吓了一跳，对方也被她的反应吓了一跳，他们就像两只炸毛的猫似的朝反方向弹开，冰淇淋车里的小哥探出脑袋紧张兮兮地巡视着他们。  
“抱歉。”他们异口同声地说道。  
Peter朝她走近一步。“你还好吗？”  
“没什么不好的。”Ashley拿着冰淇淋坐在旁边的长椅上。  
他转身买了一个草莓味的蛋筒，坐在了长椅的另一端，还欲盖弥彰地把自己的书包放在他们中间。“你看上去脸色不太好。”  
“有吗？”她吃着冰淇淋。  
“有……一点。”Ashley和Jayden分手的新闻就像核弹爆炸似的，已经把Peter轰炸过一遍了。  
加油，Peter Parker，你现在有机会了。你需要做的是，找一个合适的时机，告诉她，你想和她一起出去，然后等待她——  
“咳咳——”Peter清了清嗓子。  
Ashley抢先一步，问他。“你确定了吗？申请MIT？”  
“额，”Peter被她问得一愣，“是的吧，我还挺想去的，”他小心翼翼地看了她一眼，“你呢？”  
“一样吧。”她沉吟片刻，“人工智能、机械或者微电子，我都接受。”  
“我想学生物，物理也可以。”Peter咬了一口冰淇淋球，“我还没想好，其实。”  
“我也没怎么想好。”她说道，“如果不去MIT，你想去别的地方吗？”  
“嗯……”Peter想了想，“梅说都可以，她都会支持我。”  
“梅？”  
“我阿姨，我的监护人。”Peter介绍道，“她把我养大。”  
“听上去很棒。”Ashley客套地评价道，“她一定是个很好的人。”  
“那当然了。”Peter说道，“她是我唯一的家人。”  
家人。Ashley想到这个话题就头疼，她感觉家人对她而言像个肿瘤，一直在良性和恶性之间徘徊着，早晚有一天她会切除它，但不知道会是什么方法，也不知道切除了它之后，自己还能不能活下来，毕竟也有人切了肿瘤之后还是死了，不在少数。  
“如果你想的话，你可以到我家里来写作业。”Peter急忙说道，“你可以见见梅，Ned很喜欢她，他来写作业的时候我们就去吃越南菜。”  
他一开口才发现自己的邀约很奇怪，哪里有直接约别人去自己家里写作业的。他应该约她去游乐场或者电影院……不不不，如果不想让他们两个感到无聊的话，还是科技馆吧。  
但Ashley看上去没觉得这有什么奇怪的，去朋友家里写作业是多么正常的一件事，又不是只有她一个人在场。  
“好啊，我都可以。”她啃着蛋筒的边，“看你时间，我都有空，我们可以叫上Ned一起写物理的大作业。”  
“好啊，那就说定了。”他高兴极了，“我们一起写作业。”  
Ashley吃了冰淇淋，看到一辆巴士来了，她和Peter告别，跳上巴士离开。  
Peter想隔着车窗对她挥手，这才发现草莓味的冰淇淋化得自己满手都是，还滴在了自己的身上，裤腿上粉色的一块奶油，还黏糊糊的。  
“噢，噢——”他一下子蹦了起来，“梅会杀了我的！”

Ashley一回到家，她期待了一整天的剧情终于发生了。她的手机上收到了一条陌生的短信，让她十分钟之后去附近的麦当劳。她飞快地下楼，冲去了华人区周边唯一一家洋快餐。  
一位身穿职业装的女士坐在麦当劳的小方桌前，点了一杯饮料和一碟小食，Ashley一推门，她就朝Ashley斯文地笑了笑，站起来，和她握了握手。  
Ashley感觉自己的掌心在冒汗。“很……很高兴见到你，女士。”  
“我也一样，Chen，”女士拿出一沓文件，上面都盖着各种各样的图章，“你昨晚做的事我们已经追查到了，Chen。”  
她更加紧张了，甚至有点结巴。“我……我只是想要足够的钱上大学——我，我可以为你们工作，只要你们资助我——”  
“我想我们该谈谈。”那位女士说道。“顺带一提，我在教育部工作。”  
“你们是政府代表？”她将信将疑地打量着这位女士，她看上去确实很像在政府办公室里工作的人，斯文，礼貌，一板一眼，有点高傲，看上去也不是很聪明。  
“当然，”那位女士指着纸上的公章和网址，“这里可以找到我们的每一个部门，”她清清嗓子，“我们知道你做了什么，小姑娘，如果想要追究责任的话，你现在就会被送上法庭，但如果你愿意为我们工作，我们会资助你上大学。”  
“如果我反悔了呢？”她问道。  
“那么资助活动就暂停，之前的一切既往不咎。”那位女士指着其中的一条。“这里都写好了，因为你是未成年人，你的一切行为受到法律保护。”  
Ashley接过文件，看了看条款、签字和印章，她不太懂相关的法律，但乍一看没什么问题，她还是硬着头皮签了自己的名字，感觉自己没有犹豫的机会。她也知道这根本不是平等的博弈，在她还不够强大的时候，就只有听话的份。  
更何况，我只是想上大学而已。她在心底里说道。  
“好的，”那位女士见她签了字，又拿出了一张金卡，“这里有两万美元，如果你按时完成我们的任务，资助款项会定期打到这张卡里。”  
她拿了那张银行卡，塞进包里，回到了中餐馆，第一次在油腻腻的炒菜味里感受到了大病初愈的快活，那个日夜折磨着她的肿瘤终于被切掉了。  
当天晚上，Ashley就迎来了自己的第一个长期任务，追查一个全球范围内的移动目标，对方非常狡猾，擅长多种反追踪技巧，而她负责探测到对方的坐标并及时上报。  
她不知道那个目标到底是谁，出于保密要求，她只有一个对方的代号，winter。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

很难说Ashley对金钱的态度到底是什么。她从小在中餐馆里帮忙，习惯了对客人毕恭毕敬，只为了他们能在给小费的时候稍微慷慨一把，省吃俭用攒零花钱，为了大学学费愁眉不展，宁愿冒险去炸网挑衅，还签了一个不明不白的合同。但是她又从骨子里蔑视金钱，她知道这世上有比金钱更重要的东西，如果有人要用钱换她的大脑，她绝对不会答应，并且还打心眼里鄙夷这种衡量价值的体系，觉得它病态。这或多或少都让她对富人的态度也很复杂，嫉妒里夹杂着轻视，渴望里混合着不安，又有点青少年独有的愤世嫉俗。  
这或许解释了她为什么对Tony Stark的演讲嗤之以鼻。  
在科技博物馆，她和她在机器人俱乐部里认识的同学一起观看了一场Tony Stark的全息投影演讲，本世纪最伟大的军火商、发明家、花花公子和慈善家绘声绘色地对他看不见的观众讲述着想象力、科技和创造。  
她听着只觉得虚伪，Tony Stark拥有了比旁人优渥千万倍的条件，他的环境促就了他。从一出生开始，他就站得太高了，当然可以成为他想成为的任何人，而别人费尽心机都不曾够得到他脚底的尘埃。她听得心不在焉，环顾四周，看周围人都是一副心向往之的表情，又觉得自己和别人不太一样，但她不想继续在意了。  
很巧，她旁边就坐着一位钢铁侠的迷弟，Peter。  
“Ashley，我觉得Tony Stark是世界上最酷的人。”迷弟忍不住开麦了。  
“哦，是么。”她耸耸肩，违心地附和，“他确实挺酷的。”  
“你的偶像是谁？”Peter问道。  
“我？”Ashley愣了愣，“嗯……耶稣？”  
Peter很吃惊，他一直觉得Ashley是个唯物主义者。“你信教？”  
“当然不信，我以一位无信仰者的身份在感慨耶稣的强大，”她说道，“他先创造了有原罪的男人和女人，让他们繁衍，又因为他们有罪而消灭了其中的绝大多数。随后，他再让一个女人生下自己，把自己作为献给自己的祭品杀掉，目的是什么？赎掉一小部分他强加给人的罪，为了让人们继续来为他的付出而赎罪，”她停顿片刻，欣赏着Peter目瞪口呆的表情，“难道他不是一个绝佳的资本家么？”  
“太酷了，Ashley，这是今年度我听过最有趣的发言之一。”其实Peter根本没听懂她在说什么，他对这些不敏感，只是觉得她反传统，很特别，想了想又警告道，“但是别让其他人听见。”  
“当然。”她挑挑眉，微笑。  
他们一行人在科技博物馆里逛来逛去，看了机器人展，建立了机械臂改良方案一二三，中午还一起排队买Peter心心念念的“机器人鸡块”，Peter端着盘子，从善如流地坐在Ashley对面。Ned坐在他旁边，Ashley的左右两边也都是他们同学。  
她听着他们聊刚刚看到的机器人，用番茄酱蘸着自己的那份鸡块，安静地吃着。  
大家散伙的时候，Peter还是忍不住问。“你明天能来我家写作业吗？物理大作业。”  
“好啊，”她想了想，确实没什么事，“还有谁？”  
Peter想了想。“嗯……Ned？我会问他的。”  
但他可以打赌，Ned肯定不会来，他的物理大作业都快要写完了。

“什么？！”梅姨惊喜地大喊道，“你邀请了你的女朋友来家里写作业？！”  
“不，她不是我的女朋友——”Peter连忙解释道，“额，我的意思是还不是，额，也不知道以后会不会是——反正，Ashley是我的朋友。”  
“哦，天呐，”梅姨走到家门口的玄关处，指着家门，“你知道这扇门有多少年没有被除了我以外的女性走过了吗？至少十五年。”  
“我刚刚十五岁。”Peter干巴巴地提醒道。  
“是的，你从来不请小女孩来家里玩。”梅姨双手叉腰，“这次是你零的突破。”  
“别这样说，May。”Peter挠了挠头，“反正，反正她只答应来写作业。”  
“只是来写作业？不，不能这么简单，”梅姨打开冰箱看了看，计划道，“我们今晚要去超市里买东西，还要排练一下。”  
Peter目瞪口呆。“排练？”  
“对，排练，”梅姨兴致昂扬地比划道，“我要装作不经意地把她最喜欢喝的饮料递到她手边。所以，Peter，她最喜欢喝的饮料是什么？”  
Peter努力地想了想。“我不知道。”  
梅姨恨铁不成钢。“你到底是怎么暗恋的？”  
Peter委屈地大叫。“不能怪我，May，我没有经验！”  
“噢，行吧，”梅姨怜爱地揉了揉Peter的脑袋，“我可怜的Peter终于心里有人了。”  
她突然想起什么。“对了，一定要把你的星战乐高收起来，你每次一看到它就像失智儿童。”  
“Ashley不讨厌星战，我对她说星战用语，事实上，她还能接梗。”  
“她长什么样？”梅姨问。  
“就，这样——”Peter翻出手机，给May看Ashley的推特，她在9个月之前po过一张自己的照片，背景是布鲁克林大桥，“千万别手滑点赞，不然我就死了。”  
“你到底走了什么绝世好运才能请到这样的姑娘？”May大喊，“我们今天一定要去买很多吃的回来！”

Ashley感觉自己的追查工作非常无聊，但看在钱的份上，她只能机械地重复着。通过同样的代码扫描不同地区网点传来的资料，如果报有异常就进行人工排查，发现目标的时候及时上报坐标就可以了。  
他们还有一套奇怪的坐标加密方法，她看过一次解密步骤，感觉复杂得很没有必要，后来想想可能是防止侦查信息被人破解，也就理解了。  
她看了一遍代码，确认没有异常，把笔记本电脑放回原处，又装了几本书和作业纸塞进包里，准备出门去Peter家里。  
“妈，我去同学家里写作业。”她在出门前说道。  
“哦，去吧。”母亲照例坐在柜台里，眼皮也没抬一下，弟弟坐在母亲身边，低着头，看不清在干什么，可能是在写作业，也可能是在玩。  
Peter住在皇后区的公寓里，小高层，她下了地铁就找到了路，顺着Peter给的方向一直走就找到了。  
“嗨，你好，是Ashley吗？”一个火辣的大美女打开了门，笑得十分开朗，“自我介绍一下，我是May，Peter的婶婶。”  
“早上好，Parker太太。”她走进门，在玄关处换了鞋。  
“叫我May就可以了。”大美女撩了撩头发，“你想喝什么，亲爱的？这里有汽水、橙汁、苹果汁、牛奶、椰子水……”  
如果真要说的话，Peter的婶婶相当热情，在Ashley看来，甚至有点让她心里发毛，但她觉得对方没有恶意。她喝着倒在玻璃杯里的有机椰子水，感觉它的味道非常新鲜，原来Peter家里还会买这个？她感觉有点惊艳。  
“嗨，Ashley。”Peter打开房门走了出来，穿的依旧是平时的T恤和卡其裤，但是头发梳得很整齐。  
这可能是他打扮最不邋遢的一个礼拜天。  
“你们要在这里做功课吗？”梅姨把餐桌腾了出来，“这里灯亮一点。”  
“好的，谢谢。”Ashley把背包放在了椅子上，突然想起来，“Ned不来吗？”  
Peter这才发现自己忘了这一茬，Ned根本不知道这件事！“啊，他——他跟我说他拉肚子了，突然的事。”  
“噢。”她点点头，反正也不会去查证，“希望他快点好起来。”  
如果真要说的话，Peter是她见过的最得力的队友，在写作业的时候尤其。他这样的人会需要别人和他一起写大作业？Ashley在心底里嘀咕，他一个人明明都可以做得很好。他们写作业的时候一直在进行友好的讨论，偶尔梅姨会过来给他们送水和零食，其实Ashley没有吃零食的习惯，但是梅姨盛情难却，她还是尝了一些，感觉某种小熊软糖的味道非常不错。  
她打开格德斯泰因的《理论物理学》，翻了几页，突然意识到这本书似乎是图书馆里借来的，Peter应该没有。  
她把书往两个人中间推了推。“你要一起看吗？”  
“当然。”Peter从她对面站起身，拉开她旁边的椅子，坐下，“谢谢。”  
其实这样的姿势是有点暧昧的，两个人并着肩看同一本书。Peter觉得自己有必要表现得放松一些，太紧张的话会显得他很奇怪，Ashley的头发就这样贴在他的胳膊上，她的头发很厚，像藤蔓一般直直地垂着，他一碰到，就感觉自己的胃抖了一下。  
她抬起头，看见他正在看着自己，也愣住了。她这才发现Peter的眼睛在亮光底下是淡棕色的，很温暖的颜色，让人联想到秋天的山谷和琥珀。  
“抱歉。”她把头发别到耳朵后面去，突然也有点尴尬。“你先看吧。”  
“噢，好的。”他把书挪到自己面前，“我会看得很快的。”  
“没关系，”她抓起桌上的自动铅笔继续在本子上打草稿，“我已经看过一遍了。”  
“哦，好的，”Peter感觉自己胳膊上刚刚碰到她头发的地方在发烫，“好的。”  
他们不再说话，闷头写完了大作业，Ashley原本打算道别离开，但梅姨说自己突然多了两张意大利餐馆的满减抵用券，一定要三个人才能用。Peter原本以为这只是婶婶编出来，这是为了挽留Ashley吃晚餐的谎言，但他没想到梅姨真的从抽屉里拿出了两张楼下意大利小馆的优惠券，还指定了只能三人以上使用，不得不感叹，天下之大无奇不有。  
Ashley就这样被拖去了意大利餐馆吃青蒜意面、利梭多、蛤蜊，还有放了太多盐的波伦亚香肠。原本一切都进行得很好，Ashley已经很久没有这么其乐融融地吃过晚餐了，笑了很多次。Peter也觉得这次见面的观感好得超预期，简直难以相信。  
……直到梅姨三杯葡萄酒下肚，用脱口秀主持人的语气开始说Peter五岁那年尿床的故事。  
太丢人了。  
如果让May自己失控穿越回去，她都会用桌上的餐巾牢牢地堵住自己的嘴。  
Peter拖着晕晕乎乎的May付了账，两个青少年又把May扶上楼，Ashley感觉自己真的该回去了，Peter看了一眼沙发上东倒西歪的May，决定自己送Ashley去地铁站，一路上两个人都沉默着，直到地铁站明晃晃的灯光近在眼前。  
“你确定没关系吗？”Peter看看天已经擦黑了，“你家那边离地铁站要走多久？”  
“十分钟吧。”她站在地铁站门口说道。“那边人多，没关系。”  
“May很喜欢你，”Peter说道，他有点希望Ashley听出他的弦外之音，但又害怕她真的听懂了又毫无反应，“总，总之，May今晚很开心。”  
她莞尔。“看出来了。”  
“所以，”Peter忍不住问，“你下次还会来吗？”  
Ashley愣了愣，第一反应是自己无法回答。如果是写作业的话，她当然是会来的，但哪怕再迟钝的人，现在也能听出弦外之音来了。她又不傻。  
她想了想，把皮球又踢了过去。“嗯……那要看你什么时候邀请了。”  
Peter本来以为这是一道简单的是非题，被她的回答打了个措手不及。他愣了愣。“我，我当然会邀请的。”  
她笑了笑。“谢谢你，也替我谢谢May，麻烦她太多了。”  
“你快进站吧，”他说道，“太晚了。”  
她朝他点点头，扶了扶背包，把手抄进口袋，转身走进地铁站。  
回去洗漱了之后，Ashley躺在床上刷手机，突然看见Peter转了一条推特，不出意外是酒醒了之后的May发的，他们晚餐时请侍者帮忙拍的合影，文案是“和我的两个小可爱[爱心][爱心]”。合影里May一手搂着他们一个，每个人都在对着镜头微笑，意大利小馆的灯光均匀地洒在他们脸上，每张脸看上去都安逸而放松。  
Ashley抬起指尖，点了一个赞。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07  
Nick Fury差点直接炸了神盾局的信息部门。  
“你们是连九头蛇的一根毫毛都比不了？”他把手放在背后，神色冷漠而愤怒，“还是说，你们根本不在意？”  
下面黑压压一片人，没有一个人敢说话。  
Coulson偷偷看了一眼自己的上司，刚想替信息部门开脱，毕竟九头蛇只比他们快了一步，一得手就飞速地抹去了所有数据，技术人员想要挽救也没办法。  
幸好大领导视察没有持续太久，神盾局局长公务繁忙，一个电话又把他叫走了，他走进电梯里，脸色依旧非常糟糕，Maria Hill探员跟在他身后，也是一脸凝重。  
“我要直接联系复仇者，”他指挥Maria Hill，“给我接通Romanoff探员的电话。”  
一小时后，复仇者联盟总部。  
Clint Barton从赛百味的外带纸袋里拿了一块甜饼塞进嘴里，他还没吃午饭就被催着叫来了。“她的身份锁定了吗？”  
“锁定了。”Tony Stark手一挥，淡蓝色的全息投影弹了出来，“Ashley Chen，15岁，中城高中在读。”  
Steve Rogers不合时宜地在心里感慨长江后浪推前浪，现在的技术人员真是越来越年轻了。  
“他们很可能使用了某种手段来控制她，”Natasha走了进来，“九头蛇一直在监视她的行为。”  
“她知道吗？”Steve皱着眉，“九头蛇居然这么做，她还是个青少年。”  
“不清楚，但我怀疑她不知道事情全貌，看上去也不像被洗脑了，”Natasha调出了和Ashley Chen有关的闭路电视录像，“她的行为和往常对比没有异常。”  
“她是心甘情愿给九头蛇工作？”Clint问道。  
“我们不知道他们对她说了什么。”Steve回过头，“我宁愿相信她是被蒙蔽的，她是个刚满十五岁的小孩。”  
一直沉默的Thor突然想说，Loki进攻纽约的年纪换算过来也就是凡人的十五岁，但他看看周围凝重的氛围，选择继续沉默。  
“不管她到底知不知道自己在给九头蛇做技术支持，”Tony打断了他们，“我们最大的问题是不能直接去接触她，”他拖出了另一个界面，华人街的卫星地图上面布满了移动的红色小点，“九头蛇在附近布下的攻击点，如果被他们发现了，代价是整条华人街。”  
“吾友，有什么我们能做的吗？”Thor问道，从旁边的吧台上拿了一个炸鸡腿。  
“先解决九头蛇，”Steve沉吟片刻，说道，“逐个击破他们的攻击据点，唐人街至少聚集了几十万人，不能拿平民的生命开玩笑。”  
“那么她呢？”Natasha问。  
“暂时先观察和保护，她是没有攻击能力的未成年，”Steve说道，“另外，Bruce，拜托你想办法切断她和九头蛇交流的信息端口。”  
“又让我来当坏人？”Banner博士无奈地扶了扶眼睛，站起身，开始调试全息投影键盘。  
Steve深吸一口气。“现在，我们一部分人先去解决九头蛇。”

Ashley感到疑惑，不知道为什么，对方的信息端口突然显示为暂时关闭，她没办法把处理好的数据继续上传，她用了一个晚上调试自己的电脑，依旧没有成效。  
但这不是最大的问题，她手上刚刚得到一份对方传来的资料，她看了看，是一种宇宙宝石？这有些超出了她的知识范围，对方给的指令是，先放一放追踪winter的任务，研究这个沃米尔星来的宝石更重要，她只能硬着头皮看起来。  
而她根本不知道什么沃米尔星在哪。  
她瘫坐在座椅上，思索着，拆开一包小熊软糖，面前的电脑吭哧吭哧地跑着相关的数据。  
第二天就是周六，生物老师居然那么早就布置了大作业，谁也没想到，Peter又来问她愿不愿意一起写作业，她答应了。当然，不是去他家，Ashley感觉这样太麻烦他婶婶，她过意不去，但让他去自己家是绝对不可能的，那样的话她宁愿死，所以她折中了一下，邀请Peter去了学校附近的一家咖啡店，两个人各点了一杯热可可，还有一些点心。当然，她买单。  
坐在他们对面的是一个红色卷发的美女，一直在自己的MacBook上打字，看上去非常专注，点了一杯冰拿铁，但是一口也没喝。她长得实在是太好看了，所以Ashley忍不住多看了两眼。  
Peter停下手中的笔。“怎么回事？”  
“没，没什么。”她低下头，继续写作业。  
她当然不知道自己的背后发生了怎么样一场悄无声息的拔河，当她在咖啡店里喝热可可吃三明治写作业的时候，美国队长用盾牌一口气砸晕了一整个窝点的九头蛇员工。  
“你想看电影吗？”Peter装作不经意地问。  
“现在？”她把写好的作业合上，塞进包里。  
“嗯……反正我有空。”Peter不安地耸耸肩，开始想办法给自己找台阶下，“只是闲着无聊。”  
她确实觉得自己该放松一下。“好啊，”她背上包，“去电影院看看有什么好玩的。”  
Peter觉得自己最近一定是被幸运之神眷顾了。  
他们去附近的电影院买了星际迷航的电影票，Ashley顺势买了爆米花和饮料，两个人落了座才发现坐在他们旁边的是个金发的大块头，奇奇怪怪，明明旁边空位那么多，但他偏偏就选择了他们旁边的座位。  
Ashley把爆米花塞到Peter手上，觉得那个坐在自己另一边的陌生人有点反常，趁着电影没开场多看了他几眼。他的鸭舌帽压得很低，3D眼镜也不会戴，还需要工作人员示范，身穿小一号的白色T恤，肌肉饱满得像是要溢出来似的，看着就不太好惹。  
Peter抓了一颗爆米花丢进嘴里。“怎么了，Ashley？”  
“没，没什么。”她摇摇头，扶了一下3D眼睛。“一切正常。”  
事实证明，那个人真的很奇怪，他一边看电影一边忍不住小声嘀咕“他们觉得宇宙是这样的？”“这玩意是怎么回事？”“中庭人到底在想什么呢？”  
更要命的是，影片时长还没过半他就开始打瞌睡，鼾声如雷，其他观众纷纷对他怒目而视，但看看他的体格又都敢怒不敢言。  
这次约会不能说太顺利，但Peter觉得还算可以，至少Ashley没有拒绝和他出去玩，他觉得他们已经在约会了。  
下次再出去玩的时候，他们该做什么呢。他开始胡思乱想。去水族馆看食人鱼似乎是个不错的选择。  
Thor打了一个激灵，醒来，这才发现电影院里人都走完了，他一个鲤鱼打滚从座椅上跳了起来，用刚刚学会用的手机飞快地拨了个号码。  
“我跟丢了！”Thor对着电话大喊大叫，引得旁边扫地的清洁工频频侧目，“我发誓我不是故意的，我只是不擅长这个！”  
“我跟上了。”Tony Stark对耳机说道，开了他最风骚的那一部改装兰博基尼向电影院门口飞驰。  
Peter和Ashley走出了电影院，并肩走在人流如潮的街道上，周围都是人，约会的，全家出行的，Peter朝推婴儿车的夫妇微笑，突然看到一对在消防栓旁边激情热吻的年轻男女，吻得难舍难分，他忍不住打了个喷嚏，脸红了，努力不去看他们。  
这时候人群突然出现了一阵骚动，大家都在举着手机拍什么，他循着方向把目光移向动车道，发现了一辆超级酷炫的跑车，独一无二的金红配色，应该是敞篷款，但是车主把车篷拉得严严实实的，什么都看不清。  
“快看这辆车，”Peter对Ashley欢快地说道，“太酷了。”  
她看了一眼。“确实挺酷的。”  
那辆车在车流里缓慢地前进着，坐在车里的铁人把他们的对话听得一清二楚。  
“我觉得钢铁侠会喜欢这种车，你看这个配色。”迷弟再度开口，“它太漂亮了。”  
“哈，”Ashley笑了，“确实像达斯托尼的品味。”  
那一瞬间Tony Stark差点摇下车窗跟这一切的始作俑者直接对线，但他以成年人的肚量勉强忍住了。  
“我跟到唐人街入口了，”Tony翻了个白眼，对着耳麦说道。他绝对会把她的名字记在小本子上，居然把他和达斯维达相提并论。“十分钟之后让Clint乔装进去买外卖。”  
Ashley在餐馆门口和Peter告别，他看了一眼中餐馆的招牌，第一次知道她家里是开这个的。  
“再见，Ashley。”他挥挥手。“周一见。”  
“再见，Peter。”她颔首，微笑。  
Peter一边走向公交车站，一边打电话给了梅姨。“May，我今天和Ashley去看了电影，啊，我现在在唐人街。什么？你想吃中餐？好的，好——”

Ashley转身推开中餐馆的门，时值下午三时四十二，店里几乎没有人，只有一个穿着牛仔外套的男人坐在角落里，似乎在等外卖，一个清洁工阿姨在打扫卫生，她母亲坐在柜台里，见她来了，让她过去。  
她走了过去，看见母亲坐在柜台里，手边摆了一个锁屏的iPad。  
母亲缓缓地吐出一口气。“你是不是要申请大学了？”  
“是的。”虽然她知道学费已经有了八成着落，但还是想要试探一下母亲的态度，或许就是不到黄河心不死，想知道母亲到底是什么态度。  
“有没有那种还不错的州立大学？”母亲轻描淡写地说道，“你成绩能申请得上，又有奖学金的那种。”  
她沉吟片刻，挣扎着说道。“我可以去麻省理工。”  
“你申请了能有奖学金吗？”她母亲问。  
“我会尝试一下。”  
“把握能有多少？”她母亲继续问，“90%吗？”  
她无话可说，因为她真的没那么优秀，她没把握一定能拿到麻省理工的奖学金，承认自己不够出色让她感到羞耻。  
她张了张嘴。“没有那么多把握。”  
“那就不去了。”她母亲轻轻地叹了一口气，“家里没有足够的钱。”  
其实Ashley明明知道母亲的回答会是这样，但她的心还是被刺痛了，而她连掩饰都做不到。  
她深吸一口气，感到愤怒。她愤怒的不是母亲那种漫不经心的态度，更是对自己。她发现自己还是亲情的奴隶，她无法不去在意。无法不为家人而痛苦。在她的想象里，自己就像一只跪着的羔羊一样，被她母亲一点一点消耗着，压抑着，汲取着，明明已经尽全力反抗了，但还是无法摆脱。  
“你真的是这么想的吗？”她感觉自己在发抖，但声音却意外地镇定，“我可以去麻省理工，但你想让我去州立大学，仅仅是因为家里不愿意出这笔钱。”  
她母亲看上去很疲惫，语气也不重，但多少有点责备她不懂事的意思。“那不是你的钱，秦叔叔养你这么多年，你要懂得感恩。”  
“那么你呢？”她讽刺地笑了，“你没有在一出生就把我丢进垃圾桶里，我是不是也要天天磕头对你感恩？”  
她突然感觉脸颊一阵痛，回过神来才发现是母亲打了自己，有生之年第一次。  
一个本不该出现在这里的声音阻止道。“女士，我不知道Ashley对你说了什么，但无论如何，打人都是不对的——”  
她侧过头一看，Peter站在店堂里，看上去义愤填膺又非常局促，一副不知道自己该把手脚往哪里放的样子。  
有多远给我滚多远。Ashley转过身，对着他用英语问。“你来干什么？”  
“他是谁？”她母亲用中文问道。  
“是我同学，我来招待他。”Ashley用中文回答道，又对着Peter用英文问了一遍，“你来干什么？”  
“May让我来买一份中餐外带——”他深吸一口气，回头看了一眼坐在柜台里的女士，“这不是重点，她是你妈妈吗？她总是打你吗？”  
唐人街有那么多中餐馆，你该死的为什么要来这一家？她深吸一口气，故意忽略了他后面的问题，平静地问。“请问你要点些什么？”  
Peter没有回答，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着她，她讨厌这样的眼神，他在怜悯她。  
“请问你要吃什么？外带是吧，我会备注的。”她装作若无其事地从柜台里拿出了一本菜单递给他。  
他接过菜单，但是并没有打开。“Ashley——”  
“请问你要吃什么？”她又问了一遍，如果他再不按照她的台阶走，她就直接把菜单砸在他脸上。  
他移开视线。“一份左宗棠鸡，一份什锦炒饭，一份蒸虾饺，一份白灼芥蓝，还有一份蔬菜捞面。”  
“好的，稍等。”她低声说道，报了一个数字让他付钱，他把手上的纸币递给她，她数也没数就收下了，走向后厨，没过多久就出来了，手上拎着一个塑料袋，里面叠放几个装着食物的打包盒。  
Peter接过塑料袋，站在中餐厅门口没有动。  
“再见，Peter。”她说道，帮他拉开了门。  
他没犹豫多久，开口说道。“Ashley，如果你妈妈总是打你的话，你应该——”  
你他妈的给我闭嘴。Ashley感觉自己的心在悄无声息地长出刺来，她微微侧首，微笑。  
“……我说再见，Peter。”  
他像个挨训了的孩子似的立刻安静下来，过了一会儿才压低了声音说。“那么，周一见。”  
她不再微笑，也没有再说话，反手关上玻璃门，头也不回地离开了。  
Peter回去之后才发现她没有收他的钱，那一张纸币被她用一张纸条包好了，塞在了塑料袋的最底下，纸条上写着一行很潦草的字。“我们还是不要再私下见面了，抱歉。”


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08  
“然后，他们就分手了。”Clint绘声绘色地说道，面前放着一盒已经吃完的酱油炒饭。  
“你去盯梢了半个小时，结果看到了一出青春校园爱情剧？”Natasha夹着一个虾饺问道。  
“看到的还是结尾。”Bruce坐在角落里偷偷地补充道。  
Thor默默地拆开一盒左宗棠鸡。  
门被打开了，Steve穿着便服走出来。“狙点的九头蛇都清理完毕了，多亏了Tony及时修改了他们的系统，让他们总部以为还是他们的人，”他坐在沙发上开始扒拉着茶几上的外卖袋，熟门熟路地找到一盒炒面，“感谢Clint，我都饿死了。”  
“Chen那边怎么办？”Bruce问道，“谁会去找她谈谈，我猜？”  
Tony插话进来。“当然不，至少不是现在。”  
“怎么说？”Natasha一脸正色地问，“借助她来监视九头蛇的动向？”  
“没错。”Tony调出一块淡蓝色的全息投影，密密麻麻的代码一刻不停地在页面上跳跃着，“她给九头蛇传送什么资料，我这里都能看到。”  
“在她扩大她的破坏力之前，我们都可以延续这一套方法。”Steve说道，“这是唯一一个不打草惊蛇还能把九头蛇一网打尽的办法。”  
“这意味着我们必须时刻监视着她的动向。”Natasha得出结论，她意识到这又是一次长久的伏击。  
“我当然会时刻监视的。”Steve说道。托Tony的福，他知道了她在追踪的是谁，而他必须赶在九头蛇之前找到Bucky Barnes。

Ashley给自己买了一副AirPods耳机，她觉得自己需要这个，特别是在写代码的时候，适度地与音乐为伴有利于她思考。  
礼拜一的时候Peter不出意外地想要找她谈谈，被她找女子校排球队训练的理由弹回去了，这确实是个很不错的理由，屡试不爽。  
如果他再开口谈这个话题，我就杀了他。她是这么想的，当然不可能真的这么做。Ashley对于任何踏入她内心禁地的人都恨之入骨，首当其冲的就是Peter Parker，她当然明白他是好心的，她可太明白了，Peter Parker是个不折不扣的好人，所以全世界都会觉得他是对的，是她不识好歹，而这让她感到愠怒。  
他不会理解自己，就像自己不能理解他一样。虽然这么说很不政治正确，但是Ashley知道Peter Parker生来面前就是平顺的康庄大道，他是个白人，男性，没有残疾，异性恋，长得不丑，中产家庭出身，脑子又很灵光，简直就是一条通向天堂的道路，他只需要肆无忌惮地往前跑就可以了。  
而她是不一样的，他看不见她的痛苦，也无法理解。Ashley深吸一口气，抱着课本走进教室，Peter坐在第三排，旁边的位置都空着，他看见她走进教室，抬起头看她。她顶着他的目光若无其事地走去了教室的最后一排，放书，坐下。  
Jayden照例在最后一排窝着。“你怎么来了？”他咀嚼着口香糖，“我还以为你会坐在前排呢，和你的那些尖子生朋友们坐在一起。”  
“最后一排难道贴你的名字了？”Ashley没好气地说道，气势汹汹地打开书。  
“别这么说，Ashley，我还是很欢迎你的。”Jayden连忙说道，看上去还有点委屈巴巴，“已经一个礼拜没有姑娘坐在我边上了。”  
“哦。”她大概是知道的，Jayden和拉拉队学姐爱恨纠缠了一个月，然后就分手了。这个瓜她还没吃，看这个样子，估计能让本人亲自给她端上一盘。  
“我们可以继续一起鬼混。”Jayden提出，“反正都闲着。”  
“你根本不喜欢我，”Ashley从书本上抬起头，“你只是想要找个人抄作业。”  
“你也根本不喜欢我，”Jayden说道，“你只是想要身边站一个不理解你的人，并且这个人离你的世界越远，你感觉自己越安全。”  
Ashley大为吃惊。“Jayden，你过去的一个月到底经历了什么？”  
“不说了，都是爱恨情仇，”Jayden故作深沉地摆摆手，“我在Candice身上感受到了什么是真实的爱情，这些都是她教会我的——反正我已经反应过来了，你跟我交往的时候根本没有喜欢过我。”  
Candice就是那个金发碧眼的啦啦队学姐，中城高中的小甜甜布兰妮。  
“天呐，”Ashley感慨地摇摇头，“甘拜下风。”

Peter拧开一瓶苏打水，咕噜噜地喝掉大半瓶，打了个忧伤的嗝。“Ashley真的不理我了。”  
Ned坐在他旁边，拍拍他的肩膀，开始吃午餐。“你要不再换个目标？嗯，我不是说Ashley不好，只是她可能目前为止更习惯单身。如果你要喜欢的话，你应该换个人喜欢。”  
“换个人喜欢？”Peter又一仰脖子，把剩下的小半瓶气泡水喝完了，“但我还喜欢她。”  
Ned打开手上的罐装健怡可乐。“你早晚有一天会不喜欢她的嘛，天涯何处无芳草，你们只是不太合适而已。”  
“嗯……”Peter沉默一会儿，“可能我还需要难过一段时间。May知道了也很伤心，她说很遗憾。”  
总而言之，他的初恋就这样胎死腹中。Peter一开始只是感到伤心，在他看来，Ashley是一切不幸的受害者，而他需要做的，是给她足够的拥抱和安慰。Ashley最反感的就是这个，在她看来，他的态度像一个来发社区抚恤金的社工，而她不需要，所以她无视他的关心，并且换了一百种礼貌的方式告诉他，“管好你自己”，但这个没有让Peter退缩。他觉得她需要关心。  
真正让他选择放弃Ashley的，是他发现她和Jayden又开始一起出现。他们一起坐在教室最后一排，偶尔说话，Ashley看上去根本不讨厌他，偶尔还会发笑。  
有没有什么能比这个更让人生气的？他气得胃疼，当天晚上还吃了一整板的黑巧克力。他根本不知道Jayden有什么好的，脑袋不灵光，整天吃口香糖，除了橄榄球以外似乎没有什么擅长的东西，看上去还很迟钝——说得好像他自己不迟钝一样。  
而他不得不承认，可能自己和Ashley真的不合适，如果她不喜欢自己，那么他再努力也没有用。  
没过几天，Peter迎来了高中以来的第一个假期，他每天都和Ned厮混在一起，在家里举办了至少两轮的星球大战电影马拉松，喝气泡水喝到打嗝，哀悼着自己中道崩殂的初恋。

当两位宅男在家里看星球大战的时候，Ashley打开了电脑，开始运作新的程序。她的任务很机动，研究那块沃米尔星来的宝石，或者继续追踪winter，全靠她的上级发布指令，她从不质疑，因为没有必要。  
她皱着眉输入了一段代码，重新传送，成功，松了一口气。  
Ashley已经不再和母亲生气，那天的事她们都当什么都没有发生。很难说她们之间的关系到底是什么样的，大概还是忍不住在互相爱着的同时怨恨彼此。但好处是她和母亲撕破了脸，不再在中餐馆帮忙，她有足够的理由窝在房间里写代码，偶尔还能一个人去逛街，这个年纪的女孩确实有些开始学化妆，学校在这方面管得少，她周围不乏同学每天带妆上课，所以Ashley请教了校女子排球队的Hanna。  
Hanna大为惊喜，转手把她拉进了一个WhatsApp的聊天群，里面几乎有校排球队里所有的姑娘，天天都是1000条的聊天记录，充满了各个ins美妆博主的推荐、种草、拔草和实物测评。大部分学生党的化妆品都是不太贵的，特别是彩妆，她翻翻群聊，又有美妆达人Hanna当参谋，只花了极少的钱就买到了最心仪的产品，万幸她没有收藏癖，发现一种合适自己的就不会随便换。  
为了打发时间，她开始学化妆，一开始只会最初级的刷睫毛。后来又在Hanna的推荐之下网购了眉粉，周围的姑娘都喜欢把眉毛画得很挑，她试了几次觉得很奇怪，干脆顺着眉毛原来的走向自暴自弃地随便画画。  
那天她出了门，在街上随便逛逛，突然想去看看唇膏。她去了百货商场，在化妆品专柜随便逛逛，路过一个柜台的时候，她发现站在旁边的柜姐是个金红色短发的大美女，看上去有点眼熟，但Ashley想不起来自己在哪里见过她，可能好看的人长得都是有点像的。  
她看了一眼柜姐的胸牌，Lucy，很普通的名字。  
“请问有什么我可以帮你的吗？”那个大美女柜姐见她来了，立刻殷切地问道。  
既然她开口问了，Ashley感觉自己很难拒绝，她对待陌生人总是有点拘谨。虽然她已经快要走过这个柜台了，但她出于礼貌，还是折了回来。  
“想试试看嘛？”大美女问道。“什么都可以。”  
“嗯……劳驾，我想试一下这个。”Ashley随手指着一款裸粉色的唇膏。  
“请坐吧。”大美女拉开了旁边的椅子，“我会来帮你试色。”  
唇膏实在是太干了，Ashley在心底里被劝退了，那个漂亮得晃眼的柜姐帮她试了色，又推荐她试试看另一支唇釉，出人意料，她推荐的是哑光的车厘子红，而不是十五岁女生几乎人手一支的豆沙裸粉和西柚色。  
Ashley照了照镜子，镜子里的她看上去沉稳而锋利，像一把不自知的刀。  
“它确实很棒……但好像有点太显眼了？”她问。  
“显眼难道不好么？”风情万种的大美女旋上盖子，放回了样品展柜，清理掉了桌上前一位客人留下的化妆棉和纸巾，“万人迷都很显眼。”  
Ashley有点害羞，不自然地抿了抿嘴。“嗯……事实上，我比较低调。”  
并且我也没有那么好看。她在大美女面前难免自惭形秽。  
“我当然明白，很多高中女孩都喜欢裸粉色，你涂那种颜色当然也好看，但是这个颜色和你更配。你很特别，这是好事，”大美女靠着镜桌，微笑，沙哑的嗓音把语速压得很慢，“像不像白雪公主？乌木一样黑的头发，雪一样白的皮肤，血一样红的嘴唇。”  
“好吧，”Ashley有点被她说动了，“我想要一支这个。”  
“明智的选择。”大美女保持着微笑，接过她的钱，然后轻车熟路地从旁边的抽屉里拿出一支细长型的纸盒。  
“最后一支，你很幸运。”大美女帮Ashley把纸盒打开，把崭新的唇釉展示给她看，让她验货，然后装进了巴掌大的纸袋里。  
Ashley没有发现的是，给她验货的时候，那个大美女不动声色地按了一下唇釉的底部，隐形信号探测器的指示灯飞快地亮了一下。  
“谢谢你，”Ashley又看了一眼她的胸牌，“Lucy。”  
“没关系，亲爱的，提示一下，唇釉基本都有些掉色，”大美女提示道，“建议你随身携带，每天多补几次。”


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09  
“我知道你很伤心，伙计，”Ned单手拎着书包从教室里出来，“但是你没必要每天都想这件事，对吧？”  
Peter靠着锁柜，有气无力地刷手机。“我无法不想这件事，Ned。”  
“去试试看别人，这件事根本没那么大，”Ned苦口婆心地说道，“都快一学期了，啦啦队里的姑娘看都不看我一眼，我不也过来了。”  
“这不一样，Ned，”Peter清清嗓子，背着包和Ned一起往校门口走去，“一个是你从来没能拿到入场券，售票处从来不开门，另一个是排队好不容易买到了入场券，检票员看了你的门票，对你说请进，你打开门，跨进会场，下一秒又被保安拖出来了。”  
“噢。”Ned感慨地叹了一声，“别说了。”  
“更何况，我不能不生气。”Peter抿紧嘴，“你说Jayden Moore哪里好？”  
“别抓住他不放，Peter，我觉得Ashley当时只是一时糊涂才和他在一起的，”Ned看左右无人，继续说道，“她在和你相处之后，一定不会再喜欢上他的。”  
“哦，是么。”Peter把手机给他看，“那么为什么她会出现在他的vlog里？”  
“你关注了Jayden Moore？”Ned吃惊至极，“因为Ashley？”  
“他高一刚开学就几乎关注了全校同学的推特，我当时顺手就回关了。”Peter深吸一口气，语气变得更加疲惫，“行吧，这不是重点，看这个vlog，拜托。”  
Ned接过Peter的手机，vlog只有三分钟多，一会儿就放完了。“Ashley怎么好像变好看了？”  
“我拿给May看，她说Ashley化妆了。”Peter愤愤地说道，“我想，她很可能是在配合他拍摄。”  
Ned伸手划了划进度条，重新看了一遍Ashley的那一段。“她就出现了五秒，两秒在打球，另外三秒在戴着耳机打字，我猜她不知道发生了什么。”  
“Jayden Moore就差把镜头怼到她脸上了。”Peter走出校门，踢了一脚路边的石头。  
“并且这个vlog的主题是运动队成员的AB面，她入镜很正常，是吧，”Ned试着宽慰自己的好朋友，“他在橄榄球队，她在排球队。”  
“而我在知识竞答小组。”Peter懊恼至极，“所以他们是天生一对，是吧？”  
“我没这个意思，再说了，”Ned说道，“你们还都在机器人俱乐部呢。”  
但是Ashley在社团活动的时候总是埋头干活，很少说话，更不要提和Peter交流了，她像是有一种特异功能，能直接在脑海里把Peter屏蔽，仿佛她看不见他似的。  
“反正，我的建议你也知道的，”Ned说道，“去试试看其他姑娘，说不定你能收获幸福呢，Peter，强扭的瓜不甜，你努力过了。”  
Peter叹了一口气。“可能你是对的。”

“如果你下次再不经过我同意就把我拍进vlog，”Ashley狠狠地关上了锁柜的门，“我就把你的头拧下来当排球打。”  
“别这么凶残嘛，”Jayden兴致勃勃地刷着手机，对自己的杰作颇为得意，“已经有一百多个赞了，我觉得我距离网红已经不远了。诶，你也给我点个赞吧。”  
“我拒绝。”Ashley干巴巴地说道。  
“所以你真的打算申请麻省理工了吗？”Jayden问道。  
“是的。”她终于有了底气，确切地回答道，“我打算申请麻省理工了。”  
“你可能是我唯一一个认识的去麻省理工的活人了。”Jayden说道。“以后我会对很多人提起你的。”  
Ashley皱了皱眉。这话听着可真奇怪。  
“话说，你和那个Peter Parker怎么回事？前段时间你们经常同进同出，现在又像是陌生人，”Jayden这个小机灵鬼自顾自地得出了结论，“你们之前在约会？然后又偷偷分手了？”  
“没这回事。”Ashley坚决地否认。  
“他抄你作业了？”Jayden说道，“还是像版权海盗一样剽窃了你的创意？你们天才总是这样互相讨厌对方吗？”  
“都没有，”Ashley惊叹于Jayden的脑洞之大，“还有，我不是天才。”  
这世界上没他妈的这么倒霉的天才。  
“据说他也要申请麻省理工，”Jayden试图理性地分析道，“你们哪怕现在因为各种不明原因闹翻了，大学里也会见到的。想象一下你在大学的第一堂线性代数课上遇到他，或者第一堂物理课，第一堂美术课。”  
Ashley想说她根本不可能去麻省理工上见鬼的美术课，但她忍住了，换了个角度。  
“拜托，Jayden，学校那么大，我还真不信哪里都会有Peter Parker——”她说到一半突然意识到自己根本不该这么激动，没必要，“更何况，我和他之间没什么。”  
Jayden倒出两颗口香糖丢进嘴里，开始了他的传统艺能之嚼口香糖。“瞧瞧，东方人的含蓄，没什么就等于有什么。”  
“如果你能把这个钻研劲头用在数学课上，那个可怜的老头就不至于每天都想把你活剥一层皮了，”Ashley面无表情地戴上耳机，“还有，再见。”  
她回家的时候发现又有人在买外卖，这次是一个个子很高的男人，金发在脑袋后面梳成一个小马尾，穿着波西米亚风格的T恤和宽松的七分沙滩裤，肌肉异常发达，她瞧瞧他的脸，还觉得他长得挺帅的。  
他举着手机磕磕碰碰地报了一串菜名，犹豫片刻。“再加一份椒盐炸里脊，多加椒盐。”  
她母亲坐在柜台里报了一个金额，他又在口袋里掏了半天，掏出一张信用卡递了过去。  
Ashley看了他一眼，那个男的也回头看了她一眼，两个人都浑身一凛，大概是觉得这种对视很奇怪，他立刻把头转了回去，专心地看她母亲结账。Ashley没空和他耗，头也不回地就直接上楼了，她要赶在晚饭前把数学作业写完，今晚还要继续编程，别的都是短暂的，只有代码是永恒的。  
她收到的任务又从研究宝石转换到了追踪winter，他似乎是个富有经验的在逃罪犯，每次坐标都非常奇怪，跨度之大令人惊奇，一开始的爱沙尼亚，古巴，俄罗斯，刚果，斯里兰卡，阿根廷，再到芬兰，毫无规律可循，可见他警觉性很强。  
屏幕上滚动着一行行的程序，她一边跑代码一边写生物作业，刚洗了头，半湿的头发搭在肩上，一切都是寂静的，风被关在窗外，人被隔绝在门外，狭小的房间里没有一点声音，她看着屏幕里自己的倒影，突然觉得孤独，又很安全。

“如果明天有人要去中餐馆买外卖的话，”Clint欢快地说道，“麻烦帮我带一份酱油炒饭。”  
“没有。”Natasha看着屏幕里Ashley Chen的行动轨迹，冷漠拒绝，“其实自从她开始携带信号追踪器，我们就不需要去中餐馆蹲点了，她的任何行为都能通过追踪器上面的信号来监控。”  
Clint大吃一惊。“那么为什么Thor今天去买了中餐外卖？”  
“因为Thor吃上瘾了。”Natasha转过身，说道，“他爱上了椒盐炸里脊。”  
“她那边有什么情况吗？”Tony走出电梯，拆开一盒甜甜圈，配着咖啡吃了起来，“我说的是那个不省心的青少年。”  
Natasha摇头。“目前为止没有，她没找出什么有价值的东西，”意思就是她没闯什么大祸。但她确实在为他们工作，我说的是，现在。”  
队长打开门，走了进来。“各位，一个很不好的消息，来自Nick Fury。”  
Tony老神在在地把手抄进口袋里。“别告诉我Loki又要来地球捣乱，或者又多了一个自以为是的青少年来帮九头蛇做技术支持。”  
他突然觉得自己青春期是多么安分守己。  
“不，是有关灵魂之石。”Steve说。  
Tony看向他，眼神变得警觉。  
“反常的天体运动让它从沃米尔星掉落到了地球，九头蛇可能在找它，”Steve凝重地说，“或者，他们已经找到了它。”

说来很讽刺，Ashley和学校里的亚裔关系并不好，高中里有几个和她同级的华裔女孩，整齐划一的淡蜜色皮肤，中文说得比她都差，浓黑的挑眉，喜欢穿那种曲线毕露的瑜伽裤，并且，都不太喜欢她。不是那种女孩之间隐秘的嫉妒和怨恨，而是纯粹的排斥。有一次Ashley听见她们嘲笑她的母亲是“蝴蝶夫人”，当时她并不知道这个是什么意思，隐约感觉不是个好词，背上书包迅速地走开，想把一切都甩在身后。  
后来她去谷歌上一查，才意识到了这说的是什么，无可辩驳，对她们恨之入骨，但是除了划清界限之外，又没什么能做的，她不能把别人的嘴一张张都封住。  
当她对母亲的感情变得太过复杂，以至于她难以承载的时候，她开始不由自主地想象着父亲的模样，毕竟心理上还是个小孩，想要找个虚幻的大人影子，哪怕是个劣质的影子也没关系，她就像小鸟想要钻进巢穴一般，这几乎是一种本能。  
当然，她知道他多半不是个负责的好人，不对他抱有任何幻想，很可能是个吃低保的瘾君子白垃圾，所以她只是谨慎地好奇。  
所以她还是忍不住去网上查了查，感谢棱镜计划，感谢有记忆的互联网，要锁定一个人并没有想象中的那么难，她甚至找到了对方的社交账号。  
“蝴蝶夫人”的男主角出生在芝加哥周边的一个小镇，爱尔兰裔与意裔的后代，家境中等，脑子一般般灵光，在一所她感觉还算不错的大学读到了博士，目前在银行工作。她浏览了一会儿他最近发的推特，发现他离开了她和她母亲之后又结了婚，娶了一个和他门当户对的白人太太，有了两个女儿，日常开一辆奔驰的SUV。她看到了他贴在网上的照片，最新的一张是今晚六点多发的，一家人在后院烧烤，他穿着POLO衫和卡其裤，搂着太太，两个不超过十岁的女孩儿站在身边，宠物也入镜了，一条趴着的拉布拉多犬，还有一条似乎是还没长大的边牧。  
她看着他发出来的推特，深呼一口气，仿佛自己终于戳穿了那个萦绕在自己生活上空的鬼魂，她不再为和他有关的一切感到恐惧，不会自轻自贱地去爱他，但也说不上恨，大概是没办法去恨一个和自己几乎无关的人。  
七点左右，她把和生父有关的一切从电脑里清除，下楼吃晚饭，弟弟生了口腔溃疡，吃东西疼，家里就按照他的要求来，蒸蛋，青菜肉丝煮面。  
母亲照例坐在柜台里心不在焉地看iPad，不知道里面在放什么，多半是电视剧，Ashley偷偷地看着母亲，脑海里突然又跳出来“蝴蝶夫人”这个概念，她知道这不是一个好的称号，但她还是忍不住去想。  
如果蝴蝶夫人活下来，是不是也会活成母亲这样？如果巧巧桑生的是个女儿，是不是也会活得和自己一样？她没有答案，努力把这些稀奇古怪的问题从脑海里压回去。  
“你的。拿去吃。”母亲看Ashley来了，把碗朝她面前推了推。她下去的时候有点晚了，面条膨胀得乱糟糟，青菜也焖得黄了，她把面条端到自己的桌子上，用筷子挑了挑，开始吃。  
吃完的时候母亲居然主动上楼来收她的碗，她觉得反常，想了想才感觉这是母亲在对她道歉，打孩子毕竟是不对的。她把吃完的碗递了过去，母亲拿走了，这件事就像过去了，她看着母亲离开的背影，觉得不甘，想来想去，还是在期待一句诚恳的道歉，道歉当然是没用的，只是她本来就没多少底牌，又在这一场战役里断送太多了，她想听母亲道歉，想像大人一样和她握手言和，但母亲没有给她机会。  
但无论如何，Peter是她自己赶走的，她也知道。但她不愿意想这件事，干脆翻开课本，继续写作业。

第二天，她就得知了，Peter有了一个“新目标”，Liz Allen，一个他们学校的漂亮姑娘。他翻篇了。  
当时她正在午餐桌前敲代码，吃完的吞拿鱼三明治包装还没丢，揉成一团和空牛奶瓶一起堆在餐盘上，Jayden坐在她对面，一边啃牛肉汉堡一边告诉她这个不知是好是坏的消息。  
“哦，挺好的。”她戴上耳机，把音量调大。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10  
“至少看上去，Parker很喜欢她。”Jayden说道，把托盘上的汉堡拿在手里，剥开纸狠狠地咬了一大口，“啊，我爱酸黄瓜。”  
“哦。所以？”Ashley冷漠地耸了耸肩膀。她后悔和Jayden在周末出来，仅仅是因为他要抄她的生物和物理作业。但他愿意出一顿汉堡王的午饭钱，并且Ashley讨厌在周六待在家里，她弟弟总是很吵，所以她没有拒绝。  
顺带一提，她刚刚看了他画的力学分解图，如果他画的东西是真的，整个地球上的人都会被不知名的作用力弹去外太空。  
“你希望Peter Parker和Liz Allen约会吗，Ashley？”Jayden继续问，拿起薯条沾了一大团冰淇淋塞进嘴里，这是他最喜欢的吃法。  
她一动不动地坐着，看上去冷静而坦诚。“我希望他原地爆炸。”  
“狠毒，狠毒，”Jayden甘拜下风，“Peter Parker罪不至此。”  
她不再说话，安静地吃着沾了酱的鸡块，拿出手机划了划，看见了Peter发的推特，图片拍的是他的手腕内侧，配的文字相当简洁，“糟糕。我好像被一只蜘蛛咬了。”  
评论区里似乎有几个人的回复，首当其冲的是Ned和May，Ashley刚想点开看看究竟，就发现Peter把这一条推特删掉了。  
啧。她有点微妙的恼怒，把手机锁屏，放进口袋里，决定不再去管这件事。希望他自求多福。  
Jayden三下两下解决了手里的牛肉培根牛油果汉堡，拿过她的作业开始慢悠悠地抄。“我们以后应该建立长期合作伙伴关系，你觉得怎么样？”  
她干巴巴地笑了笑，打开纸盒准备吃里面的汉堡。“就用一顿汉堡王的午市套餐来换？未免太瞧不起我了。”  
“我不是这个意思，”Jayden头也不抬，手上飞快地继续抄，“只是我觉得我们之间互利互惠的关系可以长久保持下去，比如说马上就要返校季舞会了，我刚被Candice狠狠地甩了，而你也——额，我是说——你反正没有男伴。所以我们是不是该一起去？”  
Ashley知道这个舞会，但她讨厌一切单纯用来社交的场合，在她看来，这种舞会没有意义，她还容易尴尬。  
“我不会参加的，Jayden，我建议你换个人邀请。”她尽量诚恳地说道。“你和Candice去舞会的概率都比我们两个人去的概率要大。”  
“那可是返校季舞会！”Jayden吃惊至极，“你怎么能不去呢？”  
“舞会的意义是什么？求偶，而我不需要求偶。”Ashley冷漠地说道，“另外，我还有更重要的事要做。”  
比如敲代码来赚自己的大学学费，以免读大学读到一半就因为贫穷而被迫辍学。  
“不是吧。”Jayden感慨道，“那可是舞会诶！大家可以聚在一起聊天，听DJ打碟，跳舞，认识新朋友，度过一个美好的夜晚。”  
只是对你而言。Ashley咀嚼着汉堡，在心底里反驳道。我讨厌以上的每一项活动。  
她真不觉得舞会有什么好玩的，一堆不太认识的人挤在一块非常狭小的舞池里，胳膊贴着胳膊，背贴着背，大家一起合着音乐像僵尸一样无规律地摆动身体，动作七零八落的，一点也不整齐，她在旁边看着就难受。还有人会一边跳舞一边大喊“噢，我好爱你们——今晚真是太棒了——”，拜托，他真的知道舞池里都有谁吗？这到底有什么意义？  
哦，对了，还有令人烦躁的音乐。  
Ashley不是没有看过爆米花电影，她不得不承认，自己某些方面确实太像电影里的反派了。比如她最喜欢听的音乐，除了重金属摇滚之外，就是节拍器，4/4拍，90BPM，写代码简直绝配。  
无论如何。她决定翘掉舞会。

谁也没想到，纽约新出现一位身怀绝技的热心市民，蜘蛛侠。Ashley在油管上看到了他的视频，多半是见义勇为，也有些看上去仅仅是观光——她指的是用手腕上喷出的蛛丝缠住建筑物到处摇荡，像是在钢筋森林里玩秋千。  
她看到点赞已经突破了五位数，出于从众心理，也跟着点了一个赞，然后就切出了屏幕，继续编程。  
蜘蛛侠的新闻在年轻人的社群里以光速传播，排球队训练的时候Hanna居然也说起了这个。“那可是蜘蛛侠，我的天哪，”她对此非常激动，“你敢信？纽约又多了一个超级英雄。”  
Ashley拉伸着自己的胳膊做准备活动，不咸不淡地附和道。“是啊，又多了一个。”  
其实她对超级英雄都感到审美疲劳了，几年前纽约被炸得像一摊烂泥的时候，她至少在新闻上连续看了两个礼拜美国队长和钢铁侠，之后没有继续看的原因是中餐馆被外星人砸坏的门面终于修好了，一开门营业她就去帮忙了，不然的话她还能继续在新闻上看超级英雄们的采访片段重播。  
在她看来，超级英雄多一个不多，少一个不少，反正纽约市民多灾多难，该倒霉的时候还是要倒霉，遇到危险还是自己躲得快一点最有用。  
第二天，一个令她五味杂陈的新闻从天而降。Peter退出了机器人俱乐部，只参加知识竞答小组，而Liz Allen是知识竞答小组的主持人。  
原本Peter是打算等这个项目做完再退的，中途退出很不得体，他也不愿意这样做，但是知识竞答小组的比赛在即，大家都在紧锣密鼓地准备，他实在分身乏术。并且，蜘蛛侠是他给自己创造的新身份，他确实比以前要忙得多。  
最后，在Ned和俱乐部负责人的建议下，Ashley顺势从Peter手里接过了剩余的工作，能者多劳，只能让她帮忙一起做。  
至少从Ned的角度来看，Ashley确实一直脾气很好，她没有丝毫怨言地接下了这个任务，态度相当公事公办，并对这一安排表示了理解，Ned感激不尽，又有些不好意思。而Ashley本人——如果真要采访她的话——她对这个交接任务相当无感，甚至有点高兴，她在社团活动时间里更有理由保持沉默了，因为总有很多事要忙。  
而正是在Peter Parker退出机器人俱乐部的那一天，Tony Stark开着他风骚的跑车去了皇后区，按响了他家的门铃。  
Ashley的事或多或少让复仇者联盟警惕起来，他们不能什么事都让九头蛇捷足先登。  
而这一次，Tony Stark抢先了一步。

Ashley把手里的代码传输到了对方的信息端口，在书桌上铺开卷子，开始计算微积分，她报名了学校的AP课程，为了给进大学做准备。如果她想要去学人工智能之类的专业，她必须一刻不能放松，聪明的人太多了，她知道总有人是自己比不上的。至于那个舞会，谁爱去谁去吧，Ashley在心底里翻了个白眼，她有更重要的事情要忙。  
如果真说Ashley有什么梦想的话，她会说，我想当一个科学家。按照她目前为止的人生规划，她需要进一所顶尖的大学，加入一个顶尖的实验室，最好还能碰到一个具有足够真才实学的实验室老板，从此开启自己的科学家之路。这是最重要的事，别的内容都可以往后排。说她自负也好，自信也罢，她感觉自己是个聪明人，所以她希望自己能和聪明人共事。  
而正好这时候，她从Ned这边听说了，Peter Parker拿到了Stark工业的实习。  
那是在机器人俱乐部的活动桌边上，她正在带着护目镜组装电机，Ned抱着一台手提电脑在看建模。  
“你知道么，Peter可能是他最年轻的实习生之一，”Ned兴高采烈地说道，“当然，我希望他能稍微给我透露一点他的工作内容就好了，”谈到这个，Ned的语气里难免有些抱怨的成分，“但他什么都没告诉我，太不够意思了。不过也不能怪他，他说他签了保密协议。”  
可能这就是迷弟追星追到极致？Ashley把电烙铁放回原处，又摘下护目镜丢到一边，让架子上的半成品自行冷却。  
“噢，这对他挺好的。”她说道。  
“他在为钢铁侠工作！”Ned说道，表情与有荣焉，“那可是最伟大的超级英雄。”  
“嗯，是的。”但在我看来他就是达斯托尼。Ashley在心底里说道。她感到有一点焦虑，说是peer pressure也不为过，毕竟Stark工业的实习没有那么好拿，而Peter也要申请麻省理工。Ashley甚至在考虑自己是不是也该去申请一个什么的实习生，哪怕学不到什么东西，刷刷简历也好。  
不。不要让他打乱你的节奏。她对自己说道。去他的Peter Parker，当他不存在。  
而这件事并没有完。Peter Parker和他有关的一切就像一个阴影似的，挥之不去。Ashley在意大利语课上居然被老师安排去和Liz Allen一组，对方当然是个很棒的姑娘，漂亮，性格温暖，做事也很得力，找不到一点缺点，但是她看着就是膈应。  
说白了，这种膈应就是嫉妒，Ashley自己也知道，她就是在嫉妒Liz。嫉妒她外表迷人，嫉妒她家庭幸福，嫉妒她在同性和异性面前都无可指摘，嫉妒Peter被她吸引。  
在两个人合作写报告的间隙，Liz时不时和她分享知识竞答小组的轶事，以一个社团的标准来衡量，知识竞答小组确实卧虎藏龙，酷酷的新新人类Michelle，知识渊博的Abraham，说话咄咄逼人的Flash，但Liz说的最多的，是Peter。  
Liz不止一次地称赞Peter的聪明和机敏，描述他抢答时自信而确凿的语气，Ashley安静地品味Liz语气里藏不住的仰慕，在适当的时机附和她的话。是的，Liz，Peter他确实很优秀。  
是吗。你也这么以为。Liz羞涩地扬起嘴角，露出两个梨涡。他是我见过的最聪明的男孩。  
Ashley看向自己面前的意大利语讲义，微笑，不再多言，扮演着一个完美的倾听者角色。  
一来二去，Liz和Ashley成了推特上的互关，Ashley最终还是没忍住翻了翻对方的推特，每个礼拜都举办睡衣趴，搂着好朋友好闺蜜的合影，各种小学初中同学聚会的C位，和蔼而不乏幽默的父母和她到处旅游，在不同景点拍全家福，家里住着现代化的大房子，还有完全按照她想法布置的房间。  
社交网络或许不能代表一个人，在网络上再聒噪的人都有自己的困境，但Ashley知道自己的沉默纯粹是乏善可陈，她总不能在推特上发代码的照片。  
Liz，Peter，还有Jayden，在这方面都是一样的。Ashley打开锁柜，把意大利语的课本放进锁柜里，开始收拾书包。他们，和他们脚底下的这片土地一样，从一出生就没有输过，实在是运气太好了，以至于都无法理解别人的痛苦和不幸。  
她回到家的时候已经有些晚了，多亏了机器人俱乐部，她可以在那里消磨很长一段时间，并且理由很正当。看这时间，大概母亲和弟弟都已经吃过饭了，只好待会儿去厨房里看看有什么能吃的，她推开中餐厅的玻璃门，难得地没有营业，一个客人也没有，安静得异常。  
难道歇业了？她什么都不知道，刚想找母亲，就看见母亲难得地没有坐在柜台里看iPad，而是站在了一边，一看见她就笑着迎上来。  
“今天学校里怎么样？”母亲微笑着问，低头捋了捋耳边的头发。  
Ashley的脚步就像生根似的钉在了地上，脸色煞白。  
母亲见状，朝她走近一步，神色变得越发关切。“怎么了，亲爱的？你想喝一点橙汁吗？”  
这不可能是她妈妈。Ashley浑身一凛。“你是谁？”  
“噢，”那个顶着她母亲面孔的人恍然大悟，“你发现了。”  
Ashley看了看自己身后的门外游人如织，如果现在她出去呼救的话，她大概还是能够——  
“是我哪里演得不像一个母亲吗？”那个人依旧顶着她母亲的面孔，眉间露出一丝困惑，声音变成了低沉的男声，“你可以待会儿告诉我。”  
因为恐惧，Ashley开始不受控制地发抖。“你是谁？我妈妈去哪里了？别的人呢？”  
“他们目前为止没什么危险，”那个人微微颔首，“前提是你控制好自己的行为。”  
她向后踉踉跄跄地退了一步。“你来干什么？你是谁？”  
那个人挥挥手，一阵淡金色的光圈划过，“她”，或者说“他”，逐渐变成一个高瘦苍白的男人，黑发及肩，绿色的眼睛戏谑而傲慢地微笑，仿佛在打量着某种低贱而又有些趣味的生物。  
“来看看……我哥哥最近心爱的餐厅是什么样的？”他环顾四周，说着说着自己都笑了，“我开玩笑的。”


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11  
他们就这样安静地站着，对峙着，那个男人满脸写着高高在上的无所畏惧，仿佛捏死她比捏死一只蚂蚁还要简单。Ashley打量着他，开始思索怎么才能逃脱眼前的困境。她还不想死。  
“所以你想要什么？”Ashley问。  
“嗯……和你谈谈。”那个男人思索片刻，“关于你近期的一些’行动’。”  
她不用猜就知道他说的是和一直在资助她的教育部代表有关，但她没有松口。“什么行动？”  
“那个你一直效力的组织，”他说道，“并不是你以为的教育部，事实上，他们是渗透在各个角落的九头蛇。”  
“九头蛇？”她感到匪夷所思。  
“曾经隶属于纳粹德国的敌对势力，我想你应该学过美国历史，是吧？”那个男人瞥了她一眼，“希望你能够稍微聪明点儿。”  
“你说我一直以来都在为坏人工作？”Ashley愣了愣，“但那个女人她说自己是——”  
“她说什么你就信什么。”他轻飘飘地笑了一声，“太天真了。”  
这种嘲笑一般的语气让Ashley有些恼怒，她问道。“你有什么证据吗？”  
“你可以试试看，他们留在合同上的那个电话号码，不出意外是空号。”Loki挑了挑眉。“别告诉我，你一次也没有试过和他们打电话沟通。”  
她当即就拿出手机试了试，那个号码她没有打过，但一直存在手机的通讯录里，她点了一下那串号码。Loki微笑着看着她，双手放在背后，食指轻轻地动了动。  
确实是空号。Ashley沉默着，她意识到自己好像惹上大麻烦了，这让她的心跳迅速地不规律起来，如坐针毡，但她依旧维持着镇定，不愿意相信Loki的话，至少不能完全相信。  
她试探性地问。“那我该怎么办？”  
“这也就是为什么我会出现在这里，”他矜持地微笑了一下，从西装内袋里拿出一个四方形的证件，“你好，我为神盾局工作。”  
她拿过证件看了看，姓名写的是Loki Laufeyson，职务是探员，还有一张他的证件照，她比对了一下，确实是他。  
她看不出端倪，把证件递了回去。“你有别的证明方法吗？”  
“如果你好奇的话，我是Thor的弟弟，你知道雷神的吧？几年前那场纽约大战的时候，他立了不少功，保护了很多人，”一切的始作俑者真诚地说道，“我为他感到骄傲。”  
普通市民Ashley Chen并不知道几年前纽约动乱的起因是什么，新闻里只说了外星人入侵地球，仅此而已。至于外星人为什么入侵地球，谁让外星人入侵地球，她一无所知。Thor出于保护阿斯加德的面子，坚持封锁一切和Loki有关的消息，并且把Loki带去了阿斯加德受审，普罗大众根本不知道背后还要这么一出。  
Ashley打量了一下Loki，拿出手机搜索了一下雷神的长相。噢，她想起来了，那个男人确实经常来中餐馆里买外卖，原来他就是Thor。她突然有种“明星在身边”的感觉。  
“但是你们长得不像。”她比对了一下雷神和Loki，简直天差地别。  
“我是被领养的。”Loki不慌不忙地解释。  
“你怎么证明？”她问道。  
“抱歉，但这个我无法证明。”他深呼一口气，“但我会魔法，你也看到了，Thor也会，你随便点开一个和纽约大战有关的视频就会发现。这个算证明吗？”  
虽然Thor的魔法差极了，他宁愿用力挥舞自己的锤子来召唤闪电。Loki努力不当着外人的面吐槽Thor看上去到底有多蠢。  
从小到大坚持信仰唯物主义的少女听到这里，有些动摇了。  
“你看，你们中庭人都是不会魔法的，对吧？你们有你们的高科技，九头蛇有九头蛇的高科技，”Loki敏锐地感觉自己抓住了这个点，继续说道，“而我会魔法，Thor也会，我们都是从阿斯加德来的。”  
“我要求Thor来见我。”她说道。  
“这个不太现实，他现在不在美国，紧急任务，S级保密。”Loki遗憾地说道，“但我保证你们以后一定有机会见面的。”  
Ashley将信将疑。  
“好了，回到主题，”Loki微笑着说道，“现在有一个任务需要你协助。”  
“任务？什么任务？”Ashley问。  
“你知道灵魂之石吗？九头蛇拿到了它，我们也得知了相关的消息，而我，”Loki摸了摸自己的领带，“我是指以我为领导的神盾局特别行动小组，需要它。”  
“那你们为什么不找更专业的人？”她问道。  
因为我不能让别人发现我还活着。Loki挑了挑眉。说服她并没有自己想的那么容易，但也不会太难。  
“就这么说吧，”Loki叹了一口气，“神盾局被九头蛇渗透了不少，现在情况很危险。”  
“危险？”  
“对，危险。我为什么要乔装成你母亲的样子来见你，就是因为现在大家都以为我已经死了，包括Thor，他为此悲伤了很久，”Loki声情并茂地说道，表情悲痛中带着一丝无奈，“这是任务性假死，保密期是三年。”  
“噢。”Ashley看上去依旧无动于衷。  
“并且，我也是来保护你的，”Loki深吸一口气，表情变得更严肃，“神盾局里的九头蛇一直在监视你。”  
“你说什么？”Ashley惊呆了。  
Loki挥挥手，指挥她把背包打开，里面的东西被她倒了出来，课本，笔记，笔盒，还有一只唇釉。  
“啊，就是它。”他把唇釉捡了起来，给她看唇釉底部的指示灯，“常规操作，我见得多了。”  
Ashley盯着那只唇釉，在底部发现了一个奇怪的针孔，仔细一看才发现是一个一直没亮的指示灯。化妆品上不会出现这个。她深吸一口气，突然一阵头皮发麻，终于慌乱了起来。  
她根本不知道，自己被监控了那么久。  
Loki一直没有说话，让她在一片寂静里自主地放大内心的恐惧，暗自得意地欣赏着她逐渐不安的脸色。  
“如果你真的在为正规的组织效力，他们为什么要监视你呢？”Loki轻声问道。“我相信你是有独立思考能力的人，这样的道理你肯定懂。”  
“它正在监视我么？”她问道，强调了“正在”。  
Loki不说话，恢复了高高在上的傲慢的神情，又不动声色地笑了笑，像是对愚者的怜悯。  
“我现在应该怎么办？”她又问。  
“这样吧，”Loki若有所思地沉吟片刻，“你先维持现状，假装什么都不知道，等我找到机会就来联系你，给你下一步指示。”  
Loki离开之后，她母亲昏昏沉沉地从楼上走来，说自己睡午觉睡过了头，Ashley点点头，感觉一切都像一场噩梦，逃一样地上了楼，心不在焉地写作业，彻夜难眠。她不知道自己是哪一步做错了，还是她天生就该这么倒霉，明明她只是想读大学，只是想用脑力劳动换钱。  
她从床上坐了起来，在一片黑暗里焦虑地坐着，她突然有了倾诉的欲望，想要和谁说说话，但拿出手机翻了半天的通讯录，没有合适的人选。

“她的监视设备信号中断了十分钟。”神盾局内部的技术人员急匆匆地说道，“我怀疑有九头蛇在干预。”  
事实证明，没人能想到是Loki突然出现，无论是神盾局还是九头蛇，他们都把对手想得太单一了。  
另一个技术人员摇了摇头，拆开一包家庭装的薯片。“确定不是设备故障？”  
“不像。”技术人员抱着胳膊，满脸不敢苟同，“那是稳定性最好的一批。”  
“我查看了唐人街附近的路面监控录像，没有人进那家中餐馆。”那个在吃薯片的家伙说道，“可能是电网滞缓导致的。”

Ashley一连紧张了好几天，Loki都没有再出现，也没有交代她到底该做些什么。她只能继续按部就班地上课，放学回家继续编程，照常作息。Peter却像是不小心惹了什么麻烦似的，Ned说他不再去Stark工业实习，还被学校留堂了，整个人看上去都灰头土脸的。  
管我什么事。Ashley把橱柜打开，把物理课本放进书包里，今晚她要做物理作业，礼拜五还有物理小测，她要复习一下。  
“你真的不去返校季舞会？”Jayden问道，“那我就去邀请Vicky了。”  
“哦，去吧。”Ashley把书包拉链拉上，“祝你好运。”  
Jayden把手抄进口袋里，眉飞色舞地说道。“我也希望我可以邀请她，她挺可爱的。”  
Ashley假笑。“再见，Jayden。”  
“别忘了今晚把物理作业拍给我。”Jayden嘱咐道。  
她头也不回地比了一个OK的手势。  
如果真要给Jayden抄作业的话，她必须改错几道题，拍给他之后再改回来。Ashley是这么计划的。这个蠢货的反侦察能力太低了。

她原本真的没打算去留校察看的教室里看一眼，但她最后还是去了，给自己找的借口是看看自己有没有落东西，留校察看的教室隔壁就是他们的意大利语教室。  
学校里的同学基本上都不在了，社团活动都结束了，到处都空空荡荡的，她走到了走廊尽头，正好看见Peter从留校察看的教室里出来，看到她，愣了愣。  
“Ashley？”他用眼神询问她怎么会出现在这里。  
“落了东西，过来拿。”她解释道，耸耸肩，并没有询问Peter留校的原因。她觉得自己和Peter不一样，Peter看上去像那种心怀善意但做事总是不合时宜的家伙，在别人在掩面哭泣的时候会把人手掌扒开，然后一脸关切地问对方为什么哭，需不需要帮助。而Ashley会识趣地走开，顺便牢牢地关上门。  
他们的步速保持在差不多的水平，很可能是Peter放慢了速度。  
“你最近还好吗？”他问道，努力不让自己的问法看上去很奇怪。  
“挺好的。”Ashley当然不会提自己心里的一千万件烦心事，“谢谢关心。”  
她原本以为Peter会吐吐苦水，但是他什么都没说，他们之间难得地沉默了片刻。  
她当然没有落井下石的欲望，最基本的道德底线还是有的，但也实在说不出什么安慰的话，他们安静地并肩走出了校门。  
Ashley惊呆了。  
一个黑色长卷发的大美女站在校门口，身材高挑，皮肤苍白，五官锐利，穿着剪裁得体的小黑裙，Jayden正站在她对面，似乎在和她说些什么。  
“请问Ashley还没出来吗？”大美女问道。  
“她应该已经出来了，女士，”Jayden罕见地露出了羞赧，“要我进去找她吗？”  
“不了，谢谢你，男孩。”大美女慵懒而倨傲地笑了起来，“真希望这世上的所有男孩都和你一样听话。”  
“你和Ashley是什么关系？我可不知道她有这样的朋友。”Jayden忍不住继续问道，他感觉自己快乐得可以起飞了，这可是难得一见的大美女。  
“嗯……我们是远亲。我以为她对你们提起过我……啊，不过这不重要，”她发现了Ashley，朝她挥挥手，“过来，亲爱的。”  
Ashley对Peter说了一声再见，快步走向了Loki，是的，她的直觉告诉她，眼前的人只可能是Loki。  
Jayden“哇呜”了一声。“难怪你们看上去有点像，原来是亲戚！”  
如果Jayden说的是某种聪明人的不友善，他们俩还确实挺像。  
Loki的脸黑了黑，显然内心不想和中庭人有任何瓜葛。“哦，是么。可能稍微有一点吧。”  
Peter朝他们的方向好奇地看了一眼，但他觉得Ashley似乎很讨厌别人插手她的事，只能跳上了公交车，继续沉浸在被Stark先生没收蜘蛛侠战衣的悲伤之中。  
“所以你有什么要我做的？”看着Jayden走远之后，Ashley问道。  
Loki偷偷塞给她一个U盘。“这里面有九头蛇关于灵魂之石的一部分资料，把里面的加密数据破译。”  
“哦，好的。”她把U盘藏进帽衫的口袋里，最终还是没忍住开口，“你这个装扮挺好看的。”  
Loki不喜欢别人评价他，但是甜言蜜语和夸奖总是让他满意的。  
“那是当然，”大美女撩了一把黑色的大波浪卷发，恰到好处地微笑，“拿到灵魂宝石之后，我就打算这样见Thor，给他一个惊喜。”  
然后，向他宣战。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12  
“你说什么？返校季舞会是强制的？”Ashley手一抖，化学课本差点掉到地上，“不会吧？”  
舞会在礼拜六就要开始了，而她从舞伴到礼服什么都没准备，因为她根本不打算去。  
“是啊，上周就说了，强制参加。”Jayden指了指贴的到处都是的海报，“你没听见吗？”  
“我的天，”Ashley深吸一口气，靠在锁柜上想办法，“所以我不能不去，是吧？”  
“先说明一下，”Jayden举起双手，“我已经和Vicky约好了。”  
“噢，”Ashley根本不稀罕，扬了扬眉毛，“对你来说，挺好的。”  
“反正没有舞伴也可以入场的。”Jayden百无聊赖地嚼着口香糖，“我看知识竞答小组的那个Michelle也没舞伴，说不定你们可以一起去？两个女孩子一起跳舞也很正常，我是支持lgbt的。”  
Ashley和那个Michelle没怎么说过话，她也不打算因为舞会的事去勾搭人家，没必要。  
“没事，我可以自己搞定。”她把锁柜关上。  
“嗯哼。”Jayden把手抄进牛仔裤口袋，“祝你好运咯。”  
“谢谢。”真是他妈的诸事不宜。Ashley在心底里咒骂了一声，抱着自己的笔记本电脑去机器人俱乐部，灵魂人物Ned不在，同学们三三两两地聚在一起做自己的那一部分，还有人在角落里拉拉扯扯谈恋爱。  
认真的吗？  
Ashley把电脑放在工作台上，打开软件开始建模，希望她的破电脑能争点气，不要再死机了。  
在科技有关的兴趣小组里，智力和持续稳定的产出让她有一种隐秘的话语权，两个平时和她合作的同学见她出现，围了上来和她商量后续的工作。她不喜欢这种涉及到调配的任务，毕竟在她看来，自己只是一个比较好用的工蚁，但还是硬着头皮看了一眼日期表，漫无目的地思考片刻，把安排在下周的ddl画了个圈。  
“先把这个做好吧。”潜台词是其他的一切都等Ned回来再说。说真的，她懒得在机器人俱乐部里拥有任何头衔，自己的烂摊子都那么多，想想就心烦。她要先把作业写了，还要在应付九头蛇的同时帮Loki处理数据，累得每天大脑运转火力全开，还只能睡7个小时不到。  
旁边几个同学在津津乐道地谈论着蜘蛛侠。  
“你知道吗，他就这样，呲呲呲——”一个比她高一届的男生伸出手，模仿蛛丝发射的动作，“然后就打败了两个来偷我爸车的坏蛋。”  
她不咸不淡地听着，去旁边的白色塑料箱子里找还能焊的电机。  
“他其实也没有很高，大概就这么高，感觉挺瘦的，”那个男生在自己眉毛处比划了一下，“但是力气很大，一拳就能把人打倒在地了，太酷了。”  
“你说他面具下是什么样的？”一个女生热切地问，“我猜一定很帅。”  
“得了吧，帅的人谁带面具？”另一个满脸粉刺的男孩说道，“我要是有一张Brad Pitt的脸，我能24小时直播。”  
“那也不一定。”那个女生想了想，“说不定只是为了保护隐私。”  
“我也想和蜘蛛侠一样，”另一个男生满脸向往，“感觉就像个英雄。”  
Ashley放下了手里的机械半成品，想起什么。  
“话说，”她不是有意打扰他们的对话的，“Ned什么时候回来？他去干什么了？”  
机器人俱乐部没了他似乎真的不行。  
“哦，他在知识竞答小组。”那个满脸粉刺的男孩说道。“被Peter拉过去的，我猜。”  
知识竞答小组是什么人才黑洞？Ashley在心底里翻了个白眼。带走一个Peter Parker还不够，还要带走主心骨Ned，难道要她临危受命？想都别想。他们未免把她想得太好说话了。  
她用力地打开活动室的门，决定上楼去看看他们怎么样了，顺便问问Ned是不是也打算撂担子不干了，如果是这样的话，那么她把这个项目做完也该想个借口退了，谁没点事情要忙。  
知识竞答活动室在二楼最深处，她在门外听着里面断断续续的说话声和笑声，想要等他们活动暂停的时候再敲门。  
走道里是寂静的，除了偶尔从门板另一侧传来的声音，她什么都听不见，只能紧紧地盯着那扇关着的门，深呼吸让自己冷静下来，思索着自己到底期待着看到什么，很有可能是Peter和Liz，Peter的死党Ned，妙语连珠的怪咖Michelle，每个人都很快乐，胜利会属于他们。  
无论那种一直弥漫在她心头的感情到底是什么，它一定不是良性的，Ashley咽了一口吐沫，感觉自己的喉咙在发紧。有那么一瞬间，她非常想要拔腿往回跑，跑回Peter问她要不要帮助的时候，跑回母亲扇她耳光的时候，跑回Peter第一次和她一起做生物实验的时候，透过光学显微镜观察同一片洋葱表皮。很高兴认识你。我也是。  
但她无法让时间回流，也无法改变现实。  
她或许今天能和Ned谈谈机器人俱乐部的未来，谈谈这个项目结束之后大家何去何从，但它没有意义，这个时机也不合适。如果她纯粹是想要为了大家都好，那么就该换个时间。  
Ashley长长地呼出一口气，最终还是一个人离开了。她回到机器人俱乐部的活动室，开始收拾东西。  
“抱歉，实在是不太舒服，”她拉上背包拉链，“可能是感冒。”  
反正今天大家都不太想干活，不如直接早退。

Ashley并没有直接回家，家并不是一个更好的地方，如果她为了自己着想的话，那么她该给自己放个假。她看了看手机，时间还早，又感觉自己饿了，走去便利店买了一瓶饮料和一个三明治，朝皇后区的方向走了一个街区，爬上了附近最高的桥，趴在栏杆上看河道里深绿色的水。距离下班高峰还有些时间，耳边不至于有太多的鸣笛和引擎声，她能心平气和地独处一会儿。  
她打开瓶盖喝了一口，那种淡紫色的液体其实尝起来根本不像葡萄，更像是混杂着香精的糖水，满嘴都是虚假的甜味。她拧上瓶盖，嫌弃地把它塞回自己包里，拿出三明治。  
“嗨。”一个声音突然出现在她耳边。她吓了一跳，手一抖，三明治差点掉到水里，突然被一只覆盖着红色布料的手飞快地托住了，递到她面前。  
这是Ashley第一次在现实生活里见到蜘蛛侠。  
她愣了愣，盯着他，错愕至极。  
“拿着吧，它还能吃。”那个藏在面罩背后的人欢快地说道。  
“……谢谢你。”她接过了三明治，没有吃，拿在手里。  
“你不高兴吗？遇到什么麻烦了？”古道热肠的超级英雄问道，翻身坐在桥边的栏杆上，晃动着自己的双腿。  
“没什么不高兴的。”她说道，拨开包装纸，对着三明治咬了一口，咀嚼着，里面是放了太多盐的碎牛肉和咬在嘴里无精打采的生菜。  
“你看上去可不像没什么不高兴的。”那个人嘀咕道。  
“只是一个很小的烦心事而已。”Ashley沉吟片刻，“很小的事。”  
“什么事？”蜘蛛侠问，“或许有我可以帮忙的地方。”  
“抱歉，你大概不能帮忙，嗯……”Ashley犹豫了一会儿，她想要把内心最深的烦恼说出来，但她还是忍住了，转了一个弯，“我在想，返校季舞会要开始了，而我还没找到舞伴。”  
她也知道这件事不值一提，但只有这样微不足道的麻烦是能够说出口的，别的话题都太沉重了，她感到难以启齿，无论对方是谁。  
“噢。”对方应了一声，没有继续说话，大概也是觉得她的烦恼实在是太渺小了。  
正当Ashley想说一些给自己一个台阶下的时候，对方打断了她。  
“没关系的，”他说道，“很多人都会有苦恼，各种各样的。”  
她点点头。这是很大路货的宽慰，但她不能对别人奢求太多，特别当对方还是陌生人。  
她站在桥边，他坐在栏杆上，夕阳同时照着他们两个，都一言不发，安静地听着河水的声音。  
“我是说真的，”蜘蛛侠说道，“我也有自己的烦恼，嗯——我曾经有些事情干得不错，但我也犯了错，差点害死无辜的人，有一个很棒的人救了我，但他对我很失望，”他的音调低落了下去，清了清嗓子，“我希望我能够做得更好，帮助别人。”  
Ashley想了想。“你做得很好，我的同学都在谈论你。”  
“是么？”对方听上去有点沾沾自喜，压低了声音笑了笑，又叹了一口气，“希望如此。”  
她看看时间差不多了，拿起背包，告诉蜘蛛侠自己准备离开。  
“我也该回去了。”对方说道，“要吃晚饭了。”  
“说不定还有下次见面的机会。”蜘蛛侠朝她挥挥手，吊着蛛丝飞快地离开了，“拜拜！”  
Ashley在那一瞬突然感觉他的声音很有点熟悉，但她想不起来。她坐上公交车，看着窗外缓慢挪动的车流，感觉自己可能想多了。  
当天晚上，Loki乔装打扮成一个三十来岁的贵妇，身披皮草，脚踩高跟鞋，在唐人街的街头拿走了她处理好的数据。  
他对于女装到底有什么执念？Ashley在心底里吐槽道。还是说这样不容易被识破？她的理智让自己选择相信后者。  
Loki拿走了U盘，屈尊纡贵地清清嗓子，表示这个任务并没有到头，后面还有要用得到她的时候，Ashley对他这幅高高在上的奴隶主派头几乎要麻木了，干巴巴地答应下来。  
深夜，Ashley合上电脑，发了一条推特。  
“一切次要的、非固有的东西，一切能掩盖、缓和、粉饰人的最基本的性格特征的东西都被临死的旋风一扫而光。剩下的只有最本质、最简明的东西：忠实的人忠实、叛徒叛变、平庸者绝望、英雄斗争到底。”  
这是伏契克的名言，节选自《绞刑架下的报告》。她曾经在某年暑假里读过这本书，这种带有倾向的书在美国很难买到，麦卡锡主义的余波还时常在这片大陆上泛滥。  
Peter睡前看到了，点了一个赞，醒来一看，Ashley把推特删了。


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13  
因为走投无路，Ashley让Loki和她一起参加返校季舞会，不然她就放弃给他提供技术帮助。同样因为走投无路，Loki答应了。两个人或多或少都有些同是天涯沦落人的悲凉，互相对彼此都有些意见，算不上仇家，但也绝对不是掏心掏肺的朋友。  
Loki看不上脆弱的中庭人，特别是Ashley——在他看来——她只是一只太过自以为是的蝼蚁，除了身怀一些雕虫小技之外简直平庸至极，根本不足以和他比肩。而Ashley眼中的Loki是个看谁都不顺眼的奴隶主，手里紧紧地攥着鞭子，敏感多疑，为人阴损，欺上瞒下，党同伐异，她毫不怀疑Loki的所有部下都在背后骂他。  
总之，Loki勉强答应参加舞会时的脸色非常难看，颇像他第一次拿刀捅了Thor之后被母后逼着对哥哥道歉，不，比那一次还要颜面扫地。要不是卧薪尝胆，谁愿意和中庭人扯上关系？  
他清清嗓子。“我只会出场五分钟。”  
“足够了。”Ashley叹了一口气，“真的足够了。”  
她也不想再在舞会上和他多相处五分钟，他那张嘴损起来简直可以杀人，她的血不够厚，在他身边待久了简直有碍身心健康。  
舞会现场的Loki勉强还算是拿得出手，他好面子，哪怕乔装打扮成十五岁中庭少年也要强调派头。打理服帖的黑色长发，皮肤苍白，祖母绿的眼睛，乍一看材质相当名贵的西装，亮得反光的皮鞋，身段修长，举止风度翩翩。  
Ashley看了看自己身上平平无奇的黑裙子，尽力保持着心态平和。她根本没有花精力打扮，只是把头发花了十分钟盘了起来，又厚涂了口红，毕竟不是奔着艳压群芳的目标去的，她只想低调地参加这次教学活动。  
“Ashley，你的舞伴是谁？”Hanna一看到她就围了上来，身上紫色的蓬蓬裙一抖一抖的，“我怎么从来没见过他！”  
“额，他是——”Ashley咽了一口吐沫，“外校来的，我朋友。”  
“晚上好。”Loki把手放到背后，纯粹是想要避免和任何人握手。  
“噢，你好，”Hanna双手握拳放在胸口，露出羞怯的笑容，“欢迎来中城高中，祝你今晚玩得愉快。”  
“谢谢。”Loki在心底里嘲笑这个中庭人还算识趣，矜持地点头。  
虽然这是一次全校参加的活动，但Ashley没意料到在这时候会碰到Peter和Liz，他们看上去当然非常般配，Liz一看就精心打扮过了，她的肤色让她很衬这种艳丽的裙子，Peter看上去脸色不太好，但确实是打扮过的样子，头上抹了发胶，西装也很合身，衣襟上别着胸花。  
Ashley的胃部开始收缩，犯胃疼，她感觉自己该去吃点东西，这是饥饿造成的，但是Peter的脸色让她心生疑惑，他看上去非常不安，像是马上就要世界末日而他们还在开这个愚蠢的舞会似的，他们俩隔着一段楼梯的距离，对视了一会儿，她多少觉得有些莫名其妙，不知道Peter在紧张什么，和Liz参加返校季舞会可能对他来说是件大事，但不至于像上刑场一样。她被自己的比喻取悦到了，虽然这没什么值得开心的。  
“我想我们该进去了，”她侧身，对Loki低声说道，“五分钟后，确保现场有人看见我们一起参加舞会之后，你就能说自己有事先走了。”  
“求之不得。”Loki哼了一声，让她把手搭在他的胳膊上。对他而言，隔着衣料的触碰已经是极限。  
他们走进炫光满目的会场，某个DJ正在播放闹哄哄的舞曲，那种节奏感明显得过分的音乐显然都不是他们的审美。  
“很抱歉，让你领略了地球人最无趣的消遣活动之一。”Ashley毫无愧疚之意地说道。  
“确实太无趣了。”Loki评价道，“决斗场都比这有观赏价值一些。”  
Ashley在心底里想象着纪录片里看到过的罗马斗兽场，感觉那还是太血腥了，不甚认同，她觉得Loki有时候太有暴君的潜质了，这和他的工作显然是矛盾的，但是她习惯性地不提出异议。在嘈杂的舞池里，她深呼吸着，感觉自己的胃还是不太舒服，去自助食物台那里拿了一杯橙汁和一个撒着糖霜的纸杯蛋糕，这种热量爆炸的糕点甜得过分，她只咬了一口就感觉自己的嗓子眼被齁住了。  
一只手突然从旁边伸了出来，飞快地捏走了两块布朗尼。  
她转过身，看见Peter急匆匆地把布朗尼塞进了嘴里，毫无形象可言。  
“抱歉，抱歉，”他腮帮子被撑得圆鼓鼓的，飞快地咀嚼着，“我只是感觉自己该吃点东西再去，太饿了。”  
“去哪儿？”她不禁问道。  
“没，没什么。”他像见了鬼似的，急匆匆地拔腿就跑，推开会场的弹簧门，蹿了出去，消失在夜色里。  
Loki慢慢地踱步过来。“五分钟到了。”  
“好了。”Ashley做了一个OK的手势，“你可以直接从前门离开，一切都能交给我。”  
Loki如释重负，丢下一句“下次我会再找你”就打开前门，离开了。  
“嗨，Ashley，”Ned走了过来，“刚刚Peter对你说什么了？他怎么一下子就走了？”  
Ned的几个好友也都走了过来，Ashley讨厌这种感觉，这让她感觉自己在被逼供。  
Ashley干巴巴地说道。“他说他要吃点东西再走。”  
“就这样？”Ned惊讶至极。  
“看上去像是遇到了什么。我不知道。”她摇摇头，刚想带着自己的半杯橙汁离开的时候，就发现Liz失落至极地站在舞池中央。  
她看见Ashley，主动走了过来。  
“你的舞伴呢？”Liz问道。  
“他有事先走了。”Ashley说道。  
“Peter也是。”Liz叹了一口气，“我都不知道他在想什么，知识竞答小组去华盛顿比赛的时候也是这样，他突然就走了，总是这样。”  
这种抱怨男朋友的语气让Ashley的心还是沉了下去，她安静地听着，努力地不去胡思乱想，深呼吸，试图说一些得体的话。“哦，我的舞伴也走了。这没什么。”  
“我看见了那个男孩，他很英俊，是你的男朋友吗？”Liz问道，她显然是想找个同病相怜的人聊聊天，开解一下自己。  
“不是，他是我在校外认识的。”Ashley仔细地解释道，不愿意学校里再出现任何和她有关的传闻，“只是他愿意陪我来舞会，仅此而已。”  
Liz点点头，表示自己明白了。  
Ashley把橙汁喝完，随手将一次性杯子丢入了垃圾桶里，打算再待半个小时就离开。那只是一个很普通的夜晚，对她而言，还有些无聊，她甚至无法回忆出当晚的任何一个细节，就像看了一场沉闷的话剧，她强撑着不睡着，但剧情也什么都不记得。  
两天之后她才知道，返校季舞会的当晚Liz的父亲被捕，因为贩卖外星武器被起诉，刑期未定，但绝对不会少于五十年，考虑到他本人的岁数，这可能是永别。  
兵荒马乱之际，Liz和母亲离开了学校，打算搬去另一个州生活。这一切都发生得太快了，以至于Ashley根本没有弄清楚是怎么一回事的时候，就都结束了。  
当然，她的一切信息来源都是Jayden。  
“她真的太可怜了，对吧？”Jayden哭丧着脸，“老爸要在监狱里待一辈子，谁能过这样的日子。”  
“是啊。”她淡淡地应和着，选择不去议论，伸手散开头发，把发圈绑在手腕上，打算去自动售卖机买点什么，实在是太热了。  
Liz的痛苦应该会远超自己想象。Ashley把硬币丢进投币口，选了某种没有尝试过的冰柠檬茶，她试图换位思考，但始终无法设想，如果自己的母亲突然被发现是个罪行罄竹难书的犯人——哪怕Ashley和母亲的关系始终扭曲而胶着，她也难以承受这样的人生。恨的，埋怨的，失去的，也是家人。她又一次意识到了，自己依旧是亲情的奴隶，可能人性如此。  
Ashley深吸一口气，把冰柠檬茶握在手里，感受着易拉罐表面因为温差而形成的水雾，冷静了一会儿。她走去自己的锁柜，打开它，开始整理书包，把所有需要的课本都塞进去，拉上拉链之后，想了想还是把刚淘到的二手书一起带上了。这世界上居然还有不到1美元的《大师与玛格丽特》，一度很流行的深蓝色精装版，内页旧得像是上个世纪的电工账本，出版年份可能是1967，也可能是1987，第三个数字上端的油墨被蹭掉了不少，不过内里的文本都是完整的，不影响阅读。  
她走出校门才发现，Loki又在门口等着她，这一次依旧是女装，看上去最多十三岁，黑头发梳成两个紧紧的麻花辫，穿着一身抹胸的绿裙子，平底凉鞋也是绿色的，细细的系带缠在脚踝上。  
“为什么你每次都要扮成女人？”她忍不住问，“你喜欢？”  
“他”脸色阴沉下来。“这个和你有什么关系？”  
她被他实打实地呛了一下，确实是没什么关系，干脆不说话了，但Loki却跑到旁边的小巷子里去，再出来的时候就又变成了男性的模样，和返校季舞会时的外表一模一样，高瘦漂亮的青春期男孩，头发乌黑，皮肤苍白，黑色的长袖衬衫和裤子把修长的躯体包得严严实实的。  
这是什么雷打不动的审美。她在心底里偷偷吐槽一句，转而问道。“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“是这样的——”Loki刚想开口，往她身后一看，停住了，换了一副更加温和友善的面孔，“下午好，你们都是Ashley的同学吗？”  
她回过神一看，Peter和Ned站在不远处，都拎着书包，Ned手里还拿着一个麦当劳的外带纸袋。  
“嗯——嗯，是的。”Peter有点尴尬，“你们好。请问你是——”  
Loki回过身，阿斯加德顶级表演艺术家戏瘾大发，风度翩翩地欠了欠身，差点把两个只会用握手礼的美国青少年吓得栽一跟头。  
“幸会，我是Ashley的朋友，”他高高地扬起下巴，漫不经心地端详着Peter的脸，迟疑片刻，“我们见过面的，你们学校的返校季舞会，我是Ashley的舞伴。”  
“你和Ashley是朋友？”Ned惊奇至极，又觉得这样似乎不礼貌，赶快补了后半句，“怎么没有见过Ashley提起你，哈哈。”  
“嗯……可能是因为她平时太过害羞。”Loki微笑着看了Ashley一眼，她只感觉头皮发麻，“事实上，我们认识有一段时间了，对吧？”  
Ashley在众人逼视的目光下，点了点头，避开Peter的目光。  
“我们是在——”Loki环顾四周，看到不远处开过一辆运冰淇淋的卡车，“吃冰淇淋的时候认识的，很奇妙的契机，我们聊了一会儿，给彼此都留下了很深刻的印象，但是没有留下联系方式。”  
好了，就此打住吧。Ashley在心底里哀嚎一声。求求你了。  
Loki继续说道。“谁知道没过多久，我们又遇见了，在——”他看了一眼Ashley抱在手里的书，“《大师与玛格丽特》的读书会上，布尔加科夫简直字字珠玑，啊，我的最爱。我看见她上台分享读书心得，然后我们就开始往来了，顺带一提，她的发言很棒。命运真是神奇，是不是？”  
Ashley根本没有参加过任何一次读书会，她也不会上台分享读书心得，让她和一整个屋子的陌生人待在一起就足够要她的命了，更何况她还没读完这本书，确切的说，刚读了第一章。  
她看了看绘声绘色的Loki，他骗人相当有一套，已经从读书会扯到了他邀请Ashley去自己家里做客，他在自家后院种满了黄色和白色的鸢尾，仅仅因为他母亲喜欢，做客结束之前，他还摘了一支送给了Ashley留作纪念，把Peter和Ned唬得一愣一愣的。  
“嗯——好吧，你们慢慢聊，”Ned终于意识到时间不对了，忍不住说道，“抱歉，我们先走了，今晚是乐高之夜。”  
“是啊，”Peter也终于回过神来，脸色难看得和返校季舞会那天差不多，“再见，Ashley，还有你——请问你叫什么名字？”  
“Adam。”Loki歪歪脑袋，信口拈来一个名字。  
“好的，很高兴见到你，Adam，”Peter抿了抿嘴，努力抑制住任何表情，“再见，我和Ned该走了，明天见，Ashley。”  
好不容易目送Peter和Ned离开了，Ashley连忙问道。“所以你来找我到底是为什么？”  
“这个，破解它的密码，”Loki递给她另一个U盘，轻飘飘地命令道，“里面是九头蛇藏灵魂之石的地点和密码。”

*彩蛋*  
当晚，Peter在亚马逊官网下单了《大师与玛格丽特》  
“我只是想要试试看，读一些书，”他对自己说道，“没有别的原因。”


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14  
有些人一辈子都和主流这个词过不去。比如Ashley Chen。她顶着一个华裔的姓氏，生长在华人街，最大的爱好是编程，讨厌forever 21风格的衣服，不会一句话里有十个like，坚定的无神论者，看俄语文学。如果真要说的话，社恐发作的时候，她可能更像精神芬兰人，满脸写着敬谢不敏。  
人一旦对自己和世界缺乏足够的认知，就会显得格外愚蠢和自大，常常不堪入目，这个缺点在纽约市民里并不少见，一个个都以为自由女神像就是世界中心，他们习惯性地把自己的意见拔得过高，仿佛那就是全世界人民的意见。而Ashley八岁那年就知道美国的面积是多少，人口是多少，占全世界的比重是多少，不仅如此，她还知道美利坚人口里亚裔占比多少，她这样的混血占比又是多少，难免恐慌，毕竟几个州距离之外的红脖子就觉得她不配在这片土地上生活。  
所以。做人要表现得谦卑一些。她始终是这么告诉自己的。毕竟解释一切的话语权不在小众人群身上。她初中读的也是天才中学，考了八个小时的试才进去的，初中时期她最好的朋友有两个，一个来自新加坡，另一个在以色列的贝鲁特长大，都是小国家出身。他们都说她看上去根本不像美国人，Ashley怀疑是他们觉得自己表现得不够自大，当时她微笑了一下，感同身受，心里想的是“这种感觉果然没有被主流社会操过的人不会懂”。  
她知道自己始终是小众的，这让她不安，但又有一丝丝隐秘的庆幸，仿佛给自己的特立独行找到了借口。毕竟她不觉得随波逐流有什么好的，让她穿forever 21还每个礼拜花一半校园时间在啦啦队上，不如要她的命。  
当Hanna问她在看什么的时候，她随口答道，《大师与玛格丽特》。识趣地没有多做解释，而她也意料到了Hanna没有问下去，显然是不感兴趣。  
而另一边，Peter Parker的文学审美巅峰是丹·布朗的作品，他基本每一本都看过，最爱是《达芬奇密码》，反反复复看了好多遍，算是他极少数的文学课外读物，很主流的作品，畅销书，还翻拍过电影。Ashley当然也看过这本书，她当时在心底里嘲笑这书是“文艺复兴时期的科普读物”，对耶稣有女朋友这件事根本不震惊（“他不可以有？白人不允许他们的神有女朋友？希望他们翻翻自己的推特上有多少个暧昧对象，能不能别那么双标？太可怕了。”）还会质疑为什么丹布朗的小说里总是有一个迷人的女性技术人员，她觉得这是一种隐秘的思维定式。  
但幸好，Peter始终没有问过她有关《达芬奇密码》的意见，不然他的心可能会再碎一次。  
亚马逊的快递慢悠悠地把那本29.99美元的精装版《大师与玛格丽特》送到了Peter家门口，May好奇他什么时候对这种书感兴趣了，Peter多少有点心虚，随便搪塞了一句“老师推荐”，匆匆抱着书回房间了。  
Peter花了五分钟浏览完了第一页，认输一般地打开了谷歌，但他连搜索框里该打什么都不知道。  
可能这就是差距。  
一个小时之后，Ned抱着新款乐高出现了，熟门熟路地进Peter的卧室，问他一脸愁眉苦脸地在看什么。  
Peter当时倒挂在床的上铺，把书重重地合上，说出了第一句读后感。  
“俄国人说话也太夸张了吧？”  
Ned傻了。“哥们儿，你在看什么？”他把那本书拿过来一看，“《大师与玛格丽特》？听上去像一本不用动脑筋的罗曼蒂克小说。”  
我倒宁愿这是一本无脑的罗曼蒂克小说。Peter后空翻到地上，重复地感慨道。“俄国人都这么说话的吗？太奇怪了！”  
Ned随手翻开一页。

“嗯，第四百一十二分局，”黑猫用爪子指着它倒拿着的公民证自己回答自己，“嗯，不错！我了解这个分局！他们随便什么人都发公民证！要是我，就不给你这种人发公民证！绝对不发！一看你这副模样，就会立刻拒绝发给你！”黑猫越说越有气，一甩爪子把证件扔在地上，随即打着官腔说：“您参加葬礼的资格被取消了！还是劳您驾，回原住址去吧！”然后它冲门口喊了一声：“阿扎泽勒！”

“这是什么？”Ned怪叫道，“童话故事吗？”  
“当然不是，只是一本——”Peter顿了顿，脸色不自然起来，“一本课外书。”  
“天呐。”Ned像看到世界第十大奇迹似的。“你居然喜欢上了——”他看了看书的封皮，“一个叫布尔加科夫的俄国作家？”  
“我试图培养阅读的爱好，Ned。”Peter干巴巴地解释道。  
“那你为什么不能看一些科幻小说呢？你喜欢的那种，”Ned对自己熟悉的领域信手拈来，“比如《银河系搭车客指南》。”  
那是他们一段时间内的最爱。  
当你撒一个谎的时候，就注定要用一百个去圆。Peter开始强词夺理。“我只是觉得，这本书似乎挺有意思的。”  
Ned看他的眼神像在看精神病人。  
“啊——”Peter哀嚎一声，“反正，我就是想读一本书。”  
他们当天晚上去吃了越南菜，回去之后，Peter一手看书，一手和Ned一起搭乐高。  
“所以你读得怎么样了？”Ned拆开一包海盐味的多力多滋，“我看你已经对第一页发呆发了很久了。”  
Peter深深地叹了一口气，把封面举到Ned面前。“你还记得这本书在哪里见到过吗？”  
Ned苦思冥想。“嗯……伙计，你记错了，我根本没见过它吧？”  
Peter着急地提示道。“Ashley和那个Adam，他们都读过这个！”  
“哦——我就知道——”Ned终于了然，“你还喜欢她，对吧？”  
Peter沉默了一会儿，跟自己做着无谓的思想斗争。Ned也不说话，咔嚓咔嚓地吃着多力多滋玉米片。  
“是的，Ned，”Peter说话的语气颇像招供，“怎么办？”  
“我只有一个答案，伙计，”Ned扯了一张纸巾擦了擦油腻的手，“必须迎难而上。”

Ned的建议五花八门，在Peter看来真正实用的只有一条。当你读不懂的时候，就去请教她。请教总是没有坏处的，态度谦和，如果她回答你了，你还能跟她说谢谢，说不定还能请她喝一瓶饮料吃一根冰淇淋，当做谢礼。一来二去就有戏了。  
Peter忽略了Ned母胎solo的事实，用力地点点头，把这一条记下了。  
礼拜四中午，Ashley关上锁柜的时候，发现Peter就站在橱门后边，手里捧着一本崭新的《大师与玛格丽特》。  
“你好。”因为紧张，Peter左右脚不停地换着重心。  
她愣了愣。“你好？”  
“嗯……是这样的，Ashley，”Peter尽量小心地开口，“我最近恰好也在读这本书，但我遇到了一点儿问题。”  
“什么问题？”她把物理课本和笔盒捧在手里。  
Peter低下头，把书翻到夹着星战书签的某一页。“在这里，玛格丽特变成女巫飞上了天空。”  
“……嗯。”Ashley点点头，其实她压根没有读到这里。  
“然后，在这里——”Peter把书哗哗地翻了四分之三，“它都没有解释玛格丽特是怎么飞的。”  
那一刻，Ashley的内心非常平静。是的。非常平静。她甚至感觉自己可能听错了。  
“抱歉？请问你的问题是什么？”  
“女巫是怎么飞的？”Peter感觉不妙，但还是硬着头皮说道，“布尔加科夫似乎没有解释。”  
这可真是个精彩的问题。Ashley陷入沉思。  
“可能，”她深吸一口气，“可能它不重要，所以作者没有解释。”  
“这样吗？”Peter有点不好意思地挠挠头，“抱歉，我只是想知道。”  
“没什么，当我读它的时候，我也经常迷惑。”Ashley沉吟片刻，“你感觉有困难的话，可能是正常的。”  
她抱着书，和Peter打算一起去物理教室，周围都是刚刚吃好午饭的同学，她一不小心撞到了一个男生的胳膊肘，低声道歉，抬头一看，大事不妙。  
那是学校有名的恶霸，她习惯敬而远之的橄榄球队长，据说橄榄球打得很好，非常自以为是，经常惹些小麻烦，并且他快要毕业了，所以更加肆无忌惮起来。  
那个体格强壮的高年级男生轻蔑地看了她一眼，轻飘飘地说了一句“支那女”。  
她皱皱眉，刚打算理论，旁边的Peter已经急冲冲地开口质问道。“你说什么？”  
“说的有错？”那个橄榄球队长梗着脖子，“走开。”  
“对她道歉，”Peter说道，语气变得格外严厉，甚至连他自己都有些难以置信，“你这个种族主义者。”  
“嘿，哥们，这说法一点也不酷，”Jayden听见了，远远地小跑了过来，“你该道歉。”  
橄榄球队长看了她一眼，又打量了一下Jayden和Peter。“看来你有点能耐。”  
“道歉，”她说道，“现在。”  
周围已经有人围了过来，大家都打算在打上课铃之前多看几分钟热闹。  
橄榄球队长在众目睽睽之下，迫于压力道了歉。“对不起。”  
Jayden看他道了歉，带着一个棕色头发的姑娘又走了，那是Vicky，他最近的约会对象。  
Ashley感觉这次可能只能这样了，她抱着书刚想离开，就听见橄榄球队长气呼呼地又说了一句“亚洲来的妓女”。  
“嘿，”Peter的语气更加不悦，“你该尊重别人。”  
“看来你想把这件事闹大，”Ashley冷漠地说道，“我不介意去校长室。”  
Peter很想教训教训那个出言不逊的男生，但是他知道自己的力量，如果他直接一拳过去，橄榄球队长会直接从窗户飞出去，这是三楼，而他不希望这个发生。  
Stark先生告诉过他，要慎重使用自己的力量。  
他们对峙了一会儿，Peter的身体僵直着，不敢乱动，甚至不太敢躲，生怕自己手不能提的宅男人设坍塌，人群又发出一阵骚动，紧接着是尖叫。Ashley抬起头一看，才发现是Peter挨揍了，没有流血，但确实是挨了一拳。  
“你们在这里干什么！”教导主任高声喝止，那个挺着啤酒肚的中年男人快步走向人群中心，指着满脸写着完蛋的橄榄球队长，气急败坏地说道，“你，种族歧视，跟我去办公室！”  
Ashley和Peter自说自话地翘掉了物理课去一楼的医务室，里面没有人，她只好作罢，去自动贩卖机买了一罐冰的柠檬茶，让Peter敷着被打的地方。  
其实这个根本不算什么，蜘蛛侠火车和轮船都能拉得动，当然不会被橄榄球队长的一拳打倒在地，甚至算不上疼。但他一直沉默地坐着，在Ashley面前挨揍，多少有失颜面，他以为自己该躲得更快些。  
Peter接过饮料，贴在了颧骨上，在医疗室找了一把椅子坐着，两个人面面相觑。  
Ashley叹了一口气，移开目光。“谢谢你，Peter。”  
“我也该谢谢你，”Peter用冰凉的易拉罐在脸上滚了几圈，“我总是问你一些很傻的问题，而你没有把我当傻子一样对待。”  
“那个啊，没什么，”Ashley有点词穷，“真的没什么。”  
她觉得Peter就像个善良的傻子，但有时候傻一点也没什么不好的。她深呼吸了几次，说不上来心里是什么感觉，大概是酸涩，还有愧疚。她觉得自己真的很难对付，别人对她不好，她记恨，别人对她好，她于心有愧，总是不能敞开心扉接受。  
“你先回去上课吧。”Peter说道，“我没事的，真的。”  
Ashley一走，他就把那一罐柠檬茶打开，一口一口慢慢地喝掉了。  
当天晚上，Peter发了一条推特。“为什么《大师与玛格丽特》里的黑猫可以说话？[沮丧][沮丧][沮丧]”  
Ashley点了个赞，虽然她觉得这不是一个高明的问题。


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

Ashley抱着书准备去参加机器人俱乐部，不出意外，又是打铁的一天，她听见窗外麻雀的啾鸣，扑棱着翅膀跳到长椅上啄食着面包屑，这种小动物在纽约随处可见。

她打开活动室的大门，大部分人都来齐了，站在最里面的那个人听见动静抬了抬头，摘下防护镜。

Peter又回来了，知识竞答小组改了活动时间，互不干预，他和Ned就都又光荣回归了。大部分人都对此感到庆幸，Peter脑子灵光，干活麻利，Ned也不赖，更何况他为人幽默，会在干活的时候嘻嘻哈哈，还会给不同人分配任务，Ashley感觉自己干不来这个，她也懒得管。

那些原本堆在她头上的任务被Peter又原封不动地认领回去了，她一下子空了出来，但是社团活动总归要专时专用，她就被分去了Peter那边帮忙。

她把运动学方程一个个写在白板上，开始计算，理论力学是个费脑子的好东西，她总要想很久。

最近她的编程也不太顺，日子过得心浮气躁，Loki拿给她的数据并不那么好解码，她怀疑那是一种很罕见的算法，指针跳转的规律很奇怪，要解开它，光靠努力是不够的，她还需要一点运气。而她觉得自己总是缺那么一点好运。

她打开水壶，喝光了里面的水，出去晃了一圈倒水回来就发现有人帮她把方程全部解好了，用一支蓝色的白板笔写在旁边。

Peter走了过来。“嗨。”

她猜这个方程是Peter算的，心情有点复杂，倒是不太生气。“你好，Peter。”

“这个——”Peter指了指白板，语气变得小心翼翼，“你不介意吧？”

“当然不。”她确实力学掌握得很普通。

Ashley把水壶塞进背包里，把Peter算出来的答案输入电脑里，进行检测，挑出其中几个不符合常理的，打算改动一下测算值。有时候她忍不住思考，在Peter眼里自己到底是个什么样的形象，一个脾气古怪的同学，除了一个略有所长的大脑之外一无所有，对谁都充满礼貌的敌意。

她试着去软化自己的态度，表达善意，或许还有一些别的柔软的感情，但这个不是首要的。她酝酿着该怎么说谢谢，但Peter还是先开口了。

“嗯……你放学之后有事吗？”他问道，放下手里的电烙铁。

她思索了一下。“如果写作业算的话。”

“我们或许……嗯……”Peter停顿一下，“你想吃果汁冰棍吗？”

Ashley看了看窗外快下雪的天气。“没什么不好的。”

活动结束后，他们绕到有便利店的那条街，各自买了一根，Ashley选了蜜瓜味的，Peter选了橙子，其实都是不同配比的香精罢了，但冰凉的甜味总能让人为之一振。他们站在寒风瑟瑟的大街上，沉闷地吃着冰棍，不约而同地把另一只手抄进口袋里，安静得像两个被迫罚站的小孩。

“所以，你和Adam还好吗？”Peter鼓起勇气问道。

Ashley愣了愣。“Adam？”

她想不起来这是谁了，谁能记得Loki随口给自己起的一个假名，更何况Adam这个名字太大众了，她甚至在想自己家里中餐厅那个新来的厨子是不是叫Adam，但他和她没什么关系。

Peter看Ashley的表情变得怪异，他的心开始发毛。“没，没什么——你也选了微积分的AP课程是吧？我上课的时候看到你了，下次我们没准可以坐在一起，这个老师上课挺有意思的。”

“哦，好的。”她答应了，咬了一口果汁味的冰霜，含在嘴里抿着。

Peter开始模仿那个老师说话时的语气，总是轻飘飘的，像个喝醉的幽灵。“现在，我们一起看它是否收敛。Wilkins小姐，我不知道你发现了没有，你的计算有问题。还有你，Marshall先生，请你转过头来，如果你的视线是曲线的，希望你去看看医生。”

Ashley咬着冰棍开始发笑，因为Peter模仿得确实很像。他们不经意地开始对视，那种安静的对视，她不再笑，表情变得严肃，Peter也是一样，仿佛这是一个庄严的仪式。被变异蜘蛛咬过之后的Peter的视力很好，甚至可以看到她的每一根下眼睫毛，眼窝处淡淡的阴影，还有藏在眉毛里的痣，很小的一颗。

有那么一瞬间，Peter想要告诉她那些一直藏在他心底里的秘密。他是谁。Stark工业的实习是怎么回事。他为什么会这么做。还有他喜欢她。

突然之间，Peter被一个陌生人推了一下，他回过头，是个陌生人，穿着摇滚T恤，头上反戴一顶鸭舌帽，看上去日天日地的纽约青年。

“别老站在店门口。”那个人推开了便利店的门，进去买东西了。

突然，空气变得尴尬起来。Peter摸了摸鼻子，不知道该说什么。

Ashley收回视线，把棒冰的细木棍丢进垃圾桶里。“再见了，Peter。”

“嗯，再见。”Peter顺势说道，“明天见。”

Ashley朝他摆摆手，背着包乘公交回家，而Peter换上蜘蛛侠的制服，发射蛛丝，向皇后区跃去。

蜘蛛侠很少跨境执法，他的范围基本上只覆盖了皇后区，这一块区域的小偷小摸并不少，因为这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，Peter总是很忙。

Ashley再次目击蜘蛛侠是在皇后区和唐人街的交界处，周六，一个卖干货的中国店被砸了，店主是中国人，她远远地看着蜘蛛侠赤手空拳地解决了两个戴着面罩的混账，警车开了过来，比预计时间晚了至少半小时，两个胖乎乎的警察气急败坏地下了车，给坏人戴上手铐，按进警车里逮捕归案。

她松了一口气，打算继续往前走的时候，发现街边又传来了骚动，一辆不受控制的卡车冲了过来，昨晚下过雨夹雪，轮胎在路上打滑时发出刺耳的滑行声。她脸色煞白，向前飞快的跑去，但是卡车滑行的方向不可预计。

“小心！”她听见一个熟悉的声音喊道。

一个身穿红色战服的身影窜了出来，和她擦肩而过，伸出手对着卡车狠狠地一推，那辆至少五吨重的卡车飞快地撞向了她身边的路灯，灯管应声而碎，玻璃屑掉在了她的头发上。地面太滑了，她一心急就摔在地上，头脑一片空白，因为惯性，卡车又撞向了蜘蛛侠，Ashley似乎感觉他被撞了一下，但她只听见一声巨响，卡车侧翻在路边，这一切终于结束了。

“叫救护车！快点！”蜘蛛侠看了一眼卡车的驾驶座，对着路边还在调查情况的警察大喊道，“我怀疑这是突发心梗。”

Ashley心有余悸地喘着气，感觉自己被一只手扶了起来，她抬头，看见红色的面罩上两只大大的白色复眼。

“你没事吧？”他急忙问道，“我刚刚看到你滑倒了。”

“没，没什么。谢谢。”她说道，感觉他的声音越发耳熟。

“那就好，先离开吧，”随着一阵刺耳的鸣笛，救护车挤了进来，蜘蛛侠回头看了一眼，“我去看看别的地方需不需要我帮忙，看来今天可不是一个好日子。”

她看到他的左手似乎不太灵活，想看看清楚，但蜘蛛侠一眨眼已经跑得没影了。

“Peter，你能不能去唐人街买点中餐外卖？我要左宗棠鸡和虾饺。”May翻开一本杂志，“钱在鞋柜上，随便你什么时候去，我今晚不想做饭了。”

“好，”Peter晃晃左手腕，上面有一块鸡蛋大小的淤青，今天推开车的时候留下的，“我这就去。”

“亲爱的，你的手怎么回事？”May把杂志合上，从沙发上站起来。

“我——我试着去打篮球，然后发生了一点小意外，”Peter有些心虚，低着头把脚塞进刚买的球鞋里，“被球砸了一下，我摔倒了。”

“噢，天呐。”May走了过来，“我以为你不打篮球。”

“事实上，我也发现我不该尝试。”Peter耸耸肩，“可能我确实不是那种会打篮球的男孩。”

“没关系的，”May摸了摸他的脑袋，“做自己就好了。”

Peter点点头，把鞋柜上的钱塞进口袋里。“我去买了。”

唐人街当然无时无刻不是热闹的，Peter在闪烁的霓虹灯里穿梭着，他不认识中文，只能看懂上面附带的英语，等红灯的时候，身边两个华裔姑娘在用中文交谈，这让他想起了Ashley。

他路过那家Ashley家的中餐馆，没有走进去，站在门口匆匆张望一番，也没看到她，他又往前走了几步，想找一家其他的，附近的中餐馆同质化得厉害，口味也都差不多。

“Peter。”他回过头，发现Ashley就站在自己正前方，手里拿着一个赛百味的塑料袋。

他浑身一凛。“你好。”

“你好，Peter。”她打量了他一下，心里的疑虑实在是无法打消。理智告诉她，Peter不可能是蜘蛛侠，拜托，他连橄榄球队队长都干不掉，难道他能一下子推翻大卡车？但她的直觉告诉她，这不是没可能。至少，他们的声音很像，身形似乎也几乎一模一样。

她顿了顿。“你来买外卖吗？欢迎你来。”

今天的时机很好，她妈妈不在，带着弟弟去补课了，华人开的补习班。Ashley对她弟弟总是有点可怜又气不过，家里已经给他攒了足够去医学院的钱，但是弟弟不那么聪明，大概七八年后是考不上的。她继父和母亲总是觉得培养很重要，诚然如是，但她弟弟在学习方面过于平庸了，竞争不过是必然的。她从小就是考最好的学校读上来的，知道聪明人该是什么样的——总之，不是她弟弟这样的。

“没关系吗？”Peter脱口而出，又觉得自己这个问题很蠢，“嗯，我是说——”

“当然没关系。”她推开店门，让他进来，熟门熟路地问，“吃什么？”

“左宗棠鸡和虾饺。”Peter想了想，“还有一份捞面。”

“都外带？”她问道。

“面可以堂吃吗？我有点饿了。”他挠挠头，青春期男孩总是很容易饿，更何况上午的“实习”消耗了他太多的能量。

“当然，”她把给自己买的赛百味丢在一边，妈妈和弟弟今天不在家里吃，她只能自己糊弄，“面上要放什么？就常规的那种？”

“都可以，我都吃，”Peter连忙表态，“这里什么都好吃。”

当时还是下午五点不到，店里没什么客人，Peter坐在给四个人的方桌上，看着Ashley走进后厨。

厨子还在睡觉，只有两个小工在忙，见她来了，朝她谄媚地笑笑，她到底是老板家里的人，在家里再没地位，在她继父手上讨生活的人还是会给她一点面子。她对他们点点头，走到一处没人用的灶台上，拿了一个锅子煮面，烫了几颗青菜和香菇，切了一颗溏心蛋放上去。

她扫了一眼厨房里的备菜，原本该放的肉丝还没炒好，就切了二两卤牛肉铺在面上，又摆了四块午餐肉和一个烧鹅腿，把面端了出去。

“谢谢你！”Peter用筷子挑了挑，“这真是太丰盛了，我喜欢面条。”

“没什么。”她拨开赛百味的纸袋，打算吃自己的三明治，不动声色地盯着他的手。

Peter就着豪华版的面浇头开始嗦面，热乎乎的汤面让他感觉自己有点出汗了，不经意地提了提T恤的袖子，左手手腕上露出一块还没有开始发紫的淤青，表面微微泛红，一看就是最近的。

Ashley装作若无其事地移开了目光，捏紧了手里的三明治。


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

数学课总是无聊的，那个数学老师就没有不无聊的时候，他上课就像没有加过盐的烤牛肉，看似具有吸引力，实则一潭死水，Ashley按了按手上的圆珠笔，在笔记本上随手抄了几行不明所以的笔记，装出认真听讲的样子。她总是很擅长这么做。

坐在她左边的，恰好就是高度疑似蜘蛛侠的Peter Parker。他听课还是比她认真，积极举手回答问题，还会记笔记，虽然Ashley觉得Peter只是在尊重数学老师的劳动成果，而不是真的在学他讲的内容，他肯定会了。

Peter Parker是蜘蛛侠？换做以前，Ashley绝对不会相信这两者有什么关系。在她看来，Peter是个——不好意思——弱不禁风的宅男，举杠铃只能举10kg的那种，会被橄榄球队长一拳掀倒在地，平日也不喜欢体育活动。

距离下课还有十五分钟，Ashley觉得自己会忍不住在数学课本上画火柴人。她动动胳膊，不小心把刚刚用的直尺碰了下去，她心一惊，尺突然被一只手飞快地接住了。

“给你。”Peter把塑料尺递了过来。

Ashley的脸色更加古怪了。“谢谢。”

她拿过尺放进笔盒，感觉Peter刚刚的动作实在是太快了。他就是蜘蛛侠。她在心底里说道。

“Chen，”数学老师拍拍黑板，“这道题你有什么看法。”

Ashley看了一眼黑板上的算式，说了说思路。

“好。”数学老师把她的回答写在黑板上，用眼神示意她认真听讲。

Ashley深吸一口气，看数学老师开始讲题，在纸上飞快地写了一句话，朝Peter的方向递了过去。“你怎么做到反应那么快的？”

Peter接过纸条一看，惊了惊，低下头，假装在写笔记似的，认真地思考了一会儿，写了一行字，然后Ashley就感觉纸条又回到了自己面前。

她以为Peter要对她坦白，但纸条上只有一句话。

“我小时候练过乒乓球。”

这是什么破烂借口？她皱了皱眉，把这张纸条夹进了课本里，决定不管这件事。每个人都有自己的秘密，她没必要去自讨没趣，逼着Peter承认对她没什么好处，不如替他保守秘密。

Peter一下课就和Ned一起去了食堂，满脸惊慌失色，仿佛天都要塌下来了。“我觉得Ashley发现了。”

“发现什么？”Ned问道，往自己的盘子里拿了一个鸡腿堡和一盒蔬菜沙拉，还有一罐健怡可乐。

“当然是发现我，那个——”Peter偷偷地做了一个发射蛛丝的手势，顺着队伍往自己的盘子里拿了一个彩椒牛肉卷，还拿了一瓶牛奶和一个青色的苹果。

“那岂不是正好，”Ned的态度相当淡定，他根本不觉得这有什么大不了的，“如果她发现了你和其他高中生不一样，难道不是会对你青睐有加？”

“这不是一回事，”Peter心急火燎，拿出饭卡刷了一下，滴，扣除三美元，“反正这件事不能随便告诉她——”

“你确定她知道了？”Ned找到一处空位，拉开椅子。

“不确定。”Peter忧心忡忡地在他对面坐下。

“那不就好了，别着急。”Ned剥开裹在鸡腿堡外面的纸，咔嚓地咬了一口，“如果她不知道的话，你还能试探一下她对蜘蛛侠的态度。”

“没那么简单，拜托，Ned。”Peter扭开牛奶开始喝。

“请问这里有人吗？”一个声音插了进来，Peter循声望去，Ashley拿着托盘站在他们身边不远处，他一口牛奶呛进气管，爆发出宛如结核病人一般猛烈的咳嗽。

“抱歉——咳咳咳咳——抱——咳咳咳——抱歉。”

我三岁以后就不会呛奶了。Ashley从自己的托盘上拈了一张餐巾纸，面无表情地递了过去，让Peter擦掉他衣服上喷洒状的奶渍。“看来我来的不是时候？”

“没有的事，还有，谢谢，”Peter接过纸巾，开始抢救自己的墨蓝色格子衬衫，“抱歉我不是故意的。”

Ashley把托盘放到桌上，拉开Peter身边的塑料椅，坐下。“没关系。”

Ned尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑。“别太在意，Ashley，Peter只是太高兴了，”Peter在桌子底下猛地踩了他一脚，“嘶——太高兴了。”

“谈什么这么高兴？”Ashley随口问道。

“星球大战。”

“蜘蛛侠。”

Peter和Ned异口同声说道。

Ashley开始皱眉，她意识到自己不该坐在他们边上，但旁边都没位置了，她也不想去和MJ拼桌，她们不算认识，而她恰好有点社恐。

“事实上，我们先谈论了星球大战，然后谈到了蜘蛛侠。”Ned急冲冲地说道，“这个话题棒极了。”

“哦。”Ashley咬了一口鸡肉卷饼。

Peter彻底放弃在这次对话里掌握主动权，开始像仓鼠一样往嘴里塞东西吃，Ned继续字正腔圆地问道。“Ashley，你对蜘蛛侠有什么看法？”

这是什么？一次针对她的三堂会审？Ashley看了看Ned，还有几乎把头埋到盘子里的Peter。“……什么看法？”

“对啊，”Ned开始像小报记者一样循循善诱，“他作为一个半公众人物，你对他的行为有什么看法吗？”

鉴于当事人在场，Ashley感觉自己有点难堪，而当事人似乎比她更加难堪，Peter看上去已经快被食物噎死了。

她想了想，给了一个很客观的评价。“我觉得他挺好的。就这样。”

当Peter又一次带着《大师与玛格丽特》来找Ashley的时候，她刚刚排球队训练结束，嘴里咬着发圈扎头发。

她把头发重新梳成马尾，看了一眼Peter。“还没放弃这本书？”

“目前为止还没有，”Peter急忙解释，“我只是读得很慢。”

她接过他的书，打开，又看见星战的书签，但这一次不是R2-D2，是莱亚公主。

“你是不是有一整套？”她把薄薄的纸片拿起来，朝他挥了挥。书签上，身穿白色长裙的莱亚公主戒备而严肃地看着前方，肩上扛着一把巨大的爆能枪。

“是的。”Peter欢快地说，“除了C-3PO的那一张，我小时候把它弄掉了。”

“非常遗憾，”Ashley评价道，把莱亚公主夹回书里，“我是你的话，我会哭一整天。”

Peter摸了摸鼻子。“事实上，我真的哭了一整天。”

Ashley看了一眼Peter夹着书签的那一页。“所以你的问题是什么？嗯……你是来问我问题的吗？”

她之前并没有回答Peter的那两个问题。黑猫为什么会说话。女巫为什么会飞。因为这个根本不重要，她也无法回答。

“我感觉我没有读懂这本书。”Peter有些不好意思地坦白道，“它真的很有趣，但我也真的很难理解。”

“哦，”Ashley把他的书合上，还给他，“这很正常。”

“抱歉。”Peter有点瓮声瓮气。

“为什么要道歉？”Ashley打开自己的锁柜，开始理书包，“这又不是强制读物，感觉困难的话就可以不用看。”

但我想和你说话。Peter在心底里说道。“是，你说的有道理。”

她把书包整理好了，背在肩上，和Peter一起朝校门外走去。

“你的化学作业写完了吗？”Peter问道。

“写完了。”Ashley穿过校门，走上街，今晚她还有别的事情要做，“再见了，Peter。”

Peter默不作声，扶了扶背包的背带。“也对，我该去实习了。”

“你又在实习？”她有点吃惊。

“嗯……Stark先生后来又说，他需要我帮一点小忙。”Peter用食指和拇指比划了一下，“就一点点小忙，但我最好还是在这件事上花点时间。”

所以他和钢铁侠什么关系？蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠，可能Peter是他的学徒。Ashley点点头。“很棒。”

回去的公交车上，她又看见了钢铁侠的涂鸦，在一处仓库土灰色的墙壁上只画了一个金红色的头盔，正对着她，公交车到站停靠，她对着那个金红色的头盔发呆，想象着Peter的偶像到底是个被什么堆砌出来的神。诚然，蹩脚的神最终会让人致残，但轻微的不完满恰恰造就完满。

她回到家的时候听见弟弟在哭泣，大概是母亲训斥了他，多半是因为作业写得不够好，或者觉得他还不够努力，Ashley默不作声地上了楼，装作什么都没看见，避开了这一团会哭的可怜的棉花。有一瞬间她觉得弟弟很可怜，这个家似乎对每个孩子都具有破坏性，无论是她，还是弟弟。

写完作业之后，她打开电脑开始编程，Loki给她的那一个U盘她遇到了瓶颈，他来催过她两次，用银舌头挥舞着他奴隶主的鞭子，Ashley不为所动，油盐不进，但他看上去似乎遇到什么麻烦了，好一阵都没有出现。

跑数据的时候又点开手机用YouTube看了一会儿视频，热门top10里面有3个都和蜘蛛侠有关。她点开其中一个，只有1分半钟，主要内容是蜘蛛侠一拳撂到了一个偷车贼，她看了看街景，认不出是在哪儿，但应该是在纽约。

她想象着面罩后的那张脸是Peter，感觉有点违和，但是又觉得自己无论如何都不能抗拒真相——这是她引以为傲的和旁人不同的地方。她从来不畏惧接近真相，无论它以何等方式痛苦地冲刷着她，她都要知道。

看到一半，一条短信冲了进来，Peter问她要不要周末去同一所福利院做义工，多半是陪福利院里的小孩们自由活动，这个在学校里是占学分的，她为了毕业就该认真对待这个，更何况申请大学的时候招生办也会看。

她想了想，打了一个“好的”，发回去。

礼拜六那天早上，她早早地出门，赶往附近的福利孤儿院，Peter、Ned、MJ还有几个她眼熟的面孔都在。有些人天生擅长和小孩相处，玩游戏玩得很嗨，到处都是智人幼崽尖锐而兴奋的笑声。Peter把小孩子骑在肩上到处晃，Ashley看到了就希望他不会一不小心就把小崽子甩出去。

这些义工之间也存在潜在的竞争关系，谁在孩子里最受欢迎，谁脸上就有光。Peter和Ned会带着小孩们搭积木，在空地上玩那种打来打去的游戏，放声大笑，MJ话不多，但是她会画画，多少也能加点好感，Ashley只会画火柴人，被一群小破孩子当场嫌弃，直接被嘘下台。

太惨了。

Ashley走到一边的图书角，翻开一本看上去挺新的故事书，纯粹出于好奇。

“你能给我读个故事吗？”两个小孩坐在她身边，手里各拿着一块糖，不出意外是Peter发的。“我喜欢故事。”

“好吧。”Ashley翻开那本故事书，匆匆扫了一眼，故事讲述的是一对没有血缘关系的王室兄弟，哥哥蠢得要命，喜欢穿红衣服，弟弟聪明绝顶，喜欢穿绿衣服，两人从小相爱相杀，为了王位打得不可开交，而Ashley觉得这两个人并肩站着的时候就像一盏交通信号灯——闪得非常刺眼的那种。这哥俩简直基得无法直视。

她一边读一边心不在焉地往后看，结尾时外敌入侵，弟弟死得像个英雄，哥哥悲痛之余非常感动，然后弟弟死而复生对哥哥篡权夺位，当上了国王。

这是什么奇怪的结尾？Ashley一惊，快读到结尾的时候停住了。

“所以结尾是什么？”那两个小孩像蠕虫一样趴在塑胶拼图上，马马虎虎地开始玩两个没人要的塑料小恐龙。

“哦，”Ashley面无表情地合上书，“他们化干戈为玉帛，向对方吐露自己的心声，幸福快乐地生活在一起了。”

莎士比亚变成迪士尼电影只需要一秒钟。这两孩子还不识字，她随便怎么说都行。

“他们结婚了吗？”其中一个小孩追问道。

很先进的问题。Ashley想了想，她不歧视同性恋，更何况纽约州一贯偏蓝，在这种问题上没必要和主流唱反调。

“结婚了，法律允许，还得到了周围人的祝福，”她努力做出妥帖且令人信服的表情，“所以他们选择勇敢地做自己。”

“哇呜，他们结婚啦！”那两个小孩高兴极了，仿佛结婚是一件天大的喜事，手拉着手出去了，大概是到了吃点心的时候。

这是什么破烂书。Ashley把书塞回了图书架，准备出去看看Peter他们怎么样了，并没有注意到本书作者姓Laufeyson。


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17

因为微积分课拖堂了一会儿，Ashley放学回家的公车晚了一班，她挎着包走回唐人街的中餐厅时正好到了母亲和弟弟吃饭的点。

“你来了？”母亲看了她一眼，也没问她为什么晚归，“那么一起吃吧，省得你上去了过会儿再下来。”

“好的。”她放下包，给自己挖了一勺白米饭，坐在了弟弟和母亲旁边。小桌板上摆了三盘菜，一盘炒过的生菜，一盘西葫芦炒鸡蛋，还有一盘排条，糖醋的。

Ashley感觉那盘排条做得很不错，她尝了一口，感觉自己被勾起了食欲，可能是厨师突然心领神会，也可能是她今天上了很多课，费脑过度。她就着白米饭又夹了一块排条，就着酱汁津津有味地吃着，不敢相信自己居然也有被食物治愈的时候。

母亲夹了一筷子西葫芦过饭，时不时看她一眼，弟弟慢吞吞地吃着饭和排条。Ashley忙着吃，没在意什么，她学会不要去揣测母亲的脸色，多半是不准的，她没有那么了解母亲。

她又吃了一块排条，还准备待会儿去添一口饭。母亲在这时候突然有了动作，她先是往Ashley的饭碗里夹了几块排条，然后把一整盘都朝弟弟的面前推了过去。

Ashley愣住了，片刻之后才意识到母亲在做什么，瞬间就像被浇了一盆凉水似的完全失去了胃口，她盯着碗里的那两块条状的猪肉，仿佛能从它的纹理上发现什么惊天秘密。她居然不感到伤心，母亲一直都是偏心的，弟弟是母亲和继父生的，注定更受待见，她只感到愤怒，因为母亲把她当成了能随意敷衍的傻子，连偏心都不肯找个借口。

弟弟不吃了，战战兢兢地盯着她，仿佛她下一秒就会爆炸似的。

Ashley感觉自己还是饿的，就像身体里藏着一个巨大的山洞，但她不想再吃桌上的任何菜了，这里的灯光，这里的人，这里的食物，都让她感到头晕目眩。

她飞快地站了起来，一把拿起包和外套推开门，出去了，关门前她隐约听见母亲在问她要去哪儿。

其实她也不知道自己想去哪。

七点多的纽约是热闹的，她顺着唐人街往北漫无目的地走了十几分钟，看见路边趴着一辆旧得掉漆的土耳其快餐车，看招牌是卖烤肉和卷饼，很多人都在一边聊天一边排队，她感觉自己还是饥饿的，看它颇有人气也就跟着排了，点了一份烤牛肉卷饼，6.99美元。

“要什么蔬菜，gorgeous？”餐车上的土耳其小哥轻佻地抬了抬眉。

她装作没意识到他的表情太过夸张，看了看标牌，把钱递给他。“生菜，谢谢。”

那个土耳其小哥往她的卷饼里塞了一大把生菜，包进塑料袋里，递给了她。“慢用。”

Ashley站在路边，拿着热乎乎的卷饼，直接咬了一口，蛋白质被炙烤的香味顺着食道落到了胃里，她深呼一口气，感觉终于有了着落，又举着卷饼咬了好几口，终于吃饱了。

“嗨。你怎么在这里？”一个声音问道。

她回过头，看见蜘蛛侠正站在不远处，他从二楼翻身跳了下来，站在她面前。

她想到那是Peter，有些不自然地移开了视线。

蜘蛛侠后退了一步。“噢，别怕，我只是看到了你，就想来打个招呼，没别的意思。”

“我来买晚饭。”她晃了晃手里还剩下的半个卷饼。

“这家的牛肉卷饼味道怎么样？”他不自知地以Peter的语气问道。

Ashley想了想，试图给出一个中肯的评价。“挺好的，建议你下次来试试。”

她打算回去了，毕竟天已经擦黑了，再晚就不安全了。蜘蛛侠显然看穿了她的想法，迟疑地向前一步，试探性地问。

“如果你要回去的话，你想让我送你一程吗？”

这就像一场奇怪的侦探游戏。Ashley心想。她明明知道他是谁，但还是要假装不知道。

“会很麻烦你吗？”她问。

“不，当然不——”他连忙否认，“今天是很棒的一天，没什么人犯事，我很高兴。”

所以他所谓的Stark工业的实习就是到处巡逻？Tony Stark为什么要给他这个任务？Ashley决定不去想这个问题。

“唐人街，”她努力地装出对陌生人的语气，“请你送我去唐人街。”

Peter曾经想过像个超级英雄一样地送她回去，比如抱着她一路荡着蜘蛛丝回去，他们还能顺便看看纽约市斑斓的夜景，多么浪漫，多么美丽。

然而真相是他一想到抱住Ashley就浑身痉挛，可能他还是太嫩。所以最后蜘蛛侠跟Ashley一步步走回了唐人街。

太丢人了。如果这件事被Tony Stark知道了，他会笑话Peter至少十年，明明有机会抱着心爱的姑娘在纽约上空浪漫一把，但是因为怂，只能选择最朴实的走路。

两个人埋头走着，没有人说一句话，Ashley看不远处就是唐人街的招牌，停下了脚步。

“送到这里就可以了，谢谢你，”她盯着对方的面罩，“蜘蛛侠。”

Peter甚至有些娇羞。“没事的话，那我就走啦。”

Ashley过了一条马路，拉开玻璃门前还看见蜘蛛侠站在原地，一动不动地看着她。

她回到店里，母亲一见她就快步走上前。“你去哪里了？”

Ashley的手里还拿着半个烤肉卷饼，她母亲显然也看见了，愣住了。弟弟坐在柜台里面，一边写作业一边偷偷地看着她们，这是只属于母女的战争，任何人都插不进来，可是Ashley感觉自己能做的只是挨打，她无法反击母亲，虽然母亲一直都在伤害她。

母亲看着Ashley，Ashley也看着母亲，两张相似的脸像是一场跨越了二十年的戏剧，年轻的那个面无表情，年老的那一张脸看上去愧疚、痛苦而悲伤。

真是奇怪。Ashley心想。明明受伤的是我，为什么表露出痛苦的却是她。

她移开视线，轻声说了一句。“我上去写作业了。”

上楼之前她回头看了一眼，母亲依旧在原地站着，像一尊痛苦的雕像。

可能是那一个卷饼的功效，当晚Ashley就破译出了Loki给她的那个U盘，她知道该怎么去九头蛇藏灵魂宝石的那个基地了。

第二天一大早，她给Loki发出了信号。她不得不说Loki在谍战方面很有天赋，Loki传授给了她一套自创的方法，发信号的方式和鞋子有关，如果一无所获，就打最简单的十字交叉法，如果需要和他沟通，就系直角花边。Ashley早上多花了五分钟把板鞋的鞋带串成了直角，穿着它走了出去。

果不其然，五分钟后在公交站，Loki已经在原地等她了。

“你有什么发现了？”Loki低声问，按捺不住激动。

“你给我的USB，我破译了。”她宣布道，“我知道如何打开九头蛇基地的门，但现场必须有技术人员支持，密码是会随机改变的。”

“好，我们现在就去。”Loki喜出望外，“现在。”

“我要上学啊。”Ashley感到莫名其妙，“你找你团队里的技术人员跟我对接一下就行了，我会告诉他们怎么破译。”

这孩子还是太天真了。虽然同样心理年龄是十五岁，但Loki毕竟是恶作剧之神，他当即冷笑一声。“不，你现在就得跟我走。”

她想要拒绝，但Loki拿出一把枪，指着她的腰，故作天真地挑了挑眉。“我想，你没有资格说不。”

Ashley这才意识到自己被利用了。

“为什么今天Ashley没有来上学？”Peter看了看教室里的人，刚刚打过了上课铃，Ashley已经迟到了。

“不知道，她生病了？”Ned问。

“昨晚看上去还不像啊。”Peter感觉莫名其妙。

“你们昨晚还见面了？！”Ned大吃一惊。

Peter吓得把Ned一把摁住。“嘘，我只是在路上碰到了她，然后跟她稍微说了几句。”

数学老师进来了，开始发卷子，今天是数学课小测的日子，Peter只能拿出笔盒准备答题。

“所以你一直都是单干，不为复仇者工作，那些话都是骗我的。”Ashley坐在副驾驶上，车是Loki不知道从什么地方搞来的，多半也不是什么正当途径，可能是骗，也可能是偷。

“嗯哼。”Loki得意至极，把车停在基地附近的草丛里，一动不动。

Ashley刚想问Loki想做什么，就看见他拦住了旁边驶过的一辆雪佛兰，对车主满脸诚恳地问道。

“不好意思，我们的车爆胎了，手机也没电，请问能借我一下手机吗？”

车主摇下车窗，还没回答就被Loki一拳砸晕过去，他把车主从车里拖了出来就随手丢在路边，紧接着Loki又把车主身上的证件和白大褂扒了下来，穿在自己身上，又在雪佛兰的后备箱里找到一件备用白大褂，丢给Ashley让她穿上。

五分钟后，“Matt Richards”博士和他的实习生回到了九头蛇基地，Loki会魔法，干脆把自己易容，直接变成了那位博士的模样，光秃秃的脑袋，金鱼眼，还有点龅牙。

“太丑了。”Loki看了一眼后视镜，咬着后槽牙吐槽道。

经过大门的时候，“Matt Richards”博士拿出证件给保安看了一眼，很快就放行了。

Loki变回了黑发年轻男人的模样，带着Ashley大摇大摆地走入白色的扁圆形的九头蛇基地，Ashley的手里捧着一台电脑，电脑上就插着之前Loki给她的usb，一脸战战兢兢的样子确实很像实习生。

“现在，告诉我里面的门禁密码。”Loki走到一扇门前，指了指。

Ashley把门的位置和相关的代码输入电脑，跑了一会儿程序，报出一串12位的数字，Loki飞快地输入进去，又刷了刷白大褂里的门禁卡，双重认证，门开了。

乍一眼望去是走廊，什么都是白色的，没有窗，走廊两边是一扇扇紧闭着的门，不知道门背后有什么。

Loki刚一脚踏进去，突然一下子警报就亮了，螺旋形的红色灯光闪得到处都是。很快，七八个保安顺着楼梯下来，看到了他们，显然是觉得陌生，满脸警惕地小跑过来。

“先生，你怎么会在这？你是谁？”他们问道，每个人都拔出了枪。

Ashley吓得脸色煞白，但Loki不慌不忙，气势汹汹地大步走了过去，直接扇了保安小队里领头的那位一巴掌。

“你问我为什么在这？”Loki狠狠地剐了他一眼，“我倒要问问你，警报器怎么会响？”

保安哑口无言，连追究他身份都忘了。“不，不知道，先生。”

Loki更生气了，苍白的脸涨得通红，也不知道是演的还是怎么回事。

“不知道？万一上面怪罪下来，我们都要遭殃。”他愤愤地咒骂了一句，“呸！你这个无可救药的蠢东西！”

Ashley在旁边无所事事，只好欣赏Loki殿堂级的演技，深深地感觉自己真的太没用了。

根据Ashley之前破译出来的结果，灵魂宝石在二楼中心一间特别的房间，Loki按了电梯，看Ashley还傻傻地站在原地，又大喝一声。“愣着干嘛？还不给我过来！”

Ashley看了看满脸惊恐的保安小队，灰溜溜地跟Loki进了电梯。

上了二楼之后，Ashley又把房间密码破译给了Loki，他就一个人刷卡进去了。

“那我呢？”Ashley连忙问。

“你？”Loki立刻过河拆桥，“哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去吧，碍手碍脚的蝼蚁。”

Ashley刚想说话，Loki直接把房间的门关上，自己去找灵魂宝石了。

Loki当然不知道Ashley还留了一手，她直接从口袋里拿出手机，给Peter发了求助短信，报了地址之后又写了一句“请带你的同伴一起来，我被绑架了，事情很严重”。

她发了短信又等了一会儿，那一队巡逻保安三次在她身边经过，大概以为她是被博士训了以后还被罚面壁的实习生，看她的眼神居然有点怜悯，毕竟Loki对人什么态度大家刚刚都见识过了，Ashley感觉这有点好笑，看看他们手里的枪就笑不出来了。

Loki就像一只坏脾气又粗心大意的猫，不知道在里面又触发了什么警报，一下子全基地的警报都又响了起来，那几个迟钝的保安像是终于发现她不对劲似的，举起枪问她，刚刚进去的那个博士到底是谁。

Ashley刚想开口蒙混过关，只听见簌簌几声轻响，抬眼一看，八名保安已经全部被撂倒在了地上，身上缠着白色的蜘蛛丝。

“嗨，Ashley！是我！”Peter一把揭开面具，都忘了解释自己是蜘蛛侠，急匆匆地问，“你有受伤吗？”

“我没事，”Ashley感觉心里的石头终于落地了，“天呐，Peter，太好了。”

“我看到短信以后跟老师请病假出来的，”Peter深呼一口气，“幸好这地方火车能到。”


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18

Ashley忍不住拥抱了Peter，Peter直接僵住了，幸福来得太突然，就像龙卷风。

“噢，Ashley，”他感受着被她手臂环绕着的感觉，犹豫着该不该把手放在她的肩上，“别害怕。”

如果这是一部超英电影，男女主人公该在这时候热烈拥抱，吻得难舍难分，配上动人的背景音乐和逐步拉近的镜头，观众会喜闻乐见的，坐在电影院里的Peter Parker看到这一幕也会露出心领神会的沉醉笑容。

但这不是一部超级英雄电影。这他妈是残酷的世界。

七八名保安从楼上冲了过来，手里端着枪，大声地喝止着他们。“别动！再动我就开枪了！”

Peter立刻松开她，反手戴上面具，朝着保安们转过身，伸出手用蛛丝糊住了打头的两个人，对Ashley吩咐道。“往前面走，Stark先生他们已经到了，就在前面！”

“Stark？”Ashley朝Peter的背影大喊，“Tony Stark？”

“对，就是他！”Peter跟那几位明显练过的保安打得热火朝天，声音却依旧非常欢快，“但他不知道我也来了，我跟他说我会乖乖待在学校上课。”

Ashley看了看前方走廊的尽头，那里确实传来了打斗的声音，她犹豫着不敢独自前行，毕竟Peter现在是她唯一的保障。但Peter一时半会抽不开身，Ashley看了看那几个时不时想拿枪瞄准自己的保安，感觉自己在这待着容易被误伤，还会妨碍Peter，所以她转过头，朝着另一边打斗声的根源飞快地跑了过去。

Ashley闷着头跑了一百多米，突然看见一个穿黑色紧身服的女人，生得很漂亮，暗红色头发差不多齐肩，她拔出腰侧的配枪，利落地放倒了两名从侧门冲进来的警卫，朝着Ashley快步走来。

那是Lucy。很不幸，Ashley还没忘记她是谁。那个往自己背包里装信号定位器的女人。虽然Loki不是个好人，但这位“Lucy”显然也不是。

Ashley看了一眼黑寡妇还没收回去的枪，拔高嗓门尖叫了一声，在Natasha莫名其妙的视线里转身就跑。

“停住，我不会伤害你！”黑寡妇在她身后喊道，突然从另外一边又来了两名警卫，她瞄准了他们的头部，嗖嗖地开了两枪，转身去继续找已经逃得没影的Ashley。Natasha看了一眼楼梯，听见动静，确定对方是朝上跑了，往枪托里又装了一排子弹，飞快地跟着上了楼。

Peter听见Ashley的声音，抽空往后看了一眼，没看见她在哪，金红配色的钢铁侠倒是出现了。

铁人朝着Peter的方向走了两步，戏谑的声音从面罩里透了出来。“我以为你在学校上课，大英雄。”

额偶。Peter挠挠脑袋，在心里暗道不妙。

只听见“轰隆”一声巨响，整栋白色的椭圆形建筑物震了震，Peter甚至感觉头发上落了不少灰尘。

“这是怎么回事？”钢铁侠不耐烦地问道，到底是谁在他想要教育青少年的时候打岔。

“是Thor，”美队从一架直升飞机上跳了下来，“他一锤子轰坏了这里的屋顶。”

“我以为这次任务没他的份，”钢铁侠的声音听上去更加不悦，“上一次Loki在纽约到处闯祸的时候，Thor有什么建设性的贡献吗，除了被他弟弟捅了一刀之外？”

美国队长耸了耸肩，出于宽容，并没有对此发表任何评价，转而说道。“我想Thor是听说了这次活动和Loki有关，他就自己来了。你知道的，这就是Thor。”

“Loki！！”下一秒，Thor的怒吼盖住了全场其他所有的声音，可能这就是天神的超自然立体环声，“我以为你死了！！”

“随他们去吧，”铁人在面罩后翻了一个巨大的白眼，“我不想管了。”

Ashley发现二楼没有人，（除了那一声Thor的怒吼之外）一切出乎意料的安静，那个满肚子坏水的Loki不知道去哪里了，可能和他的哥哥在哪个角落里斗智斗勇。她顺着走廊左顾右看，找到一间没有上锁也不需要门禁卡的房间，用尽力气推开门，愣住了。

房间里很冷，就像冰窖一样，她蹑手蹑脚地走进去，迎面而来的是一个巨大的不锈钢冰柜，分成一格一格的大抽屉。

她浑身一凛，这里是停尸间。她听见外面又传来枪声和爆破声，还有人在大声怒吼，她害怕被人发现，壮着胆子绕开了那个装着至少上百具尸体的大冰柜，继续往里面走去，她穿的鞋走在地上几乎没有声音，这是一件好事。

这个房间并不是封闭的，Ashley发现停尸间深处有一条走廊可以通向另一间房间，也不需要门禁，但她没有尝试，害怕里面会有其他人走出来，太危险了。

这里实在是太冷了，她抱着胳膊搓了搓，感觉自己的暴露在外的皮肤开始发红发痒，还有些刺痛，这不是好事。她用自己勉强还能运作的大脑思考了一会儿，意识到这可能是冻伤。

如果再待在这里，等人来救的时候，可能会发现我就已经冻死了。她绝望地盯着那扇通往未知的门，最后还是决定赌一把，轻轻地推开了一条缝。

那是一间类似于实验室一样的地方，一边是操作台，另一边是摆放器材和试管的架子，实验室内温度很合宜，她环顾四周，没看见人影，松了一口气，打算在这里躲到Peter来找她——如果他会来的话，她努力不去设想其他可能性，不想给自己带来太多的恐惧，她现在最不缺的就是这个了。

操作台上的仪器是她没见过的，她也不打算去触碰，以免遇到什么危险，但还是忍不住细细地观察起来，试管架上摆着三四个试管，盛放着不同颜色的液体，旁边还摆着一个不大的铁盘，两根食指粗细的针筒躺在里面，看得出来是未使用过的，针筒里的液体都是淡金色的，标签上写着一长串数字编码，看不出规律。

她没注意到的是，摆放器材的架子后面突然冒出了一个人影，人高马大，啤酒肚不小，披着白大褂，椭圆的脑袋上覆盖着一层稀疏的姜黄色头发，啤酒瓶底一般的眼镜背后是一双提防的眼睛。

Ashley刚想回头就发现自己的脖子被人捏住了，她直接被按在了操作台上，稀里哗啦三四个试管应声碎裂，不同颜色的液体在桌面上混成了一滩冒烟的蓝色胶体，她感到后背一阵剧烈疼痛，可能是因为碎玻璃嵌在了她的背上，也可能是她触碰到了那种不明的蓝色胶体。

她举起四肢想要反抗，但她的敌人是个成年男性，她试图推开他，用脚去踢他，但是根本没有用，力量太悬殊了。他一手用力地掐住了她的脖子让她不能动弹，另一只手连忙抓过了托盘里的针管，瞄准了她的颈动脉，用拇指把针管里的液体都推了进去。

Ashley感觉脖子开始发麻，一种怪异的痛苦从脖子蔓延开，她的气管像是突然膨胀了好几倍，直接把她身体里的空气都挤了出去，她用力抽搐几下，停止了挣扎，失去意识。

那位九头蛇科学家抓着她的头发，把她拖去了停尸间，丢在一个角落里，他大概知道发生了什么，这是倒大霉的一天，神盾局不知道怎么回事就找来了，那个在他实验室里的女孩多半也是神盾局的人，反正他就是这么以为的。按照上级的命令，他把实验室里的所有数据都销毁了，过了一会儿，他听见外面没了动静，打开门想要逃出去，被正在对抗九头蛇的美国队长逮个正着。美国队长生平最恨的就是九头蛇科学家，远远地把盾牌像飞镖似的丢了过来，那个科学家来不及躲，直接吃了一闷盾，晕了过去。

Steve看了看那名科学家身上皱巴巴的白大褂像是打斗的痕迹，顺手推开停尸间的门，想要一看究竟。

他一进门就看见了久仰大名的Ashley Chen，她安静地躺在地上，双眼紧闭，一动不动，脸色惨白，身上不知何时覆盖了一层薄薄的冰霜。

Steve毕竟是上过战场的老兵，她躺在地上的模样让他想起了在雪地里冻死的海豹突击队成员，他连忙伸手探了探她的鼻息，惊喜地发现她还活着。

他按住耳麦，对在另一边分头找她的黑寡妇沉声吩咐道。“Nat，我找到她了，立刻呼叫医护人员，重复一次，立刻呼叫医护人员。”

就在这时，Ashley动了动睫毛，睁开了眼睛。

Ashley从小在美国长大，虽然她很抗拒主流文化对自己的洗脑，但她确实倾向于相信美国队长是个好人。她从小看了太多和他有关的宣传片，美国队长苦口婆心教导孩子们面对陌生人的搭讪要说不，犯错的时候要认真反思，体育课认真锻炼强身健体，诸如此类。如果有一天美国队长又出了一套宣传片教导青少年健康饮食，减少垃圾食品的摄入，她也不会觉得奇怪。他看上去就该和一切“正确”的事物站在一起，一个独立于美国腐败官员、两党斗争和落后体制之外的存在。

所以当她醒来，发现一个活的美国队长站在她面前，手里还拿着他标志性的星盾时，她先感觉像是在拍电影，随后又有一点放松。

“你没事吧？”Steve问道，“这里的九头蛇已经被我们清理完了，一起出去吧。”

Ashley没有理由说不。

他们一前一后走了出去，在阳光下，她身上的冰很快就化掉了，就像出了一层薄汗似的，刚出去就正好看见Lok和Thor，两人在空地上一左一右对峙着。Ashley打心眼里觉得Loki表演型人格，哪怕在对线也要找个宽阔的大戏台，最好还要有观众。

“我是真的觉得你死了，”Thor脸红脖子粗地大声控诉道，“我为你悲痛，为你哀悼！”

Loki睨了他一眼。“那是因为你愚蠢。”

“现在，Loki，”Thor颇有志气地挥舞着锤子，“你必须跟我回阿斯加德。”

“哦，”Loki不以为然，“不可能的，哥哥。”

“你总是这样，”Thor一脸悲愤，“我总以为你会跟我和解，我总以为你有一天会明白，我希望你能和我站在一边——”

Natasha走了过来，站在美国队长和Ashley身边，她手里拿着一个黑色的盒子，里面装着的就是灵魂宝石，这个东西如果不出意外会交给神盾局，幸好Loki没有拿到它。Ashley看到美国队长跟Natasha站在一起，有了美国全民爱豆的背书，她觉得红发女特工可能是个好人。

她还没搞清楚这个，那边Loki就又开始大放厥词。

“和解？”他哼了一声，“我一生最不想要的就是和解，我想要的就是得到更多的力量。”

“所以你就到处行骗，利用我来达到你的目的，”Ashley看向Loki，“无耻之徒。”

Loki像是被冒犯了似的，挑高眉毛，翠绿色的眼睛直直地瞪着她，像是在质疑她有什么资格在这时候打断他们。

钢铁侠看了一眼Ashley，又把目光停留在到处挑衅的Loki身上。“投降吧，Loki，为什么不承认呢，你又失败了。”

“Ashley！”Peter跑了过来，看见Tony Stark，想起什么似的，对钢铁侠报告道，“Stark先生，楼下已经清理完毕了。”

钢铁侠看了他一眼。“我们待会儿再谈谈关于你逃课的事，Parker先生。”

“可我是为了救Ashley才来的，”Peter感到有点委屈，“并且今天下午是化学课，我已经学会了。”

“是我给Peter发短信的，”Ashley出声道，“是我的问题。”

看着面前的两位青少年，钢铁侠感到了双倍的头疼。“你的问题也放着待会儿再说。”

“吵死了，闭嘴！”Loki突然伸出手，朝Ashley的方向丢了一只尖锐的飞镖，Ashley下意识地伸手护住自己的头，钢铁侠想要出手把它打飞，但是那只飞镖在半空中突然被冻住了。

Ashley愣住了，眼睁睁地看着那只被冰霜包裹着的飞镖重重地砸在了地上。“这是怎么回事？”

黑寡妇看了她一眼。“我觉得那是你。”

“蝼蚁，弱不禁风的蝼蚁，我倒要看看你还有什么能耐！”Loki看自己的飞镖翻了车，更为生气，原本苍白的脸涨得通红。要不是Ashley突然叫来了复仇者，他的计划根本不会失败，一切都是她搞的鬼。

“Loki，住手吧，你会为自己的行为付出代价的！”Thor徒劳地喝止道，但Loki还是朝着Ashley的方向走去了。

Peter见状连忙把Ashley拉到自己身边，黑寡妇和美国队长纷纷拿出武器，想要上前制服气势汹汹的晚期中二病。

Ashley惊恐地看着自己的手，它看上去没有丝毫的异样，她突然灵光一现，把手掌对着气得龇牙咧嘴的Loki，聚精会神地运用自己的意念。

下一秒，Loki身上突然出现了一层冰，他毫不设防地被冻住了，一动不动的身体依旧保持着前倾的姿势，面目狰狞，因为愤怒，他薄薄的嘴唇向上翻开，还露出一排整齐的牙齿，原本很有攻击性的模样现在看上去有点滑稽。

哇呜。Peter忍不住吹了一声口哨。这可太酷啦。

“你怎么把我弟弟变成了冰棍！”Thor崩溃地大叫道，“他是我弟弟！”

上一秒你还说要让他的行为付出代价的。Ashley在心底里吐槽道，她撇撇嘴。“对不起，我不是故意的。”

“带去解冻吧。”钢铁侠看了一眼浑身梆硬的Loki，“希望神盾局有一个能把他装进去的微波炉。”

“任务完毕，Loki已经被控制住了，”Natasha对着耳麦那边的Hill说道，“清理人员可以进场了。”

Steve开始忍不住怀疑，当初神盾局给自己解冻的时候用的到底是不是微波炉。


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19

“九头蛇已经知道了她的身份，目前为止最合适的做法是把她的家人分开，让他们加入证人保护计划，为了他们的生命安全。”Nick Fury说道，他坐在会议室的圆桌前，手里捏着一杯刚买来的咖啡，味道难喝得就像加了糖的刷锅水。

“那么她呢？Ashley Chen的抚养权交给谁？”Natasha问道，“她只有十五岁。”

“你们说呢？”Nick Fury意味深长地看了他们几个一眼。

“我肯定做不到，收养一个青少年什么的，”Natasha顺手拿出自己的五本护照，两本美国，一本苏联，一本加拿大，还有一本波兰，像展示扑克牌一样地给各位复仇者观赏，“没有什么比让一个特工来收养青少年更不切合实际的了。如果Clint还在的话，也许他和他太太能收养她，但是他最近决定隐退了，联系不到。”

“我也不行，”Banner博士来了，拉了个椅子坐下，“我整天在尼泊尔，并且，hulk也不同意。”

Steve作为一名百岁老人，跟着摇了摇头。他还有很多不适应的地方，教育青少年对他来说并不合适。Thor就更别提了，他根本没出现在会议室，在复仇者联盟基地的囚禁室里和Loki单方面地促膝谈心。

“所以你们都看着我干什么？！”Tony不满地嚷嚷道，他环顾左右，这种被当成全村希望的感觉并不怎么好，确切地说，他讨厌被寄以厚望的感觉，特别是这种时候。

但他还是站了起来，清了清嗓子。“我去跟Pepper打个电话。”

Ashley坐在一间纯白的房间里，姑且可以被称为病房，但她确定这里绝对不是医院。背后的划伤刚刚被缝合，麻药过劲之后，她感到针刺一般的不适，但姑且在能够忍受的地步。

一个中等个子的黑发男人走了进来，一边开门一边穿白大褂，拉开她对面的椅子，坐好，手里拿着一份文件。

“你好，自我介绍一下，Banner，Bruce Banner，”他表现得相当友善，“我刚刚看了你的体检报告。”

一小时前一名护士给她抽了两管血拿去化验，还给她做了一些常规的CT和其他项目，确保她的身体机能没有出现异常。Ashley有一瞬间感觉自己很像小白鼠，可能她确实是一只小白鼠——吃错药的那种，虽然她不是故意的。

“你的身体状况，”Banner翻了一下报告，“视力和听力大幅度提高，不再近视了，恭喜你，你以后不用戴眼镜了。体能小幅提高，在成年女子的合理范围内。”

“请问你知道我为什么会变成这样么？”Ashley看了一眼自己的双手，它和平时没什么两样。

“我只有一个初步的推测，不保证100%正确。”Banner推了推眼镜，“你的超能力源自灵魂宝石的提取液。”

“……灵魂宝石提取液？”

“你之前说你接触到了几种液体是吧？那个九头蛇科学家往你的身体里注射了一种淡金色的液体，那应该是提取原液，我们这里简单地称它为α，九头蛇应该一直在做相关的人体试验，这解释了为什么基地里有个巨大的停尸间，”Bruce想了想，“剩下还有几种不同的液体，应该也是灵魂宝石提取液，可能经受过不同的射线照射，它们也参与了你的身体循环，起了某种反应——抱歉，目前为止我还不知道它到底是什么——它们共同让你有了现在的能力。”

“我现在到底能干什么？”她又问。

“你能让物体表面结冰，”Bruce指了指房间里的一个玻璃杯，“试试看别的呢？”

Ashley看着它，深呼吸了一会儿，突然一挥手，那个高高瘦瘦的玻璃杯被嵌入了一个规整的冰块里。

“试试看直接造出一块冰？”Bruce建议道。

Ashley摊开掌心，不消一秒钟，一块苹果大小的冰块被她捏在手里。

Bruce在纸上写了几行。“看来你控制得不错。”

Ashley笑了笑，但她不觉得这是夸奖。

“能击碎它吗？”Bruce又指着玻璃杯问。

Ashley挥了挥手，一个蓝色的光球从她的手心飞了出去，把玻璃杯击得粉碎，房间里突然降温，Bruce感觉自己穿得有点少。

他点点头，似乎觉得这在意料之中。“先到此为止吧，注意休息，背上缝合的地方也要当心。”

Ashley在病床上睡了一觉，醒来就是晚饭时间，她先是被一位工作人员带去洗漱，换了衣服，又被拉到Nick Fury办公室，被这位一脸不友好的卤蛋老头科普了Loki的谎言到底有哪些。她在自己不知情的时候被戏弄了两次，像个好用的工具人，Ashley感觉自己连恼羞成怒的冲动都没有了，只想笑，可能自己确实太愚蠢了。

到了晚饭的饭点，她被另一位工作人员带去吃东西，一位高高瘦瘦的金发美女正站在餐厅的门口，工作人员对她介绍说，那位是Pepper Potts小姐。

Pepper用眼神制止了工作人员继续说下去，微笑地和Ashley握了握手。

“你想吃什么呢？这里应该都有，只要不是太复杂的食物。”Pepper打开冰箱。

“我都可以？”Ashley并不知道自己想吃什么，但她确实很饿。最后，Pepper做了一点速成的意大利面，她们坐在玻璃桌边吃了晚饭。

在晚餐桌上，Pepper说了她决定收养Ashley的事，这个话听上去很奇怪，但她确实决定这么做。

“这确实是一个有些艰难的决定，嗯……我的意思是，”Pepper有点紧张地摆弄着餐盘里的叉子，语速很快，“我和Tony，Tony Stark，我们考虑过是否要承担组建家庭的责任，想过是否要收养一个孩子，但我们一直没有合适的人选，然后你出现了，我们——我们下定了决心。”

Ashley感到震惊。“我原来的家人呢？”

“他们接受了证人保护计划，我猜神盾局给了他们一笔钱，没过几天就会离开美国，去别的地方生活。”Pepper低声说道，“很抱歉，但这是神盾局的决定。”

“哦，哦。”Ashley抿了抿嘴，她颇感复杂地深吸一口气，沉默片刻，“我明白。”

“如果你想回去跟他们共处一段时间的话，我现在可以让Happy送你回去。”Pepper看了一眼手机，“你可以和他们再相处一段时间，好好告别，他们明天晚上乘飞机离开。”

“必须要告别吗？”Ashley缓缓地抬起头。

Pepper愣住了，金发碧眼的大美人对她的问题消化了好一阵，还是低声对她说道。“这取决于你，darling。”

Ashley觉得自己不想去告别，神盾局这一方也没办法，她的行李被人堆在纸箱里，装进车里，搬进了神盾局总部。她没什么属于自己的东西，一纸箱书和笔记本，一纸箱的衣服，一纸箱生活用品。

除此之外，没有什么更多的东西属于她。

她打开箱子，却意外地发现一张相片。母亲和她一起拍的，背景是某家麦当劳，她们紧紧地搂着对方的脖子，对镜头微笑。那时候她还很小，五岁或者更小一点，依然纯粹地爱着母亲，仿佛母亲是自己世界里唯一的慈悲而温柔的神。

母亲当然是漂亮的，巴掌脸，细细的鼻梁，薄嘴唇，略显刻薄的清秀，笑意温柔，照片上的母亲比现在年轻十岁，衣着打扮没有现在这么考究，饭店老板娘的精明感还没找上她，也没有笑得太多催生出的眼纹。Ashley已经想不起那时候的母亲了，但是相片还替她记得，她只觉得陌生。

她把那张照片塞进了背包里，决定去一次唐人街。

她赶到中餐馆的时候，中餐馆当然已经歇业了，弟弟坐在一堆打包好的行李旁边，继父在和几个厨子结工钱，看到她的时候，往屋子里喊了一声母亲的名字。

母亲顺着楼梯下来，看到是她，愣了愣，Ashley也不知道跟她还能说什么，相对无言。

“你怎么来之前也不说一声，”母亲朝她走近一步，“吃过了吗？要吃什么？”

Ashley突然想到了那次Loki扮演的母亲，但这次不是假扮的了。

“我吃过了。”其实并没有。

“他们说你参加了一个研究项目，要保密，所以最好让其他人当你的监护人。”母亲看看左右无人，悄悄地问，“是这样吗？”

Ashley知道神盾局没告诉他们真相，顺着他们的谎言附和道。“差不多。”

“你跟他们一起研究？那些科学家。”母亲又问。

“嗯。”她点点头。

母亲沉默片刻，表情变得羞愧。

“我一直知道你很聪明，从你很小的时候就知道。”她艰涩地看了女儿一眼，“对不起，囡囡，妈妈没用，让你活得那么辛苦。”

母亲依旧很久没有这么叫过她了，她一度都忘了自己还有一个这么传统的乳名。在学校里，她是Ashley Chen，在家里，母亲和继父叫她“姑娘”，有时候叫她“妹妹”，也有时候跟着弟弟一起叫她“姐姐”，她是一切汉语年轻女性称呼的总和，没有属于自己的名字。

Ashley沉默着，像一堵冷硬的墙。

母亲绞着手指。“我知道你想上好大学，但那个钱不是我的，是秦叔叔的，我开不了口，也拿不出。”

Ashley依旧沉默地听着。

“是我不好，对不起，”母亲说得又轻又快，仿佛只是在说给自己听，“但我没有钱，我也没有本事，我只有永远站在老秦的这一边，替他考虑，替他照料这个家，唉，如果你是我，你也会明白——”

“我不明白。”Ashley生硬地打断了母亲。

母亲沉默了，她们对视着彼此，光从五官和脸型看，她们太像了，除了眼睛之外几乎一模一样，就像一棵树上长出的两根枝丫，又确实是两根截然不同的枝丫。母亲看上去光彩照人，爱笑爱俏，有一双习惯了得意洋洋的眼睛，Ashley有一种聪明人的自持和不友好，偶尔有种神经质的咄咄逼人。

“对了，”Ashley从背包里拿出相框，“这个，还是放在你这里吧。”

母亲震了震，还是伸出手收下了。“我本来想给你留作纪念的，”她小声地解释道，“我这里有一份一模一样的。”

以后不会再见了。她们都知道对彼此是永别。

Ashley看着母亲，想起了那两块母亲拨到自己碗里的肉，想起了母亲和朋友们打麻将时的声音，那种清脆的搓牌声，其实那种声音也像耳光。意识到这个，Ashley突然一阵头晕目眩，她无法假装这些千疮百孔的过去不存在，也无法做到体面地告别，毕竟还不是成年人。

母亲是会爱的，只是爱她爱得没那么多，她用自己所有的爱抚慰着继父和弟弟，留给她的只是石头缝里的余光。

为什么不多爱我一点呢。我昨天差点就死了。Ashley在心底里呐喊。

“不了，我不想要什么纪念，”她深吸一口气，语气平静，“如果你想要的话，你留着它吧。”

母亲又愣了愣，过了片刻才点点头。“好的，我留着吧。”

“还是聊些别的吧，”她挤出一点礼貌的微笑，“你们去哪里？至少告诉我去哪个国家吧。”

“加拿大，”母亲回答道，“挺好的地方，神盾局给了我们一笔钱，我们可以继续在那里生活，做同样的生意。”

“挺好的。”她点点头，“挺好。”

时间到了，他们该离开了，乘飞机去另一个国家。

“我要走了，囡囡。”母亲看着她，“再见，照顾好自己。”

“嗯，再见。”Ashley轻飘飘地说道。

她们最终还是拥抱了一下，Ashley终于有了一丝告别的感觉，她的心波动了一下，就像石子丢进湖里，但也就是一下。那一瞬间，她有点明白了，她告别的不是母亲的心，而是母亲的子宫。

母亲想要拥抱得久一些，但Ashley不留痕迹地把她推开了。继父和弟弟朝她招招手，她跟他们无关痛痒地寒暄几句，目送他们上了车。汽车发动了，缓慢地行驶在拥挤的马路上，母亲依旧不住地回头看，看十五岁的女儿，也可能是看不久之后就属于别人的中餐馆。

在母亲的视线里，Ashley转过身离开，不曾回头。


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20

“不好好上课，逃课，天天作妖，学得怎么样我没看出来，我看你们添乱的本领倒是不小！”Tony Stark开始痛斥两位问题青少年，他一点也不想做这个，每说一个字，他都觉得自己离老爸又近了一步。拜托，他确实理解了他老爸，但是这不代表他已经准备好开始当老爸。

Peter半低着头，还有一点委屈巴巴地抽着鼻子。他是去救人的，并且下午的课他早就学会了。

如果说Peter在乖乖挨骂的话，Ashley她就是在听，仅此而已。

“你想说什么？”Tony气势汹汹地问，“给你两分钟。”

Tony的潜台词是，你最好给我闭嘴，但Ashley听不懂这个。

说真的，她可能跟Loki鬼混的时间有点久，跟他学习了一套银舌头说话的艺术。在两分钟的时间里口若悬河，陈述了以下几点事实：一，她是被骗的，这一切都是九头蛇/Loki的阴谋，要不是他们骗她，她才不会天天抱着电脑作妖；二，她只是想上大学，她答应帮九头蛇的前提是对方帮她付学费，明明她一直热爱学习；三，在九头蛇基地的时候她可没故意弄出什么幺蛾子来，纯粹是想逃命。

Tony发现了Ashley的不屑，像一只炸毛的猫似的挑起眉毛，深吸一口气，刚打了足足三千字的腹稿，打算开口时，门被打开了——

“好了，Tony，你不该这么对青春期的小孩，”Pepper及时赶到，“告诉他们遇到危险的时候应该怎么做，而不是——”她双臂随意比划了一下，“这样。”

Peter听得小鸡啄米似的狂点头。

Tony马上把矛头又指向了Peter，气势汹汹地瞪了他一眼。“好好反省自己，Parker先生！”

Peter缩着脖子，在心底里吐了吐舌头。

“好了，Tony，Peter，你们在这里待着吧，”Pepper从善如流地把Ashley推进了电梯里，按了关门键，“我们出去逛街玩咯，不准打扰我们。”

Ashley虽然是在纽约长大的，但她从来没有在第五大道买过东西。作为一个有意省钱的小孩，她穿的最多的就是gap，还是打折季的款式居多。Pepper一上来就把她带去了第五大道北面的品牌街，对着MOSCHINO、西太后和Stella McCartney大买特买。

“Hermes还是等你毕业了再买吧，有点太成熟了，但它家的羊毛大衣真不错，等天冷了可以给你试试，”Pepper把一件米白色的衬衫往她身上比了比，随手丢在了试衣区的沙发背上，“这件我觉得还行吧，无功无过，你还想再试试吗。”

刚刚试了快二十件衣服的Ashley感觉自己有点累了。

“这件呢？”Pepper又拎出另一件深蓝色的星星吊带裙，“好可爱的衣服，材质也很让人满意，你可以穿在里面打底，一起买了吧，反正也不贵。”

然后那件标牌$1699的吊带裙也被堆在了沙发背上。

“就买这些吧，”Pepper让售货员小姐把刚刚试穿过的一堆衣服统统打包，朝Ashley笑了笑，颇有如愿得偿的意味，“噢，我一直想要个女儿。”

Ashley开始认真考虑为什么Pepper不和Tony Stark结婚，好吧，那是Tony Stark，没人会想和他结婚。Ashley在心底里翻了一个白眼。他脾气太臭了。

买完东西之后，Pepper带她去附近的咖啡厅里歇脚，那些衣服统统不用她们拎回去，留个地址，到时候百货公司会派人直接把它邮寄过去。

这就是有钱人的好处啊。贫民窟少女感慨一声。

“想吃什么呀？”Pepper小心翼翼地把菜单递到Ashley面前，像是在路边捡到一只小猫，把刚买来的猫粮和牛奶堆在了她的面前。

Ashley看了一眼菜单，要了热的伯爵茶和樱桃蛋糕，Pepper点了一杯甘蓝燕麦奶昔，有机的。

对Ashley而言，Pepper的形象很模糊，像平易近人的大姐姐，某种意义上也像极了仙女教母，带来最好看的衣服，最温柔的眼神，还有最合理的教育方法，至于Tony，他是付钱的时候顺便添乱的那个。

他给了Ashley一张银行卡，她看了一眼里面的数字，以为他把MIT的学费都打给了她，过了一阵才反应过来，这可能是她的零花钱。

还不习惯有钱人生活的贫民窟少女取了几十美元的零钱出来，然后就把银行卡放在卧室的抽屉里，纯粹是怕自己把它弄丢，万一被人捡到卡就完了，美帝国的绝大部分刷卡机都不需要输密码，只要签字。她可不希望这张卡被刷爆——虽然她觉得财大气粗的Tony Stark不会在意这个。

周一她还是要继续上学，复仇者的基地距离中城高中有点远，所以她必须早起半小时，一边打哈欠一边吃燕麦粥，吃完就匆匆背包离开。

她不知道Stark工业新闻发布会都开了几轮了，周末她几乎只干了几件事：睡觉，看书，吃饭，去陪Pepper买东西，顺便研究自己的超能力（她还不确定自己到底能不能好好控制它，她想继续打排球，可不希望自己到时候直接打出一条冰刺把排球捅个对穿）。

和往常一样，她背着书包进学校，刚想去锁柜里放东西，就被大家探究的眼神扫射个遍。

有钱人就是会被人观赏的。特别是她这样的，一夜暴富的有钱人。

Jayden满脸“苟富贵无相忘”地凑过来，成了第一个跟她搭讪的人。“听说你被富婆收养了？”

“嗯……算是吧。”Ashley把锁柜打开，“你们都知道了？”

“你没看吗，外面的新闻哗哗地报道啊，”Jayden拿出一罐口香糖，往嘴里倒了两颗，“你是怎么得到女总裁的垂青？教教我呗，我不想努力了。”

“……其实我在被收养之前没见过她。”Ashley把课本从锁柜里拿了出来。

“啊，神啊，”Jayden的脸上浮现出想入非非的迷幻，“这就是灰姑娘的故事吗？”

“才不是咧。”Ashley关上锁柜，打算甩掉Jayden，快点去上数学课。

数学课上，她照例和Peter坐在一起，他是极少数对她没有改变看法的人，比起她被富婆收养这件事，Peter更在意的似乎是复仇者基地的床有没有弹簧，冰箱里有什么吃的，AI是不是到处都能接通。

“确实是这样。”Ashley跟他比划了一下，“你甚至可以在淋浴的时候让它给你播放音乐，指定歌单都可以。”

Peter想象了一下。“这也太酷了吧。”

“嗨，Parker，”后排的Fletcher大声地说道，“你这是打算迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰吗？抱大腿抱得真勤快！”

“你在说什么？”Peter尴尬至极，还有点恼怒。

Ashley转过去，对着贱兮兮的Fletcher面无表情地说道。“我和Peter在很久以前就是朋友了。”

Fletcher自讨没趣地耸耸肩，和他的狐朋狗友找其他的乐子去了。

中午，她坐在了Hannah身边，那个她在排球队认识的姑娘在她对面叽叽喳喳。

“你知道你身上的衣服多少钱吗？”Hannah朝她晃动着手机，“有人在群里说你穿的衬衫是Stella McCartney的最新款，在官网上标价是$819，裙子是西太后的，$485。”

Ashley看了看自己买的午餐，一块鸡肉披萨，一盒蔬菜沙拉，还有一瓶牛奶，共计4.99美元。

她反讽地挑了挑眉毛。“他们有没有关注我穿的什么鞋？”

“也有人扒，Jimmy Choo的romy flat，黑色麂皮平底鞋，”Hannah把手机上的图给她看，“$679的那双。”

Ashley感到真情实感地头疼。

“你们平时怎么称呼对方？”Hannah忍不住问，“她会对你摆架子吗？”

“就，名字。”Ashley耸耸肩，“Pepper待人很友善，很有亲和力，没架子。”

“她和钢铁侠是真的一对吗？”Hannah兴致满满地问，“不是合约情侣，或者家族联姻之类的？”

Ashley感觉自己在接受八卦小报记者的采访。“……我觉得他们是真的一对儿。”

“哇呜，”Hannah又问，“你和Potts小姐住在一起吗？是不是那种顶层大楼？楼顶有花园和游泳池的大房子？可能还有个超大的露台，可以用来烧烤和开鸡尾酒派对。”

Ashley感觉Hannah对于富豪生活的想象力过于丰富了。“额，没有这个。”

“那Potts小姐有巨大的衣帽间吗？”Hannah又问。

“这个有。”Ashley点头。她去过Pepper住的地方，为了工作方便，她住在Stark工业的办公室总部附近，并不是什么超高层有游泳池的豪宅，但确实是一间非常宽敞的公寓，有人定期来打扫，衣帽间里是一排排衣柜和鞋柜，长方形的落地镜有四面，还有一个用来装珠宝的保险柜。

“事实上，”Ashley又说，“这双鞋是她给我的。她说她买的有点太小了，但是懒得去退了，就正好给我穿。”

“你能拿到她或者钢铁侠的签名吗？”Hannah又问。

“不能，”Ashley扶额，“当然不能。”

住在复仇者联盟基地的另一件事是，她认识了Wanda和Vision，一对看上去有点怪异的爱侣，像是谁都离不开谁。

Ashley感觉Wanda跟自己年龄差不多，但对方似乎从来不去上学，偶尔她在走廊上撞见对方，她们就安静地互相打量，然后Wanda就像个小动物似的，一跳一跳地跑开。Vision往往跟在Wanda身后，朝Ashley点点头，然后就跟着女友一起离开。

真是奇怪的一对。Ashley走进厨房，打开冰箱，从里面拿出一盒树莓，准备当下午的零食。

“你好，冰块。”铁人拿着咖啡杯晃悠悠地进了厨房，准备给自己再续一杯。

“你好，铁人。”Ashley干巴巴地说道。

“我说，冰块。”铁人指了指杯子里滚烫的咖啡。

Ashley翻了个白眼，下一秒，冒着热气的咖啡里结出了一块冰，像一座小型冰山似的，缓慢地漂浮在杯子里，它在滚烫的液体里融化着，发出清脆的碎裂声。

Tony吹着口哨，滚烫的热咖啡秒变冰咖啡，计划通。她还算有点用。

他端起咖啡，装作好心地提醒一句。“翻白眼的时候注意安全，别翻上去就翻不下来了。”

Ashley不动声色地往嘴里塞着树莓，偷偷把他放在厨房里的甜甜圈变成了速冻甜甜圈。

Tony打开纸袋，发现里面的甜甜圈一个个都冻得梆硬，坚硬程度堪比大理石台面，估计用来砸核桃都没问题。

“Oops，”Ashley毫不愧疚地笑笑，“抱歉，我还控制不好我的超能力。”

她带着胜利者的微笑走出厨房，在活动区的沙发上坐好，打开电视打算看看新闻，第一个频道正在播放《冰雪奇缘》，Anna一边唱歌一边邀请Elsa去一起堆雪人。

她换到第二个频道，满屏幕都是小黄人，她反应了一会儿才意识到这是《卑鄙的我》。

第三个频道，天线宝宝一起拍手一边做游戏。

第四个频道，芝麻街的布偶们在教孩子们拼写单词。

第五个频道，一只粉色的小猪在朝她招手。“大家好，我是佩奇，这是我的弟弟乔治！”

这他妈怎么回事？Ashley从沙发上站了起来。

Tony向她神兜兜地走来，盘子里是刚刚用微波炉强力解冻的甜甜圈，他举起一个，一边哈气一边吃。“喜欢吗？小孩子就要看点小孩子该看的东西。”

权限狗。Ashley朝他皱皱鼻子，转身回了自己的房间。


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21

令很多双八卦的眼睛失望，Ashley并没有过着名媛的生活。她每天早上醒来，刷牙洗脸，哪怕一下子腰缠万贯，她也还是要穿T恤和牛仔裤，吃燕麦片、牛奶和香蕉。似乎没什么不一样的。复仇者基地的食物是统一买的，味道不错，但也确实不是什么奢侈的东西。Hannah跟她提过的鱼子酱帝王蟹什么的，她更是影子都没见过。她依旧吃着很普通的牛排三明治和水果麦片，偶尔还去麦当劳买个套餐放飞自我。

唯一可以确定的改变是，她变成了一个移动的制冰器。

“我突然有一个想法，”Tony朝她伸出一根食指晃一晃，“你能不能做出一块冰块，长宽高都是一英尺的那种。”

抱着电脑坐在沙发上的Ashley翻了个白眼。

下一秒，正好一立方英尺的冰块掉在了铁人的脑袋上。

“很精准。”铁人拿起冰块，装模作样地夸奖道，“待会儿奖励你零花钱。”

“够了，Tony。”Pepper扶额，“别表现得像个三岁的小孩。”

“要用儿童的方式对待儿童，用魔法打败魔法，懂？”Tony举着咖啡杯走过来，在Pepper身边坐下。

Pepper真实地感受到无言以对。

事实上，Tony·三岁·Stark搞了一系列小动作。他在Ashley最喜欢的座椅上贴了一个标签，“儿童座椅”；用他的权限命令AI，在她看电视的时候只播放儿童节目；甚至有一次，Peter周六过来蹭午饭，在厨房的柜子里找到了一袋幼儿速溶营养米粉。

“专供3-5岁是怎么回事啦？”Peter大呼小叫地把那一袋东西丢在料理台上，“难道这个基地里还住着小孩吗？”

其实在大家眼里，他也是个小孩，咳咳。

Ashley一看就知道是怎么回事，气呼呼地嚷嚷道。“我才不会吃这个东西！”

得意洋洋的铁人爸爸飘过，顺走了一块厨房里刚出炉的麦芬塞进嘴里，顺便又拿了一个装葡萄酒的冰桶。

他用手指弹了弹冰桶。“嗨，冰块。”

下一秒，整个冰桶被冰块装满了。

“装太多啦，多浪费。”他故作姿态地把冰桶里的碎冰往水池里倒了一些，拎出一瓶葡萄酒，塞进了冰桶里。

“哼！”Ashley决定下次把他心爱的披萨变成速冻披萨，“我要和Peter出去玩。”

噢。Peter突然被cue，有点荡漾。

Tony看了一眼满脸幸福泡泡的Peter，在心底里骂他不争气，又有点痛心Ashley就这样污染了这样一个乖宝宝。Peter多听话啊，哪里像她脾气那么坏，什么东西。

“哦，再见，”Tony摆摆手打发她走，“别在七点之前回来。”

听听，这是人说的话吗？Peter站在一边围观着这场父女大战，决定在这种时候乖乖闭嘴，被Ashley拽着出门。

Peter打算和Ashley去电影院里看电影，然后再去旁边的西班牙餐厅解决晚饭，说不定还能去旁边的甜品站买个冰淇淋再散散步，美滋滋。他刚买了票，Ashley买了爆米花和苏打水，他们刚打算进场的时候，铁人爸爸的短信飞到了他的手机里。

“七点半之前把她送回来。”

这时间卡得倒是挺精准。

冰淇淋多半是没戏了，晚餐估计也要改成上菜更快的麦当劳。Peter在心底里哀嚎一声，战战兢兢地打字。“好的，Stark先生。”

“Peter？我们该进场了，”Ashley抱着爆米花走过来，看他一脸严肃地看着手机，又问，“你有事要忙？”

“没，没什么。”Peter按下发送键，连忙把手机塞进口袋里，“我们进去吧，这部电影我早就想看了。”

在Ashley看来，Tony唯一一件能算是人干的事，就是给了她进实验室的权限。

事实上，和普通的青少年比起来，她确实更省心，Tony不用担心她去碰不该碰的药物，她不会在身上各个部位打洞，不会彻夜不归，不会饮酒，但是她很可能会哪天黑进他设计的AI系统篡改命令，因为她不想继续看他给她准备的小黄人和天线宝宝，哦对了，还有冰雪奇缘。

气死人。Ashley决定以后再也不看电视。她完全有办法在实验室里度过自己所有的休闲时光。

实验室的系统里，以她的权限能看到不同物体的材质和构成，人员档案没有对她开放，她只能看到自己的档案。Ashley Chen，他们神盾局还给她起了一个代号，“冰魔女”。Ashley第一次看到这个写在档案页眉的名字时愣了愣，ICE ENCHANTRESS，也不知道他们是怎么想到的，这名字真的，可太中二了。

她伸出手在触控板上点了退出，重新回到主控页面，决定给自己找点乐子。她打算自己研究研究机甲。首先，她把钢铁侠的最新款战甲放在全息投影屏幕上，思考着它的组成结构和可能有的作用。就像新出生的小鸭子开始接触水域，她开始学习如何制作一套战甲，甚至自己戴上电焊眼镜做过几个半成品，按照她的标准来说，那几个半成品机甲都做得乱七八糟歪瓜裂枣，最后全部被她当成了废铁处理掉了。

第二天，Tony就在实验室的门口钉了一块牌子，“乐高玩具室”，字体的配色还是金红两色，一看就知道是谁的手笔。

去他的Tony Stark。Ashley把这块牌子翻了过来，推开门走进实验室，愣住了。

实验室里面已经坐着一个人了，但不是Tony，也不是上次见过的Banner，而是那个一直没和她打招呼的Wanda。

“你好，我是Wanda。”对方朝她歪着脑袋，天真地笑了笑。

Ashley越发肯定，Wanda年龄绝对不会比自己大太多。她不上学吗？Ashley甚至从来没见她出过这里的门，但她决定不去过多地关注这个问题。

“我是Ashley。”她耸耸肩，披上白大褂，打算重新研究一下机甲的构成，如果可以的话，掌心装个超离子能量炮？听上去很酷炫的样子。

“你在玩什么？”Wanda问道，在椅子上无聊地转着圈，“这些。”

“造机甲。”Ashley有点尴尬，“但我做得似乎不是很好。”

“没关系，”她小心翼翼地看向Ashley，满脸都是少女的羞怯可爱，“我可以当你的模特吗？”

这解释了为什么Ashley在实验室的时间待得越来越长，她试图帮Wanda搭一件战甲，其实Wanda根本不需要这玩意。Ashley没过多久就知道这位怪异的玩伴身上到底有什么样的超能力——和猩红女巫比起来，自己简直弱爆了。明明都是从宇宙宝石上获取能量，谁知道差别居然这么大呢。

她把初步的图纸画好了，给Wanda看，对方似懂非懂地看着她描绘的线条和标注在旁边的公式和简要功能。

“这是什么？”Wanda指着机甲的手部问，旁边是一长串她看不懂的缩写。

“电弧脉冲，能用来制造超声波，这样你就能飞了。”Ashley解释道。

“可我本来就能飞啊。”Wanda说道。

Ashley感到一阵脱力。“……也是哦。”

“但是它还是很棒，我还没试过用战甲起飞。”Wanda尽力挽尊，“它是我人生的第一件战甲，Ashley，”她又看向战甲的腿部和背后，“这里凸出的地方呢？这是什么？”

“副翼和襟翼，能增加飞行稳定性。”

“哇，感觉很厉害。”Wanda说道，“我会很喜欢它的，”她又问，“它是什么颜色的？”

“看你喜欢，只要最后喷漆的时候想好就可以了。”Ashley低头计算它的金属用料，“你喜欢什么颜色？”

“还没想好。”红头发少女托着腮。

“你到时候跟我说就行了。”Ashley打了个哈欠，她决定去吃点东西，顺便泡杯热茶，大脑缺氧让她感到困倦。

“它该叫什么名字？”Wanda又问，“我希望它有个很好听的名字。”

“你出生在几月？”Ashley问到，“可以按照月份来起名。”

“我不知道。”Wanda摇摇头，“实验室没有记载出生日期，只有我被他们找到的日期。”

“很抱歉。”

“没事，都过去了……”红头发的女孩想了想，“叫它Pietro，可以吗？那是我双胞胎哥哥的名字。”

Wanda沉默片刻，沉浸在回忆里，若有所思。“我总是希望他还在，希望他永远陪伴在我身边。”

Ashley愣愣地看着她，不知道该说什么，过不了多久，幻视直接穿墙而过，朝她问候性质地点点头，或许还有些感激的意思，随后，他弯下腰，把依旧沉浸在悲伤里的Wanda抱走了。

在学校里，Ashley习惯保持低调，她不希望自己成为众人谈论的中心，但事与愿违，有钱人天生就浑身充满话题。所以，她和Peter开始出去玩的这件事很快就被大家津津乐道，当成了茶余饭后的谈资。

“他们有必要这样谈论我们吗？”她不悦地打开锁柜，“就像在谈论那个没文化的卡戴珊。”

“那是没办法的事，Ashley，”Peter被各位同学嘲笑“攀龙附凤”心情也没好到哪里去，但他决定不去在意，“你看，他们也谈论蜘蛛侠，是吧？”

“也是。”她把物理课本拿在手里。她轻而易举地理解了Peter隐瞒蜘蛛侠事情，毕竟她也一直有事情瞒着他。他们都有自己的秘密，这没什么不好的。

“你想周末到基地来玩吗？”她不经意地问，“基地有一个很酷的实验室。”

说实在的，比起电影院或者游乐园，可能她更喜欢实验室。

“真的可以吗？”Peter喜出望外，他一直想去那个实验室看看。

“没什么不可以的。”Ashley说道，“Tony会想要看到你的。”

她早就开始没大没小地叫Tony，美其名曰“名字就是给人叫的”，Tony也不去纠正她，算是某种程度上的纵容，只有Peter一直战战兢兢地称呼钢铁侠为“Stark先生”。

Ashley这么做当然是有私心的，她招揽了Peter这一得力助手，两个人开始一起改战甲的图纸，属于Wanda的“Pietro”。她一个人当然也可以做，但如果Peter愿意的话，让他出一份力也没什么不好的。

周六，Peter背着小书包，屁颠屁颠地就来了，被她带进实验室的时候AI也没有发出警报声，估计是早就有权限了。

“要做成耐高温的吗？”Peter看了看现有的图纸，“多加个隔热保护层，还有防护装甲。”

Ashley敲敲键盘，在原有的基础上加了一层复合纳米涂料。“这样？”

“我感觉可以。”Peter兴冲冲地设想，“这样的话，她哪怕在岩浆上行走也没什么问题。这种超高级的防护，简直酷毙了！”

事实上，Wanda才不会没事跑去火山的岩浆里。

“这里加一个激光武器怎么样？”Peter在战甲手臂上画了一个圈，“那种小型的激光束，声控就可以。”

“为什么不直接改进胸口的超能炮呢？”Ashley问，“只要考虑空间限制和负重，不用重新计算空气阻力，可以省很多事。”

“好问题。”Peter在旁边的器材里翻翻找找，找到了一个感觉还能用的半成品，“不如就改装这个吧，感觉它还能用。”

Tony知道Peter来基地实验室的时候已经是下午，他看看时间，两个小崽子已经在实验室里待了四五个小时了，吃饭的时候也没出来。

他开门的时候准备好迎接一切辣眼睛的限制级画面，结果看到两个崽举起一个刚刚组建好的超能子高射炮，正好对准他。

操。低估了，低估了。

“Stark先生，”Peter看见是他来了，兴冲冲地问，“你要试试这个吗？”

“我确定它能把整个基地都炸掉，”Ashley面无表情地补充道，“但是续航能力还有待加强。”

“你们在干什么？”铁人爸爸气得双手叉腰，“把炮给我放下！”


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

铁人板着脸把两个崽子训了一顿，让他们以后少在安全红线上反复横跳，还有，不准把炮口对着他，拜托，万一哪天钢铁侠被友军的大炮轰死，那真的太可笑了。

铁人说得渴了，打算去厨房给自己做一杯奶昔。Ashley朝着他的背影皱皱鼻子。

两个小孩在走廊上罚站似的站着，一个高大的身影从拐角处进来了，和他们面面相觑。

“队长好。”Peter自动立正。

“……你们好。”穿着紧身制服，手里拿着盾的Steve Rogers险些对两个孩子敬个军礼，表情有些尴尬。

Ashley一看到Steve就忍不住想要伸伸腿拉拉胳膊，做点体育课之前的准备活动，可能这是某种条件反射。

队长看了看两个孩子，对着女孩伸出手道。“你是Ashley对吧？很高兴在这里见到你。”

Ashley有点疑惑地和他握了握手。

“我是有事来找你的，”Steve的表情很认真，“你追踪过一段时期的冬兵，对吧？我想请你帮个忙。”

他们去了实验室，因为那里的网速是最快的。Steve很少涉足这块领域，盯着门口那一块“乐高玩具室”的牌子看了好一会儿，推门走了进来，孩子们跟在他身后。

平时只要Tony或者Banner博士不来，这间实验室几乎就是孩子们的地盘，Ashley熟门熟路地拉过一把椅子坐好，Peter坐在旁边，Steve靠在一排全息投影仪器旁边，没有坐下。

“队长，你不坐吗？”Peter指着旁边的凳子。

“没事，我想我还是该站一会儿。”Steve摆摆手，让他们俩放松。

“九头蛇在冬兵身体里装过一个芯片，他们一直在跟踪它，无论他跑到哪里，他们都可以查到——时间问题，”Ashley在键盘里敲了几行代码，一个人形建模出现在全息投影屏幕上，“你看到他的铁胳膊了吗？芯片在这里，他应该不知道芯片的具体位置，也没办法破坏它。”

Steve问。“他不会拆卸了左臂，然后丢在一辆过往的卡车上？”

“不太可能，”Peter接着说道，“除非有人协助。”

Steve忍不住又问。“为什么？”

Ashley伸出手虚晃一下，把那个全系投屏的人体模型直接放大。“假肢看似只是一条手臂，其实和他的脊椎承重相关联，我们默认他是逃亡状态，他一个人是拆不掉的。如果我没猜错的话，九头蛇制造它的时候直接用钢钉打穿了他的脊椎——队长，队长？”

Steve的目光深沉，表情是显而易见的痛苦，思绪更是像飞到别处去了，Ashley和Peter忧心忡忡地对望一眼，停住了。

“我没事，抱歉，”Steve抹了一把自己的额头，“刚刚走神了。”

“所以，”Ashley清了清嗓子，“跟踪器还在他身上，它的实时位置就是他的位置——”她在键盘上输入了几行算法，一个坐标从屏幕上弹了出来，时不时跳动一下，“他就在这里。”

“东欧？罗马尼亚附近。”Peter看了看它的位置。

“差不多，”Ashley转了转椅子，“但是我们知道他在哪，九头蛇也知道。这套算法是他们交给我的。”

“他们也在找他。”Steve沉吟片刻。

“不清楚，”Ashley摇摇头，“我这里看不见他们的访问记录。”

“Ashley，Peter，”队长朝门口走去，“能把冬兵的实时定位及时告诉我吗？”

“当然。”Peter高兴极了，“乐意效劳。”他拿出一个耳麦递给队长，“这个是我们在实验室里捡到的，还能用。只要有它，AI能对你实时更新冬兵的具体位置。”

其实这是Tony玩剩下的垃圾产品，在他眼里早就落伍了，也就俩孩子把它当成宝，如果这一幕被Tony看见，他会大声地嘲笑两个孩子“翻垃圾桶找玩具”，但快一百岁的老冰棍对一切电子产品都感到不明觉厉，接过了它，煞有介事地别在了耳朵上。

下一秒，美国队长关上门，飞快地消失在走廊尽头。

“他去哪里了？”Ashley问。

Peter朝门口看了看。“停机坪？天呐，队长开了一辆直升飞机跑了！”

队长不知道去哪儿找冬兵了，俩孩子还是要照常上学，Tony对他们的要求是绝对不能辍学，天知道他自己当时逃课逃成什么样子。并且他规定两个孩子，必须去MIT，没得商量。Peter对Tony的要求感到惴惴不安，虽然他对被MIT录取有足够的信心。至于Ashley——

“为什么我必须去MIT？”她不满至极地强调了“必须”两个字，她讨厌一切强制性的命令，“我能拿所有常春藤的offer——还有加州理工！”

其实她也知道自己拿不到那么多offer，有个MIT能要她就不错了，但是输人不输阵，在Tony面前尤其。

“因为MIT是最好的！”Tony·麻省理工荣誉校友·Stark强硬地指出，“加州理工这种垃圾学校你就别想了，至于常春藤，你在搞笑吗？你去那边干嘛，思考人生哲学还是制造庞氏骗局？和那个Loki一起？我可不想以后在社会新闻里看到你，那画面肯定滑稽极了。”

“哼！”Ashley朝他皱鼻子。

“你再哼也没用，”Tony耸耸肩，“我是你监护人。”

“你才不是我监护人，我的监护人是Pepper。”Ashley说道。虽然Pepper一直很忙，她是Stark工业的现任CEO，而眼前的这位大闲人有事没事就在自己面前晃。

“等我和Pepper结婚了，我就是你的监护人。”Tony说道，“离这一天不远了。”

“你们现在只是订婚。”她指出。

“反正我和Pepper会结婚的，”Tony挑衅地看着她，“到时候有你好受的，毕竟我可是达斯托尼呢，对吧？”

Ashley震惊地瞪着他，猛地转过身看着Peter。“你告诉他的？”

“没有啊。”Peter举起双手投降。

“是我自己听见的，”Tony说道，“反正达斯托尼没过多久就是你的法律监护人了，劝你好自为之。”

“在我成年以前？”Ashley反讽地扬了扬眉，她这时候总是非常像Tony。

Peter眼看对掐就要升级，适时地插嘴。“好了，大家都——”

“没你的事，Peter！”

“少说话，Parker先生！”

行吧。Peter委屈巴巴地得出一条真理：在家庭战争里幸存的最好方法是及时闭嘴。

“不可理喻的Tony Stark，不只是达斯托尼，”Ashley愤愤地踏进校门，“他还是尼禄，屋大维，卡里古拉，约翰一世，法西斯，斯大林！”

Peter灰溜溜地跟着她一起走进了学校，感受到大家的目光一下子聚集到了他们身上。至少有三个WhatsApp的群里开始立刻讨论今天Ashley到底打扮成什么样子：看不出牌子的蓝白色细条纹V领衫，黑色牛仔裤，头上带一条卡其色的白色波点发带，稍微擦一点口红。她无法欣赏leggings，以前又总是穿母亲的旧衣服，习惯了旧衬衫和长裤这一套，过去时常被其他女生背地里嘲笑落伍，现在她身份地位改变了，倒变成了审美品位独树一帜的表现，Ashley在心底里笑话他们没脑子。

应对众人目光时她一阵头皮发麻，闷头拎着书包就朝自己的锁柜走去，扭开它，开始拿早上需要的课本和笔记。

Peter站在她身边，面对着锁柜的柜门问道。“你觉得我们在约会吗？”

“什么？”Ashley探过头去。

“我们在约会吗？”Peter壮了壮胆，又问了一遍。

Ashley有点尴尬。“你说呢？”

Peter脱口而出。“我们在约会，当然，”他眼巴巴地看向她，“你也这么想吗，Ashley？”

你的表情蠢到我了。Ashley窘迫至极地深吸一口气，咬着牙说道。“是的，我们确实在约会，你个傻子。”

噢。上帝啊。Peter开始傻笑，直接迎面撞上锁柜的门，发出嘭的一声巨响。

Ashley抱着书直接离开。她决定今天离他远一点。

“以防你不知道，Peter，”化学课结束的时候，Ned关上笔盒，“你已经傻笑了一上午了，我都以为你成了笑面人。”

“是么？”Peter努力把嘴角熨平，似乎没有成功，表情喜感得有点怪异。

“是的，”Ned苦口婆心地提醒道。“Peter，克制一点，我怕你走在路上被人打。”

Ashley抱着书经过走廊，看了他们俩一眼，一边跟Hanna说话一边离开了，没跟他们说话。

“你不追上去？”Ned问。

“不了，不了。”Peter努力尝试着保持严肃，“哪怕在和Ashley约会，我还是要有自己的生活，对吧。”

“你们在约会了！”Ned大吃一惊，“真的？我以为这些都是传闻。”

“今早的事。不然你以为我的鼻子是怎么撞的。”今天早上Peter和锁柜正面kiss的事已经成了新的笑料，Fletcher一看见Peter就笑话他是不是去临时装了一个假鼻子才来上课。 

他们一左一右地走向食堂，拿了各自的午餐坐在一起，看见Ashley坐在旁边不远处，和Hannah似乎在聊排球队的事。

Peter感应到有人来了，只听见“啪”的一声，一个餐盘落在他们边上，隔了几个位置，Peter回头一看，Michelle站在不远处。

“嘿。”他跟她打了个招呼，Ned也朝她挥挥手。

“所以他们说的都是真的了？”Michelle在距离他们不远处坐下，“迎娶白富美，huh？”

Peter感到有点尴尬。“你是认真的吗，MJ？”

Michelle不再发表自己的看法，耸耸肩，若即若离地微笑。“祝你快乐咯。”

什么鬼。Peter感觉自己更加窘，有种说不出来的感觉，只能开始吃午餐来化解尴尬。“……好吧。”

Ashley朝他们这个方向深深地看了一眼，把目光落在自己刚吃完的三明治上。

“怎么了？”Hannah回头看了看，“你想去找Peter的话，那就去啊。”

“不了，”Ashley回到了刚刚的话题，“还是聊聊排球队吧，所以二传这次真的要替补上么？”

下午放学之后，他们都去参加了机器人俱乐部的活动，今天的组装任务让他们满手都是机油味，不得不去洗手间洗了好久，学校的洗手液是一股虚假的葡萄味，但是算不上难闻。

“你想拍照吗？”Ashley扯了一张纸巾擦擦手，拿出手机。她清楚自己在做什么，甚至知道这没有意义，但她还是想这么做。

“额，”Peter愣了愣，迅速地答应了，“好啊，自拍吗？”

他们在学校的台阶上举着手机自拍了一张，Ashley指示着Peter拿手机，把手搭在他肩上，拍了一张自拍。她微微侧着头，黑色的长发贴在Peter的脸上，亲密而得体的姿势，她早上来学校之前化了一点妆，描深了眉毛，刷了睫毛，还搽了一层橘红调的唇膏，显得神色明亮一些，两个人都笑得很轻快。

“我要把它发上推特。”她点开推特的APP，点击图片，发送，文案是今天的日期，阿拉伯数字。

Peter拿出手机。“我给你点赞。”

Ashley深深地看了他一眼，确认他是个无知无觉的傻子。她低下头看了一眼推特。“你已经不是首赞了，Peter。”

自从她被钢铁侠收养，粉丝数暴涨成了五位数，堪称新晋小网红。她并不那么享受被人围观生活的感觉，所以她更少在推特上更新状态，但偶尔还是忍不住拿出来当做划清地界的武器。似乎自己这样是太幼稚了。

她有点迟疑，看着点赞迅速地窜到了两位数，没有去删，删它会显得这一切更奇怪。Michelle当然是喜欢Peter的，Peter可能对此一无所知，但Ashley能够清楚地感受到。她知道这一切没必要，但还是会微妙地感到不安。

回到复仇者联盟基地之后，她发现Tony给她准备了一套礼物，金红配色的超大礼物盒摆在餐桌上，写着“给Ashley 来自T.S”的字样，字迹也确实是Tony的，她能认出来。

很奇怪，不是生日，也不是什么特殊日期，为什么会有礼物。Ashley拿过剪刀，开始拆礼物盒，她原本以为是机甲或者运用了新科技的设备，一拆开，彻底傻了。

“为什么Tony要给我送一整套的迪士尼餐具？”她立刻打电话对Pepper告状，“印着雪宝的碗，Elsa的盘子，还有星黛露的马克杯！他真当我三岁吗？”

“……放轻松，亲爱的，”Pepper夹着电话，淡定地靠在办公椅上，“他毕竟只有五岁。”


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23

闹钟是在六点准时响的，那种电子钟最普通的“滴滴滴”声，Ashley按掉闹钟，从床上坐起来，发了一分钟的呆，下床去卧室里自带的洗手间洗漱。她的房间在基地的二楼，布局宽敞，朝南是一扇巨大的玻璃窗，窗外是个阴天，不远处的草地上停着几只灰色的鸽子，Ashley不好意思承认，她曾经怀疑过那都是装着窃听器的仿生鸽，后来事实证明是她想太多，它们就是一堆自然的鸟粪制造机。因为基地里没人会闲着去骚扰它们，这群小家伙就总是聚集在附近的草地上啄小石子，偶尔还会跳着接近正在露天环境里进食的人类，飞快地抢食他们掉下的面包屑。

Pepper最近给她买的小玩意是鼎鼎有名的三色金，由玫瑰金、黄金和铂金制成的三个指环紧紧缠绕在一起，被她穿了一根黑色的细绳直接戴在了脖子上。她昨天拉着Peter自拍的时候不经意地让它入了镜，没过多久就有人把它扒了出来。如果她晒的是这样恒久不变的经典款，那么就是“经典永远是经典”，如果入镜的是小众设计师品牌的东西，那就是“品味卓绝，充满个性”。

首先，这是Pepper的品味，不是她的品味。其次，他们说什么就是什么吧，她不介意了。

Ashley对着水池弯下腰洗脸，往脸上拍了拍化妆水和面霜，飞快地画了眉毛和睫毛就下楼去吃早饭。谁都没想到一贯赖床的Tony居然已经在厨房里了，Ashley愣了愣。

Tony指着放在料理台上的雪宝碗。“你的早餐，雪宝。”

碗里是牛奶和刚加进去的谷物麦片。

这下Ashley明白了。Tony那么早起来当然不是专门给她做早饭的，是逼她用这套迪士尼的餐具，引以为乐。看看Pepper送给她的礼物，再看看Tony，什么叫做天壤之别啊。

她端起碗，拿了个勺子开始吃。“我恨你，Tony。”

“提醒你一下，一般人会在这时候说谢谢，”老阴阳人煞有介事地抱着胳膊，观赏着她和她手里的雪宝碗，“以及，我觉得你很适合用这种餐具，它和你的风格很配，年龄在五岁以下，是吧？”

Ashley面无表情地咀嚼着麦片，鼓鼓的腮帮子里发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。“谢谢你，达斯托尼。”

“没错，”Tony端起咖啡杯，趾高气昂地说出那句星战经典台词，“我是你爸爸。”

Ashley吃完麦片的时候帮他顺手冷冻了咖啡壶里剩下的咖啡，短期内化不开的那种。

“我是不会像卢克·天行者那样直接跳楼的。”她把碗放进洗碗机，背上包，“再见，达斯托尼。”

“再见，雪宝。”Tony把冻成冰棍的咖啡壶放进水槽里。

“谁敢相信，我十五岁了，还在用雪宝的碗，”Ashley抱着书匆匆走向意大利语教室，“还有Elsa的盘子和星黛露的马克杯！对了，他还给我起绰号，叫我雪宝。”

Peter适时地闭嘴，并没有告诉Ashley，Stark先生刚认识他的时候还会叫他“睡衣宝宝”，不知道他怎么想出这个绰号来的。这到底算什么？复仇者联盟精品育儿师身上一点微不足道的小毛病？

他们当然不是少数的受害者，Loki在纽约搞破坏的时候，Tony嘲讽会射箭的鹰眼，叫他“莱戈拉斯”（如果是这样的话，那么Gimli和Aragon分别是谁？）；冰冻多年的美国队长则是“capsicle”，雪糕队长；还给Loki起了一个绰号叫摇滚年代，用来取笑Loki及肩的长头发。

“别说这个了，”为了自身的安全考虑，Peter选择及时岔开话题，“Wanda的战甲怎么样了？”

“噢，这个，”Ashley都差点忘了，“还有一点没做完，你周末有空一起来吗？”

这解释了两位十五岁的高中生为什么周末又聚在一起打铁，Tony当然知道他们在做什么，他在他们忙着焊接、调试电流和切割涂层的时候见缝插针地表示了百分之百的嫌弃。在Tony看来，这个战甲“防护层太厚”、“过于笨重”、“火力不强”、“你们真的在做战甲而不是防弹衣吗”，只要给他足够时间，他能说出它的一百万个缺点。

这番评论让Ashley和Peter都有点无地自容，他们想要拿着图纸做些改动，但Wanda及时地站了出来表达自己的意见。

“我觉得它很好，”猩红女巫斩钉截铁地说道，“什么也不需要改，我就喜欢这样的。”

Tony耸耸肩，随他们怎么折腾，仿佛他们就是在折纸送给幼儿园隔壁班的小朋友。

Peter忙了一个白天就回去了，梅姨要和他一起吃晚饭，Ashley留在实验室里继续做剩下的部分，Wanda不懂她在忙什么，就在旁边坐着，左看看右看看，幻视偶尔会直接穿墙出现，给她们带来零食和饮料，当然，主要是为了Wanda。

“你们也每天见面吗？”Wanda打开一罐汽水，倒在了两个崭新的星黛露马克杯里。顺带一提，Tony给Ashley买的星黛露马克杯是一对，一个紫色的一个淡粉色的，因为Wanda非常喜欢，Ashley直接把粉色的那一只送给了Wanda——反正自己用不了两个，再说了，她也不觉得自己喜欢星黛露。

“谁？”Ashley把暂时不用的涂料收了起来。

“你和Peter。”Wanda托着脸颊。

“上学的话，每天都会见面。”

“我和幻视也是一样，每天见面。”Wanda点点头，仿佛世界上的所有情侣都该天天见面。

Ashley一直很好奇为什么Wanda不去学校，也不见Wanda和其他人说话（除了幻视以外），但她选择不去过问。Wanda的一切在Ashley看来都充满奇幻色彩，但复仇者联盟里的每个人的人生经历拿出来一看都有特别之处，Wanda只是其中和Ashley接触较多的成员之一，所以她才注意到对方。

“试试看这个吧，”Ashley指着刚刚做好的战甲，“电流是10安，但我不确定它能顺利驱动。”

“好啊，”Wanda高兴地从沙发上跳了下来，“我让幻视一起来！”

在Ashley看来，Wanda的生活相当单调，她不去上学，似乎也很少看电视，不太关注外界信息，几乎所有时间都在发呆，或者和幻视相处，两个人小声地交谈，不会打扰到任何人，也不容其他人涉足。

可能Wanda在学习如何“正常的生活”？Ashley不愿去想Wanda到底经历什么，她浅尝辄止地和对方来往，只能探见深海那风平浪静的表面，也止于此。

女孩子的友谊大概是有一些共性的，Wanda虽然过往成迷但并不难相处，休息的时候两人曾经一起用卷发器打理头发，红头发的漂亮姑娘指示幻视忙上忙下，对方居然真的不厌其烦，简直把二十四孝好男友做到极致。幸好Peter不在场，不然他大概会倍感压力——毕竟Peter视力再好也分不出YSL小金条21和Mac的Rubywoo到底有什么不同，但幻视居然可以。对此Ashley都感到非常震惊，在心底里悄悄感慨他果然不是肉身凡胎，毕竟口红色号她和Wanda都经常看不出差别。

周末，Peter又跟Ashley约好去看电影。是的，Peter在约会方面缺乏想象力，只会带着女朋友往电影院跑，中午一起吃饭，下午再一起写作业。

Tony的反应和往常一样。“七点以前不准回来。”

Pepper也在基地，她先是皱着眉，对Tony的反应表示不敢恭维，又表示自己帮Ashley挑一条好看的裙子和相配的鞋子。

Stark工业的CEO伸出手，亲昵地搭在养女的肩膀上。“当然，我知道Peter和你都是好孩子，你们不会太晚回来的，用不着某人提醒。”紧接着，她又回过头看向自己某方面过于幼稚的未婚夫，“请你学习一下，Tony，这才是监护人该做的事。”

“拜托，亲爱的，”铁人爸爸大言不惭地举起双臂，“你可以当圣人是因为有我陪衬，从某种角度上来看，我和你一样伟大。”

Pepper对此的回应是关上房门。

上午九点刚过，Peter赶到基地门口，拿出手机照了照自己的头发，确保自己发型没乱，他看了看手机上的时间，距离约好的时间还有一分钟，干脆直接刷了门禁，屁颠屁颠地走了进去。不得不承认，他最近在这里出现的频率有点高。他一进门就发现Ashley站在楼梯口刷手机，看到他，把手机顺势塞进包里。

Ashley的打扮一看就知道是出自Pepper之手，没有任何花纹的白色连衣裙，无袖，不夸张的V领，头发梳成马尾，拨了几簌蓬松的刘海在脸颊两侧。

“嗨。”她朝他走了过来，Peter只感觉鼻尖飘过来一阵冷淡的玫瑰香气。

Peter打了个喷嚏，有点脸红。“抱歉。”

“你对香水过敏吗？”Ashley闻了闻自己身上的味道，“这是Pepper建议的，她说我该试试看这个。”

“不过敏，当然不过敏。”Peter窘迫地否认，感觉自己脸颊有点发烫，“我确定。”

他们照例去了电影院，周围坐着的都是情侣，他们捧着爆米花挤进了走道，坐在自己的座位上。

“我不确定你喜欢这个题材，VR，还有游戏。”电影还没开始，Peter开始没话找话。

“事实上我挺喜欢的，”Ashley往嘴里丢了一颗爆米花，戴上了3D眼镜，“可能我太宅了。”

Peter超级小声地附和道。“……我也是。”

电影当然是好看的，但是坐在他们旁边的情侣一直在接吻，Ashley感觉这有点奇怪，她朝Peter的方向挪了挪，试图和那对吻得难舍难分的情侣拉开距离。她看了一眼专心致志的Peter，视线无谓地停留在他的鼻尖。

Peter察觉到她的动作，转过头，发现她在审视他，他们的视线撞在一起，愣住了。

电影当然不会为此刻停留，但他们就这样在电影院里一动不动地凝视着对方，屏幕的灯光投射在脸上，把他们的脸颊都照得很亮。

他们靠近了对方，像小动物似的，用鼻尖去嗅对方身上的气味，呼吸撒在彼此的脸颊上，Ashley半倾着身体，在Peter的脸上嗅到了一丝带着皂感的香味，可能来自他用的润肤霜。

说不上是谁先开始的，他们的嘴唇默契地碰到了一起，相互摩挲着，品尝到了牙膏的味道，留兰香和薄荷。这是一种很隐私的气味，Peter浑身震了震，凑了过去，把嘴唇更紧密地贴了过去，感受到她的指尖划过他的脸颊和耳廓。

他们就这样在这个黑暗而明亮的地方交换了里程碑似的第一个吻。

只听见突然“嘭”的一声，电影里的房子爆炸了，那种适合接吻的意境瞬间消失了，他们松开了彼此，Ashley飞快地坐了回去，还往嘴里欲盖弥彰地抓了一把爆米花。

Peter后半场电影看得像做梦，出电影院的时候，他还跟梦游似的，忍不住问。“所以后面他们是怎么成功的？”

Ashley在脑内飞快地根据现有剧情分析加推测，一本正经地胡说八道了一通，她不愿意承认她也什么都没看进去。

“噢。原来是这样。”Peter恍然大悟。

“其实，”她装作不经意地提及，“等它出蓝光了，我们可以在基地重看一遍剧情。”

他们走去了一家附近的东南亚菜，决定去那里解决午饭，但是刚刚走到门口，Peter的手机响了，Tony Stark。

“Stark先生？”Peter连忙接了起来。

铁人的声音从电话里传来。“睡衣宝宝，你们现在立刻回来。”

Ashley一把夺过电话。“我以为现在是中午12点，不是晚上7点，Tony。”

“突然来了个惊喜，我也不想的，雪宝。”铁人那边听上去有点骚动，周围有人大呼小叫的声音。

两个青少年对看一眼，达成了共识，约会戛然而止。

赶回去之后他们才知道所谓的“惊喜”到底是什么。一个不知为何躺在氧气舱里的活人，时不时动动眼珠，依旧是清醒的。Ashley发现他的左臂是铁做的，猜到了这是冬兵，她愣愣地看向Tony，不明白这是什么状况。

灰头土脸的美国队长跟孩子们打了招呼，他眼皮下的乌青像是揍出来的，但也可能是好几天没睡导致的，Peter发现了，但是没敢问。

“我猜你们会想看看他左臂的这个铁疙瘩，它比你们造出来的那台机甲至少出色三个档次，”Tony熟练地打开全息投影，在美国队长焦虑而恳切的视线里懒洋洋地解释道，“在Banner或者其他人赶来之前，我需要两个勉强能帮上忙的助手，不过分吧？”


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24

Steve当然不会质疑专业人士的安排，他反手擦了擦脸上的血污，表情真诚而疲惫。“拜托了，Tony。”

“不敢当。”铁人摆摆手。

“为什么冬兵会在这里？”Ashley拉了一把椅子坐了下来，迅速进入了工作状态，“以及，我们的任务是什么？”

“把他的胳膊拆下来？”Peter看了看全息投影，“我看到了损坏的部分——额，坏得还挺多？”

“想拆的话当然没问题，前提是你可以，”Tony老神在在地拿出手机，“有人想吃外卖吗？我有点饿了，让我考虑考虑该点哪家比较好。”

Ashley也开始看冬兵左臂的全息投影。“你再晚五分钟打电话来，我们就在餐馆里吃上了，Tony。”

“我并不想搅黄你们的周末计划，抱歉，孩子们。”Steve对此非常愧疚。

“没事儿，队长。”Peter热情得眉飞色舞，“我们当然明白冬兵这件事很重要，额，Ashley，我的意思是约会也很重要，但是——”

“我明白你想说什么，Peter，”Ashley飞快地打断了他，“不用解释了。”

潜台词是希望他暂时保持安静。

“就把这个当成周末实习，或者高级补习班？”Tony去旁边的工具区拿了一把钳子，“全世界仅此一家，还免费提供一切劳动工具。”

“明明是我们当免费劳动力。”Ashley低声嘟囔道。

“雪宝，我听见了。”Tony挥舞了一下钳子，突然想起什么，转向队长问道，“你确定他不会突然开始无差别攻击吗？在场有两个未成年人，我不确定他们面对九头蛇超级士兵的时候会怎么样。”

“别担心那么多，他只会躺着，”Natasha推开门进来，看得出来头发是刚洗过的，“我给他注射了一点特殊的麻药，他现在除了眼珠其他什么地方都动不了。”

“额，是的，多亏了Nat，”Steve不好意思地挠挠头，语气有点感激有点羞赧，“要是没有她帮忙的话，可能Bucky又要逃走了。”

“先声明一下，我不是故意去抓他的，”Natasha抱着胳膊，“只是碰巧在附近执行任务——以及，我往他胳膊上连扎两针才不是为了报仇。当然，他让我不能穿比基尼，我还是会恨他一辈子。”

“……队长，”Peter突然抬起头，“你叫冬兵什么？”

Ashley原本没注意到这个盲点，听了Peter的话，这才意识到不对劲，停下了手中的活。

“忘了你们还不知道，我来介绍一下，”铁人爸爸指着美国队长和氧气舱里的冬兵，“这是队长熊，躺在氧气舱里的就是吧唧熊，两根出生入死的冰棍。”

Ashley觉得自己被雷劈中了，Peter也是一样。

“……所以冬兵就是咆哮突击队里唯一牺牲的那个Bucky Barnes？”她不敢置信。谁敢相信呢，九头蛇的头号武器居然是个不折不扣的二战英雄，历史展馆里现在还在循环播放他和美国队长二战时期的黑白录像。事实上，她小学的时候，学校组织过参观历史展馆的课后活动，她还跟着同学们一起在Bucky Barnes的队服前献过花。她看看躺着一动不动的冬兵，居然真的有点眼熟。

“是的，Bucky是差点为国献躯的英雄，”队长一脸正色地辩护道，“他在掉下火车之后就被九头蛇控制了，他们给他装上假肢，对他进行反复洗脑，用非人道的方式剥夺他独立思考的能力，让他成为九头蛇的武器——但事实上，Bucky是我见过最勇敢也最善良的人，我相信他的内心从未改变。”

其实这话听上去是有点怪异的，但对方是美国队长，似乎任何过于正式的词汇在他嘴里都是可以理解的。比如“英雄”、“正义”、“光明”之类的，对现代日常生活来说年代久远又宏大得不切合实际的词汇，只有他这样的活化石使用它们时，这些词汇的意思才没有走样。

Ashley选择低下头，继续研究冬兵的铁胳膊。

躺在氧气舱里的冬兵不知道他们在谈论什么，充足的氧气和过于安逸的氛围让他疲乏，没过多久，他无法忍耐困意地闭上眼，缓缓地睡着了，红外监测仪里的心跳慢了一些，呼吸也变得更加绵长。

“他不需要吃东西吗？”Peter看了看时间，快到午饭饭点了，他早餐只吃了一点，现在已经饿得前胸贴后背了。

“先让他打营养液比较好，至少再过几小时，”Natasha严肃地摇摇头，“他的肌肉太放松了，吞咽能力不健全的时候吃东西容易噎死。”

“快看我找到了什么，太熟悉了，”Tony兴奋地指着全息投影上的一处黑点，“看来九头蛇在他身上投入了不少钱。你就这样把冬兵带走了，他们能申请破产保护么？”

队长有点窘迫。

Ashley凑过去细看，有点难以置信地噎住了。“微型全封闭式的能量反应炉？”

“这也太酷了吧，你们确定这是二战时期的科技？”Peter也跟了过去，“我怀疑它不仅能自动供能，看它的结构，估计还能提供高强度的防御力和攻击——等一下，这是什么？”Peter指着一处缺口问道。

“物理损坏吧，”Ashley猜测，“这个切口是狭窄的长条形，可能是——”

“是我用盾牌砸的。”Steve承认道。当时情况紧急，出现应激反应的Bucky用左臂掐住了Steve的脖子，他不得已就动手了，为此他被冬兵在肚子上狠狠地砸了一拳，也可能是两拳，Steve不记得了，也不觉得疼，很是神奇。

“嚯，”Tony感慨一声，“振金砸合金，一台好戏。”

可能是为了补偿孩子们，Tony特意叫了东南亚菜的外卖，一堆没吃午饭的人在餐厅里解决午餐，柠檬叶、黄姜、山奈、豆蔻、香茅和椰子的香气飘得到处都是。

Ashley挑起一筷子的煮河粉，吹了吹，把白晃晃的条状碳水和半生的牛肉一起送进嘴里，Peter啃蟹腿啃得满嘴油光，还不忘把咖喱蟹的酱汁拌在糙米饭上，Tony喝着椰青，自说自话地分着香茅烤鸡肉串，Peter一串，他一串，Ashley一串，他一串——嗯，非常公平。

吃饭的时候Steve显得特别饿，他尽力控制住进食的速度，但还是风卷残云般地消灭自己跟前的食物，洒满香料的烤里脊肉、洋葱和豆芽被包裹在干燥的卷饼里，不一会儿就被吞进肚子了，Ashley看着都觉得自己的喉口噎住了，餐桌如战场，队长又就着免费赠送的沙丁鱼、调味过的花生粒和鸡肉串大口地吞咽着椰浆饭，很快就又见底了。

可能美国队长的食量也是普通人的四倍？Ashley有点疑惑。如果是这样的话，其实Tony点的外卖并不够吃。

“为了找到Bucky，我快72小时没有吃东西了，”Steve有点不好意思，去厨房端来了一海碗牛奶麦片、两根香蕉和一个巨大的三明治，里面夹着好几层火腿和生菜，他一边往嘴里塞食物一边自嘲地笑笑，“1945年之后再也没有这么饿过了。”

“啧啧。”Natasha面露深意地摇摇头，咬了一口越南春卷。

吃好饭之后，科技小分队又开始研究这条机械臂，根据队长的说法，它让冬兵感到不适，不知道他怎么看出来的，可能是他们打斗时他得出的结论，虽然Peter觉得明显是队长被机械臂砸到比较疼。

“你看它这里的神经元，”Ashley用一支笔指着全息投影，“大面积损坏了，难怪他感到疼痛。”

“像战损，”Peter观察着它的磨损程度，“也可能是没有及时保养的结果。”

“还有电磁干扰，”Ashley在全息投影的机械臂上做了一个标记，“他的手臂可能不受控制。”

“可怜的吧唧熊，”Tony指示Peter去工具区找东西，“去找找有没有合适的针线和棉花，看好型号。”

Peter相当勤快，一路小跑屁颠屁颠地去了工具区，把自己埋进铁堆里翻翻找找。

“他的机械臂应该还有一个辅助算法，”Ashley沉吟片刻，“能瞬间爆发数倍力量——”她在旁边的白板上写了一个复杂的算式，看着它发呆，感觉自己似乎解不出来。

铁人走过来，轻飘飘地看了一眼，拿过白板笔写了几下。“这个问题你可以去借鉴一下你祖母的研究成果，Magdalena Skotnicka女士在她发表的期刊上提过。话说，你应该知道她涉足过物理和数学的交互研究吧？和其他混日子的饭桶比起来，她算一个脑子里有点东西的学者，如果你听我的话去麻省理工，或许还有机会能见到她，取决你选什么课。”

Ashley知道自己的祖母是个犹太波兰裔数学家，照片上看来是一个眼神凛冽的老太，长得颇像Lauren Bacall，目前还在从事教学工作和发论文。她以为只有她知道那些和自己身世有关的事，错愕地扭过头。“你怎么知道我的祖母是谁？”

“拜托，雪宝，我知道所有你知道的内容，”Tony摇摇手指，“永远不要因为Tony Stark知道得比你多而大惊小怪。”

他是不是也知道自己母亲搬去哪里了？Ashley不再说什么，她抗拒和人谈论所有和自己原生家庭有关的话题，她不和所有人提起自己的生母，也从来不提起自己的生父。在新家庭的生活让她感到满足，以至于时常想要把不愉快的过去从自己的世界里擦去，就像擦去纸上的铅笔作图痕迹。

她成功了吗？不知道，但是她不想谈这个。Ashley移开目光，生硬地换了话题。“你觉得该怎么处理这条机械臂？”

她以为Tony会在这个话题上朝她再开几枪，但他居然就这样轻易地放过她了。“要先修复内部的人造神经元，”他绕到氧气舱的另一边，“这活可不轻松，所以你俩要给我好好打下手，明白吗？”

Bucky睡够了，缓缓睁开眼，看见陌生的人把自己团团围住，神色肉眼可见地变得不安。

“他醒了？”Peter捧着工具箱走了过来，“话说他现在是清醒的，还是依然被洗脑的状态？我能跟他打招呼吗？嗨，你好我是Peter Parker今年十五岁明年十六岁——”

“不知道，但我感觉他不怎么友善。”Ashley盯着冬兵，如果他有什么破坏性的动作，她大不了把他再次变成冰棍。

“瞧瞧他那条胳膊，被打一下一定超痛，搞不好还会骨折。”Peter开始无意识地跑火车，压根没意识到自己的身体素质仅次于浩克。

“放心吧，如果你挨了他一拳，我就帮你叫救护车，”Ashley白了他一眼，“挨两拳的话，我直接帮你打葬礼服务专线，搞得隆重点。”

Peter哭丧着脸。“这也太惨了吧。”

“胡说八道些什么玩意，你以为你的身体是纸糊的吗？！Tony气急败坏地把Ashley和Peter推出实验室，“去把队长叫过来，快点，免得到时候又出什么差错，还要怪我破坏这个躺在氧气舱里的历史文物！”


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25

Natasha隔着玻璃看Steve对Bucky轻声说着话，队长的眉头放得很低，手里还拿着一碗热气腾腾的燕麦粥，Bucky Barnes坐在床上一言不发，乱糟糟的长发垂在肩上，接过燕麦粥一勺一勺地吃了起来，Steve看着他，微不可察地笑了笑。

女特工别有意味地挑挑眉。“哇哦。”

Ashley不明所以地跟着感慨。“……哇哦？”

Peter憋了一口气。“哇啊啊啊啊哦哦哦哦哦——”

“你们两个傻站着干什么？”Tony的声音从储藏室里闷闷地传了过来，“帮我搬东西去！”

Peter做了个鬼脸，跟Ashley一起循声走去。

所以，这就是Tony所谓的针线和棉花。Ashley看着手里的高精度修复喷枪，把它摆在了操作台上，幻想着它们能怎么用来修复吧唧熊，Tony穿针引线缝缝补补的画面在她脑海中一度挥之不去，似乎有点辣眼睛又有点可爱。

“现在，Peter，你在这里给我当一助，”Tony把一柄修复枪丢给他，指了指全息投影屏幕角落里的一排数据，“控制好电流和电压，别让它超过临界值。”

“遵命，先生。”Peter欢呼一声，拿起防护镜开始工作。

“雪宝，过来，把他手里的追踪器拆下来去销毁掉，”Tony对Ashley命令道，“我不认为九头蛇会有胆子找上门，但最好快点把它拆了，鬼知道那群柜子里的老鼠能干出什么来。”

冬兵全程都保持着一动不动的姿态，仿佛听不懂他们在说什么，也可能是纯粹没有在听。他的双眼正常地睁着，目光平和而不涣散，甚至有点习惯性的警醒。

“待会儿让Pepper给May打个电话。”Tony说道，“睡衣宝宝可能要跟我们一起吃晚饭了。”

“话说，晚上吃什么？”Ashley透过放大镜开始观察追踪器的位置。

似乎手术室里的医生都喜欢谈论食物，可能是最不需要费脑的休闲话题，还能缓解紧张的情绪。

“芝士汉堡怎么样？”铁人爸爸提议道，“还要甜甜圈和圣代冰激凌。”

“我以为你该问问大家的意见。”Ashley说道。

“Peter？”Tony推了推防护镜，“晚上吃什么，小伙子？”

“我都行，Stark先生。”Peter一如既往地乖巧懂事。

“以防你不知道，Tony，我讨厌垃圾食品。”Ashley一如既往地提出了异议，她拿起通了电的笔形探测器，顺着机械臂的纹路开始思考可能的拆卸方式，这玩意可真复杂，比她在“乐高玩具室”里见过的所有玩意都复杂。可能九头蛇是故意做成这样的，往所有试图研究机械臂的人脸上都丢了一个烟雾弹。

Peter看了看他们，选择自动闭麦，开始连接断开的神经元。

“我会给你点麦当劳里最健康的套餐。”Tony自顾自地说道。

“哈，谢谢你。”Ashley相当不真诚地笑了一声。“我宁愿吃牛奶麦片。”

如果Steve中午没有把基地厨房里的牛奶和麦片吃完的话——话说，食物储备室在哪儿？她可以去那里找找，应该还有些库存。

“决定了，那就吃麦当劳。”Tony哼哼唧唧地决定了。

“好吧，反正Pepper会阻止你的，她说过今晚会来找我们，我打赌，我们最后还是会吃健康食物的，”Ashley找到了突破口，开始拆他的机械臂，她迟疑片刻，换了一个头部更细的尖头镊子和螺丝起子，“嗯……我不确定它会不会有点疼——”

她在机械臂表面抹了一些机油（顺带一提，这味道相当恶心），对着螺丝钉转了好几圈起子，表面覆盖着的一小块银色合金开始松动，她观察着冬兵纹丝不动的脸，不确定他到底有没有感到痛，她又用起子拧了一会儿，等到那块合金可以灵活滑动的时候，她用镊子把它摘了下来，看到了一块黑色的芯片静静地躺在机械臂的手腕内侧。

“在这里。”她放下起子。

Tony抬起头，朝她的方向看了一眼。“把它摘下来。”

Ashley拿起镊子，逼近了那块芯片，她一触碰到它，冬兵浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，打了个激灵。

在场的三个人都被吓了一跳，Ashley不知道自己做错了什么，丢下了手里的镊子。“抱歉，抱歉——”

冬兵没有做出任何挣扎的动作，他依旧躺在操作台上，顺服得令人不适，Ashley看向了他的眼睛，那双浓缩着负面情绪的眼睛是不安的，困惑的，恐惧的，痛苦的，唯独不是仇恨的，虹膜在白色的灯光下呈现出一种极淡的灰绿色，让人想到覆盖在雪山表面的针叶林和燃尽的烟灰，不柔软，但也不是坚硬的。

她愣住了。尽管她没那么见多识广，但在她眼里，杀人机器不该有这样的一双眼睛。

“别再去试探它了，雪宝，”Tony说道，“我猜九头蛇在里面装了防护程序，强制拆除会导致危险——无论对你还是对他。我怀疑它能释放强电流。”

“因为九头蛇不希望别人得到冬兵，”Peter推测道，“所以制作了玉石俱焚的销毁装置？”

“是这样。”Tony摘下防护镜，对着Ashley指了指自己身边的另一个空档，“过来当我的二助，那个芯片待会儿我亲自来看看。”

那块芯片就待在它该待的位置，Tony担忧会爆炸，直接找了个借口把两个孩子轰了出去，他独自带着防护用具检查了一会儿，没有再去摆弄它。看在上帝的份上，长时间的工作耗尽了他的能量，他需要补充一点高热量的食物，最好是芝士汉堡。

“其他部分我都能修好，但里面的追踪芯片没法拆，”他把Rogers叫了进来，“或者说暂时没法拆。”

“为什么？”Steve问道。

Bucky又一次在操作台上睡着了，可能是Natasha的麻药实在是余韵悠长，也可能是之前太累了，为了逃避九头蛇的追捕，冬日战士很少有超过五小时的睡眠时间。

Tony深吸一口气。“这么说吧，它的本质作用并不是跟踪器，而是带有强电流的自毁装置。如果一定要拆掉那玩意，可能他会死，好吧？”

Steve沉吟片刻。“我明白了。”

与此同时，Pepper已经到了基地，她扭开厨房的灶台，开始加热平底锅里的意面和鸡胸肉片，没错，Tony的垃圾食品计划已经注定胎死腹中了，Ashley对着Pepper把Tony告了一状，正如上次Tony对Pepper义正言辞地控诉Ashley如何故意冻坏了他的咖啡壶，他们俩都习惯在真正的一家之主面前互相开枪。

“Peter，好孩子，”全场唯一的成年人Potts小姐搅拌了一下锅子里的食物，“能不能帮我一个忙，把生菜沙拉摆去餐桌上？”

“好的，女士。”Peter把玻璃碗端了出去，Ashley坐在旁边的料理台上晃动着双腿等开饭。

“亲爱的，”Pepper头也不回地说道，“去提醒Tony一声，晚饭快要好了，我顺带还做了Rogers队长和他朋友的那一份。”

Steve对Potts小姐的热心帮助表达了感谢，端着一大盆意大利面和沙拉和Bucky一起吃了。两个未成年还没吃饭，扒拉着门偷偷观察他们进食，仿佛在看某种稀有动物。

“你们都去洗澡，再换身衣服，”Pepper嫌弃地闻了闻，“到处都是机油味，我的鼻子都快要分辨不出别的味道了。”

Ashley乖乖听话去自己的浴室里洗澡了，Tony适时地出现，往Peter脸上丢了一件叠好的崭新T恤，Peter把它展开，发现那件T恤上面印着AC/DC，里面还包了一条新的内裤和卡其色的中裤。

“它本来就不是我的尺码，所以——”Tony仿佛在设想某种很可怕的场景，“千万别把它洗干净了再还给我，知道了吗？”

原来Stark先生会在基地里给他准备衣物。Peter有点感动，他借用了基地的公共浴室，终于体验到了超大的水雾花洒和能随时播放音乐的AI，洗发水和沐浴液都是超市里可以找到的品牌，无功无过的薄荷柠檬味。

他洗好澡出来的时候Ashley已经坐在沙发上了，手里端着Elsa周边的盘子，里面装着一团意大利面和鸡胸肉，旁边是一叠切碎的生菜叶和甘蓝。

“Pepper说让你吃多少自己盛。”她拿着遥控器开始换台，打算看CNN的新闻台。

Peter从碗柜里拿了一个干净的盘子（当然是上面没有印着Elsa的那一种），取了食物，也跟着坐到了沙发上。“Stark先生和Potts小姐去哪里了？”

“两个人去顶楼的露台了，除了食物之外还带走了一瓶香槟、两个高脚杯和一桶冰块——我做的。”

“好吧。”

他们一边看电视新闻一边吃晚饭，Peter忍不住一直在看Ashley，她刚洗过的头发太香了，那种他说不出来的花香。她把裙子换掉了，穿着黑色的细吊带和牛仔长裤，毫无顾虑地露出亭匀的肩膀和锁骨，皮肤都是乳白色的。

她注意到他的目光，别过脸，朝他戏谑地眨眨眼，满脸皆是那种漂亮女孩独有的、懵懂又自以为是的风情。

Peter感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，脸不可避免地红了。

他们没有说话，屋内唯一的声音是电视里一板一眼的晚间新闻。Peter缩了缩喉咙，飞快地吃着盘子里的食物，感觉心脏被一种微妙的力量扯住了。

Ashley黑沉沉的眼珠一动不动地盯着他，目光无畏而幽深，偶尔眨一下眼，蒲公英一般毛茸茸的下眼睫毛微微颤动着，Peter视线从她的眼睛慢慢往下，落到窄窄的鼻梁，一滴番茄酱潦草地搭在嘴边，遮住了一点唇上的纹路，她的脖子细长，肩线平整，像对称的象牙色瓷瓶，胸前的弧线紧实而柔和，又是鲜活的，随着呼吸而有规律地律动。

她用叉子转了一圈意面，塞进嘴里，咀嚼着，进食，故意夸张地翕动着嘴唇，舔干净嘴唇边的酱汁，端起杯子大口喝水，肆无忌惮地欣赏着Peter的眼神，那种愚钝的痴迷简直太笨拙了，以至于让她感到满足。

她伸出手把垂在胸前的长发撩到后背上，Peter侧过身来，他们默契地开始接吻，那种奶声奶气的啄吻，你一下，我一下，像某种社交语言。她张开嘴唇，品味着这个如同无花果一般散发着甜味的男孩。

Peter伸出手，指尖划过她的脸，感受到她柔软的鬓角贴在自己的掌心，在她唇边尝到了番茄的味道，气味与气味交织在一起。

“咳咳，咳咳——”铁人爸爸不知道什么时候站在他们身后。

两个人都被吓到了，猛地松开对方。

“唔，”Peter的脸烫得可以用来煎蛋，他直接从沙发上跳了起来，“Stark先生，Ashley，我该走了，谢谢，谢谢款待。”

Peter捧着自己的大红脸像一阵风一样地消失了，都忘了走正门，直接从窗户翻出去了，可能他更习惯这样。

Ashley目送他离开，没好气地白了Tony一眼。“你还可以咳得再响一点。”

“我也觉得我可以，”Tony对于打扰小情侣接吻没有丝毫愧疚，还有点恶作剧成功的得意，“下次我要在领口别一个扩音器。”

目击一切的Pepper选择默默扶额。


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26

Ashley一直没有听过冬兵说话，他似乎只和Rogers队长偶尔交谈，大部分时候都沉默地躺在床上，甚至都没有呼吸声，如同雕像。自从他来的那天之后，她就再也没有接近过他。他们把他修好机械臂的那个晚上，Fury来了一次，没有好脸色，他和Steve认真地谈了一次，或者说恐吓更确切一些，强烈控诉他不该把通缉犯直接带到复仇者联盟的基地。

Rogers队长对此的态度相当强硬，他不认为Bucky是通缉犯，而是九头蛇犯罪组织的受害者。

Ashley也一度是“九头蛇犯罪组织的受害者”，听到这个说法，她有点熟悉，但还是习惯性地不对旁人表达自己的想法。在这种大事上，她的想法不重要，她也对此没有想法。

那天谈话的结果并不理想——无论是从Steve的角度来说，还是从Fury局长。

在Steve的坚定和真诚面前，Nick Fury表现得相当冷漠。“不要在冬兵面前扮演上帝，队长，我们都知道九头蛇的洗脑功能是什么样的，他可能也不需要一个上帝来拯救。”

“我没有在扮演上帝，”Steve的语气变慢，蓝眼睛异常坚定，“我在做一个好朋友该做的所有事。”

Fury转身，愤愤地离去。Tony远远地坐在沙发上围观神盾局局长吃瘪，开了一包蓝莓干当看戏时调剂心情的小零食。

Ashley抱着电脑坐在他对面的土豆沙发上，那是她目前为止最喜欢的座位，一个棕黄色的布袋，里面填满了富有弹性的海绵，背面贴着Tony自制的手写标签，“儿童座椅”。

“为什么Barnes先生从来不和其他人说话？”她打了个哈欠，朝屋子里看了一眼，Steve把自己的好朋友安置在基地一楼的一间客房里，Ashley一抬头就能看到它紧闭着的房门。

“史前人类只和史前人类交谈，我猜。”Tony往嘴里塞着蓝莓干。

Ashley挑挑眉，知道在Tony那里注定得不到答案，比起Bucky Barnes何去何从，队长和Fury到底到底能谈判谈到什么地步，她更关心自己什么时候能把意大利语的小论文写完。

“我觉得我们该接吻，”Peter脱口而出，“你说呢？”

这是春假之前的最后一天，他正站在中城高中的走廊里，左手边是一排距离掉漆不远的锁柜，上午的最后一节课刚刚结束，到处都是熙熙攘攘的同学，大声地谈论着校园八卦和名人新闻，兴致勃勃地计划着即将到来的春假，也有些在抱怨学校作业和假期过后的考试。

Ashley正在放课本，听见他的话，转过头来。“现在？”

“嗯，现在，”他有点不好意思地脸红了，“就是现在。”

她直接凑过去吻了吻他的脸颊，Peter愣了愣，脸颊感觉像被花瓣拂过。下一秒，他试探性地把嘴唇贴在了她的脸颊上，尝到了淡淡的香味，可能是香水，也可能是化妆品。

他轻轻地啄了几下，听到她的声音。“在你把我的脸啃下来之前，Peter，我觉得我们该去吃饭。以及，”Ashley看了看一个胖墩墩的身影从不远处走来，“Ned来了。”

吃午饭的时候几乎都是Ned和Peter在聊天，说些有的没的，星战乐高，星际迷航新出的电影，知识竞答小组的安排，或者机器人俱乐部的活动，Ashley除了进食就在刷手机，只有在谈到机器人俱乐部的时候评论了几句。

“春假你有什么安排吗？”Ned用塑料叉子挑着锡纸盒里的牛肉酱意面，“我是说你们俩。”

“额，目前还没。”Peter挠挠头。

他可能会花一点时间继续在皇后区巡逻，教训教训偷自行车或者抢劫热狗摊的坏蛋，扶老奶奶过马路，或者去基地里看看冬兵的那条铁胳膊，如果Stark先生还要他帮忙的话。他跟Ashley谈论过春假里他们该干什么，但她一直没考虑好，商量到最后剩下两个选项，电影院或者中央公园野餐，依旧悬而未决。

放学的时候，Ashley刷了刷手机，愣住了。她对Peter问。“想去麻省理工看看么？”

他以为她说的是明后天的计划。“好啊。”

“现在呢？”她背上书包，打开google map，搜索怎么去火车站最快。她突发奇想，想来一场说走就走的旅行。

“为什么是现在？”Peter不明所以。

“我想听一场讲座。”她切出推特的屏幕，“Magdalena Skotnicka教授的推特，她即将开展一场关于机械和人工智能算法的讲座，今天晚上七点开始。”

“我们还有四个小时。”

“赶不上了？”她看到去麻省最快的车半小时之后就开了，“那也没关系，下次再说，以后总有机会。”

Peter看了一眼手上的蛛丝发射器。“现在出发也绰绰有余。”

事实证明，高空飞行的感觉并不赖。Ashley趴在蜘蛛侠的背上，他们穿梭在高耸入云的钢筋森林里，风从耳边飞过。托Peter的福，他们及时赶上了去麻省的火车，甚至还腾出了一点时间买了火车站提供的三明治和饮料，她主动要求付的钱。

“我可能要过一会儿再吃。”她感觉自己并不饿，把食物搁在小桌板上，给Pepper和Tony发短信报备。

Peter拨开锡纸，把三明治里的酸黄瓜片咬得吱吱作响。“它的味道不错，噢，我爱酸黄瓜。”

“没有人不爱酸黄瓜。”她打开无糖汽水喝了一口，看着窗外的景色飞快后移，紫红色的晚霞温厚地覆盖在植被和灰色的楼房表面，东海岸的春天。

他们在列车上简单地解决了晚餐，到站时距离讲座开始还有不到半小时，十五岁的小孩像愣头青似的一头扎进大学校园，跟着其他学生一起陆陆续续地赶到了MIT的那个扇形报告厅，占了讲座里第三排中间的两个位置。

Ashley知道自己在干什么，她只是想听听对方在研究些什么，只是好奇，仅此而已，没有任何别的打算。

其实他们混在大学生里也不算显眼，除了没有穿校园文化衫，她甚至学着周围人的模样，拿出笔记本电脑，打开。

Skotnicka教授推开礼堂的门，走了进来。本人比照片上稍微老一些，齐耳短发几乎全白，身材瘦削，穿着厚实的黑绸布连衣裙，无袖的款式，露出两条干瘪而布满皱纹的胳膊，戴一条波西米亚风格的绿色项链——和她的眼睛同色，眼神相当犀利，让人联想到树林里机敏的鹳鸟。她清清嗓子，调整了一下讲台上的麦克风，拿起激光笔开始切换幻灯片。

Peter很少看见Ashley那么专注地听别人讲课，他关注她很久，知道她大部分在学校上课的时候都心不在焉，在数学课上明目张胆地神游，在其他课上更是一脸不耐烦，满脸写着“拜托能不能讲快点”。他第一次发现她认真听课的时候神态里有一种孩子式的安静，微微仰着头，身体几乎不会动，偶尔眨眨眼睛，像是在脑海里测绘一幅地图。

“有人要问问题吗？”Skotnicka教授的讲座告一段落，到了Q&A环节。

Peter以为Ashley会举手提问，但她没有，沉默地听完了讲座的所有内容，统一步调地收拾东西，跟其他麻省理工的大学生一起从侧门离开，走进了麻省的夜里。

“我该给梅姨打个电话。”Peter说道，他拿着电话朝旁边的角落里走去，让Ashley站在原处等他。

他跟梅姨简单地说了一下他在外面约会——是的，Peter单方面地觉得这是一场约会，并且保证会尽早回来。

“表现得像个贴心的男朋友，Peter，”梅姨谆谆教导，“记得一定要把Ashley送到家再回来——放心，我会给你留门。”

“我当然明白，好的……好的，May，嗯，再见。”他掐断了电话，发现Ashley正在和Skotnicka教授交谈，花坛边的路灯站在她们的身上。Skotnicka教授比她高一些，说话停顿的时候习惯性抿嘴，眼睛藏在深陷的眼窝里，偶尔眨眨眼，Ashley听得很安静，时不时点点头，从Peter这个角度只能看见她们额头和鼻梁的轮廓，十分相似的弧线。

她们的对话没有持续太久，Skotnicka教授看了看手表，抄了一个邮箱地址递过去，让Ashley有问题的话随时可以交流，这位年迈的学者显然是个严肃的人，还是朝Ashley微微地笑了一下。

她顿了顿，把纸条对折，收进包里，跟对方道谢，互相说再见，目送教授消失在教学楼里。

“你们之前在谈什么？”Peter跟她并肩走在校园里，“我以为你有问题的话会在大礼堂里直接问。”

“不是和讲座相关的问题，”她扶了扶肩上的背包，“记得那条铁胳膊么？上面有个牵扯到力学方程的设计，我想问问她的想法。”

回去的列车上，Ashley一直在盯着窗外，冷不防问道。“你对你父母有印象吗？”

“爸爸妈妈？”Peter愣了愣，“梅姨说他们是空难去世的，那时候我才一岁。”

“抱歉，不该提这个。”

“没事，Ashley，我不记得跟他们有关的事，但梅姨说他们都是很好的人。”Peter试着把和他们有关的内容从脑海里倒出来，“他们似乎在同一家公司工作，都是研究员，很相爱的一对。”

Ashley没说什么。Peter看着她，发现她似乎在神游，他们所在的这个车厢灯只能开一半，阴影把她牢牢包裹住，她以为自己跑得够快就不会被过去追上，但总有疲惫的时候。

Peter看着她，开始想象一个家庭幸福的Ashley，从小被大人举过头顶的女孩，能骄傲地展示她拿满分的试卷，去科技馆看展之后父母会陪她在周边商店里挑玩具，享受把对方驳倒的时刻，习惯胜利，习惯掌声，习惯赞美。

“很多人，包括Tony和Pepper，都以为我恨她，但我不。”Ashley没有说“她”是谁，但Peter知道她在谈论自己的母亲。她打开之前喝到一半的无糖汽水，灌了两口，感受到酸涩的气泡翻涌而过。

“她是什么样的人？”Peter第一次跟她谈论这个话题，他们上次差点因为这个话题老死不相往来，所以他一直很谨慎，每个人都有不愿意谈论的东西，他在学着和她相处。

“冷漠，偏心，伪善，爱丈夫和儿子远大过于爱我，”Ashley尽量用一种平淡而客观的语气说道，“一无是处，脑袋空空，共情能力低，习惯性贬损女性。”

“但你不恨她？”

“不恨。”环境昏暗，四处无人，她陷进座位里，假装自己安稳地沉浸在羊水里，“在我刚读小学的那一年，弟弟出生了，我试图融入这个家，她也给了我一个机会，但她让我看管好刚出生的弟弟完全是个错误的决定。你听说过葡萄牙的那句谚语吗，如果你的第一个孩子是个女儿，你会多一个免费的保姆和女佣，很可笑，而我显然不是这样的女儿，也无法假装自己是。”Ashley笑了一声，听上去更像叹气，“那是我最讨厌婴儿的几年，弟弟试图拉我的手，被我扒开，他开始哭，哭到撕心裂肺，甚至呕吐。”

Peter默不作声地听着，想象着这是怎样的画面和心情。“……然后呢？”

“没什么，就是这样。她发现爱自己的丈夫和儿子爱得更心安理得，我被她甩在了身后——依旧无法选择恨她。”

列车缓缓地减速，在一片黑暗里停下了，列车员困倦而公式化的声音从喇叭里传了过来，他们回到了纽约。

“到站了，”Peter走到她身边，“我送你回家吧。”

Ashley站起身，发现口袋里的手机震了震，拿出一看。

“如果十五分钟以后你们还不回家，下次我就派一颗杰里科导弹全程跟着你们两个。Tony Stark”

她面无表情地把手机塞回口袋里。“事实上，Peter，我觉得我们需要抓紧时间了。”


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27

“你可以回来得再晚一点，雪宝，”Tony抱着胳膊，“我一度以为你永远不是那种会晚归的类型。”

Ashley把书包放在椅子上。“所以你的杰里科导弹在哪里？”

“在仓库里躺好了。”

她哈哈地笑了一声，表示捧场。“晚安，达斯托尼，还有你的杰里科导弹。”

“晚安，雪宝，”铁人拿了咖啡壶，“看样子你和你祖母之间的见面还算愉快，她有没有认出你来？我想没有，你们第一眼看上去不那么像。”

“你知道了。”她抱着胳膊，甚至不感到意外。

“当然。”Tony耸耸肩，把浓厚的咖啡倒进马克杯里。

“你要开始嘲笑我了么？”她后退了一步，大腿不轻不重地撞到桌子，有点痛，但不至于让她表露出来。

“我现在对这没兴趣，”他端起咖啡杯喝了一口，“如果你不听几句就睡不着的话，我可以努力试试。”

“不，我想还是不用了。”她转过身，“晚安，Tony。”

“你现在困吗？”他问道。

“当然不。”她耸耸肩。

“那好，去你的专属座位坐好，雪宝，”他指着那个上面贴着“儿童座椅”的土豆沙发，“我们该谈谈。”

“你想听什么呢？”她把自己摔进那个土黄色的袋子里，蜷缩着双腿，大腿贴着胸口，类似于婴儿沉睡在母亲子宫里的姿势。

“先别问这个，你想喝什么？”Tony站在吧台边问。

“牛奶，谢谢。”

“健康的选择，太没劲了。”他打开冰箱，拿出牛奶盒，往她的星黛露马克杯里倒了一大杯，递了过去。

Ashley仰头喝了一口牛奶，冰冷的牛奶冲刷着她的食道，蛋白质的香味很让人满足，她不由自主地打了个饱嗝。“说说你想听什么。如果你想听我的悲惨童年，我能一口气说到后天早上，但我觉得你不爱听这玩意。你可是Tony Stark，全世界都在你手里。”

Tony直截了当地问。“你是不是在找她的下落？”

“……你说的是Pepper？”她夸张地笑笑，“拜托，Tony，我时时刻刻都知道她在哪。”

Tony没有生气也没嘲讽她幼稚，平静得像个真正的大人。“你知道我说的是谁。”

他们沉默了一会儿，深夜的基地很安静，他们周身几乎没有一点声音，落地玻璃窗外面是一片漆黑，Ashley能看见月亮，深黄色的，尖锐的月牙形，周围聚集着忧愁的深灰色的云雾，一切都模糊起来。

“我想，你说的是对的，”Ashley抬起头，表情类似于犯人招供，“我在想办法找她，她是我妈妈。”

只是偶尔稍微尝试一番罢了。她习惯沿着网路来找人，想要看看她母亲到底搬去哪里了，也想知道她在做什么，Ashley给自己找的理由是好奇心作祟，以及她对当局的证人保护计划并不信任。

Tony沉默着，一言不发，表情凝重，仿佛面前摆着一道难题。

Ashley端起牛奶又喝了一大口。“我这样做是不是很可笑，就像追着火车跑的小孩，明明已经被丢掉了，但还是——”她停顿了一会儿，纯粹是感觉自己无法再说下去，“对不起，Tony，你和Pepper都是很好的人，这是我的问题。”

“我没有怪你。”他说道，用一种难得正经的语气，“我只是想跟你说，一切都会过去的。”

她不说话。

“我可以告诉你，它们不一定会变得更好，但确实都会过去的。”他耸耸肩。

“什么时候呢？”她的声音很颓败。

“未来，我也不知道，但你总会有新的人生，”他说道，“如果你真的很好奇她到底过得怎么样，我能跟你说，还不错。”

Ashley一动不动地盯着Tony，试图从他脸上知道一些蛛丝马迹。

他给了她一个推特账号。“建议你不要关注，偶尔翻看一下就可以了。你应该明白的，她是证人保护计划的成员，无论是电话、邮件等任何联系方式都是不被允许的，我给你这个账号就是在拿神盾局和FBI的保密系统开玩笑。”

她搜索了这个账号，点开一看，发现是她母亲的推特，换了账号和注册方式，但确实是她。Ashley往下翻了翻，看到了定位，加拿大的温哥华，同样的唐人街，同样的中餐馆，继父偶尔入镜，大部分都是和弟弟有关的状态，她匆匆扫过几条，品味着离别之后母亲那单调的、没有她的、依旧幸福的生活。

她看了一会儿，把手机屏幕切出来，关掉了。

“我之前一直没有把这个账号给你，是因为我觉得你不需要它。”Tony把手抄进口袋里，“事实证明，你还是需要一个精神奶嘴。”

“我这样是不是很幼稚？”她问。

“你只是很正常。”Tony把喝完的咖啡杯泡进水池里，“趁机给你看看我的新发明？我看你今晚是不想睡了。”

“什么发明？”她从土豆沙发里站起来。

他们一起走到了实验室，Tony在全息键盘上输了一串密码，一面墙翻转了过来，呈现出一套墨蓝色的贴身战服，胸前有一道银色的V型花纹，两侧手腕处各有一段银色的腕带，战服上方还有个黑色的眼罩。

Tony把眼罩摘下来，丢到Ashley手里。“试试看。”

Ashley接过。“这是给我的？”

她把眼罩戴在了脸上，听见了熟悉的AI。“你好，Ashley，我是星期四，请问有什么可以帮到你的？”

Tony抱着胳膊围观她一脸兴奋地“拆礼物”。

“戴上腕带之后，你就可以随时随地换上它，”谈起这个，他不由得骄傲起来，“这才叫真正的高科技战服，雪宝。”

Ashley把腕带戴上，两条细细的银色腕带盖在手腕上，完全不会影响到日常活动，她甚至都感觉不到它的存在。

“唔，”她说不上心里到底是什么感觉，压低了声音，仿佛怕会惊扰到什么不存在的东西，“谢谢你，Tony。”

“别肉麻了，雪宝，”Tony不耐烦地说道，仿佛他真的在嫌弃她似的，“别忘了我准备了一仓库的杰里科导弹。”

春假的第一天，Peter背着一书包的作业，一大早就来复仇者基地里报道。被Tony劈头盖脸训了一顿“以后不准那么晚回家”之后，Ashley打着哈欠从二楼下来，问Peter要不要一起吃早饭。

“不要在我训话的时候打断我。”Tony转过身来。

“好的，你们继续。”她睡眼惺忪地打开冰箱，开始倒牛奶。

“我也要吐司，”Tony想起什么，又转过身继续命令道，“给我也烤一块。”

Ashley把两片吐司塞进吐司机，又拿了一点水果出来，虽然Peter已经吃过了，但他还是没有拒绝再吃一根香蕉。

烤好的吐司从吐司机里跳了出来，她往自己的那一块上面抹了一点杏酱，叼在嘴里，坐在餐桌上，开始和Peter一起写作业。

“好好学习，你们两个都一样，”铁人爸爸去实验室之前还不忘耳提面命，“要是去不了MIT都给我看着办，知道吗？”

“好的，Stark先生，我会加油的。”Peter·贴心小棉袄·Parker翻开代数课本。

“这是人说的话嘛。”Ashley嘀咕一声，拿出笔，开始写作业。

因为Tony让他们别打扰他，Steve和冬兵也一直没有出现，中午的时候他们俩和Wanda一起吃了午餐，简单的番茄牛肉酱意面和浓汤，Wanda的二十四孝好男友不需要吃饭但是会做菜，和菜谱的口味不差分毫，相当精准。

Ashley一直很难以评价她和Wanda之间的关系，对方显然表现出了十二万分的热情和善意，因为Ashley是Wanda接触的唯一一个同龄女性，Wanda把她看得很重要，把那一对星黛露马克杯当做珍宝，喜欢凡事参考她的意见，但Ashley难免有点疲于应付。

在她看来，Wanda和她的其他同龄人都太不一样了，Peter、Ned、Hannah或者Jayden，她和他们都有些共同语言，至少能谈谈学校，或者谈谈身边发生的事，相比之下，她能和Wanda说的实在太少了。Wanda不上学，从小作为试验品长大，不懂机械，不会打排球，对任何一项Ashley喜欢的活动都知道得不多（其实Ashley真正想说的是“一窍不通”），她最多只能跟Wanda谈谈如何打理外表，但化妆打扮实在算不上她的兴趣。

可能从某种意义上，确实只有Vision能和她相处。Ashley自顾自地得出这个结论，把做好的作业收起来。

“下午我们一起看电影吧。”Wanda提议道。

“好啊，看什么？”Ashley确实想休息一会儿，春假第一天总不见得全花在写作业上面。可能看电影确实是不错的活动，放松身心，并且不太容易无聊。

他们都是未成年人，R级片划掉，直接从G级和PG-13里面选。Peter和Ashley都喜欢科幻片，但他们不觉得另外两位会喜欢。

“我们看爱情片吧。”Wanda说道，“有谁看过这个？好看吗？”

Ashley凑过去一看，《恋恋笔记本》，似乎是一部文艺爱情片。她看了一眼他们这个配置，一个是刚出生才几年的非人类，一个从小在实验室长大的“试验品”，一个会制冰，还有一个被变异蜘蛛咬过，四个人凑在一起就是一部科幻惊悚片，这个配置看爱情文艺片真的太过违和了。

但他们还是在沙发上坐好，按下了“播放”键。Ashley和Wanda坐在当中，一人手里举着一个泡着茶包的星黛露马克杯，Peter和Vision坐在两侧，Peter的怀里还抱着一碗微波炉爆米花。

剧情并不复杂，就是一对身份地位悬殊的恋人在经历了种种磨难之后终于相伴一生的故事。Ashley对爱情电影一直不感冒，剧情老套到让她感到有点无聊，但男女主演长得养眼，她还是跟上了剧情。

Wanda看得非常投入，当步入老年的男主角诺亚说，“我爱的人在这里，这里就是我的家，我永远不会离她而去”，她捏着纸巾开始抽泣。Vision不得不给她一次次地递餐巾纸，轻轻地拍着她的肩膀，告诉她那是电影。

I know you feel lost right now,

我知道你现在感觉很失落

but don't worry,

但是别担心

nothing is ever lost, nor can be lost.

没有任何事物会失落或被遗忘

The body sluggish, aged, cold,

肉体只会迟缓、老化，冰冷

the embers left from earlier fires.

大火过后的余烬

shall duly flame again.

也会再度燃烧

影片里放到了诺亚给爱人的信件，Ashley看着空镜头里夕阳的余温染红了湖水，突然想到Peter会不会跟着一起哭，扭头一看，才发现他脑袋靠在沙发上，呼吸绵长，睡得正香。

……行吧。

她把Peter依旧紧紧抱在怀里的爆米花拿走，放在茶几上，想把他推醒，但最后还是算了。Wanda哭得稀里哗啦，Vision小声地和她说着话，Ashley感觉自己在一对难舍难分的情侣旁边显得有点尴尬，只好假装在专心地看影片最后的滚动条，发呆。

滚动条都放完的时候，Peter终于察觉到臂弯里的爆米花不见了，皱皱眼皮，自己醒了过来。

“喂，Peter，天亮了。”Ashley抱着胳膊。

Peter彻底醒了，一咕噜从沙发上坐起来。“他们最后在一起了吗？”

“你的梦没告诉你吗？”Ashley没好气地往他身上丢了一颗爆米花，被他一把接住，塞进嘴里吃掉了。

Peter挠挠头。“我不是故意睡着的。”

“我当然知道你不是故意的，”为了自己的心理健康，她决定放过这个话题，伸手把他像拔萝卜似的拉起来，“快跟我去玩具室打铁，Wanda的战甲还没造好。”


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28

“喷漆选这个颜色吗？”Ashley在电脑上调颜色。

“再红一点？”Wanda歪着脑袋。

“再红一点……好的，”她调整了一下三原色的编码，“这样？”

Peter在旁边找到了一个合适的喷枪，看了一眼屏幕。“这有差别吗？”

“当然有。”Wanda煞有介事地点头，“它稍微偏玫红一点。”

“哦，是么，在我看来都一样。”Peter小声嘟囔道。

“好了，Peter。”Ashley回过头去看Wanda，“这颜色呢？”

“就它了。”Wanda宣布，“这就是我的战甲，我的Pietro。”

尽管Tony会用尽浑身解数嘲讽这个“Pietro”，但Ashley和Peter都尽力了，他们造出来的“防弹衣”牢固得刀枪不入，能发射超离子导弹，他们俩还别出心裁地把战甲压缩在了一个指甲盖大小的红色吊坠里，可以让Wanda随身携带，只要一按吊坠就可以穿上它。

“试试看吧。”Ashley朝战甲努努下巴。

Wanda高兴得像个拿到变形金刚的小孩，事实上，这对她来说可能真的是个变形金刚玩具。

“谢谢你，Ashley，你是我最好的朋友，”Wanda是这么对她说的，喜滋滋地把战甲拥在怀里，仿佛那是一个巨大的泰迪熊玩偶，“我唯一的朋友。”

唯一的朋友。Ashley在心底重复了一遍。听上去和“唯一的亲人”、“唯一的爱”相差无几，她很少用“唯一”这个词，忌惮它背后的羁绊太深，而她畏惧着承担它所需要付出的力量和感情。

“乐高玩具室”的门开了，Pepper走了进来，后面跟着Tony。

“就知道你们在这里，”高挑的金发美人踩着高跟鞋，小心翼翼地绕过了一片狼藉的操作台，“有人想要来一点果汁和全麦饼干吗？”

“劳驾，我要甜甜圈。”Tony说道。

“不可能的，Tony。”Pepper微笑地驳回了他的要求。

Ashley摘下手套，认真地洗手，用肥皂泡和自来水把所有残余的机油味都冲洗干净。

“所以你最近在忙这个。”Pepper靠在门框上，“你们成了好朋友？你和那女孩……抱歉，她叫什么来着？”

“Wanda。”

“噢，很棒，”Pepper温和地评价道，深吸一口气，“Tony跟我说了，他跟你谈了谈——没什么意思，我完全理解，只是不想瞒着你，他告诉我了。”

Ashley微微仰视着Pepper，她本来就比Ashley高不少，还穿着高跟鞋。她清清嗓子，真诚地开口。“你是我见过最好的母亲。”

Pepper愣了愣，旋即温柔地笑了。“我很荣幸，Ashley。”

Ashley看着她眼睛周围淡淡的笑纹，突然有点酸涩。“如果可能的话，”她飞快地说道，“我希望能在十年前见到你和Tony。”

“现在遇见也不晚，是吧？”Pepper伸出手，把Ashley垂在脸颊边的头发别到耳朵后面去，轻轻地拥抱住了她，“总比十年后要好。”

“谢谢你，Pepper。”Ashley把手搭在她的肩上，突然想起什么，低声说道，“不要告诉Tony。”

Pepper畅快地笑了一声。“当然，我保证。”

在Wanda的要求下，Vision给她们拍了合照，Ashley和Wanda举着一对星黛露马克杯，背后是刚刚喷完漆的“Pietro”，负责喷漆的Peter因为浑身沾满油漆不得不再借用一下复仇者联盟基地的公共浴室，因此没有入镜。

“你的推特有多少个粉丝？”Wanda问道。

“嗯……”Ashley点开手机界面上的推特鸟，“十一万？”

“那么多，”Wanda愕然，“几乎和一座小镇上的人差不多。”

Ashley原本对这个数字没有实感，被她一形容，突然感到有点压力。“……是挺多的。”

“你能把我们的合照发到推特上吗？”Wanda开始托着脸颊畅想，“这样的话，就有一座小镇的人知道我们是朋友了。”

Ashley怔了怔，虽然她和Wanda不那么谈得来，但那一瞬间她感受到了对方的孤独和对朋友的一丝丝卑微，说不上心里什么滋味，还是照做了。她上传了合照，文案照样很简单，“和Wanda度过的一下午，红茶、爱情电影和机器人”，照片上的姑娘都没化妆，但Ashley不是很在意这个，并且她真心实意地认为Wanda不化妆也很漂亮，那种不谙世事的娇憨。照片里的Wanda穿着红色的裙子，深酒红色的头发披在肩上，占据了画面的大部分，Ashley坐在一边，对镜头微笑。

她对这张照片没什么不满意的地方。

自从变得小有名气，她就很少更新推特，推特已经从以前的周更变成了半月更、月更，难得发一张图片，很快就引来了诸多点赞和评论。Ashley浏览了一会儿，退出了推特，把自己和Peter做出来的这个铁疙瘩收缩成挂坠的形态，放在Wanda手边，让她自己戴上。

“我要把这张照片打印下来，”Wanda抚摸着项链，急匆匆地决定去找幻视帮忙，“然后再做一个相框，怎么样？”

“挺不错的。”Ashley笑了笑，没有再关注这件事。

Bucky Barnes一直安静地待在自己的房间里，偶尔Steve会跟他出来一会儿，倒牛奶，吃点东西，散步，说一会儿话。Tony甚至在他们的电视里设立了专门的怀旧频道，专门播放黑白电影。不知道他们到底看了多少，但Ashley看了至少三遍的《魂断蓝桥》和《欲望号街车》，还有《日落大道》。

“他们不看电视的吗，”Tony摇摇头，“枉费我的一番好心。”

Ashley对此不置一词，并且打算写一篇《欲望号街车》的影评来充当自己英语课的报告。但不得不说，Bucky Barnes在众人面前出现的次数多了起来，他一直穿着Steve给他准备的衣服，宽大的T恤和裤子，拖鞋，暴露着他那条银光闪闪的铁胳膊，棕色的头发很长，后来就干脆用一个黑色的发圈梳了起来，发圈还是Ashley送的。

Bucky Barnes接过发圈的时候还一脸莫名其妙，他紧紧地盯着那个黑色的橡皮筋，仿佛那是什么刚出炉的新式武器，表情介于神游和迷惑之间。

“它是用来打理头发的，如果你需要的话，可以拿去。”她小心翼翼地说道，转身倒冰镇果汁。Rogers队长出现了，Bucky Barnes乖乖地坐在椅子上，队长拿着发圈，笨手笨脚地帮他把头发往后拢了拢，扎了起来。

“谢谢你，Ashley。”队长由衷地说道，“我还真没考虑过这个。”

“不用谢，队长，”她懒洋洋地嘬了一口果汁，这让她看上去很像Tony，“如果你需要的话，我还有发夹和发箍。”

队长居然认真地考虑了一会儿。“噢，这似乎还不需要，不过还是谢谢你。”

渐渐地，Ashley会看见冬兵一个人单独出来，坐在双人沙发的一侧，看着黑漆漆的电视屏幕发呆，不久之后，他会独自打开冰箱倒一杯牛奶回屋，偶尔也会拿一些酸奶和水果当零食，超级战士食欲极佳，冬兵喝酸奶总是两板为一个单位——所以冰箱里的酸奶总是消失得很快。

可喜可贺。她打了个哈欠，看着队长感动到泪目的表情，感觉可爱得有点怪异。

可能那个年代的人就是这样的？她摇摇头，走进房间，坐在书桌前打开书，如果要和Peter出去玩，她必须抓紧时间写作业。

春假的第四天，写完作业的Peter和Ashley决定去纽约的某个角落里逛一圈，哪怕是Tony Stark和他一仓库的杰里科导弹都无法阻止他们出去。

“我们写完作业了！”Ashley理直气壮地对Tony说道，“并且我们只是想去郊游，当天就回来。”

Tony无话可说，只能放行。Ashley原本还以为达斯托尼会跟在后面，但事实证明，他还没那么无聊——也可能是没那么有空。

当然，他们选的地点确实有点特别。

Ashley犹豫了一会儿，还是踩上了草地，跟着Peter朝着那块石碑走了过去。这是个风和日丽的春天，阳光把草地都照成了金色，她眯着眼，看着墓碑上的名字，端正肃穆的字体在大理石上刻着两个名字，Richard & Mary Parker，下面一行是生卒年月。

“我记得我跟你说过，春天是中国人祭扫亲人的时节，”Ashley把手从上衣口袋里拿出来，“你们一般什么时候来？”

Peter把手里的花束递到了墓前。“梅姨一直是秋天带我来，空难发生在夏秋之交。”

Ashley不再说话，风不停地吹起她的头发，发梢挠着她的脸颊，让她感觉有点痒。

“我很感激梅姨，但我也很感激他们，”Peter看着墓碑，“没有他们就没有我。”

墓碑上的名字已经黯淡了，毕竟都是十五年前逝去的人，但是周围的春草依旧是蓬勃的，在和煦的风里惬意地微微翕动。Ashley的视线越过一座座石碑，看向茵茵的草地、天空和远处灰蓝色的海，到处都是生命的痕迹，活着的和死去的。

“爸，妈，大家都很好，”Peter拿出一张纸巾，沾了一点水，开始擦墓碑上的积灰，“以及，介绍一下，这是Ashley。”

“你们好，Parker先生，Parker太太。”她看着墓碑上的照片，一个有点严肃的男人搂着温柔睿智的女人，很有夫妻相，都是深色头发，都戴着那种过时的透明边框眼镜，温和地与镜头对视。

Peter忙活了一会儿，擦干净了墓碑，他们又并肩穿梭过一座座墓碑，往回走。“其实我原本想跟你去游乐园或者电影院的，你说过，春天是中国人祭扫亲人的时节，所以。”他耸耸肩，没有继续说下去。

“这确实比游乐园和电影院有意义得多，Peter。”

“我父母离世后不久，本叔叔也离开了，他是个勇敢的人，有人抢劫一家超市，他想要上前阻止，牺牲了。梅姨跟他才结婚没多久，但还是决定独自把我带大。”Peter一边向前走一边说道。“其实我不记得那么多，我只记得梅姨，这一切发生的时候我还很小。”

“然后呢？”

“没再发生什么，我平安无事地长大了，梅姨换过好几次工作，省吃俭用攒钱，然后我们搬了家，因为这个街区的学校更好一点，她一直给我力所能及的一切。”Peter举起手，跟她走出了墓园，他们沿着水泥路走了一会儿，看见了来往的车辆和公交站台。

“你觉得我们接下来该去哪里？”Peter问，“既然你陪我来这里，接下来的行程听你的。”

Ashley看向半沉的落日。“先去买冰淇淋，然后找个高楼？我想在高处看看纽约。”

皇后区小孩带唐人街小孩找到了全皇后区最好的冰淇淋，一人买了一个，Peter三下两下就背着Ashley爬到了一处废弃的高楼楼顶，正对着夕阳，坐下，用甜筒干杯。

Peter龇牙咧嘴地吃着香草味的冰淇淋。“有你在的话，是不是冰淇淋永远不会融化。”

“我想是的。”Ashley嘬了一口芒果味的，眺望着由近及远的高楼大厦，夕阳是红色的，这预示着明天太阳会不错。天气太好了，所以她决定把脑袋靠在了Peter肩上，闻着他身上的肥皂水味，让人能平静下来的味道。

他们开始接吻，因为冰淇淋而变冷的嘴唇贴在一起，Peter试着伸出舌头，品尝着对方嘴里的甜味，被她轻而易举地顶了回去，又让步回来，像是一种游戏。此时他们坐在三十九层的高台上，脚下是川流不息的汽车和喧闹的行人，他们的嘴唇贴着嘴唇，额头抵着额头，手掌紧贴着对方的脸颊，被夕阳照得殷红，微弱的金色光线从他们的鼻子上漏向天台的地板。

“可能下次我该尝试香草味的。”Ashley咬了一下Peter的下嘴唇。

“香草味是他家最经典的，我从小的最爱，”Peter凑过去回吻她，“但是……芒果也不错，是吧。”

Tony和Pepper一走下楼就发现餐桌上摆着一个大马克杯，里面是两个香草味的甜筒冰淇淋，依旧冻得结结实实。马克杯下压着一张纸条，Ashley的字迹，“全皇后区最好吃的冰淇淋，来自Peter的推荐，不用谢我”。

“噢，我就说，”Peppe拿起冰淇淋，递了一根给Tony，“他们都是好孩子。”

“味道确实不错，”Tony尝了一口，做出决定，“下次让睡衣宝宝顺路再带点过来。”


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29

“以防你不知道，”Ashley连上skype，打开手提电脑的摄像头，“你火了，Jayden。”

“我变成网红了？”Jayden脸上的表情介于惊喜和惊慌之间，“我是不是该签个经纪公司。会有经纪人来找我的吧？”

“……随你吧。”她拿起马克杯喝了一口冰水，打算让自己稍微冷静冷静。

故事的一开始是这样的。在Peter和Ashley交往的那短短一个月里，Jayden和那个可爱的Vicky分手了，芭比娃娃一般的啦啦队队长Candice正好和已经拿了哈佛offer的男朋友分手进入空窗期，Jayden光荣顶上，和金发碧眼的学姐Candice分了又合，合了又分。

然后，他顿悟了。Jayden Moore在昨日晚上录了一首歌，抒发自己对Candice痛苦而纠缠的爱——其实Ashley更愿意把它称之为狗血。因为Jayden的歌声实在是太撕心裂肺太辣耳朵了，她刷推特的时候刷到了，忍不住转发了一下，一不小心给前男友带来了无法预估的关注度。

当时Peter追Ashley时压力山大，有一部分是因为Jayden乍一看确实比他有竞争力，他是个一米八五左右的高个子，在校队打橄榄球所以肌肉发达，长得像一头精神过于充沛的哈士奇——不开口的时候还是有点帅的，唬唬人足够了。

然后他就火了。

“你知道吗，”Jayden低头划着手机，“我已经有粉丝了。”

“哈？”Ashley闻所未闻，“你再说一遍？”

如果没记错的话，她是昨晚转发的。也就十来个小时的功夫。

“是真的。”Jayden把手机屏幕给她看，“你看这个，LoveJaydenMoore4ever，这个账号——我发誓不是我注册的。”

Ashley隔着高像素的摄像头，看见了那个账号里都是Jayden的彩虹屁，目瞪口呆。“那，那么快，”她结结巴巴地找回自己的声音，“别告诉我，难道我也有？”

“真的有哦，”Jayden给她看，“叫这个名字，大小姐的芭蕾舞鞋。”

还真有？Ashley点开一看，感到头疼。

“其实不止你有，”Jayden继续搜索道，“我记得上次我在推特上吃瓜的时候发现，Peter也有——”

“什么？”Ashley震惊得无以复加。

“这个。”Jayden指着一个名为“Peter Parker宇宙保护协会”的账号。

我的天哪。她干涩地开口。“我以为Peter是个普通人。”除了他是纽约的热心市民蜘蛛侠之外。

“从他是你男朋友的那一刻开始，就不是了。”Jayden把手机揣进口袋里，“反正，接受现实吧，Ashley。”

“嗨，Ashley，”Peter背着包来基地里写作业，手上拿着两个给Stark先生带的冰淇淋，“你在聊skype？”

“是的，我在和Jayden探讨现代网络文明对人的异化。”Ashley面无表情地开口。

“噢，Peter在你家？不打扰你们二人世界了。”Jayden相当识趣地关上摄像头，“拜拜，二位，假期结束后再见。”

解释不清了。这算个什么二人世界啊。Ashley抹了一把额头。Tony在楼上的实验室里不知道捣鼓什么新玩意，Vision随时可能穿墙出现，Bucky Barnes经常像鬼魂似的在厨房里出没，掠走一堆堆的乳制品和水果，队长似乎也在，在楼上和复仇者联盟的其他成员开会。

Peter把冰淇淋放入马克杯里，Ashley一伸手，它们就被冻得梆硬，希望Tony在十分钟之内不要下来。

“我只是在看这个，”她把那两个粉丝账号分享给了Peter，“就，有点好笑。”

Peter傻兮兮地戳进去，发现第一个账号叫“大小姐的芭蕾舞鞋”，他点进去翻了翻，最近一次更新是在春假开始的前一天，Ashley从校门口出来时的抓拍，她戴着一副巨大的墨镜，墨绿底白色波点上衣，两截银色的腕带直接暴露在外，下半身是牛仔短裤配运动鞋，露出两节大白腿，推特配的字是：“充满法式风情的日常穿着，若无其事的考究。”

其实这就是她随手从衣柜里拿出来的两件衣服。

首页点赞最多的那一条是上个月的某个礼拜六拍的，他们走在纽约市中心的马路上，可能是在一起逛街聊天，Ashley一手拿着一杯喝到一半的羽衣甘蓝鲜橙汁，另一只手抓着Peter——照片的主角显然不是他，但好歹身体全部入镜了，被女朋友牵着的样子也不是很傻，Peter甚至觉得自己乱糟糟的衬衫居然看上去还不错（？）。文案很简单，“大小姐和她的小奶狗。”

Peter忍不住又看了一遍，笑出了声。

然后他点了赞。

以Peter Parker的账号。

Ashley过了一会儿意识到他在做什么，一动不动地盯着他胡来的左手，不敢相信自己的眼睛。“你刚刚做了什么，Peter？”

“噢，”Peter这才意识到自己做了什么，直接跳了起来，脑袋差点撞到天花板，“噢噢噢噢噢——完了完了——”

“给我一个理由，”Ashley咬牙切齿，抄起一个沙发上的靠垫丢了过去，“让我不要现在活剥你。”

Peter抱着脑袋瑟瑟发抖。“我错了，我真的错了！”

Ashley反手又是一个抱枕丢了过去。“道歉也没用，啊——我尴尬得无法呼吸了。”

她已经无法想象明天别人会说什么了。

Tony走下楼来看热闹。“你们在玩什么呢？”

“我们没在玩什么，Stark先生。”Peter老老实实地把那两个靠垫放回沙发上。偷偷地隐藏掉后半句“是她要揍我”。

“真没劲，都不带我玩，”Tony悠悠地把手抄进口袋里，漫不经心地开始跑火车，“我是不是被排挤了？噢，真是伤心极了，吃点甜食开心一下。”

他自顾自地拿起放在马克杯里的冰淇淋开始摄入今日的糖分，凭良心说，Tony感觉冰淇淋还有点硬，但不妨碍他顺利地食用。

两个孩子在茶几上七手八脚地调颜料，美术课有一项作业要完成，等春假结束那天，他们要一人交一副油画上去，Ashley不擅长美术，其实Peter也不太擅长，但这不影响他们抱团互相询问对方意见。

Tony吃了两个冰淇淋（鉴于Pepper不在）就上了楼，似乎有什么重大事情要商讨，今天Natasha和Banner也在。

Ashley调了一些颜料，在纸上打算应付应付完事，她不太会用画笔，蘸取颜料的时候一不小心挥落了一些颜料，滴在了左手的手臂上。

“恶！”她惊呼一声，想伸手去擦，结果越擦在衣服上洇得越多，“算了，不管它了。”

“要我帮忙吗？”Peter放下手里的调色盘。

“不了，随它去了。”她把潦草画完的美术作业拿去旁边晾干，去厨房打开水龙头，开始洗手，“待会儿我去换一件衣服。”

她观察了一下那一滩颜料，决定在水池里把它洗一洗，还没伸出手，就感觉到有人来了。

Bucky Barnes原本是想来找点食物的，酸奶，或者水果，什么都行。他当然也认识Ashley，知道她不具备威胁性，但他看到了她手上的一大滩红色，像血迹。

他的记忆里出现了一条细长的血迹，底色是一片茫茫的白色，可能是在雪地里。有个人在拖着他，动作粗暴，仿佛他是一头牲畜，他的后背时不时地剐蹭在尖锐的石子上，但他没有发声，因为太痛了而无法发出一点声音，就像身体里藏着一个绞肉机。

“不要。”他对记忆里的鬼魂说道，想要制止过去的痛苦再度涌现，头开始剧烈地疼痛。

一个穿白色研究服的男人指挥别人把他搬上操作台，说了几句模模糊糊的俄语，他躺在冰冷的不锈钢上面，已经无法感受到寒冷，无影灯照着他的眼睛，太亮了，以至于他感觉自己快要看不见了。那个穿研究服的男人低声嘟囔了些什么，回过身搬弄着不知名的仪器，紧接着，他听见了电锯的声音步步接近——

Ashley一回头，看见了Bucky Barnes拿起了厨房料理台上的刀具，朝她走来。她想都没想，拿起桌上的杯子砸了过去，星黛露的马克杯应声而碎，他用机械臂握住了碎瓷片，把它们碾成粉末。

她看向他无神的眼睛，闷头朝客厅的方向跑去，他在后面追着，她一伸手，朝他打出一个蓝色的光圈，他的半条机械臂冻住了，但动作并没有减缓。

“怎么回事？”Peter放下调色盘，看见了手里拿着一把厨房用刀的冬兵，“嗨，哥们，你想干什么。”

“小心，Peter，他失控了！”Ashley尖叫了一声。

只见冬兵用力一挣，机械臂上的冰块碎了，他对着还在喋喋不休的Peter上去就是一拳，被Peter单手接住了。

“我的天哪，天哪——”Peter的脸皱成一团，“我做到了，我真的做到了……啊！”

他顺着冬兵的机械臂狠狠一推，两个人朝着相反的方向弹开，冬兵倒在了餐桌上，玻璃餐桌断成两截，Peter跌坐在沙发上，喘着气。

“他怎么回事？生气得像一头被惹毛的熊。”Peter问道。

“我不知道。”Ashley连忙摇头。

“小心——”Peter看冬兵又站了起来，朝Ashley走了过去。Peter想都没想，上去又接了他一拳，想把他再度推开，但冬兵已经熟悉了Peter的套路，多年以来的作战技巧形成了肌肉记忆，他猛地松开Peter，他们过了两招，Peter无惊无险地躲开了，想要趁机用蛛丝绑住他。但是冬兵抽出厨房里捡来的刀具，薄薄的刀片在掌心飞快地一转，被他反手捏住刀柄，朝Peter的胸膛捅了过去。

Ashley一伸手，蓝色的光焰从她的掌心飞了出来，那一把刀被击中，直接弹得老远，重重地摔在了地上。

冬兵想要过去找她算账，被Peter拦住了，他对着冬兵来了一拳，被他一侧身躲了过去，一记灵活的抬腿侧踢倒是打中了，冬兵吃痛地退了一步，但Peter的肩膀也被他的机械臂砸中了。

“他的胳膊打人好疼啊，我的天。”Peter原地一跳，贴在了天花板上。

“你还好吗？”Ashley抬头，“他打到你了。”

“没事……但我们这样算不算殴打老人啊，”他哭丧着脸，“他得有九十多岁了吧。”

“拜托，我们是未成年人，Peter，”Ashley干巴巴地说道，“我们也受法律保护。”

冬兵又一次朝他们走来，Peter刚想跳下来，只见Ashley伸出手，掌心对着冬兵，她一用力，一阵蓝色的光线从她的掌心涌了出来，把冬兵死死地钉在了墙上，墙面迅速结起一层冰霜，裂痕向蛛网似的蔓延开。

她自己都吓了一跳，只感觉力量在源源不断地向外涌出，墙面的裂痕以飞快的速度蔓延开，波及到了旁边的玻璃窗，稀里哗啦碎了一大片，冬兵跟着陷进了墙里。

“松开他，Ashley！”Peter大叫一声，“他不能呼吸了。”

她努力克制住体内的力量，深呼吸，蓝色的光线消失了，Peter一翻手腕，用蛛丝捆住了他。

铁人、黑寡妇、Banner博士和队长听见不得了的动静，匆匆从楼上跑下来，惊呆了。

铁人看到了被甩在地上的刀，皱着眉朝Peter和Ashley快步走了过去。

“你怎么样了，Peter？刀是他拿的吗？”铁人的表情就像看见Peter在游泳班里被大一届的孩子推到池子里，又把手搭在Ashley的肩膀上，“他也打你了吗？你受伤了没有，雪宝？”

Steve站在一片狼藉里，一边是被蛛丝捆住的Barnes，另一边是铁人和两个灰头土脸的青少年，他看上去悲伤、疲惫而愧疚。

“对不起，真的对不起。”他低声说道。

“你跟我保证过，说他会渐渐变成正常人，说他脱离了九头蛇就没有攻击性，所以我帮他修了胳膊，”Tony转向队长，面色阴沉，“那么现在他在对我的孩子们做什么？”


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30

Peter蹲在地上，在一堆被打碎的墙壁里翻翻找找，把两张画纸揪了出来，小心翼翼地拂去了上面的石灰，发现这两张丑兮兮的画居然称得上毫发无损。无论如何，能不用重新做一次美术作业也是好事了。

“你的手臂怎么样了？”Ashley走了过来，“我以为你受伤了。”

“没事，”他摆动了一下胳膊，“你看，它很好，我没那么脆弱。”

那些在打斗里牺牲的桌子、椅子、玻璃窗和墙壁自然有人帮忙善后，他们要做的只是把还能用的东西暂时先搬走。Ashley的星黛露杯子是肯定要买新的了，它看上去就像一堆粉笔灰，Peter把两份美术作业从废墟里捡出来，仿佛那是被劫匪无意间错过的宝藏。

在这时，Ashley听见了隔壁传来激烈的谈话声，看了一眼Peter，果然他也听见了，他们不约而同地紧张起来。

总而言之，Tony Stark很生气，后果很严重。Steve对被波及到的每个人都道歉了，态度诚恳，但他表示自己绝对不会放弃Bucky Barnes，他依旧不对神盾局妥协。Tony提出了让Nick Fury接管这个“不定时炸弹”，被Steve坚决地驳回了。

“所以你打算做什么？”因为显而易见的愤怒，Tony的态度相当不友好，“把这颗地雷悄悄地埋到另一块土壤？然后等他再爆开？”

“不，Tony，”Steve看上去在做一个很艰难的决定，“我带他离开。”

蛛丝过了两小时就自己融化了，Bucky Barnes沉默地跟着Steve离开了，没人知道他们去哪里。离开时，Ashley和Peter趴在门口看着Steve推出了他的那辆老式摩托，Bucky Barnes站在旁边的空地上，眼神迷茫而无措。那个不久之前还对他们挥舞拳头的超级战士坐在后座，任由Steve帮他戴上摩托车头盔，Steve跨上摩托开始发动，那位喜怒无常的Barnes突然转过身看向两个孩子，用嘴型对他们说抱歉。

Ashley想说什么，但还是保持沉默。

“我不想再提这个话题了，这是他的决定，希望Rogers能为他的选择负责，”Tony下楼，戴上茶色的墨镜，揽住他们的肩膀，语气里有一种略带勉强的欢快，“趁着这里还没收拾好，一起去吃烧烤怎么样？我知道一家很棒的店。”

无论如何，确实到了该吃午饭的时间了，他们没理由说不。

他们去了那家烤肉店，Tony Stark显然是最尊贵的那一类客人，VVIP，驱车赶到时已经有人在门口等待他们的到来，餐厅老板提前把店里的所有人清场，跟侍者一起毕恭毕敬地把他们迎了进去。两个没见过这种场面的青少年瑟瑟发抖强装镇定，Tony高高在上地跟餐厅老板寒暄几句，在唯一一张餐桌边坐下，翘着二郎腿开始翻阅菜单，点了一堆食物，全是他爱吃的。

不消片刻，烤好的肉类和蔬菜被送了上来，Tony那么会享受生活的人，他喜欢的食物当然是美味的。开始吃东西的时候气氛总算是舒缓了不少，大家都假装刚刚的不愉快没有发生过，在餐桌上拼命地聊着战甲、学校和实验室里的新玩意。

Tony切着盘子里的烤肉眼和蘑菇。“看在你们最近都表现不错的份上，带你们出来吃顿好的。”

他们拍了一张合影，Tony终于摘下了他傲慢的大墨镜，占据了画面最中间，一手一个揽着两个孩子，笑得很有偶像包袱，Peter傻兮兮地对着镜头比剪刀手，Ashley颇有心计地举着一个里面装着烤牛排的盘子——据说这样显得脸小。

Ashley把它发上了推特，Peter抢到了首赞。

他们刚出餐厅，Tony的手机就响了，他看了一眼来电显示，不耐烦地接了起来，沉默地听了一会儿，开始皱眉。“现在？好的，我送她过来一次，我会一起过来。”

他把手机塞进口袋里。“雪宝，跟我去见一次Nick Fury。”他看了一眼小蜘蛛，“你也一起去，反正基地还没修好。”

“怎么回事？发生什么了？”Ashley坐进Tony的超炫跑车里，开始系安全带，“真是多事之秋。”

“Nick Fury想让你当灵魂宝石的保管人，”Tony皱着眉，依旧不赞同这个主意，“我会想办法拒绝他，但前提是你去试试，告诉他这是个愚蠢透顶的决定。”

“我以为神盾局可以处理好它？”她感到莫名其妙。

“你知道你的力量是来自灵魂宝石的，对吧？”Tony打着方向盘，“Fury的意思很简单，神盾局被九头蛇渗透得差不多了，灵魂宝石就放在那里，Fury稍微一个不留神，九头蛇要拿走它简直就像在自家冰箱里取一枚鸡蛋一样简单。”

“我真的可以吗？”Ashley不安地加快语速。

“不清楚，”Tony又开始皱眉，“但是雪宝，你确实该了解一下自己的力量了，不是说你要每天忙着拯救世界，而是你得知道自己能干什么。”

Ashley语塞，她确实对自己的超能力相当不上心，满足于在大家需要喝饮料时制作冰块，或者不让冰淇淋融化，直到今天制服冬兵的时候她才意识到自己可能有什么样的力量。

“好吧，我去试试。”她说道。

他们驱车到了Fury指定的地方，不是神盾局气派的总部，而是一处废弃的仓库，Fury坐在一把椅子上，身边放着一个黑色的箱子。

Tony直接朝着神盾局长走去。“我以为神盾局至少能管好一个箱子，而不是把它交给一个十五岁的孩子，Nick。”

“她和你距离很近，交给她就约等于交给你。”

“我也不是最理想的人选，别忘了上次我拿到另一块宝石的时候做了什么，”Tony自嘲地摊开手，“我创造了一个怪物。”

想起那次的烦心事，Fury额头上的青筋跳了跳，被克制住了。“我们别无选择，Tony。”

“它会给她带来危险，”Tony向前一步，“她今年只有十五岁，Nick。”

“宝石的力量会让她变得强大，”Nick看了她一眼，“我说的是——更加强大。”

“你自己把它别在裤腰上难道不行么？”

“Chen是最理想的人选，她的力量来自灵魂宝石，灵魂宝石听从能接受它力量的人。”

Tony沉默，不再反驳。“……该死的。”

“让她试试。”Fury打开箱子。

Ashley在Tony的注视下向前了一步，那个箱子里藏着一个透明玻璃盒，Fury又伸手打开那个特制的玻璃盒，橙色的灵魂宝石静静地躺在里面。她朝宝石伸出手，想用意念把它从盒子里取出来，它一动不动，没有反应。

“我没有成功，”她收回手，“它无法听命于我。”

正当此时，灵魂宝石突然腾空而起，散发出耀眼的光芒，消失在她的掌心上空。Ashley闭上眼，头疼欲裂，感觉自己进入了一个全新的宇宙，成千上万个灵魂涌入自己的脑海，像成群结队的鲸鱼一般在她的意识里穿梭着，互相撞击。

她睁开眼，迎接全新的世界。

“你成功了，Chen，”Fury宣布道。“它承认你是保管人了。”

Tony忧虑地看着她，想说什么，但最终还是没有说。

“在你找到另一个合适的保管者之后，”Ashley想了想，“我会把它归还。”

在Ashley看来，自己没这个社会责任去拯救世界，每天除了上学写作业就是泡实验室，跟一心想加入复联的Peter不同，她总觉得自己是科学家而不是超级英雄，也从来没想过承担这份责任。

现在，她有了灵魂宝石。她知道自己可以做什么，她能窃取、操纵、修改或者创造灵魂，甚至能控制驱使亡灵，但她什么都没做，甚至在为自己的能力而感到不安。

这不是我的一部分。她惴惴不安地想，跟着Tony和Peter回到了基地，那里的一切都收拾干净了，Wanda见Ashley回来了，走上前。“你和以前不一样了。”

Ashley愕然。“你能感觉到？”

“当然。我觉得你能控制好它的，Ashley，”Wanda抱着自己的星黛露马克杯，“我对你有信心。”

“谢谢你，”她低声说道，无奈地摇头，“希望如此。”

春假的最后一天，她独自呆在实验室里，伸出手，捏造了一个灵魂出来，在里面加了一切令人快乐的记忆，幸福的家庭，顺遂的人生，相投的朋友，一往情深的爱人，然后她意识到自己在做什么，一挥手，把它直接毁掉了。

这就像吸笑气。她对自己说道。这是幻觉，而她永远只接受真实。

“你怎么了？”Peter坐在她旁边的办公椅上转来转去，他们最近打算研究一种新的战甲材料。

“没什么。”她端起星黛露的马克杯，喝了一口。Tony给她买了一个新的，一模一样。Wanda知道了原本的那个杯子碎了，伤心得要命，所以Ashley没有换一个新的款式，虽然她不得不承认自己确实有一点点想换，毕竟她对于星黛露没什么特殊喜好。

“哦，顺带一提，”Peter拿出了一个盒子，“队长让我给你的。”

Ashley有点惊讶。“你见过他了？”

“你知道我一直在皇后区活动……有一天，队长找到了我。”Peter摸了摸鼻子。

其实当时有点尴尬，那天很忙，Peter上午至少教训了两个偷自行车的混蛋，还制止了一场银行抢劫案。队长找到他的时候已经是下午一点有余，热心市民正坐在别人家二楼的窗台上吃热狗当午餐，一个不小心，一滴芥末酱掉了下去，滴在了队长的T恤上。

“额，对不起，队长！”Peter惊呼了一声。

“这没什么，”Steve看了看自己的衣服，感觉自己不能在大街上随便叫他的名字，“皇后区男孩。”

Peter自从上次毛熊暴走的事件就再也没见过队长。“你还好吗，队长？”

“很好。上次的事我很抱歉，其实Bucky他清醒过来了也感到很……”队长没有继续说下去，拿出一个用碎花纸包裹着的小盒子，“请问你能帮我转交给Ashley一点东西吗？”

“这是什么？”Peter从二楼窗台外侧跳了下来。

“对她的道歉，Bucky亲自选的，”Steve把盒子递给Peter，“一个很小的礼物。”

Peter耸耸肩。“故事就是这样。”

Ashley从Peter手里接过盒子，打开它，里面静静地躺着一顶米色的钟形帽，二三十年代的款式，唯一的装饰是帽檐上的一圈暗纹。

“是他们那个年代的审美。”她戴上钟形帽，发现底下藏着一张纸条，凌乱的字迹，用圆珠笔写的，每个字母都撑得很大，只有短短两行，也没有署名，“对于那天的事，我很抱歉”，她明白了这出自谁手，Peter也猜到了，他们默契地把它收了起来。


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31

推特里的点赞数和评论数水涨船高，Ashley已经对此感到有点麻木了，她快要习惯这种“网红”一般的生活。Peter亲自点赞粉丝账号和她更新的合照都让她短暂地成为了网络世界被讨论的中心，流言蜚语窜得到处都是。她说不上有多享受这个，社交媒体只会让她感到孤独，但她还是一目十行地看完了，毕竟是和自己有关的东西。

她深吸一口气，把自己埋在了一堆枕头里，培养着睡意。

Wanda趴在她的床边，穿着睡衣。“你还在刷手机吗？”

“嗯？”Ashley从床上坐了起来，“你是什么时候来的？”

“我刚刚做梦了。”Wanda反客为主地坐在她的床边，“看你房间里的灯还亮着，”她想起什么似的强调道，“我敲了门，你没反应，然后我就进来了。”

可能是她刷手机刷得太投入了。

“这样，”Ashley把手机放在床头，“你做噩梦了？”

“嗯……是的，”Wanda脱掉鞋子，盘腿坐在她的床上，幸好床够大，容纳两个女孩并不算困难，还有点宽裕，“一个不太好的梦。”

“你可以睡在我这里，如果你还害怕的话。”Ashley对Wanda一向宽容，她对很多问题都不在意，Wanda想要成对的杯子，拥有同一个色号的唇膏，在她的社交媒体里出现，Ashley都会照做，本质上是迁就对方，Wanda在她看来有点可怜，但着实算不上太交心的朋友。谈到“朋友”这个概念，她更容易想到Hannah，Ned和Jayden。

“我没有害怕，”Wanda闷闷地说道，“我感到伤心。”

“伤心？”

“嗯。”Wanda捏了一下脖子上的红色吊坠，暗红色的战甲凭空出现，她把战甲抱在手里，仿佛那是一个巨大的泰迪熊。

Ashley侧过头。“它是机甲，Wanda，不是玩具熊。”

“它是Pietro。”Wanda低声坚持道。

Ashley沉默了一会儿，她多少知道一些，Wanda的孪生哥哥死在了战场上，为了救一个男孩。这是Tony告诉她的。“好吧，它是Pietro。”

“你有没有做噩梦了之后不敢睡觉的时候？”Wanda问道，在她身边躺下，“那时候你会干什么？”

“没有吧，”她侧过身，看着Wanda，“我很少做梦。”

“那你小时候呢？我小时候做噩梦了之后，Pietro会把我叫醒。”Wanda说道。

“我小时候……”Ashley闭上眼，在记忆深处摸索着，翻箱倒柜地寻找着相关的记忆，“好像做过一次噩梦，我妈妈把我叫醒了。”

Wanda问。“然后呢？”

“她跟我说了一个故事，”Ashley不确定自己还记得多少，“大概是小老鼠偷油吃？说一只小老鼠因为太贪心，吃了太多的油，结果全部吐出来了，发现自己得不偿失的故事。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

她在床上翻了个身，对回忆来说，仰躺是个更合适的姿势。“当时吗？我忘记了……大概听了故事就睡着了，我小时候睡得很快，总是很累，白天想太多东西了。那时候我们还住在唐人街的一间阁楼里，我和她挤一间很小的房间，她在一家餐馆里端盘子帮忙干活，因为在那里工作的话每天可以吃剩饭，发薪水的时候她会带我去吃一次麦当劳。”

没过多久，她就被餐馆的老板看上了，他们结了婚，我被合情合理地挤出了家庭。Ashley把这个结局吞进了肚子里。

Wanda压低了声音。“不不不，我问的是，你现在再看当时发生的事，感觉是怎么样的？”

“不怎么样。”她感到了一丝寒冷，起身拉开毯子，Wanda也钻了进去，“它就是……一件事而已，没有意义，我对它没有特别的感觉，但我一直记得它，毕竟潜意识不受我自己控制。”

“我以为你会很感动呢。”Wanda卷着毛毯，把自己裹得严严实实的。

Ashley笑了一声。“还好吧？我不太记得了。”

如果故事只停在这里，那么她确实会有所触动，但现实是在不断改变的，它是一条时刻向前的河流。她站在现在这个时间点再回溯过去，只看到一座残骸，她挖开碎裂的瓦砾和石块，不难发现几乎不剩什么了，也许曾经真的有过宝藏，但它已经消失了。

“你能给我看看你的手机吗，Ashley？”Wanda又问。

“……啊？”

“我想看看那条推特，我们的合影，”Wanda翻了个身，对着Ashley，“有人在下面评论吗？”

Ashley拿过手机，点开推特的界面，递给她。

“一百多条评论？”Wanda举着手机，发出惊喜的喟叹，“还有六千多个赞，我的天哪！”

她雀跃的声音让Ashley有点快乐起来。“看到有什么好玩的评论了吗？”

“他们都说我们是最好的朋友，说我们很可爱，”Wanda顿了顿，嘟囔道，“也有人似乎不太喜欢我们，说感觉我们很做作。”

“那是个傻瓜，别管他。”总有人在评论区唱反调，Ashley学着不去在意，这很正常，赛博世界里什么样的人都有。

Wanda点点头，接着往下逐条翻阅。“有人说我的头发颜色很好看，真的吗？”她读到了这条评论，有点不好意思地笑了笑，“嘻嘻，我可从没想到有人会这么说，以前从来没人这么说过。”

“我似乎记得还有人说过你的杯子很可爱，在评论区里，你可以找找。”

“嗯嗯，我看到了那条。”

Wanda终于把每一条评论都看完了，打了个哈欠，把手机还给了Ashley。

Ashley把手机放回床头柜，回头，发现Wanda已经把头埋在枕头里，睡着了，呼吸声很轻，眼睛牢牢地闭着，看上去像个乖巧的小动物。

“晚安，Wanda。”Ashley用气声说道，伸手扭掉了台灯。

Steve带着Bucky搬了几次家，最后决定的落脚点是郊区的一间木屋。那是林区附近的房子，1970年代造的，但是各种设备都还能用，风景不错，一楼是低矮的客厅、厨房和浴室，勉强有一张不大的圆桌挤在墙角用来吃饭，二楼有两间房间，各摆着一张弹簧床。附近没有邻居，能把不知名的刺激降到最小，最近的超市在镇上，徒步要走十分钟，也不算太久。

美国队长戴着鸭舌帽，从口袋里拿出皮夹，开始数钱交租金，房东是个六十来岁的俄裔，这栋房子一看就荒废多年，房东急于摆脱它，开了一个很低的价格，同意让他直接租五年。

“那是你弟弟？”房东向队长身后看了一眼，Bucky Barnes沉默地站着，头上也戴着一顶鸭舌帽。

“是我朋友。”Steve说道。

“哦，好吧。”房东看了他们两眼，并没有把他们认出来，他老花太严重了，又不舍得配老花眼镜，随口附和道，“但你们长得挺像的。”

“是么？”Steve笑了一声，仿佛这是个新奇的笑话，“谢谢。”

“家具和剩下的日用品可以随便用，”房东指着不远处的镇上，“我住在那里，有问题可以叫我。这栋房子我早就想卖了，如果你愿意接手的话，可以直接告诉我，电话号码就抄在了电话机旁边。”

“好的，谢谢你。”Steve把租金交到对方手上，带着Bucky搬了进去，随身行李是两个巨大的纸箱，里面放着简单的生活用品和一些必要的文件，摩托车停在门口。

Bucky走到客厅里，褐色的旧沙发对着一台90年代出产的电视机，电视机后面贴着一张苏联红星的海报，这让他感觉莫名地有点熟悉。趁着Steve在收拾东西的时候，他打开唱片机，里面居然摆着黑胶碟，俄语歌，Отойди, Отойди, Грусть Печаль。

Отойди, отойди, грусть-печаль,

远去吧，远去，悲伤和忧虑

Не тревожь, не тревожь, я не твой.

别担心，别着急，我不属于你

Мне теперь в самый раз замолчать,

就在此刻，我沉默不语

Не качая седой головой.

也不再晃动满头银发，唉声叹息

Улетучились думы мои,

我的灵魂早已出窍

И омылась душа тишиной.

万籁俱静将它洗涤

Пусть о чём-то поют соловьи,

就让夜莺轻吟浅唱

Я приветствую голос иной.

我会拥抱外界的声响

И сирень для меня отцвела,

丁香花，已为我绽放

Не волнует, как давеча, грудь.

和从前一样，我的内心毫无波澜

Я своё на земле отжелал,

我从地上起身

Утешенья не жажду ничуть.

不想得到一丝慰藉

Улетучились думы мои,

我的灵魂早已出窍

И омылась душа тишиной.

万籁俱静将它洗涤

Пусть о чём-то поют соловьи,

就让夜莺轻吟浅唱

Я приветствую голос иной.

我会拥抱外界的声响

Погребальное в цвете фаты

葬礼在花影重叠之处

Старый сад неспроста усмотрел.

古老的园子把一切目睹

Всё обман! Даже эти цветы.

全是错觉！包括这些花朵

Слава Богу, хоть к ночи прозрел.

我祈求上帝，快让黑夜复苏

Улетучились думы мои,

我的灵魂早已出窍

И омылась душа тишиной.

万籁俱静将它洗涤

Пусть о чём-то поют соловьи,

就让夜莺轻吟浅唱

Я приветствую голос иной.

我会拥抱外界的声响

Соловьи, умолчите на миг.

好了，夜莺们，请安静片刻

Что свистеть до утра без конца?

你们在啼啭什么，直至天亮？

Я смирился, к утратам привык,

接受失去，于我已是稀松平常

Обретаю в утратах Творца.

于失去中我将得主救赎

Я смирился, к утратам привык,

接受失去，于我已是稀松平常

Обретаю в утратах Творца.

于失去中我将得主救赎

Улетучились думы мои,

我的灵魂早已出窍

И омылась душа тишиной.

万籁俱静将它洗涤

Пусть о чём-то поют соловьи,

就让夜莺轻吟浅唱

Я приветствую голос иной.

我会拥抱外界的声响

“Bucky？”队长把两个牙刷杯放进浴室里，探出脑袋，“你在听什么？”

“不知道，”他嘟囔一声，“一首俄语歌。”他关掉音乐，走向了浴室，拿起毛巾摆在毛巾架上，试图帮忙。

“待会儿我出去买点东西，你想吃点什么吗？”队长上楼去准备床铺，一人一间房间，Bucky就睡在他隔壁，发生任何动静他都能听见。

一切收拾停当的时候，Steve刚想出门就发现有人敲门，他脸色一凝，Bucky Barnes看上去也开始紧张。不该有人来的。

“队长，是我，开门呐！”Peter在门外大叫。

“皇后区男孩？”Steve打开门，看见Peter和Ashley都站在门口，Peter穿着所有纽约小孩千篇一律的帽衫卫衣和牛仔裤，Ashley的头上戴着那顶米色的钟形帽，穿着灰色的条纹衬衫和牛仔短裤，手里拿着一个小篮子，里面是一对队长熊和吧唧熊周边玩偶，还放了一些鲜花、一小罐曲奇饼干和一盒巧克力。

“是Pepper让我们来的，”Ashley把篮子递了过去，队长接住了，“当然，Tony点头了。”

“事实上，这是一个长期任务，”Peter说道，“Stark先生希望我们每个礼拜来看你们一次。”

“噢，Tony，我该再去好好谢谢他，”Steve把篮子放进屋，“孩子们，我们一起去超市怎么样？”

他们一行人走去了附近的超市，Steve推了一辆购物车，Ashley直接坐在里面，Bucky跟在队长身后，略低着头，左手戴了一个机车手套，Peter在购物车旁边不停地说话，像个推销员。

“队长，你要买点牛奶吗？”

“鸡蛋呢？多吃蛋白质能提升免疫力。”

“好的，队长，那么燕麦麦片呢？”

“要买点面包吗？这个吐司感觉是现做的。”

“这个意大利面挺好吃的，要来一点吗？”

他们很快就买齐了食物和生活用品，新鲜的乳制品，鸡蛋，吐司，一些新鲜的蔬菜水果，调味料，不需要复杂处理的冰冻肉类，还有燕麦麦片和意大利面之类的主食。

Steve和Bucky都戴着类似的棒球帽，穿着差不多款式的T恤和牛仔裤，把购物车推到收银台准备结账时，收银员看了他们一眼，又看了看坐在购物车里刷手机的女孩和正在帮忙往收银台上搬麦片的男孩（并不知道为什么是Peter在搬）。

收银员是个纹着大花臂的黑人大妈，嗓门儿不小，看他们眼生，忍不住套套近乎。“买那么多食物，孩子们的胃口很好吧？”

她指的是购物车里两加仑的牛奶、一大桶酸奶、四打鸡蛋、两袋吐司和好几包意大利面。

Steve掏钱包时面色颇为怪异，甚至无法解释，收银员绝对把他们误解成新搬来的同性情侣，还收养了两个孩子——是否该否认前半句先不提，收养两个孩子的部分绝对够铁人用掌心炮把他轰出纽约了。

“嗯，”Steve尴尬地应和道。“青春期，难免的。”

“你们的收养手续是哪一年办的？听说社工对家庭环境和银行流水账单查得很严，”收银员接过纸币，拿出一把找零递给他，“孩子们平时会打架吗？青春期的小孩总有各种各样的怪脾气。”

“……还好吧？他们俩都是好孩子。”Steve感觉自己有点撑不住了，他看了一眼站在旁边的Bucky，对方情绪相当稳定，可能是没有在听，还在有模有样地学着Peter往塑料袋里装刚刚结过账的食物。

收银员看了他们俩一眼，又问。“你们俩平时谁做饭？”

“额，是我。”Steve回答道，在心底祈祷这种怪异的对话可以快点结束。

“那你可真了不起，天天做饭是一项大工程。”收银员打了个哈欠，突然想起来什么，“对了，要办会员卡吗？积分可以免费换东西。”

“暂时不用了，谢谢你。”Steve把塑料袋拎在手里，他和Bucky一人拎着两大袋东西，Peter左右抱着两桶麦片，Ashley象征性地拿着一桶酸奶跟着。

收银员大妈目送他们离开，不忘感慨一声。“快看他的屁股，真他妈翘！”


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32

“所以你们都想好了，MIT，嗯哼？”Tony爸爸对此感到很满意。

“当然！”Peter吊在天花板上，假装自己是一个水晶吊灯，“我会努力的。”

Ashley坐在她的专属“儿童座椅”里刷手机。“嗯……只是没有更好的选择。”

Tony转向她。“我会把它解读称’是的，谢谢你’。”

Ashley抬起头。“我只申请人工智能和计算机，不接受调剂。”

Tony耸耸肩。虽然还没到申请季，这一切还为时尚早，但是早点定下来没什么不好的，他不喜欢在这件事上经历更多的变数。

“我建议你们最近快点考虑好，去听听讲座之类的，”他去厨房的料理台上煮咖啡，“虽然我当时觉得自己读什么都行，因为我都会。”

“别想着把我们支开，Tony，”Ashley在土豆沙发上坐直了，“你要跟Pepper求婚了，对吧？”

“谁告诉你的？”

“我猜的。”Ashley耸耸肩。你每次指手画脚的时候都是有大事发生而不想让我知道。

Tony没有否认。“看来我的敌人很了解我。”

她假笑。“彼此彼此。”

“Stark先生，你要和Potts小姐结婚了？”Peter后知后觉地感慨了一声。

“只是求婚，Peter，”Ashley抱着胳膊开始发表自己的看法，“我觉得Pepper有一百万个理由拒绝他。”

“但她有一个理由接受我，她爱我，好吧？”

“比起Pepper拒绝你，Tony，我更担心你临阵脱逃。”Ashley把手机放进口袋里。

Tony不愿意正面回答这个话题，嘬了一口热咖啡，有点太烫了。“来点冰块，雪宝。”

Ashley挥挥手，他的热咖啡里瞬间多了一块冰。“还要吗？”

“够了，”Tony把咖啡随手摆在桌上，“谈谈学校里发生的事，怎么样？春假最后一天，我记得你们学校组织了去美术馆的活动。”

“我没报名。”Ashley说道。

“我替你报了名，”Tony露出胜利者的微笑，“因为我不希望到时候你像个探照灯一样地站在旁边围观我求婚。”

“以防你不知道，Tony，我恨你。”Ashley干巴巴地说道。

“谢谢，谢谢，我的荣幸。”Tony高兴得仿佛有人给他献了一束花，突然想出一个新点子，“以及，雪宝，我决定了，你在我的婚礼上要当花童，带着大家一起跳let it go，我坚持你必须这么做。”

Ashley想象了一下那个画面。“说真的，Tony，我宁愿死。”

总之，Ashley跟Peter还是一起坐在了开往美术馆的黄色旅游巴士上，Ned坐在他们前面，一直在回过头跟他们说话。Ashley无聊至极，往嘴里塞了一块柠檬糖，嗦着混杂着香精的甜味，Peter倒是很感兴趣，一直在手机上看美术馆的攻略。

危机是从那一刻开始的，Peter突然看向了大桥左侧，苍白的天空上出现了一个巨大的空心圆。

“这是什么？别告诉我真的有UFO。”Ashley也看到了，她咬碎了嘴里的水果糖，碎屑如碎玻璃似的粘在她的舌头上，让她舌头发麻。

“有危险来了，”Peter脸色煞白，额头上出现冷汗，“很大的危险，我察觉到了。”

Peter的反应让她害怕，她从没见过这样的他。“……怎么办？”

“我去看看，”Peter飞快地说道，“我是蜘蛛侠。”

Ashley深吸一口气。“我跟你一起去。”她猛拍了一下Ned的肩膀。“转移大家的注意力，Ned，拜托了。”

Ned立刻配合地大喊。“快看！这里有外星人！”车上的其他同学突然挤到了窗户边上，Peter打开另一侧的窗，Ashley抓着他的肩膀，他们顺着蛛丝像荡秋千似的飞了出去。

那时候他们还不知道自己要面临的是什么。以为最多是Loki再次进攻地球，带着他的一堆外星人武器，或者是另一个自命不凡的航天科学家，造出了一台破坏力超群的航空武器。

“这是什么东西？”Ashley问道，看见Tony穿着战甲在和一个巨大的外星人搏斗，她连忙按下腕带，作战服自动贴在了她的身上，Peter用蛛丝缠住了那个蛮横的家伙，她掌心一推，蓝色的光圈把那个巨大的家伙镇住了。Tony一个掌心炮瞄准了它，一颗巨大的导弹在它身上爆开，把它炸成碎片。

Tony从地上爬了起来。“雪宝，快离开这里。”

“为什么？”她问道，看到Tony的脸色，他的脸色也让她惊恐。这绝对不是一件好事。

“不要问我为什么，Peter？Peter？”他大叫一声。

Peter立刻举手。“我在这。”

“带着雪宝离开，现在就走，”Tony一脸严肃，甚至有点恐惧，“不要让他们找到你们。”

“我们还能去哪？”Ashley问，“他们，他们就在天上——”

“我想你们要逃跑也已经来不及了，”乌木喉出现了，颇有风度地把手放在背后，朝着他们款款走来，“看来，灵魂宝石也在。”

“我当时就不该同意让Fury把宝石交给你。”Tony愤愤地骂了一声，转过身叮嘱Ashley，“不准把宝石交给别人，知道么？无论发生什么，都不可以把宝石交给灭霸。”

“我不会的，”Ashley说道，“除非我死。”

“真的么？”乌木喉只是微笑，轻轻地伸出手，一堆石头削成的利刃朝他们飞了过来。

她翻开掌心，双手召唤出两团蓝色的光球，直接把利刃在半空中定住了，乌木喉的力量比她所想的要强大，但不会是她的对手，她告诉自己，他不会是她的对手。就像掰手腕似的，她慢慢地抬起手，那些利刃被震得粉碎，乌木喉向后一个踉跄，但并没有受伤。

这不应该。Ashley吃了一惊。

“现在有没有人能告诉我，灭霸是谁？”她问道，“虽然素未谋面，但我已经在恨他了。”

“你总会见到他的。”乌木喉轻蔑地笑了笑，“如果你不把宝石交出来的话。”

“我不会交的。”

“是么？”他轻轻地挥挥手，地上突然出现了几十道钢筋缠在了她身上，让她动弹不得。

太大意了。那些钢筋在乌木喉的手上柔软得如同细绳，一圈一圈把她的脖子缠住了，像蛇一样，让她感到恐惧。

“放开她，不然我——”Tony举起了手上的纳米掌心炮。

“哦？”乌木喉收紧了Ashley脖子上的钢筋，“不然？”

Tony顿住了，没有再说下去。Peter看着他们，不知所措。乌木喉朝远处微微一瞥，满意至极。“看来他们也找到了神奇博士，我可没想到一次能拿到两个。”

他挥挥手，Ashley只感觉自己像一颗导弹似的被发射了出去，那些捆在她身上的钢筋把她甩进了一个宇宙飞船里。

Peter放出一根蛛丝，试图跟着飞船升空，它就像个不受控制的公牛似的在向前冲刺，他渐渐地感觉氧气稀薄，呼吸变得艰难。

“我来了，Peter。”Tony在战甲里说道，发射出一枚飞行器接住了Peter，瞬间，Peter穿上了全新的战甲，附带了氧气供给，这就是Tony最近在实验室里忙活的成果，他本来打算在Peter生日的时候再拿出来的。

“它闻上去就像新车，Stark先生。”Peter感觉这个不知名的新战甲有点惊艳。

“一路顺风，孩子，”Tony看了他一眼，“星期五，送他回家。”

“好。”AI里的女声答道。下一秒，Peter的新战甲背后飞出一顶降落伞，他被弹回了地球。

“听着，男孩，”Tony对耳麦说道，“如果你以后还想跟Ashley出去，现在必须给我在家里待满24个小时——也可能是48个，看情况。顺带一提，我对Pepper求婚成功了，现在我就是Ashley她爸，她必须听我的。”

他用掌心贴住了飞船表面，切开了一个四方形的入口，钻了进去。而这时候，Pepper来电话了。

“Tony，你这边怎么样了？这一切是怎么回事？”Pepper的声音听上去很焦急，但不像知道他们发生了什么，“还有，我给Ashley打了电话但是她没有接，这在以前完全不可能发生。”

“没什么，亲爱的，”Tony试图用语气安抚她，“但我们可能要推迟8：30的预约，以及，我跟你保证Ashley没事，我快找到她了。”

“告诉我，你不在那辆飞船上。”

“是的。”Tony叹了一口气。

“天呐，不，告诉我你不在那辆飞船上，还有Ashley，她也在？她不是那种会惹麻烦的小孩，他们把她抓走了？是不是这样，Tony？”

“是的，亲爱的，对不起，真的，对不起……但我会把她带回来的，我发誓。”Tony试图用那种确凿的语气对她保证，不知道自己成功了没有。

“快点回来，Tony，快点带她回来，我对上帝发誓——”

“好的，我尽量。”Tony打断了她，没再说下去，因为信号消失了。

他顺着飞船的结构向楼上探寻，先是被奇异博士的红斗篷吓了一跳，然后又发现Peter吊在天花板上。

“你该回去的。”Tony指出，虽然他觉得现在说这些已经没有用了。

“我是该回去的，但是下去的路好远啊，然后我就被卡在飞船边上了，这件战衣的直觉特别准，以及Ashley她还在这艘船上，我们都没能阻止那个怪人把她带走——所以我在这里全是因为你。”Peter开始甩锅。

“你说什么？”Tony感觉自己有点恼火，不太糟的那种。

“我收回我的话，”Peter结结巴巴，“反正，我在外太空了。”

他走上前。“你知道你在做什么吗？你现在在外太空，这不是学校旅游，不是你们去电影院约会，这很有可能有去无回，你说你想清楚了？你根本不可能想清楚——”

“我想当个友好邻居蜘蛛侠，但马上就没有邻居了，Tony，我还能怎么做？”

Peter的眼神太恳切了，那种男孩第一次在战场上拉满弓箭的眼神。Tony感到痛苦，虽然他知道Peter的话不通逻辑但是确实一切都是因为他。

“行吧，我们现在有个情况要解决。”Tony向下看去，Ashley还在昏迷，乌木喉在折磨神奇博士。

“你看过《异形》吧，那部很老的电影。”Peter问。

Ashley只感觉自己昏迷了很长一段时间，她隐约能听见乌木喉在和神奇博士交谈，并不是愉快的那一种，她听见他痛苦的哀嚎，但她根本无法从黑暗里挣脱开。

“你对于灵魂宝石来说，还是太脆弱了，你不配做它的宿主。”乌木喉用指尖点了点她的额头。

她睁开眼。

乌木喉说道。“交出它，你就能立刻获得自由，不然你就会被我撕成碎片。”

“嗨，如果你再吓唬我的孩子，”铁人站了出来，“我就立刻把你轰出去。”

“你的力量远在我之下。”乌木喉转过去，看向钢铁侠。

“但你没看过足够多的电影。”Tony用掌心炮把飞船轰出一个洞，乌木喉被强大的引力吸了出去，Peter甩出两根蜘蛛丝把神奇博士和Ashley捆住了，Tony立刻用涂料把孔洞补上，一切恢复太平。

“天呐，”Ashley感觉自己被Peter抱住了，他的声音颤抖着，“你还好吗？”

“别怕，Peter。”她对他说道，其实也是对自己说，“我很好。”

他们捧着对方的脸，相互吻了吻额头，就看见那边的两个大人为了飞船到底应该开往哪里吵了起来。

“我们为什么不直接去他的地盘，出其不意。”Tony的语气变得不耐烦。

“我不听从你，和其他人不一样。”神奇博士“友善”地提醒道。

Tony自动忽略掉了Ashley的部分，指责道。“因为你，我们爬上了这个会飞的甜甜圈，现在距离地球十万八千里，没有后援——”

“我是后援。”Peter插嘴。

“你是偷渡。”Tony毫不留情地指出，“还有，现在是大人在说话。”

“你们是什么关系？他是你养子吗？”神奇博士打量了他们几个，“我以为那个拿着灵魂宝石的是你女儿。”

“差不多吧。”Ashley抱着胳膊，“你想怎么理解都可以。”

“我不是他养子，”Peter朝神奇博士伸出手，“顺带一提，我是Peter。”

“神奇博士/斯特兰奇博士。”对方显然没有跟他握手的意思。

“额，现在该说花名吗？我是蜘蛛侠，”他指了指Ashley，“她是……”

“冰魔女。”Ashley小声补充道。

“这名字挺酷的。”Peter评价道。

Ashley不知道自己该有什么表情。“……谢谢。”

Tony观测了一下驾驶室。“这飞船会自动驾驶，”他断言道，“我们只能去泰坦星。”

“你必须明白，”神奇博士看上去依旧客观而冷漠，“如果我要选择救你、救那两个孩子、还是时间宝石，我只会选最后那一项。”

“很不错的三观，没问题。”Tony看向两个孩子，终于下定决心，把手展平，假装那是国王的宝剑，在他们两个的双肩上一一擦过。

“恭喜你们，你们是复仇者了。”他以一种毫不快乐的语气宣布。


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33

飞船在太空里漂浮着，Ashley坐着，把头靠在窗户上，想起了在电影里看到过的场景。作战前的黎明，放哨的小兵站在瞭望台上，举着望远镜，看见远方大军步步逼近，往往是最凝重最惊恐的一幕，因为一切都还没有发生，但都将要发生。

“你在害怕。”Peter走到她身边，坐下。

“有一点，”其实是很多，但她不想表露出来，这对她和Peter都没好处，“你不害怕吗？”

Peter朝她安抚地笑了笑。“也有一点，”他深吸一口气，“但我们不能害怕，Ashley，复仇者是不会害怕的。”

寂静像河流一样地穿梭在他们周围，Ashley抬起头，看见Tony站在不远处，穿着他颇为神气的金红色盔甲，焦糖色的眼睛不安地看向四周，时刻警惕着那些不存在的怪物会突然出现，趁其不备把他们都吞噬干净。神奇博士站在另一边，似乎是在沉思，他始终都是这般表情，高深莫测，把别人都当成傻子，难怪Tony会不爽，没人会喜欢和这样的家伙打交道。

“你一直想成为复仇者的，对吧？”Ashley问Peter，纯粹是想和他说些什么，沉默只会让她更加恐惧。

“当然。”Peter说道，有一种有些雀跃的语气，仿佛拿了全班唯一的一个A+，“我一直很想加入他们，从我还很小的时候开始。”

她不知道还能说什么，而Peter居然也沉默下来。他永远有很多话，等到他安静下来，Ashley才发现这一切都是那么难熬。她想听他说些什么无关紧要的东西，但是她不知道该提什么，美术馆的某一件近代展品，电影院即将上映的科幻电影，学校自动贩卖机里新出的一款无糖果味汽水，她确定Peter每一样都有很多意见可以发表，但她不确定自己是不是该提起它们——她怀疑自己根本无法活着回到地球上。

谢天谢地，这时候Peter终于说话了。“你上一次这么害怕，是什么时候？”

好极了。他也在害怕。Ashley沉吟片刻。“我得想想，你呢？”

“Ben叔叔去世的时候，”Peter低声说道，陷入某种严肃的回忆，“其实我能记得一点点，但我从不告诉别人，特别是May，我怕她伤心。那天在下雨，Ben叔叔出门有一阵，一直没回来，我在沙发上看电视，May在做家务之类的。突然有个人打电话来，May接了电话，急匆匆地出去了，我等她等到很晚，她没出现，我就自己爬到小床上睡觉了，就在那天，Ben叔叔牺牲了。过了几天，很多人跑到家里来，穿着黑色的西装，跟May小声说话，摸我的脑袋让我以后一定要当个好孩子。葬礼结束的时候May哭了，我也是。”他停住了，看向她，仿佛这是某个夏令营夜晚的夜谈会，“好了，我说完了，你呢？”

“我……”她想了一会儿，“我妈妈再婚的时候。”

“当时你在害怕什么？”他问，“把你想到的一切都说出来，Ashley。”

“她穿着白色的裙子，脸上是很厚的妆，大家都说结婚是一件好事，我也知道。有人给我穿了一条裙子，标签一直戳在我的背上，皮鞋也不太合脚。花童有好多个，没一个是我认识的。每个人都在偷偷地对我指指点点，说我是拖油瓶，我那时候中文还没那么好，不知道那是什么意思，但多半不是什么好意思——那确实不是什么好意思，说我是我母亲再婚的负累。”

“天呐。”Peter用气声感慨道。

“当时似乎很吵，没有人跟我说话，也没有人跟我说发生了什么，以后会发生什么。我就坐在椅子上看他们接吻，大家热烈地鼓掌，然后开始吃东西。我感觉自己太难受了，就钻到了桌子底下去了。”她停了一会儿，像是短暂地溺亡在回忆里，“酒席结束之后，大人可能都喝得太多了，他们把我忘在了饭店里，自己回去了。你知道酒店打烊之后的样子吗，一块块椅背像是竖着的墓碑，老鼠吱吱地叫，而我那一晚就睡在两把并排放的椅子上。”

“以后不会再发生了。”Peter说道，把手掌贴在她的额头上，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，“我发誓。”

他们短暂地在飞船里吻了吻彼此，飞船在这时稳稳地停靠下来。Tony和神奇博士带着他们走下了飞船。

躁动是在这时候开始的，突然有个胖墩墩的人冲了出来，拿着一把枪挟持了Peter，另一个头上有两根触角的女人举着枪朝Ashley打了一枪，子弹被她直接挥走了，一个不知道什么地方来的大块头被神奇博士猛地掀开，他重重地倒在地上，地面塌了一块，到处都是飞扬的尘土，Tony直接踩住了大块头的脖子。

“如果你不说灭霸在哪，”那个胖子恶狠狠地说道，“我就杀了你们的同伴。”

“你在干什么？”Ashley上前一步，感觉这个劫匪相当得不聪明，但Peter在他手里，她只能暂时不轻举妄动，“你意识到我也能杀你吗？”

“不说别的了，”Tony不耐烦地打断了他们，一伸手拿出一个超大的纳米炮，“如果你现在杀了他，我就轰了你朋友的脑袋。”

“所以你们是和灭霸一伙的。”神奇博士说道。

“和灭霸是一伙的？他……得了吧！”那个抓住Peter的胖子开始骂骂咧咧。

“其实我们是复仇者。”Peter摘下自己的头套，赶忙说出自己的新身份。

“你们就是复仇者？”那人颇感惊讶，“是雷神说的复仇者。”

“Thor？你们碰到他了？”Tony问道。

“他说他的弟弟被灭霸杀了。”胖子松开了Peter，“顺带一提，我是星爵。”

“杀了？”Ashley不相信Loki会死。

星爵说道。“他是这么说的，说他弟弟交出了宝石，试图刺杀灭霸救他，结果被甩出了外太空之类的。”

“天呐。”Peter惊呼一声。

他们走到了废弃的泰坦星，这里看上去像一个垃圾场，肮脏，混乱无序，生锈的铁块堆得到处都是。Ashley看到远方的光球，呈现出一种令人不安的深橙色，她不确定那是不是太阳。

“抱歉，”螳螂女扫视了一眼他们，然后又看向神奇博士，“但你们的朋友一直这样吗？”

神奇博士坐在一块石头上，头颅飞快地晃动着，出现层层的重影，身体病态地抽搐着，过了一会儿才惊魂未定地睁开眼。

“我刚刚查看了未来14000605种对战灭霸的可能性。”他说道，努力不去看在场的所有人。

“有多少种我们赢了？”Tony问。

“一种。”他说道。

并不是个好数字。Ashley看向远处稀疏的云层，感受到微风轻轻吹来。这里怎么会有风呢？

“他来了。”她惊呼一声，话音刚落，一个紫色的巨大的身影出现在他们面前。相当丑陋的身躯足足有两米多高，健壮的体格上遍布着粗糙的纹路，像一具还没完工的拙劣雕像。

“看来你们都在这里，”灭霸居高临下地睥睨着他们，“给我省下了不少麻烦。”

“灵魂宝石的守护者，我需要你和我一起合作。”奇异博士命令道。他伸手召唤出两个橙色的光圈，Ashley学着他的模样，蓝色的光球出现在她的掌心。

“他有多少颗宝石？”她问。

“三颗。”神奇博士说道。

“我们有多少胜算？”Peter问。

奇异博士没有回答他们，他伸出手，红色的长线从四面八方飞了出来，直接捆住了灭霸的脖子，Ashley一反手，巨大的超离子破坏射线冲向了灭霸的门面。灭霸撕裂一般地哀嚎一声，盔甲上出现一道裂痕，用带有手套的那只手用力一锤，因为能量宝石的作用，奇异博士和Ashley迅速地被弹开，像两颗子弹似的飞了出去。

Ashley踉跄几步，被Peter扶住了。

“别惹怒我，大块头，警告你最后一次。”钢铁侠伸出掌心炮，朝他发射了一颗导弹。

“我知道你，Tony Stark，”灭霸挥开他的攻击，脸上并没有憎恶，相反，他非常平静，“你不是唯一一个被知识诅咒的人。”

“我没有被知识诅咒，只有你。”Tony伸出手，想要再发射一颗具有破坏力的导弹。

Ashley抬出双手，借用灵魂宝石的力量召唤出一大片死灵，一团团黑色的幽灵在空中漂浮着，聚集在她的背后。她用力一推，死灵像迁徙的羊群一般冲向了灭霸。

灭霸一挥手，用能量宝石震飞了那些死灵，它们直接弹了回来，Ashley一惊，看死灵朝着铁人和蜘蛛侠的方向飞去，连忙打出一个光球把它们弹开，冷气在空中爆开，猩红的地面遍布着被打碎的冰渣，接触到炎热的空气让它们直接融化成水，被土壤迅速地吸收了。钢铁侠朝着灭霸的方向飞了过去，趁着Peter用蛛丝把灭霸缠住，他对Friday下了指令，机甲上弹出了一个碗口大的发射台，朝灭霸开火。

燃烧弹冲了出去，被灭霸又一次挡住了。星爵和他的同伴们朝着灭霸开枪，但他们的反抗无力得像个笑话。

他像是一个刀枪不入的怪物。Ashley惴惴不安地看向Tony。她有点撑不下去了，这是她第一个真正意义上的敌人。

不能害怕。他们都还在战斗。她努力抑制住恐惧，继续朝着灭霸走去，感受到宝石的力量源源不断地通过血液传输到自己的掌心。

她弓起手指，掌心开始燃烧蓝色的火焰，她把力量集中在手上，朝着灭霸狠狠推去，寒流在她的掌心汇集，源源不断地冒了出来，冰冷的火焰在灭霸的肩膀上炸开，烟雾弥漫，他的胳膊短暂地被冻住了，皮肤上呈现出一种带有强烈毒性的冻伤。

她听见灭霸声嘶力竭地嚎叫，奇异博士变出了数百个幻影，成千上万根闪闪发光的绳子再度捆住了灭霸的脖子，Peter趁机用蛛丝捆住了灭霸戴着手套的右手让他动弹不得，螳螂女用腿控制住灭霸的脖子，双手盖住他的太阳穴，试图让他短暂地失去意识，Tony上前去，拽住手套用力往下扯。

“卡魔拉去哪里了？”星爵突然大声地问，“卡魔拉呢？”

Ashley感觉灭霸要醒了，她直接朝星爵发射了一道光球想把他打到一边去，星爵身体一偏，躲了过去。灭霸苏醒了过来，猛地一挣，Ashley只感到一阵巨大的冲力朝自己扑了过来，她被打倒在地上，后背一阵闷痛，疲惫从脚底窜了上来。

“Stark先生！”Peter惊叫一声，只见灭霸直接用戴着手套的那只手捏住了钢铁侠的头。

“Friday，激光攻击A。”Tony对自己的AI命令道。

“收到。”

装甲的眼部发射出强烈的激光，灭霸的皮肉被灼伤，紫色的皮肤变得漆黑，瞬间迸发出强烈的焦味，但他没有松手，而是紧紧一捏，把战甲的头部捏坏了。Peter连忙发射蛛丝，试图把灭霸缠住，但是不料灭霸躲开了，Peter还直接被他一拳打倒在地。

灭霸捏着钢铁侠的脑袋，朝Ashley看去。

她站了起来，意识到这和她有关。

“你想要干什么。”她问，努力地克制住声音里的颤抖。

“把灵魂宝石给我，我放他一条生路。”他说道，并没有胜券在握的得意，相反，他看上去非常、非常悲伤。

“不要把宝石给他，Ashley，”Tony费力地把声音从牙缝里挤出来，感觉捏在自己颅骨上的手越发用力，这让他感到疼痛，但他不希望自己表现出来，他害怕Ashley做出那个大家都无法承受的选择，“你是个聪明的孩子，知道该选择什么。”

她愣在原地，Tony宁愿给她起100个绰号，也不会叫她的名字。

如果她保留宝石，灭霸就会杀死Tony，但如果她想让Tony活下来，就必须交出宝石。现在的战局她已经打得相当吃力，如果自己把宝石交出去，只靠奇异博士一个人根本没有胜算。

“为什么不直接杀了我，”她问灭霸，“只要我死了，灵魂宝石自动会出现。”

“那样确实可以，但这也不失为一条途径，不是吗？”灭霸说道，手指开始收紧，“每个人都要做出选择，我也一样。”

“你的选择？你选择了什么？”星爵问，尽管他已经有了答案，“你杀死了卡魔拉。”

灭霸看上去非常悲伤。“对的，她执意阻拦我，所以我杀了她。”

“你这个——”星爵想要冲上去跟灭霸算账，被灭霸一把推开，跌坐在地上。卡魔拉已经死了，即便他帮她复仇，她也不会回来了。

“你的选择是什么？”灭霸又看向Ashley，“虽然我很同情你，但我没那么多耐心。”

Peter愣愣地站在一边，转过头焦急地看向她，等待着她做出选择。

如果我把宝石交给灭霸。Ashley不停地深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。他可能就集齐了六颗宝石，打了响指，有50%的可能Tony能活下来。但如果我不交给他，灭霸一定会把他捏死，但是那样可以救活世界上的其他人，我也许可以把宝石毁掉，虽然我不知道怎么做，但我应该可以。

她看向了Tony，他也在看她，那种决绝的，谅解的眼神。她从来没见过这样的Tony。他在她心里早就不是高高在上颐指气使的神了，他是个凡人，会死的凡人。

她闭上眼，开始流泪。

“你选择了宝石，对吗？”灭霸问。

她睁开眼。“是的。”

“我成全你。”灭霸捏紧了Tony的头颅，正当此时，Ashley飞快地召唤出一个光球，狠狠地砸向了灭霸，他出其不意被打了个踉跄，Tony趁机把右臂的机甲变成一支利剑，试图捅进灭霸的肚子，不料被灭霸直接反手接住了。

“不！”Peter发出一声惨叫。Ashley定睛一看，才发现Tony被直接捅了个对穿。

我打不下去了。Ashley脑子一片空白。她跌跌撞撞地走到了灭霸面前，跪了下来，不敢看Tony的眼睛。她终于意识到，因为她的软弱，她注定成为历史的罪人。

“求求你，”她低声哀求道，把橙色的宝石捧在掌心递上前去，浑身开始颤抖，“我现在就把宝石给你，不要杀他。”

“现在我没那么好谈条件了，”他说道，“我需要你们两颗宝石都给我。”

她扭头看向奇异博士，在心底里祈求他不要拒绝。

“好的。”出乎意料地，他答应了。

灭霸拿走了两颗宝石，穿梭进另一个空间，消失了，Peter扶住了Tony，Ashley不敢看他，她试图开口道歉，但是感觉自己一句话也说不出来。她不希望Tony恨她，但她知道Tony一定会。她在拿所有人的生命在交换一个50%的概率，虽然不是在为自己。

Tony艰难地呼吸着，不敢相信他们就这么失败了，忧虑地皱眉。他希望Steve和Thor他们能够阻止灭霸——虽然他知道这是不可能的，灭霸的手上已经集齐了五颗宝石，只差幻视的最后一颗。

他们就这样安静地待着，泰坦星一片祥和，仿佛什么都没发生过似的。她依旧跪在地上，感觉到Tony摸了摸她的头发。她站了起来，不敢看他，只能慌张地背过身去。

Tony顿了顿，没有再说什么，沉默着迎接这次的失败。他失败过很多次，每一次都转败为胜了，但这一次他不觉得自己有这样的能耐。

“Ashley，”Peter朝她走去，“你还好吗。”

他抱住了她，用额头抵着她的额头。“我相信队长能解决这件事的，还有Wanda和Thor他们。Stark先生不会怪你的，他一定不会——”

Ashley一直没有说话，突然，她浑身一抖，意识到那一刻来了。

她被选中了，果然她的运气总是不太好的。

“Ashley！”Tony艰难地站起来。

Ashley看着自己渐渐化灰的手，突然听见Tony在叫她，那种因为惊恐而颤抖的声音她今天已经听了太多次了。

就让宝石把我带走吧。她闭上眼。

“Ashley，不，不——”Peter想要收紧手臂，但已经来不及了。他眼睁睁地看着她合上眼睛，身体化成碎片，消失了。

那一刻，Peter感到窒息一般的恐惧，仿佛有什么掐住了他的咽喉，因为他也感受到了那股力量，死神的爪子也在拉扯着他。

他伸手抱住了Tony，仿佛那是他仅剩的浮木。“我不想走，我不想走——”

Tony也紧紧地抱住了Peter。他已经失去了他的女孩，不能再失去他的男孩。他们都是世界上最好的孩子，看到他们，他明白了他父亲的那句话，“Tony，我一生最大的成就是你”。

因为精疲力竭，Peter倒在了地上，输掉了那场和命运的拔河。“对不起，Tony。”

他眼神里的光涣散了，微微地偏过脑袋，躯体化成了灰烬。

Tony Stark怔怔地张开掌心，发现自己的手里什么都没有，他将手心贴着脸颊，夕阳的余晖在他的肩上降落，一无所有的红色。


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34

Tony Stark这辈子最感谢的人是Pepper Potts，没有之一。

他刚研发出反应堆的时候，是Pepper帮他把坏掉的反应堆从胸口拿出来；她在崩塌的Stark大厦里驾驶着机甲帮他挡过从天而降的巨石；在他杂事缠身的时候接过Stark Industry的重担。美国队长有星盾，而Tony Stark的盾牌是Pepper Potts。

如果没有她，可以想见，他会过得很糟，只有Pepper能让他好起来。而Tony现在的生活在验证这个观点，因为他回到了地球，发现自己只剩下了Pepper，他唯一的爱人、亲人和朋友。

他回到地球的第一件事就是告诉她，他失去了两个孩子，没有一个活下来，他们都死了，而他自己却活着。

当时Pepper的情况看上去并没有比他好多少，双眼通红，眼窝凹陷，她伸出颤抖的手，抱住了他。

我爱你，Tony。Pepper哭了，把脸埋在他的肩上，一阵一阵地啜泣。

他伸出胳膊抱住了她，对她说。我也爱你。

Tony花了一段时间才康复过来，毕竟他是肉体凡躯，经不起这样的折腾，Pepper明显是后怕的，她全程跟进他的身体情况，对一切都一清二楚，但她很少在他面前表露出来，对此Tony非常感激。幸运的是，他还是一点一点好转起来了，毕竟他是Tony Stark，能接触到最优质的医疗资源。

Steve来看过他，Tony没想到他还活着，来的时候Steve照例穿着老式的淡蓝色衬衫和卡其裤，带了一束鲜花，被Tony嘲讽“以防你还不知道，我还没死”，Steve当然是不会生气的，美国队长的脾气总是比钢铁侠好得多，特别是他们都有比悲伤更厚重的情绪，那种情绪时刻碾压着他们，像绝望的车轮。

Steve把花随手放在桌上，转向他，也是一张备受煎熬的脸。

“你不是唯一一个在这次劫难里痛失所爱的人，Tony。”Steve说道，“我们都失去了很多人。”

Tony不接话，他看到了复仇者联盟内部的死亡名单，昨天Pepper拿给他的，按照姓氏首字母排序，James Buchanan Barnes排在Ashley Chen的前一位，Tony往下扫了一眼，看见了Peter Parker的名字。

他们就这样安静地独处了一会儿，一个站着，一个躺着，没有一个人想复盘当日的经历，他们无疑都失败了，灭霸就在他们面前集齐了六颗宝石，打了响指。

过了一会儿，Pepper来了，推开病房的门才发现他有客人。

“噢，抱歉。”她想替他们把门重新关上，但是Steve制止了她。

“没事，Potts小姐，我该走了。”他朝他们点了点头，“保重。”

Tony去找了一次May Parker，Peter的法定监护人，他的婶婶。他甚至有些吃惊，她居然也没化灰，看来宝石对所有人都一视同仁地残忍。

见到Tony之后她一直在哭，Peter离开她了，她唯一的亲人也从这个地球上消失了。而Tony觉得自己是一切的罪魁祸首，无论如何，Peter出事是他的责任。

“对不起，May。”Tony愧疚地移开视线，看见了摆在沙发边上的照片，小时候的Peter，可能五岁或者六岁，穿着那种小男孩都有一条的牛仔背带裤，对镜头睁着大大的眼睛，一边笑一边吃手。

May哭得泣不成声，只能摇摇头，走进了Peter的房间，拿出一样东西，交给他。

“这个，”她摘下眼镜擦眼泪，“我觉得还是交给你比较好。”

Tony不用看就知道，May给他的是Peter的第一套蜘蛛侠战服，男孩自己做的，针脚粗糙，衣料表面布满刮痕，跟紧身睡衣没什么两样，延展性差，防御力几乎为零，更别提Tony后来往战服里加的东西了，一样都没有。

他捏着那件衣服，手指不由自主地收紧，仿佛借此感受到了男孩那颗赤诚的心。Tony一直觉得Peter是个冒冒失失的小孩，心智不成熟，容易一头热，根本不知道超级英雄为何物，差点闯下大祸。但Peter已经用尽一切来证明自己了，事实上，他做得比谁都好，那么善良的男孩，化灰前的最后一句话居然是对他道歉。

Tony闭上眼，感觉自己的心脏揪在了一起。他收下了那件战衣，对May告别。

可能因为犯罪分子也都化灰了一半，一切犯罪活动都不成气候，复仇者联盟暂时终止一切活动，他们开始休长假。

在这一切发生之前，Tony曾无数次地构想过休假，他想带着Pepper去马里布的海滩冲浪，去大溪地享受热带水果和按摩，或者一起去地中海吃加了太多盐的炖菜，顺便在那个小水塘里洗一下午的海水浴。Ashley被收养之后，Tony想过带她们去瑞士去滑雪，听上去很庸俗但不失为一种选择，或许还能捎上Peter，男孩也该多出去看看，更何况在滑雪场里滚几圈没什么坏处，除了滑雪之外，四个人还能一边观赏雪山一边吃芝士火锅，他会和Pepper开一瓶不错的白葡萄酒，让孩子们喝热牛奶和巧克力，四个人戴着墨镜在雪山上合影。

而现在，Tony的假期开始了，他才意识到，原来休假才是真正的地狱。

“休假”的第一天，Tony收到了一封邮件，来自Ashley，他当时已经快要睡着了，直接从床上又坐了起来，点开它才意识到这是定时发送。

里面只有一句话。

“以防你又把我们支开，Tony，所以我们做了这个。”

他点开附件，是一个视频。他盯着它发了一会儿呆，打开全息投影，开始播放。

一开始，视频的主角是Peter，镜头直接怼在他的脸上，他那双棕色的眼睛盯着镜头下缘，似乎在调试什么东西。Tony看了一会儿才发现，视频的背景似乎是一辆停靠在路边的黄色旅行巴士，偶尔有几个学生模样的路人不经意地入镜，还有老师清点人数的声音。

“好了吗，Peter？”是Ashley的声音，“我们得快点。”

“好了，好了——”镜头晃动了一下，Peter把正在录制的手机递给Ashley，凑在旁边和她一起盯着镜头。

“Tony，我们马上就要出发去美术馆了，”Ashley面无表情地说道，“虽然我很痛恨你把我支开的行为，但我可能有一点点理解你——不代表我原谅你的意思，就这样，我说完了，Peter。”

“嘿，Ashley，拜托，”Peter无奈地拿过镜头，“Stark先生，我们做这期视频其实是Ashley的主意，她想提前祝你生日快乐，而我，”Peter笑了笑，语气相当欢快，“我是制片人，很荣幸能承担这项工作。”

Tony看了看视频发送的时间，5月29日的零点，确实是他的生日，有生之年第一个炼狱一般的生日，他的视线很快就又回到了视频上，因为他无法不去看视频里的那两张脸。

“Tony，”视频里的Ashley抿了抿嘴，继续说道，“等你收到这封邮件的时候，你可能已经对Pepper求婚成功了，”她停顿了一会儿，似乎是在构思措辞，“恭喜你，你要成为我的法定监护人了，因为你有个天才的养女，她还有个可爱的男朋友。还有，别以为我不知道，你昨天一直在查阅namelibrary上面的名字，你搜索了至少三次Morgan，我怀疑它在你的备选名单上。”

“Morgan是个很酷的名字，对吧？”Peter抢着说道，“男孩女孩都可以用。我记得我小学有个同学就叫这个名字，一个很酷的男孩，会玩滑板，全班男生女生都爱他。”

“从你给我选的餐具和马克杯来看，Tony，你的品味真的不怎么样，”Ashley意有所指地挑挑眉，“但Morgan这个名字意外地不错，好了，再见，我们该出发了。”

“再见，Stark先生，”Peter接过镜头，“我们马上要去美术馆了——回来的时候会给你带雕塑巧克力和全纽约最好吃的甜甜圈。”

“几个小时之后，你最好已经跟Pepper求婚成功了，”视频里的Ashley又说道，“重申一遍，我不会在你们的婚礼上跳let it go，如果你逼我这么做，我就把婚礼上所有的香槟都冻起来，说到做到。好了，我们真的该出发了！”

Peter关掉视频前的最后一句话是：“再见，Stark先生，我们几个小时之后就回来。”

Tony坐在空荡荡的房间里，最后一帧静止在两张青春洋溢的脸上，Tony死死地盯着全息投影上的Ashley和Peter，脑海中跳过了许多画面，最后的最后还是落在了泰坦星红色的大地上，两团被风吹散的灰烬，他闭上眼，再度感受到了生命的流逝。

因为睡不着，Tony经常在夜里收拾东西，把属于孩子们的东西都收拾起来，不舍得扔掉，干脆就放进纸箱里，一整套印着雪宝和Elsa的餐具，星黛露的马克杯，课本，笔记本电脑，还有事发当天下午通过邮政寄来的学期成绩单。Tony犹豫了片刻，还是把信封拆开来看了一眼，Ashley品学兼优，毋庸置疑，在Tony眼里，Ashley比他小时候懂事几百倍，也比他低调几百倍，Peter就更不要谈了，大概是那种他父亲会拿来跟他作对比的满分小孩。

他们都是很好的孩子，不该在十五岁的时候死去。Tony努力抑制住自己去想更多，继续收拾东西。Peter的战衣模型，Ashley的土豆沙发，Tony不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情才把它背后“儿童座椅”的标签撕掉。

东西收拾完的那一天，Tony和Pepper搬了新家，一处安静的木屋，周围树林环绕，可能比起灯红酒绿，这样的生活更适合现在的他。正式结婚的前一个晚上，他和Pepper突发奇想去附近的山丘上远足，他突然想开玩笑，指着不远处的小水塘说那个是瓦尔登湖，Pepper相当捧场地放声大笑，他们在树林里接吻，潮湿而清新的空气包围着他们。

恍惚之间，Tony看见了Ashley和Peter，他们穿着结实的卫衣和牛仔裤，Ashley把手抄进口袋里，跟着Peter一起往前，Peter一边小跳步着向上走去，一边回过头看她是否跟上，他们就这样率先爬到了山顶，朝山脚下的大人们骄傲地招手，然后飞快地向前跑去，仿佛不希望任何人追上他们似的，阳光洒在他们的肩头，美得惊人。

“我很想念他们，”Pepper把头靠在Tony的肩上，用气声说道，“我希望他们在场。”

他看向空荡荡的树林，一片忧郁的厚重的墨绿的海，夕阳从树林的缝隙里透了过来，不同的光线交叠在一起，呈现出一种绝望的暗红色。

Tony抹了一把眼睛，语气比他所想的要平稳许多。“我也希望他们在场，Pep，非常希望。”


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35

结婚的时候，Tony和Pepper都没有喝香槟。不是说他们不快乐，也不是说他们不享受立下誓言的过程，而是他们都觉得，这不是喝香槟的时候。他们在湖边交换了戒指，朴素的指圈，没有任何花纹，被他们互相推到了彼此的无名指上，然后他们亲吻了一下对方的嘴唇，礼成。

他们原本以为生活会继续这样平静地过下去，在这时，Pepper怀孕了，九个月后她生了Morgan，一个体格健康的女孩。

Tony在病房里抱着襁褓里的婴儿，浑身通红，他的视线落在她的脸颊，在羊水里浸泡了太久而起皱，是他们的孩子。

他亲吻Pepper的脸颊，对她说我爱你，对她说谢谢。

Morgan给他们都带来了一点快乐，新生命的降临驱散了原本笼罩在他们身上的沉沉的暮气——虽然Tony觉得他们还没那么老，但响指确实改变了他们太多了。他们开始手忙脚乱地学着当父母，这是一门艰深的功课，需要花很多精力和时间，也需要一点运气。在Morgan还是一颗胚胎的时候，他们相继读了一些发展心理学的书，意识到父母和孩子之间的关系是世间最复杂的人际关系之一，什么样的父母和什么样的孩子能和睦相处，往往需要靠一点运气。

Howard和Tony当年就没这种运气，Howard太骄傲了，在他面前总是很难摆出温情的姿态，而Tony也太骄傲了，不愿意对父亲低头。而几十年后，Tony和Pepper的运气总算不太坏，甚至能说是手气不错。

Morgan对Tony来说当然非常非常重要，她是他和Pepper爱情的产物，直接继承他们的基因，从他最爱的人身体里分娩，后来又付出无数心血。可以说是最亲密的人。但是这种关系也依旧是独立个体之间的关系，需要经营和维护，光有爱是不够的，需要智慧。

Tony觉得自己是最棒的父亲，但仅仅是对Morgan而言。

Morgan一直不知道Ashley和Peter，Tony考虑过要告诉她，他觉得可能等到她再长大一点，十岁，或者十五岁，等她心智成熟些，能接受死亡的时候，他们或许可以心平气和坐下来聊聊她出生之前的故事。

也正是在那种时候，Tony认为，也许自己才能完整地用一种客观的语气对别人描述他们，科技高中里的高材生，MIT预备役，都非常勇敢，死的时候只有十五岁。

其实Tony一直很后悔，他该对Ashley说些什么的，说他一点也不怪她，说他理解，说如果是他，他也会做出相同的选择，这是人之常情。但他当时就是什么都没说，直接看着她在自己面前消失。他后来终于知道她为什么消失得那么快，因为她根本没有想过要活下来，与其说她是死于六颗宝石，更确切的理由是死于愧疚。

他们的死是一条已经确定的噩耗，他们就在他眼前消失，先是女孩，再是男孩。Tony Stark没办法让人起死回生，毕竟钢铁侠再厉害也不是真正的神，他经历了太多，现在只想当一名平凡的父亲和丈夫，承担平凡的责任，如果能做好，那也是一件不容易的事。

在Tony看来，Morgan是世界上最棒的小孩，机灵，聪慧，比他小时候有同理心得多，无理取闹的时候都十分可爱。他和Pepper推着婴儿车带着Morgan到处散步，跟她讲述自然的规律，春天发芽，秋天落叶。Morgan喜欢一切美好的东西，在树林里奔跑，光着脚在溪水里漫步，钻到帐篷里跟他捉迷藏，Tony希望她每一天都笑着入睡，他感觉自己真的做到了。

Morgan三岁之后，Tony开始学着向前走，有Pepper和Morgan陪着他，这不算太艰难的事。从他生命里来过又离开的人太多了，他不能一个一个去抓住他们，时间总会抹平他的痛苦。他不回避对Pepper提起Ashley和Peter，但也不会故意把他们拎出来，试着不对记忆里的他们做出任何举措，想让他们随着沙滩上的礁石一样慢慢被冲刷被磨平，终有一天，他觉得自己会成功的。

他在实验室里给Pepper设计最棒的战甲，惊喜地发现Morgan也对这些感兴趣，干脆带着她一起玩，跟她讲解其中的原理，让她抚摸自己的反应堆，Pepper或许对此有些异议，但架不住Morgan喜欢，毕竟她一直都是个宽容而温柔的母亲。

生活很平静，而Tony感觉自己享受其中，直到Steve Rogers来了，开着他那辆还没报废掉的破摩托，给他带来了一个不知道是好是坏的消息。

“我们或许可以把他们都带回来。”Steve用的措辞很谨慎，又非常直率，“有一个朋友他懂一些量子领域的东西，Tony，我们需要你的加入。”

他看上去和五年前还是一模一样，或许稍微沧桑了一点，反正在Tony看来，美国队长永远都是一副正义凛然的表情，有一双坚定而恳切的蓝眼睛。

“不要再给我希望，”Tony的态度很决绝，仿佛面前是一条不能碰的毒蛇，“我不需要这个，你看，我现在生活得很好。”

Steve欲言又止，他想要说些什么，但最后还是觉得那些话太残忍了。他朝Tony点点头，表示自己明白了，说再见，然后就跨上了自己的摩托车，向远方驶去。

Morgan已经五岁了，之前一直躲在窗子里看他们交谈，见那人离开了，她跑了出来，从背后抱住Tony。

“他是谁？”她问。

Tony看着她黑色的发旋，回答道。“一个怪人，别管他。”他伸出手把女儿抱了起来，换了一种更轻松的语气，“今天想玩什么？继续跟我一起造机甲怎么样？我打算给妈妈做个礼物。”

他们在实验室里玩了一会儿，Tony放她进屋，自己在实验室里收拾了一会儿。等他进屋的时候，发现她不见了，只有一条爬梯通往屋顶的阁楼。

真是个好动的小孩。Tony笑了笑，顺着楼梯爬了上去，发现她坐在蜘蛛侠的战服上，面前摆着两个印着雪宝的碗。

“这是给我的吗！”Morgan欢快地问，“我喜欢这个。”

他的笑容一滞，Morgan意识到他的情绪不对，感觉自己犯了错，不安地把手指伸进嘴里。

“不不不，亲爱的，”他把她的手拔出来，试着缓和自己的表情，“别这么做，这碗你喜欢就可以拿去用。”

反正塞在阁楼里积灰没有意义，这一点Tony也知道，但他就是没办法把它们都扔进垃圾桶里。

他伸出手把Morgan抱了下去，把她像个布娃娃似的清洗干净，换一套衣服，把她交给刚刚购物回来的Pepper，然后他爬回阁楼里，把Morgan翻出来的东西一样一样收了回去，拿了两个雪宝的碗放进厨房的橱柜里，Morgan或许可以用它吃麦片。

把东西收拾完之后，他爬回了那个阴暗的阁楼，发了一会儿呆，还是拿出手机，点开了Ashley的推特，她的账号当然还在，上一次更新是在几年前，发的是她和Peter的合照，似乎是在纽约市中心的某条大街上，Ashley的手里拿着一杯混合蔬果汁，额头上顶着大大的墨镜，Peter负责举着手机，他们依偎在一起，看着镜头的眼睛比阳光更明亮。

他再往前翻，发现了他们三个人的合照，一起在吃烤肉，他带他们去的，吃完午餐之后Ashley就从Fury那里拿到了灵魂宝石，但拍照时他们对未来的一切不幸还都一无所知，大家都在笑。

Tony的视线停留在那张照片上，仿佛只要他盯得足够久就能听见他们的笑声，他想在脑海里再听一会儿。

天色渐晚，阁楼里终于没有一点光线了，手机屏幕的荧光把他的脸照出一片苍白的蓝色，他退出了推特，没有再往下看。

Tony突然意识到，如果他们都还在的话，都要21岁了，时间过得真快，该上大学了，绝对是麻省理工，GPA不会低于3.9，可能会比原来再长高一点，大概都会读研究生，他不确定Peter会不会读博士，但Ashley绝对会选一个合适的PhD项目，她天生就是科学家的料，Tony对此很骄傲。那么Peter呢？他对自己的职业规划有什么打算吗？他们之前似乎没谈过这个。

那一瞬间，Tony突然非常想和Peter聊聊这个问题。这些问题就像一串泡沫似的从他的脑海里翻涌上来，他不禁在想他们的高中毕业典礼会是什么样子的，他们会吵架吗，吵架的时候他该帮谁，Tony感觉自己会帮Ashley但他依旧认为在自己知道这件事之前他们就会和好。他们如果看见Morgan，会不会愿意帮他和Pepper做baby-sit，在他们想拥有二人世界的时候带Morgan去市中心的科技馆或者水族馆，他几乎可以确定Morgan会很喜欢他们的，他们都很酷。

当天晚上，他哄Morgan入睡，Morgan对他说。I love you 3000.

他吻了吻女儿的额头，感觉自己的心揪成一团。

Tony帮她轻轻地带上门，对着实验室里的量子模型发呆，他意识到自己不希望生活有更多的遗憾，所以他要尽力。

第二天清晨，他驱车赶往复仇者联盟基地，知道自己踏上了一条和命运抵抗的漫漫长路。

Ashley感觉自己听到了Peter的声音，她睁开眼，意识到自己躺在地上。

“你醒了，你也醒了！”Peter看上去还和之前一样，依旧穿着蜘蛛侠的战服，鼻子上粘着一块灰尘。

“我以为我已经死了，”她从地上坐起来，慌张地看向Peter，他跟她一样困惑，“灭霸集齐了六颗宝石，他打了响指，然后我被选中了，我开始化灰——”

Peter伸出手拥抱了她。“我爱你，Ashley。”

“天呐，”她不由自主地回抱了他，“我也爱你，Peter。”

他们松开对方，看着彼此的脸。

“你们两个跟我来，”神奇博士出现了，“已经是五年之后了，Tony他们需要你们帮忙。”

“帮忙？”Ashley更加迷惑。

“我们要重新和灭霸开战，”神奇博士简单地说道，“这次必须打败他，不然一切功亏一篑。”

Ashley点了点头，虽然她不明白他们是怎么做到的。

“我会尽力的，我们都会的，是吧，”Peter连忙说道，拉起Ashley的手，“走吧。”

“他在等你们。”神奇博士画了一个圈，Ashley看见那个圈里的世界，暗紫色的天空下停驻着千兵万马，这注定是一场恶战。

“我看到Stark先生了！”Peter说道，指着远处一个金红色的小点，Ashley也看见了，她在那一瞬间有了流泪的冲动。

“我有个问题，神奇博士。”她冷不防开口。

神奇博士面无表情地挑挑眉，Ashley猜这是“请问”的意思。

“你说过，未来我们有14000605种结果，”她依稀记得是这个数字，“有多少个平行宇宙里，我为了Tony把灵魂宝石交给灭霸？”

神奇博士深深地看了她一眼，如同神在看凡人。“每一个。”


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36

不远处就是灭霸和他的军队，一排排将士连成人海，几千万杆武器组成了钢铁的森林，那个自以为是的暴徒站在最前方，Ashley冷漠地看着他。

“把手搭在我的背上，”Peter说道，“我带你过去。”

她点点头，从背后抱住了他。“我会尽力的。”

“当然，我也会。”Peter一抬手，发射出一根细长的蛛丝，带着她往前跃去。

她匆匆一瞥，特查拉带着瓦坎达的军队占据了一大块，神奇博士和他的同门法师们也来了，还有其他星球想来找灭霸复仇的人，她叫不出他们的名字，两边人数齐平，但没人知道他们有多少胜算。

她向前看去，队长，雷神，Tony站在最前面，她还看见了穿着蓝色战甲的Pepper，看见Wanda，看见Natasha，冬兵，绿巨人，那个隐退多时的鹰眼，猎鹰，所有人都来了，这是一场注定要面临的恶战，他们要做好迎接一切结果的准备。

“为所有人而战。”Peter把Ashley的掌心贴向自己的脸颊。

“为所有人而战。”她低声重复了一遍，感受到他的吻落在自己手上。

他们松开彼此，Peter看向前方，Ashley伸出双手，两团蓝色的火焰在她的掌心汇集。

“复仇者，”Steve举起了残缺的星盾，“集合。”

双方开始冲锋，她和Peter在第二梯队靠右的位置，一个表皮棕黑色的外星怪物朝他们走来，足足有三四层楼那么高，Peter飞出两根蛛丝捆住了它，在它想要踩死他们之前。Ashley看见不远处金红色的战甲在和黑矮星搏斗，那个巨大的黑色怪物朝Tony举起了双面的板斧。

“Peter，去找Tony，这里交给我。”她说道，“我待会儿就来。”

“好，这就去。”他又发射了一根蛛丝，朝Tony的方向飞快跑去。

Ashley看向她的对手，猛地抬起双臂，蓝色的火焰附在了怪物的身上，他瞬间被冻住了，她用力一甩，蓝色的冲击波直接把它震成了碎片。

四五个面目丑陋的小怪朝她扑来，伸出了枯枝一般的手臂想要把她撕碎，她往后一躲，一颗冲击弹擦过她的肩膀向前飞去，她面前的敌人瞬间被一扫而空，紧接着，她感觉自己被一双手接住了。

“亲爱的，抓紧我。”Pepper的声音从蓝色的机甲里传来。“带你飞一段。”

另一边，Peter用蛛丝缠住了一块巨石，用力一甩，直接砸向了黑矮星，Tony趁机发射了一枚能量炮，它被击中，随着一阵强光，它的胸膛被轰出了一个巨大的洞，它发出一声哀嚎，倒在地上，死去了。

“Stark先生！”Peter高声呼喊道。

“天呐。”Tony发自内心地感觉自己加入Steve的量子研究是一件正确的事，他紧紧地拥抱了Peter，“我很想你。”

Peter微笑了一下，拍了拍Tony的肩。

“雪宝呢？她怎么没和你在一起？”Tony松开了他，没看到Ashley的身影，连忙问道。

“Ashley和Potts小姐在一起。”Peter指着不远处的蓝色战甲，Ashley被救援战甲拎在空中。

“那就好，”Tony向前线飞去，“顺带一提，现在不是Potts小姐，是Potts女士，我和Pepper结婚了。”

Wanda直接飞到了灭霸的面前，操纵着地上废弃的钢筋，用混沌魔法把它高高地举了起来。

“你夺走了我的一切。”她冷漠地说道，双眼因为愤怒变得猩红。

灭霸被她直接用魔力控制住了，身上的铠甲像墙纸一般剥落。

“开火，现在就开火！”灭霸艰难地吼叫道。

随着他一声令下，他的飞船开始朝着地面无差别地投放炸弹，弹片炸得到处都是，瞬间哀鸿遍野。圣殿的法师们在空中用手召唤出一个个橙色的盾牌，Ashley被Pepper带到了一片暂时安全的空地上，暗夜比邻星朝她们走了过来，那个蓝皮肤的女性外星人手里拿了一柄金色的长枪，Pepper下意识地护住Ashley。

“不自量力。”暗夜比邻星挥舞着长枪，朝她们攻来。

“同样的话还给你。”Ashley朝她发射了一道蓝色的冲击波，被她躲了过去。她和Pepper互看一眼，Pepper飞了起来，开始从空中发射攻击，到处都是爆破的声音，比邻星节节败退，Ashley看准时机，伸出手，十只手指发射出蓝色的光丝，捆住了暗夜比邻星。

Pepper刚想对机甲下攻击指令，暗夜比邻星就从背后被一刀捅穿了，摇摇晃晃地倒在了地上。Natasha收起双刃，朝她们比了一个敬意的手势。

“谢谢你。”Ashley说道。

“没什么。”黑寡妇看了一眼战场的另一边，对Pepper说道，“去帮那个男孩，把无限手套送到更远的地方去，千万不要让灭霸拿到它。”

Pepper飞了过去，Natasha看了一眼Ashley。

“当初我跟踪你的时候可没想到你也会成为一名复仇者，”她看到远方涌来的外星人，抽出双刃在空中挽了一个剑花，“现在，我们一起杀出去。”

突然一个身影窜了出来，直接一刀刺向了不远处的外星人。

Ashley一看，惊了，Natasha也吓了一跳。Loki？

“Loki！”Thor拿着他的新武器跑来，满脸惊喜，“我以为你死了。”

“灭霸确实差点把我掐死，”Loki嫌弃地看了他一眼，皱皱眉，“在你把你的肚子减掉之前，不准跟我说话。”

Peter带着手套飞快地向前跑着，躲避着随时可能出现的敌人，一丛丛的外星人像蚂蚁看见蜜糖似的向他涌来，他打退了不少，感觉自己要没力气了。

“有人帮帮我吗？”他高声问道。

“看着点，皇后区男孩。”队长把锤子扔了过去，Peter用蛛丝牵住了雷神之锤，直接向前方飞去，Peter抱住了无限手套，一瞬间甚至感觉自己在游乐园。

紧接着，他又感觉自己被一架机甲抓住了。

“我抓住你了，孩子。”Pepper说道，带了他一段，看见阿斯加德的西芙，把他丢在了她长了翅膀的马背上。

灭霸的飞船在这时调转了攻势，炮弹开始飞向一个陌生的方向。

Ashley打出一个蓝色的冰球，四五个外星人应声倒下，身体断成几节，她抬起头问。“怎么回事？”

“有人来了，别管它，雪宝。”钢铁侠伸出右手，把掌心炮对准朝Ashley迎面而来的乌木喉，“嘿，你把她从我面前带走，我还没跟你算账。”

乌木喉冷笑一声。“那要看你有没有本事了。”

他们激烈地打斗着，Pepper突然看见不远处的海水涌了过来。“有人注意到这个了吗？”她焦急地问。

奇异博士见状，刚想做些什么，但是Ashley拦住了他，直接抬起手开始运用自己体内的力量。“不要担心，我喜欢这个。”

她直接把水引到了天上，原本是液态的水在空中结出一道道利刃，微微发蓝的冰刃源源不断地对着灭霸的军队发射而去。

“你先去无限手套那边，”神奇博士对她说道，“这里交给我。”

神奇博士一贯是军师型的人物，Ashley看了他一眼，点点头，跟着Pepper一起飞向Peter所在的位置。

惊奇队长从空中飞来，一举歼灭了灭霸的飞船，跑到被炮火打得遍体鳞伤的Peter面前。

“你需要帮助吗，Peter Parker？”她问道。

“当然，”Peter死死地抱住了无限手套，“如果你可以的话。”

“别担心，她有人帮忙。”瓦坎达的女将军说道。

“没错。”Pepper飞了过来，Ashley从她的背上跳下来，伸出手把Peter扶了起来。她在惊奇队长身边看见了一个绿皮肤的外星姑娘，黄蜂女，黑豹的妹妹Suri，还有Wanda，Wanda捏了捏她的手，Ashley朝她微笑了一下。

“争气点，姑娘们，”Natasha给自己的枪换了一排子弹，走到了最前排，“到我们了。”

Wanda直接在地上打了一道红色的混沌魔法，一排灭霸的外星军队就倒了下去。Pepper、Suri和黄蜂女发射了三道激光，没了盔甲的灭霸被击中，重重地摔在了地上。

队长和雷神趁机冲刺过来，想要拿走地上的手套，都被灭霸一一击退了，他捡到了掉落在一边的手套，惊奇队长冲了过来，想要用力气把手套直接从灭霸手里掰下来。

“Peter，Peter！”Ashley把他从旁边的土坑里摇起来，“Tony需要帮忙，绝对不能让灭霸打响指。”

Peter睁开眼，撑着胳膊站起来，擦了擦嘴边的血。“我们走。”

惊奇队长被灭霸一拳打了出去，Tony突然上前，开始跟灭霸争夺无限手套。灭霸伸出手朝他狠狠一锤，Tony倒在了地上。

Ashley一团光球打了过去，灭霸因为这突如其来的攻势而后退了一步，朝她看去。

“你又是谁？”他问。

“一个被你惹毛的普通人。”她伸出手，对着他又发射了一个巨大的光球，灭霸的手开始发麻，皮肤上遍布深色的斑点，一种带毒的冻伤。

“好样的，Ashley，把你的那块宝石拿走！”Peter伸手抱住了手套，想让它不能动弹，“我能做到的，我一定能做到的！”

Ashley一手用冲击波稳住灭霸，一手伸向手套，想要把属于自己的那块宝石抠下来。

灭霸毕竟已经精疲力竭，他不一定能直接反应过来，她在豪赌，赌自己能有得到一点微薄的好运，不要再一次失去自己所爱。

她的手指已经碰到它了，她咬着牙，感觉自己的手指已经捏住了一部分宝石。只要再用力一点，再用力一点——

“不！”灭霸大吼一声，用力地挥开他们。

Ashley感觉自己被手套上的能量宝石击中了，她被一阵力量向后推去，砸向了Peter，两个人重重地摔了出去，Peter抱住了她，两个人滚到了地上。

“不，不，后退！”她听见Tony声嘶力竭的叫声。

Ashley从地上撑着坐起来，看见那件笨重的红色机甲，Wanda的“Pietro”。

“不，Wanda！”Ashley尖叫出声。

只听见“嗡”的一声，Wanda浑身抽搐了一下，六颗宝石全贴在了她机甲的手套上，她看向灭霸，眼神平静得无所畏惧。

“我要为他报仇。”她蜷起指尖，轻轻地打了个响指，一阵强光闪过。

Wanda独自一人行走在红色的空间里，她看见了Vision，也看见了Pietro，她的哥哥，他们站在不远处朝她招手。

她刚想朝他们走去，突然察觉到有人来了，回过头。“Ashley。”

三十岁的Ashley梳着单马尾，依旧像她高中时期上体育课时的那样，长相脱去了稚气，她的白大褂里面是黑色的V领衬衣和牛仔裤，露出白生生的长脖子，脸颊消瘦，眼窝里藏着一双意气风发的大眼睛。察觉到Wanda的视线之后，她把手从口袋里拿出来，向对方走去，Wanda看见了她左手无名指上戴着一枚婚戒。

“十五年过去了，”Ashley叹了一口气，“依旧不敢相信你当时做出了这样的决定。”

“你是我唯一的朋友。”Wanda轻声说道，牵住了她的手，“我希望你快乐。”

“抱歉，”Ashley看向她，颤抖着抿了抿嘴唇，“很抱歉。”

“你已经给我很多了，Ashley，”Wanda微笑了一下，“我是爱你的，就像你爱我一样。”

“我很想你，”Ashley深吸一口气，眼泪从她的眼角流了下来，被Wanda用手指擦掉了，“那一定很疼。”

“没什么，Ashley，都过去了。”Wanda用手贴着Ashley的脸颊，感受到她细腻而温暖的肤质。

Ashley看向不远处的幻视和Pietro，Wanda的同胞兄弟。“你一直很想念他们，是不是？”

“是的，我们在另一边重逢。”Wanda看向他们，由衷地笑了，眼睛里盛满了他们的倒影，“不要太为此自责，Ashley，我不能在没有他们的世界生活下去，所以当有一个这样的机会掉在我面前，我照做了。你还记得我们一起看的电影吗？挚爱是同生共死。而你……你爱的人都在身边，还有很多很美好的东西在未来等着你。”

Ashley说不出话来，哭得更厉害了。

Wanda把她的头发别到耳后。“大家都还好吗？”

“一切都好。对了，我和Peter有了个女儿，Ann，她的中间名就叫Wanda，她知道你的故事。”Ashley说道，伸出手拥抱了Wanda。

Wanda回抱了她。“她像你么？”

“外表挺像，但性格绝对像Peter，我的小天使。”Ashley擦了擦自己脸上的泪痕。

“我为你高兴。”Wanda拍了拍Ashley的肩，松开了她，画面开始扭转。

她睁开眼，依旧是猩红色的泰坦星的天空，有人帮她把机甲的头盔摘掉了，她猜是Ashley，只有她知道这个机甲该怎么操作。

“Wanda，Wanda！”十五岁的Ashley颤抖着叫她的名字，跪在地上抱住了她，“不要这么对我。”

Wanda微笑了一下，静静地躺在自己的“Pietro”里。这是她的第一件机甲，也是第一件她从朋友那里得到的礼物。她获得了亲情、爱情和友情，旅途哪怕再短暂，也是完整的。

她用眼神示意自己有话要说，Ashley侧过头，把耳朵凑向Wanda的唇边。

“我要走了，”她用气声说道，“去找Pietro，还有Vision。”

Ashley听见了，对Wanda笑了笑，因为送别不适合眼泪，Wanda也微笑，Ashley低下头，吻了吻对方惨白的额头。

“晚安，Wanda。”

Wanda长长地出了一口气，闭上眼睛，Ashley感受到她最后的呼吸扑在了自己的脸上，她捂住嘴，终于哭了出来。


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37

往后的事情发展得太快了，以至于Ashley感觉自己什么都不记得，它们就像车窗里的风景似的，来不及看就过去了。

她对着镜子理了理自己的头发，又拍拍身上的黑裙子。今天是Wanda的葬礼，大家帮她选了一个很好的地方，她的身边是Pietro和Vision，三块相邻的石碑。

Ashley把属于Wanda的那个星黛露马克杯放在她手边，说再见，棺材缓缓地合上了。

大理石的墓碑上只有姓名和生卒年份，因为没人知道Wanda的生日到底是什么时候，墓志铭很简单，“最好的妹妹、爱人和朋友”。Ashley始终没有实感，只有到了那一刻她才真正意识到，Wanda离开她了，那个她一直觉得格格不入的朋友。

她之前一直没办法很好地跟Wanda相处，她们之间交流不多，大概是都不懂彼此的世界，但她从来都没想过，Wanda拥有的一直很少。她伸出手，抚摸了一下墓碑，手指感受到的只是冰冷的石块。

Peter走到她身边，拉住了她的手，仿佛她正在坠落。“我知道你很伤心，Ashley。”

“你说死后的世界到底是什么样的？”她问。葬礼这天风和日丽，疏朗的白云飘在空中，她向上看去，想到了幻视的斗篷和那个只在资料里出现过的Pietro，幻想着他们怎么在死后的世界团聚。Wanda也是这么想的，她即将开启另一场伟大的冒险，去寻找她唯一的家人和爱人。

“不知道，”Peter老实地说道，“但我希望那里很美。”

“如果，”她深吸一口气，面容哀戚，“如果人死后什么都没有呢？如果那只是我们的一厢情愿，是我希望她还在另一个世界活着，而她已经消失了，就像我们那时候一样，变成了一团没有意识的灰。”

Peter沉默一会儿。

“那也没什么，Ashley，”他停顿片刻才继续说下去，“如果人死后什么都没有……那就什么都没有。”

Ashley有点吃惊，回过头去看他。

“假如死后没有新的世界，那也没办法，不能改变它的话就只好接受它，”他沉吟片刻，眼神变得更加坚定，“所以我们更应该好好珍惜现在，你说是吧？是Wanda自愿牺牲自己换来了现在的和平，我们要守护好它，不要让她的努力白费，她把更好的世界交给了我们，我们不能让它变坏。”

Ashley沉默着点点头。

“我们还是进屋待会儿吧，”Peter看见不远处Stark先生的身影，他似乎抱着Morgan在和其他人说话，“我看见Morgan似乎在朝我们招手。”

队长还了宝石之后就回来了，表示自己在这里还有很多未完成的任务，冬兵跟他拥抱了一下。

Natasha对冬兵依旧耿耿于怀，这个杀千刀的害她不能穿比基尼，罪该万死，罪该万死。Natasha一想起这个就生气，大步流星走过去，对着冬兵的蛋蛋狠狠地踹了一脚，九头蛇第一杀手猝不及防，痛得直接跪倒在地，Natasha哼了一声，拿着旅行包转身就走——她订好了去巴拿马的旅行，一个人舒舒服服地睡觉逛街做spa，臭男人们再见吧。

Steve一脸尴尬，好不容易把遭受致命打击的Barnes扶上了摩托车，他们要去附近的怀旧餐厅吃点东西庆祝一下，他们选择继续隐居，如果没有任务需要他们的话。

另一边，猎鹰表示自己绝对不能忍，他一定要换自己的晨跑路线。谁能忍受早上晨跑的时候一个人不断地“on your left”，另一个人还不断地“on your right”，拜托，没人能天天早上忍受这个，他开始考虑攒钱买一个跑步机。

另一边，雷神挺着宛如四个月的大肚子到处搜刮减肥秘方，他那个依旧高高瘦瘦宛如超模的弟弟抱着胳膊冷眼旁观。

“如果我连战略性装死的技能都不会的话，那你也太小看我了。”Loki是这么解释的，“以及，不得不说Thor你真的太没用了，就这样被灭霸捏住脑袋——我简直不敢相信我的眼睛。”

Thor刚想替自己辩解，被Loki严厉地喝止。“闭嘴！在你的腹肌回来之前不准跟我说话！”

自尊心重重受创的Thor低着头，默默地打开YouTube上的pump it up。跳这玩意真的可以减肥吗？

新生活还是要继续的。Ashley住进了Tony和Pepper的木屋，正当她感慨Tony终于学会返璞归真的时候，他不知怎么回事突然又有了折腾的劲头，在纽约近郊买了一处相当漂亮的花园洋房，占地面积超大的三层楼，倾斜的屋顶是灰色的，有个用来堆东西的阁楼，赤褐色砂石砌成的结实外墙，宽阔的四方形玻璃窗四周镶着白色窗框，客厅里有温馨的装饰壁炉，顶楼还有能用来烧烤的大露台。

与此同时，因为Tony非常喜欢之前这种隐居的环境，他决定把附近的地皮都买了下来，大手一挥把原来的旧房子都推了，地上要铺草皮，栽上几棵树，再挖一个不小的人工湖，草地上的花圃园艺不能落下，游泳池当然也要来一个，夏天可以开派对，车库也要改，要双层，能停20辆车以上，至少要装得下他的改装兰博基尼和阿斯顿马丁系列。

Ashley看着全息投影里的新房子模型从原来的低调中产画风逐渐充满了纽约土豪味，欲言又止，低头用雪宝的碗吃麦片，她其实很乐意让Morgan“继承”自己的迪士尼餐具，但是Morgan是个好孩子，表示好东西要分享。顺带一提，Morgan知道她的存在之后非但没有伤心闹脾气，而是高兴地差点一晚上都睡不着，因为她有姐姐了，她可能是世界上唯一一个对父母祈求要哥哥姐姐结果如愿以偿的小孩。

“我觉得我们的书房可以放在二楼西翼，在我们的卧室旁边。”Pepper说道，用手指点了点全息投影，做了个标记，“Ashley，你喜欢哪一间？”

“这个？”她用手戳了三楼东翼最靠外侧的一间，有八角飘窗，透过玻璃大概能看见人工湖和树林，更何况那间房对面就是实验室。

“没问题。”Pepper在旁边做标记，“我会把旁边那间留给你当衣帽间。”

Ashley想起Pepper疯狂血拼买衣服鞋子的劲头，忍不住打了个冷战，把吃完的麦片碗拿进水池，打开水龙头把它冲洗干净，决定叮嘱Pepper不要忘记在新家的厨房里装个洗碗机。

她在厨房里听见Tony兴致盎然地宣布，“我要一个巨大的后院，让孩子们练习园艺，你说怎么样，Pep？”

“还是搬来几个园丁机器人吧，别麻烦孩子们，Tony。”果然Pepper是个理智的成年人。

反正我才不会做这种事咧。Ashley把洗干净的碗放到架子上，决定把男朋友卖了。“让Peter来吧，他应该乐意的。”

“好主意。”Tony喜滋滋地决定在旁边再加一个花架，种山茶用的，再加一个给Morgan的蹦床，她一直想要这个。

（“啊——嚏！”跟梅姨正一起吃午饭的Peter打了个喷嚏。）

“我喜欢蹦床！”Morgan高兴极了，伸出手去勾Ashley的脖子，Ashley伸手兜住了她，拍拍她的肩背。

她算不上喜欢小孩，但Morgan确实还不错，她十分庆幸Morgan的性格更像Pepper，偶尔照料照料妹妹的感觉并不糟糕。可能因为Ashley确定大家都还爱着自己，她没有被抛弃，而是获得了一份更多的爱，Morgan很爱她，那种小女孩毛茸茸软乎乎的爱让她受宠若惊。

“另外一件事，雪宝，”Tony指出，“你说车库上的这个房间给Peter怎么样？以防他以后偶尔来住，我不能让他睡在花园里吧。”

Ashley抱着Morgan反讽道。“您还不如让他住地下一层的洗衣房，至少里面没堆满零件和汽油。”但是那里有两台带烘干功能的洗衣机，四个竹编洗衣篮和一大箱散发着香皂味的洗衣液。

“噢，太伤感了，居然让睡衣宝宝住地下室，听上去很寒酸，啧，”Tony摇摇头。“三楼西翼的那间当做他的客房不错，旁边是放映厅，可以看电影。或者你觉得二楼靠楼梯的那一间怎么样，带着洗手间的那个？”

让Tony再愁一会儿每间房间有什么用吧，他至少还能忙活一下午。

“我也很苦恼，”Tony打开一盒甜甜圈，“花钱的速度赶不上我赚钱的速度。雪宝，你说要不要再买一辆游艇，停在罗德岛附近的私人码头？”

“我只有一个问题，Tony，”Ashley指出，“合着我一回来，您就恢复了卡戴珊一般的画风？就不能继续过着卢梭一般的生活吗？继续做个低调朴实有内涵的有钱人之类的。”

Tony对此的回答相当简洁：“没错。不能。”

原先化灰的同学们和老师们也都回来了，整个社会在渐渐步入正轨，但距离学校开学可能还有好一阵。Ashley闲了下来，窝在新家享受生活，Peter偶尔会来，跟Morgan一起玩，一起看星战系列的电影，Peter绝对是一名合格的星战传教士。Morgan没过多久就学会了如何像绝地武士一样挥舞光剑，还会模仿R2-D2说话。

“在Tony发现你给他的小宝贝女儿灌输了什么之前，”Ashley去书架上抽了一本书，“你最好先逃出纽约隐姓埋名一段时间。”

Peter压根没听见，他正在跟Morgan科普汉·索洛是如何成为银河系中最受欢迎的恶棍。

麻烦终于还是找上了Peter，但是和星球大战、Morgan没什么关系。

“我真是落伍了，原来《异形》是R级片，”Tony色厉内荏地问，“Peter Parker，你到底是和谁一起看的？”

Peter吓得浑身炸毛，没想到这把火过了五年还能烧到自己身上，手忙脚乱地解释道。“当然是和Ned……以及他的一个表哥，他表哥当时已经二十多岁了，跟我们打赌说他可以一口气喝三罐红牛，不然就带我们看恐怖片，但是他喝到一半的时候就去厕所吐了——愿赌服输，他去附近的碟片店里租到了《异形》的碟，我们就看了。”

“这回没人能救你了，Peter，自求多福吧。”Ashley打开手机，跟Morgan以及Pepper一起脸贴脸自拍，她决定更新一下自己的推特。

星黛露的马克杯被她收起来了，那个杯子承载了太多沉重的回忆和感情，她不会再用。她把推特上自己跟Wanda的合照打印了下来，放在了相框里，摆在了自己的书架上，两个女孩，一个红头发，一个黑头发，她们一起对着镜头微笑，刚刚上好漆的机甲摆在她们中间，Wanda的“Pietro”。

她叹了一口气，往相片旁摆了一个细长的花瓶，里面是一支白色的玫瑰。

“如果当时Wanda没有出现，我们会怎么样？”Ashley如是问Peter。

那是无所事事的一天，学校距离复课遥遥无期，他们正坐在纽约的高楼上俯瞰这座城市，脚下是车水马龙人头攒动的长街，布鲁克林大桥就在不远处，天气晴朗，阳光和海风在此刻交汇，海鸥在天边盘旋，发出沙哑的叫声。

Peter想了很久。“我不知道。”

“我也不。”她低下头，看着脚下川流不息的人群，“其实当时我感觉到了，我快要能拿到宝石了，可能是一颗，也可能是六颗，我太紧张了，没办法控制自己的力量。”

Peter愣住了，直直地看向她。“所以你差一点——”

“是的，”Ashley点头，“这就是为什么Wanda毫不费力地就拿到了所有的宝石，当时我快要成功了。后来我去看了一眼无限手套，证实了自己的猜测，它上面的机关都坏了，我干的，如果我没有松手，六颗宝石很可能就会在我手上。”

她突然笑了。“如果是我，你想听我的选择吗？”

“不了，还是别告诉我吧，”Peter摇头，手掌盖在自己的额头上，“我……我不敢听。”

“其实我也不知道自己当时敢不敢，”她叹了一口气，“Wanda替我做了选择。”

“是啊，我们被迫接受了眼前的结局，”风有点大，所以Peter眯起了眼睛，“不必选择是Wanda对我们的仁慈。”

“你知道场域吗？”Ashley问Peter。

“一个古早的物理学概念？”Peter在科幻小说里看过，“独立的力学空间，特殊的受力让人的动作因此被左右。”

“一开始确实如此，但后来布迪厄把它延伸到了社会学，他把它定义成客观位置的形构，但也和其他人的行为因素有关，”她沉吟片刻，“人的行动都被所发生的场域所影响，很有道理，是吧？我一开始可不觉得我会做出这些……也无法预见我会经历这些，天呐。”

她找不出合适的形容词，那些曲折的变幻莫测的过往在她脑海中匆匆翻过，谁敢相信她和Peter一年之前还都是最普通的那种高中生，最大的苦恼是能不能上理想的大学。

“太多了，Peter，”她突然有点哽咽，“可能我以后要在这条路上一直走下去了，用我的方式。”

Peter摸了摸她的脸。“我也是，Ashley。”他说道，“不要太担心，你还有很多家人，Stark先生，Potts女士，可爱的Morgan……还有我，当然，我也会陪着你。”

他们感觉这是个接吻的好时机，但Ashley的手机在这时候响了，Tony的电话，她接了起来。

“怎么了，Tony？”

“还在二人世界呢，哼？你们是不是忘了，我们今晚要一起烧烤，”铁人的声音从听筒里悠悠传来，背景音是梅姨在和Pepper聊天，时不时发出那种高亢而欢快的笑声，Morgan似乎也在，奶声奶气地问Tony这是牛肉还是羊肉，“雪宝，再等你们5分钟，我已经把第一批肉放在烤架上了，如果你和Peter还不回来我们就先开始了。就这样，再见！”

Ashley挑挑眉，把手机塞回口袋里，看向Peter。“看来我们得快点回去，5分钟以内。”

“没事，包在我身上。”Peter反手发射了两根蛛丝，带着心爱的姑娘穿梭在纽约的钢筋森林里。

END


	38. 番外1

番外1

总之，Thor决定开始减肥了。他忙完了阿斯加德的初步重建，突然意识到自己的身材问题不能再拖下去了。

他的肚子。他低头看看那一坨救生圈。确实该减减了。

所以他火速跑到了地球，确切地说，跑到了Stark家，想要咨询一些减肥建议。

“老兄，不是吧，你来问我怎么减肥？”Tony满足地咬了一大口草莓甜甜圈，“认真的？”

“吾友，我是想，”Thor比划了一下，“你有很多地球的高科技。”

“没有一样是适合减肥的，”Tony举起加了奶和糖的咖啡灌了一大口，“我确定。”

“噢，”阿斯加德未来的王沮丧地低下头，“令人悲伤。”

“等等，虽然我没有减肥的高科技产品，”Tony灵机一动，“但我这里可能有人能给你一点建议。”

Pepper给Thor的建议非常温和。“可以试着练练瑜伽，”她递给他一条瑜伽垫，Thor差点以为那是一块材质特殊的地毯，“或者普拉提，它能帮你迅速塑性，锻炼核心力量。”

（“我觉得普拉提对他没用，”Ashley说道，“要来点硬核的！”）

“别的呢？”Thor认真地记着笔记。

“少吃，当然，”Pepper随便列举，“不吃炸鸡、不吃披萨、不吃烤肉、不吃甜食，可乐之类的甜饮料也不行，牛奶可以，但只能喝脱脂的。”

“这样啊。”Thor失落极了。他太想吃炸鸡了。

“不如这样，”Tony在沙发上决定道，“我二楼西翼还有一间空客房，你在这里先住一段时间，就当是减肥夏令营。”

总之，Thor在这里住下了，以减肥为目的。

“写下你现在的体重，以及你的目标体重，”Ashley摆出公事公办的态度，把一张表格递给他，还有一支圆珠笔，“每天早上空腹称重，如果嫌压力太大的可以改成一周一次。”

Thor偷偷地踩上了体重秤，读了上面的数字，感觉自己不如当场去世，他的吨位简直就像一辆小货车。

“放心，我不会去看你的体重是多少，它对我来说没有意义。”Ashley坐在厨房的高脚椅上，打了个哈欠。虽然不知道为什么，但是她被要求过来当雷神减肥的监工。

“我现在该做什么？”知道自己吨位多少的Thor悲愤交加，恨不得一天就能减下几十磅体重。

“我看看——”Ashley嗦了一口马克杯里的热茶，“早上慢跑30公里，晚上慢跑30公里，其余时间做重力训练，简而言之，就是举铁，增强你的新陈代谢。”

还没等她说完，Thor就像离弦的箭似的，径直冲了出去。

嗯……他知道30公里是多远吗？Ashley决定忽略这个问题，拿出手机刷了一会儿推特，突然想起什么，开始跟Peter发短信。

“Thor在我家里，可能需要你帮忙，速来。”

Peter秒回。“我马上到。”

“Pepper！”Ashley朝着楼上喊，“Peter待会儿要来！”

“好的，亲爱的，”Pepper走下来，“正好我打算烤一盘饼干，燕麦巧克力曲奇饼怎么样？”

Thor气喘吁吁地跑了好久，Tony就搬了一张躺椅在旁边看着，手里还拿着一本杂志，上午的点心是加了巧克力酱的雪顶咖啡。Ashley终于明白为什么Tony同意让Thor在自己家里减肥了，因为最近太无聊了，他想要看好戏。

“加油，Thor，”铁人把双手围成喇叭的形状，“再跑15公里就能吃加餐了！”

“15公里是多少？”Morgan一边问一边吃碟子里的樱桃。

“不多不多，亲爱的，”铁人摸摸小女儿的脑袋，“也就绕着我们家的后院跑一圈多一点儿罢了。”

Peter不到两分钟就来敲门了。“Potts女士您好，”他气喘吁吁地走进门，接过对方递来的红茶和饼干尝了一口，“谢谢，它的味道很棒！”

还是丈母娘好啊。

Pepper把烤箱手套收起来。“是么？谢谢了，以及，Ashley在后院，你直接从落地窗出去就能看到她了。”

Peter到场的时候，发现Thor大汗淋漓地坐在院子里，眼冒金星地等着Ashley所说的加餐。

“什么？”雷神怒吼一声，“我跑了30公里，就给我吃个苹果？”

Ashley面无表情地说道。“减肥的原理就是控制卡路里摄入，Thor，低脂肪，高蛋白，高膳食纤维。”她把一块Pepper刚刚烤好的饼干塞进嘴里，“我也不想的。”

Thor接过那个苹果尝了尝，一点也不甜，但他还是一口一口地吃完了。特别是房子里还一阵一阵地传来饼干诱人的奶香，Thor感觉自己快要爆炸了。

“别再啃了，Thor，”Peter都看不下去了，“再啃，这个苹果的核都被你吃进肚子里了。”

Thor跑完30公里，开始做重力训练，举着两个500kg杠铃跟着全息投影里的健身教练开始做深蹲。八个动作一组，做完两组休息一分钟。

“真的没有再重一点的杠铃了吗！”Thor举得满头大汗。

Ashley感觉Thor根本没意识到自己举着一吨在做深蹲，但也可能一吨对他来说就是毛毛雨。“您如果这么想，不如直接去举轿车。”

谁知道Thor居然真的开始举轿车。“这个好，有感觉。”他费力地凑着脑袋，从轮胎的间隙里看健身视频。幸好他没真的去健身房里请私教，一般的教练看到他这个架势绝对会尿裤子。

“好了，吃午饭吧。”Ashley看看时间，12点。

“午餐是什么？”Thor连忙问，“总不见得又是苹果吧。”

“当然不是，”Ashley解释道，“高蛋白，优质碳水和足够的膳食纤维，就像我之前说过的那样，为了提高基础代谢。”

Thor可不知道什么是基础代谢，他拉开椅子坐在了餐桌前，发现面前摆了一大盆的沙拉。

生菜和芝麻菜打底，两根生黄瓜和完整的一整颗西蓝花切成小块堆在里面，点缀其中的红色和黄色是彩椒和番茄，白色的颗粒似乎是鹰嘴豆，唯一的慰藉是清水煮过的虾仁、鸡蛋、鸡胸肉和半个牛油果，Ashley无比善良，还往上面洒了一把炒熟的碎杏仁和腰果。

“这个是什么？”Thor指了指碗里棕色的小颗粒，看上去像某种谷物。

“藜麦，健康碳水，升糖指数低。”Ashley解释道，“把它当成米饭。”

他拿起叉子尝了一口，苦着脸。“味道像鸡饲料。”

“多吃就习惯了。”Ashley往自己的盘子里夹了西蓝花和鸡胸，又加了一堆翠绿的新鲜生菜。Peter端着自己的沙拉碗跟着一起吃草，鼓着腮帮子把黄瓜块咬得嘎嘣响。

“我不想吃蔬菜！”Morgan坐在自己的座椅上叫道。

我也不想吃蔬菜。Thor委屈巴巴地在心底里附和道。

“吃蔬菜有利于身体健康，亲爱的。”Pepper往Morgan的雪宝碗里拨了两块西蓝花和一簇生菜叶，再看看Ashley的盘子里还剩下多少蔬菜。

“抱歉，亲爱的，救不了你，我也自身难保。”Tony对Morgan说道，只能任由Pepper往他的盘子里拨蔬菜，他扭过头看向Thor，“事实上我觉得我该’感谢’你，兄弟，如果不是你，我们大概今晚会吃肚子里塞满马铃薯的烤鸡。”

Thor想到了烤鸡滋滋冒油的香味，感觉自己快哭了。

Pepper往Ashley的盘子里又加了两块西蓝花，不是因为她吃的蔬菜太少，而是她表现太好，吃蔬菜吃得太快了。Ashley大概是全场最不排斥吃蔬菜的人，她是吃中餐长大的，每天不沾点绿就难受。

“不是吧，又到这个环节了。”Ashley嘀咕一声。

Peter一头雾水地看着他们。

Pepper清清嗓子。“好，现在Ashley先吃一块西蓝花。”

Ashley叉起一块西蓝花，塞进嘴里咀嚼片刻，咽下去了，她做了一个OK的手势表示自己情绪稳定。

“Morgan，”Pepper拖了长音循循善诱，“你姐姐吃了一块西蓝花，所以你该怎么做？”

Morgan不情愿地把碗里的西蓝花挑了一块，皱着鼻子塞进嘴里，嘎嘎作响地吃掉了。

然后再是另一块西蓝花的重演，好几块西蓝花之后是生菜。

“每天要上演两次，”Ashley在吃蔬菜间隙对Peter小声解释道，“我现在就在祈祷Morgan能在我上大学之前对蔬菜减少一点点厌恶。”

Thor打了个生菜味的饱嗝，感觉自己明明吃饱了但肚子还是空空的。下午先休息一小时，然后再打拳击，举铁，慢跑作为每天的结束。

“拳击我喜欢，”Peter拿过拳击手套，原地小跳几步，“我可以跟Thor打打看，当他的陪练。”

“你确定？”Ashley知道Peter的力气不小，他能直接拉动火车，但是对方是雷神，并且直观上来看，Thor的体格足足有三个Peter那么大，这看上去就不是一次平衡的较量。

“当然，没问题的。”Peter戴上手套。

Thor下午训练之前，按照计划可以再喝一杯蛋白粉，巧克力味的，Thor喝得欲罢不能，感觉自己的舌头终于尝到一点味道了。他一口干完了杯子里的蛋白粉冲剂，抹了抹嘴，开始戴拳击手套。

“喝蛋白粉长出来的肌肉都是虚的，”Peter如是说道，戴着拳击手套到处跳来跳去，“你确定这样没问题吗？”

“能长肌肉消耗掉他的脂肪就行了，”Ashley打了个哈欠，“那些健身教练都喝，我就在亚马逊上帮他订了一罐。”

“反正我不需要。”Peter微微耸肩，看Thor也进入了状态，摆出对战姿势。“来吧，Thor，对了，最好别用你的雷霆之力，我头上没插避雷针。”

只听见Thor大喝一声，一拳朝Peter打了过去，Peter直接飞出五米远，倒在地上，厥过去了。

“Peter？”Ashley尖叫一声，直接过去掐Peter的人中。

“吾友，没事吧？”Thor也感觉大事不好，丢下手套跑了过去。

Peter醒来的第一句话是“这蛋白粉挺厉害的”，第二句是“我没事但是我现在感觉有点上头”。

“还是打沙袋吧。”Ashley感觉自己开始头疼，“我记得仓库里还有几个，那时候队长用剩下的。”

当天晚上，因为Thor实在太累，他睡着之后鼾声大得就像导弹爆炸（还是有规律的爆炸），Stark一家都没睡好，Tony发誓他绝对要在Thor的那间房里加四层隔音板。

Ashley顶着两个黑眼圈打开冰箱，开始给自己倒牛奶。

“吾友，早上好。”Thor坐在了自己的座位上，满怀期待地问，“早餐是什么？”

“这个，”她拿出那个他吃沙拉的大碗，“健康麦片泡脱脂牛奶。”

Thor尝了一口，吃惊得瞪大眼睛。“这根本不是牛奶！”

“这是特殊加工过的牛奶，喝了不会胖的，某种地球的先进科技。”她打了个哈欠，往自己的碗里也倒了一点。

Peter在这时候推开落地窗走了进来（并不知道为什么是落地窗）。“大家早上好！”

他昨晚睡在自己家，没听见Thor惊雷一般的呼噜声，精神额外抖擞。

在Thor跑圈的时候只有Peter有精力全程跟着（是的，他居然在跟跑，难以想象）其余人都躺在沙发上或者长椅上补觉。

不速之客就是在这时候来的。

“跑快点，大胖子！”Loki躺在一张贵妃椅上，一点一点地剥葡萄。

大家的瞌睡虫马上就跑了，一瞬间，钢铁侠战甲和小辣椒救援战甲立即就位，Ashley按了按自己的腕带换上战服，只听见簌簌一声响，Peter从某棵树上倒挂下来，盯着Loki。

“怎么了？”阿斯加德三公主傲慢地放下葡萄，“我只是来探望一下我亲爱的哥哥减肥进程如何。”

“Loki，你来看我了？”Thor喜出望外。

“闭嘴！”Loki瞪着他，“在你减肥结束之前不准跟我说话！”

“不准轻举妄动，Loki，”Tony威胁道，“不然你知道你的下场是什么。”

“先说明一下，我可不想来这里，我只是想来围观Thor如何减掉他一身的肥膘——”Loki顿了顿，察觉到Thor跑步似乎慢了下来，扭过头，像奴隶主一样恶狠狠地怒吼，“快点！再快点！不准偷懒！”

Peter目瞪口呆，嘴里可以塞一个鸡蛋。“……我愿称之为绝活。”

Ashley扶额，决定再去给自己倒一杯冰茶。

“我果然没说错，布尔加科夫字字珠玑，”Loki不知道什么时候顺来了Ashley的《大师与玛格丽特》，“写得还算不错。”

Peter想起来了。“就是那本黑猫会说话的小说？”

“Loki，为什么你在看我的书？”Ashley抱着胳膊，“你什么时候拿的？”

“他还活着吗？”Loki不答反问，“布尔加科夫。”

“死了，好几十年前的事了。”她回答道。

Loki点点头，往后又翻了一页，风轻云淡地评价道。“挺好的。”

Ashley完全想不通为什么会有这样一个人，自带贵妃椅，自带葡萄，私闯住着四个超级英雄的民宅，就是为了围观他哥哥每天跑步跑得浑身臭汗，顺便用尽羞辱之能事，对他的哥哥进行反向激励。

总之，最后Thor减到了理想体重，带着线条分明的八块腹肌和发达的肱二头肌，跟Loki结伴回阿斯加德了。纽约市民Ashley Chen希望他们短期之内不要回来，特别是后者。

*彩蛋*

“这东西喝了真的能让力气变大吗，”Peter放下搅拌勺，举起杯子嗦了一口蛋白粉冲剂，眼睛亮了，“哇，味道不赖。”


	39. 番外2

番外2

随着人们生活各就各位，“大小姐的芭蕾舞鞋”皮下也恢复了更新，Peter打开手机想看看它发了什么。

推特是半小时前发的。一张图片，Ashley戴着超大墨镜，身穿吊带衫和热裤，单手像扛导弹似的扛着Morgan，另一手拿了一杯喝到一半的草莓奶昔，只可能是Morgan的，Peter知道Ashley不喜欢喝这玩意。

配的文案照例只有一句话。“大小姐携妹逛街扫货，当街上演单手抱妹杀，男友Peter Parker疑失宠”。

Excuse me？有事吗？Peter感觉自己真的有被冒犯到，拍到她和Morgan逛街怎么就推测到他失宠来着？他们确实有段时间没一起出去玩了，学校复课了之后他们各自忙了一段时间学业，他还是恢复了皇后区好邻居的职责，定期在附近的街区巡视，毕竟不可能再来第二个灭霸了。

Ned一见Peter就高兴得不行，他也化灰了，不愧是好基友，时时刻刻跟Peter保持着统一进度。Jayden当时也化灰了，现在看上去跟他们一般大，但是Jayden的“此生挚爱”Candice倒是已经快要22岁了，和一个已经小有事业的年轻银行家在交往，根本看不上Jayden这样的毛头小子了。Jayden更伤心了，在网上更新了自己的第二首单曲，名字就叫“化灰之后”，表达自己消失五年之后恋人另有所爱的悲愤（Ashley时刻想提醒他，那位Candice早就不是他的恋人了），该单曲在网络世界博得了大量好评，显然跟他遭遇相近的人多得是。Hanna当时也化灰了，现在跟Ashley照样在校女子排球队打球，好奇着她的新家有没有全自动的车库和一望无际的大花园。这回是真的有。

Peter深吸一口气，下定决心，打开手机开始给Ashley发短信。“你最近想出去吗？”

对面秒回。“最近？我想还是算了，Peter。”

Peter惊得从床上跳起来，差点脑袋撞到天花板。原来他真的失宠了？

不到一秒钟，电话来了，Ashley的。

“喂？”Peter抖抖索索地接起来，“Ashley？你还好吗？”

“嗨，Peter，”Ashley把奶昔递给Morgan让她自己捧着，“抱歉最近我有点忙，你知道的，Morgan要过生日了，五岁，一切都在紧锣密鼓地准备着。”

“所以是这件事吗？我还以为呢。”Peter松了一口气，“话说，需要我帮忙吗？”

“这就是我打电话来的目的，”Ashley沉吟片刻，“我可能想邀请你来Morgan的生日派对，请问你想来吗？”

Peter一听，挺高兴的。“当然好，我会准备一份礼物的。”

“不，谢谢但是千万别准备礼物给她，家里的东西已经够多了，”Ashley想到家里堆成小山的玩具，“只有一个很小的要求——你能不能扮演成蜘蛛侠来？就，出场一会儿，十分钟之类的。”

Peter觉得自己可能还是蜘蛛侠的时候帅一点。“……好吧，我会准时到的。”

“别太伤心，Peter，我也要扮成奇怪的样子，”Ashley说道，“我们正在买冰雪奇缘里的衣服，Morgan希望我扮成Elsa，而她是Anna。”她摇摇头，“为什么她就不能喜欢彩虹小马之类的玩意呢？那样我能轻松很多，我真的一点都不想跳let it go。”

她放下电话，看见Morgan盯着商店里的大屏幕，里面在放雪宝唱歌的画面。

“哇，Ashley，”Morgan指着屏幕兴奋地大叫，“我看到你了！”

Ashley至今都搞不清楚在Morgan心里她到底是什么动画形象，在Tony眼里她是100%的雪宝，她怀疑自己可能在Morgan眼里是雪宝和Elsa各50%。

Morgan的生日派对在礼拜六，二十个小朋友被邀请到了她家，大家先唱生日歌，切蛋糕，然后就开始玩。

Peter穿着蜘蛛侠战服赶到的时候正好看见Ashley在带着一群小姑娘跳let it go，跟着电视里的音乐一起做动作，满脸生无可恋。他感觉这一幕实在好笑，就站在窗边静静地看了一会儿。

“Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky.”Ashley学着电影里Elsa的动作变出一堆雪花，“Let it go, let it go, you will never see me cry.”

“你们看，真的有雪！”一群平均年龄五岁的小女孩们纷纷发出尖锐的惊叹声。

“这是某种高科技，孩子们。”Ashley面无表情地“解释”道。其实她压根不担心这群孩子们会说出去，五岁小女孩说人能变出雪花也不会有人相信。

“啊！”一个小女孩突然尖叫一声，“我看到蜘蛛侠了！”

“早上好，孩子们。很高兴见到你们，”Peter穿着战服从窗户翻了进来，“以及，Morgan，生日快乐。”

“太棒了！”Morgan把沾着奶油的手指塞进嘴里，狠狠地嘬了一下，“蜘蛛侠也来了我的生日派对。”

她蹦到Peter面前，扯住他的手指。“我要把你介绍给我的朋友们！”

趁着Morgan给Peter介绍她的二十个好朋友，Ashley连忙跑去冷餐台给自己倒了一杯冷水灌了下去，顺手又偷偷地把电视里的冰雪奇缘换成了芝麻街，反正都是动画片。

“雪宝，怎么不继续跳了？”Tony从二楼顺着楼梯走下来，“我已经把它录下来了，以后每年我们都可以欣赏几遍。”

“如果你以后不想再喝咖啡的话，Tony，”Ashley把水杯放下，“你可以试试看。”

“亲爱的，”Pepper吻了吻Ashley的额头，“你一定累坏了。”

“我还好，”她看了一眼站在一群小麻雀里的Peter，“希望蜘蛛侠挺住。”

Tony走了过去。“嗨，蜘蛛侠。”他用拳头轻轻地打了一下Peter的肩膀，“好久不见。”

其实上个礼拜刚见过。

“您也是……钢铁侠。”Peter朝他招招手，感觉有两个小孩在扒他的裤子，“喂，孩子们，最好还是别这么做！”

过于受欢迎的蜘蛛侠在叽叽喳喳的小孩围攻下足足半小时才得以脱身，从窗户逃难一般地跳了出去，Ashley见状立刻上楼，打开三楼实验室里的窗户，把倒挂在窗框上的Peter放了进来。

“完美落幕。”她比了一个OK的手势，转而又叮嘱道，“待会儿我会跟大家介绍你是Peter，你是我男朋友，然后你跟大家重新打招呼，不要说出任何一个小朋友的名字，他们没见过你，明白吗？”

“……你是说你要跟他们介绍我，”Peter感觉自己有点飘，“说我是你男朋友？”

“哈，”她冷笑一声，“所以你不是？”

“我当然是！”Peter认真地说道。

“行吧，”Ashley努力忽略自己变烫的耳朵，“那就照我说的办，记得从门口进来，千万不能翻窗。”

Peter从门口进来的时候正好碰上来送餐的两个工作人员，Tony订了最好吃的甜甜圈和新鲜的水果和蔬菜，还订了一些薯条和芝士汉堡，Morgan的最爱，平时Pepper尽量不让她吃垃圾食品，但这是她生日。

闻到食物的香气，小孩子们蜂拥而上，光顾着吃东西，根本没人注意到门口的Peter，只有一个小男孩，他走过来拿了一个汉堡，抬起头看了看Peter，非常礼貌地问他是在麦当劳还是汉堡王上班，还问他能不能下次带自己去后厨看看，Peter认真考虑了一会儿才反应过来自己被当成了外卖员。

“他是我男朋友。”Ashley说道，挥挥手把小男孩赶跑，“去跟Morgan他们玩吧，他们都在院子里。”

小男孩看见伙伴们朝他招手，立刻跑到了草地上，还没到门把手那么高的孩子们闹成一团。

“大孩子们，”Pepper招呼道，“过来拿点东西吃。”

“好的，Potts女士，还有Stark先生。”Peter看了看餐台，拿了一个芝士汉堡。

“不错的选择。”Tony评价道。

“只是在Morgan过生日的时候，这个选择还不错。”Pepper耸耸肩，无论如何，她决定吃健康食物。

Ashley在Peter旁边坐下，手里拿着一杯加了冰块的橙汁。“怎么样，是不是落差很大？”

“还好吧，”Peter摸了摸鼻子，“习惯了。”

“至少大家都很喜欢蜘蛛侠。”她摸了摸他的手。

“也是。”他咬了一口汉堡，感受到酸黄瓜的味道，Peter喜欢酸黄瓜。

“他们也不喜欢我，他们喜欢的是Elsa，”她站起身，“我觉得我也该去拿点东西吃。”

回来的时候，她带了一盘子蔬菜水果和一个芝士汉堡，那一盘生菜黄瓜小番茄和各种莓类水果被她摆在两个人中间的位置。

“看到那辆车了吗？”Ashley指着不远处一辆疑似坦克的四轮交通工具，“Tony打算让我开始学车，你如果愿意的话也该跟着一起。”

Peter朝她指的方向看了一眼，抓了一个小番茄塞进嘴里。“我以为我们学的是轿车，不是拖拉机。”

“它就是轿车。”她说道，拿了一段黄瓜嘎吱嘎吱地咀嚼着。

Peter感觉自己可能真的瞎了。“……不会吧？”

“总之，Peter，做好准备，”Ashley兄弟一般地拍拍他的肩，“讲道理我觉得它不会比控制战甲更难。”

事实证明他们学得很快，考驾照的时候有惊无险，两个人都很快就拿到了驾驶证，同龄人里的第一批。Peter觉得这有点风光，因为Ned至少考了两次，他手脚有点不协调。

Tony从善如流地委托Ashley每个礼拜五去接Morgan幼儿园放学，Peter也会一起去，坐在副驾驶的位置上。

Ashley之前学车的时候一直情绪稳定，真正上路了才发现自己是个不折不扣的路怒族，Peter似乎也对此表示很惊恐。

当有人开得比她快的时候，她当然要开麦。“开那么快找死啊，急着去投胎啊，cnm（此处消音）会不会开车啊！”

当有人开得比她慢的时候，她也要开麦。“开那么慢是蜗牛吗？还是马路是你家开的啊？要不要再去驾校回回炉啊？”

当有人跟她开得一样快慢时，她也很难忍住不开麦。“你什么意思啊？跟我比一比谁的车技稳咯？要么快点要么慢点在我旁边干嘛？”

事实上，Ashley可以用自己拥有的一切发誓，在日常生活中她是个相当文明的人——只要不让她踩油门。

“到幼儿园以后应该换我开，”Peter建议道，“你知道的，为了Morgan不要太快增加她的词汇量。”

“行吧。”Ashley从车上走下来，跟Peter换了个位置。

当天晚上，“大小姐的芭蕾舞鞋”推特又更新了，贴了一张Ashley把Morgan抱进汽车后座的照片，Peter也入镜了，正在打开驾驶座的车门。

配的文案依旧是简单的一句话。“大小姐前往幼儿园抱妹回家，Peter Parker恐成御用司机。”


	40. 番外3

番外3

“所以，一个严肃的问题，”Hanna把餐盘放在长桌上，“你有布契拉提吗？”

Ashley愣了愣。“那是什么？”

“珠宝啊，据说很多国家的公主都戴这个，高端意大利珠宝品牌。”Hanna手舞足蹈地描述自己在网上见到的图片，“非常奢华，项链上全是钻石和宝石。”

“没有。”Ashley干脆地说道，“我确定我没有。”

“总之，它家的珠宝首饰都很能撑场面，”Hanna绘声绘色地开始比划，仿佛大颗大颗的宝石就在自己眼前，“如果你要出席什么名流宴会之类的，它能让你立于不败之地。”

“其实我们没有这种派对，Pepper和Tony深居简出，除了必要的工作和生活需求之外，几乎不和社会名流往来。”Ashley回想了一下，最近一次派对是Tony举办的烤肉晚会，似乎没什么特别的，除了大家都吃烤牛肉吃到吐。

“天呐。”Hanna不敢相信，“英国皇储不会分分钟出现在你家楼下吗？”

那个秃子来我家干嘛。Ashley腹诽道，微笑片刻，摇头。“当然不。”

她们聚在一起吃了午餐，Ashley把餐盘放进回收处，拿出手机一看，这才发现自己有个未接来电，她走进消防通道，打通电话。

“Pepper？”

“亲爱的，你们中午午休了？”Pepper听上去非常有兴致，“没什么，不是什么大事，我刚刚做了一个决定，微不足道的决定。”

“怎么了？”Ashley问道，隐隐有一种不好的预感。

“我决定给你买一套布契拉提。”Pepper似乎还在考虑，“我知道你不太喜欢那种颜色非常丰富的首饰，所以我排除了那些镶着蓝红宝石的款式，纯粹的钻石看上去更简洁一些。”

“……Pepper？”Ashley满脸疑惑地插着腰。

“我只是想给你买一套礼物而已，”Pepper飞快地说道，“你马上就要十七岁生日了，还拿到了MIT的offer，你值得一个有分量的奖励。”

“噢，天呐。”Ashley不知道该说什么，“谢谢你，Pepper。”

“我确定你会喜欢它的，”Pepper用一种确凿的语气说道，“我给你选了一套最朴实的耳坠和项链，名字叫’织女星’，上面除了钻石以外没有别的东西。”

可以说是非常朴实了。Ashley搜了一下它的图片，感受到Pepper沉甸甸的爱，项链上确实除了钻石以外什么都没有。

“谢谢你，Pepper，”她无奈地扶着脑袋，但表情却在微笑，“我该去上课了，放学就回来，爱你。”

“好的，爱你，再见。”Pepper兴高采烈地收起手机，对在一旁耐心等候的售货员微笑着说道，“麻烦你帮我把这一套包起来，刷卡。”

“好了，”Ashley把手机放进锁柜里，对Hanna说道，“现在我知道布契拉提是什么了。”

Hanna吃惊地捂住了自己的嘴。

距离万圣节只有不到一个月的时间了，全美国的孩子们都在兴冲冲地准备着。Pepper晚餐后就带着Morgan出去了，置办万圣节的奇装异服，Ashley在客厅里抱着电脑写意大利语作业，顺便多生出一只耳朵听电视新闻。

“今年打算办成什么样子？”Tony把碗塞进洗碗机里，瘫在沙发上，手里抛着一个苹果玩儿，“还是Elsa？”

“不了吧。”Ashley从笔记本电脑上抬起头，“我打算扮成雷神，Peter是队长。”

Tony夸张地抬高语气，咔嚓咬了一口苹果。“你们俩？两个黑发小鬼要扮成两个金发大胸？”

“其实只是因为锤子和盾牌在亚马逊上搞活动，”她解释道，“Peter告诉我的，买满20美元包邮，锤子和盾牌加起来正好。”

“我看你们是趁机搞事，反正他俩一个在外太空一个在近郊隐居，管不着你们这些小鬼头。”Tony·正牌·假一罚十·钢铁侠·Stark评价道。

“全美国至少有一百万人会扮成他俩，我们只是其中一员，”Ashley耸耸肩，问道，“对了，Morgan呢？她的衣服准备好了吗？”

“准备好了，当然。”Morgan从门外冲了过来，跳在了沙发上，沙发剧烈晃动了一下，仿佛一颗小型鱼雷在客厅里爆开。

“终于放弃了Anna和Elsa的那一套了。”Ashley感慨道，“所以今年你是？”

Morgan兴冲冲地拿出自己刚买的红色战衣。“蜘蛛侠！”

excuse me？Ashley盯着Morgan手里的红色莱卡紧身衣，非常确定Tony的实验室里还保存着蜘蛛战服的高阶版复刻，通电的那种，能时刻弹出降落伞和等离子高射炮，还能接通AI。

“很不错的选择，亲爱的。”Tony若无其事地赞美道，走过去吻了吻Morgan的脸颊，“今年万圣节，我宣布你就是蜘蛛侠。”

Ashley觉得自己该提前告诉Peter这件事，防止他高兴得爆炸。

“所以今年Morgan决定扮成蜘蛛侠，”Peter勾起嘴角，露出那种不合时宜的傻笑，丝毫不顾现在是化学实验课，“我真的那么受欢迎吗？”

Ashley把做过实验的化学试剂倒进池子里，看了他一眼，试图让他从美梦里醒来。“她每年都会换一个装扮，Peter，风水轮流转。”

Peter对她的话丝毫不在意，扭开水龙头哗哗地洗试管。“反正，今年Morgan决定扮成蜘蛛侠。”

“我们先说好，到时候你负责扛着她，如果她不想走路的话。”Ashley说罢，把两份写好的实验报告一起交了上去，“有问题吗，好邻居？”

“包在我身上。”Peter低声说道，“你信不信我可以同时把你和她一起扛在肩上。”

“我当然信，”她想了想那个画面，“但那样我们会被怀疑是马戏团里出来的。”

Peter也想象了一下那个场景。“噢，”他皱皱鼻子，“确实。”

万圣节当晚，Peter拿着星盾穿着星条旗紧身衣来到了Stark家，Ashley还在让Pepper帮忙调整自己的红披风，锤子被她随手丢在门口的沙发上，Morgan穿着蜘蛛侠紧身衣，假装自己在对空气发射蛛丝。

“不给糖就捣蛋！”Morgan尖叫着扑到了Peter怀里，被他举了起来。

“很棒，”Tony举起手机拍了一张穿着美国队长制服的Peter Parker，“我会传给队长看的。”

“不会吧！”Peter低呼一声。

“你的屁股没他翘，年轻人。”Tony恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，“但确实没多少人能拥有队长那样的屁股。”

听听这是人话吗。Ashley后悔没把这一段录下来交给报社，Tony Stark的骚话能养活整个美国的狗仔和自媒体。

“Stark先生，别啊。”Peter一想到队长可能会看到自己的拙劣cosplay就尴尬得无地自容。

“他骗你的，”Ashley拿起10美元一个的雷神之锤，“队长的手机是最老牌的诺基亚，收不了图片。”

Tony耸耸肩，翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，面前捧着糖果碗，以飞速消耗Pepper给邻居孩子们准备的甜食。

“就冲你这句话，雪宝，”他拆开一小条士力架，“我要给老古董买个新手机当万圣节礼物。”

“我们走吧！”Morgan叫道，拉着Peter和Ashley的手往门外拽，“我看到有人已经开始了！”

“好的，孩子们，”Pepper吻了吻两个女儿的额头，“玩得开心点。”

“以防你不知道，”Ashley对Pepper耳语，“Tony已经趁你不注意吃了半碗糖果了。”

Pepper对此表示相当无奈。“噢，我知道了，亲爱的。我就不该让他和糖果碗出现在同一间房间里。”

Tony懒洋洋地伸了一个懒腰。“我听见了，雪宝。”

“我知道你听见了，”Ashley朝他做了个怪脸，“再见，威利旺卡。”

社区里的街道上已经人头攒动，到处都是奇装异服的人们，Ashley就看见Morgan尖叫着兴奋地冲到她小伙伴们的身边，就像一只落单已久的小鸭子刚找到同类。她和Peter其实都过了庆祝万圣节的年纪了，但还是像模像样地拎着锤子和盾牌在后面跟着，时刻注意着Morgan有没有脱队。

“你看，那边也有个蜘蛛侠。”Peter欢快地说道，示意她看向前面一条街。

Ashley抬眼一看。300磅的蜘蛛侠。“很像那么回事，”她随口评价道，“以及，记得你现在是美国队长。”

“遵命，女士。”Peter试着模仿队长老派得一板一眼的语气，两个人开始咯咯发笑。

“注意用词！”Peter又尝试着模仿了一次，“复仇者集合！”

Ashley笑得肩膀开始发抖。“你还记得上次Barnes中士爆粗口时他说了什么吗？”她小声而飞快地说道，依旧分出一点注意力盯着在和同伴瓜分战利品的Morgan，“那时候他们刚完成一个任务，顺道来看看Tony，以及给Morgan送个拉脱维亚带来的小礼物，队长负了伤，Barnes中士说，’那群该下地狱的匪徒’，这在队长的标准里绝对是R级用语，但他像没听见似的。”

“我以为这个只是PG-13级。”Peter想象了一会儿，“但如果是我说这个，队长绝对会对我皱眉，’皇后区男孩，注意你的言辞，别说那个词’。”

“没错，”Ashley摇摇头，嘲讽似的微笑，“四倍体力，四倍双标。”

他们在路边站了一会儿，看着Morgan跟着她的小伙伴们一户户人家地敲门，像海盗掠夺黄金似的拿走糖果，在路边的草地上叽叽喳喳地商量着分赃。每一家人的门口都装饰着万圣节的彩灯，画满卡通形象的横幅，还有并不恐怖的南瓜雕花。漆黑夜色盖在他们的头顶，月色明朗，视线能顺着街道一直看到远处起伏的山坡。

“很棒的万圣节，”Peter感慨一声，考虑了一会儿合适的措辞，“和平，安宁。”

这是他们在踏上灭霸飞船时无法想象的万圣节。

Ashley知道他想说什么，看向远方。“如果她在的话，她会喜欢的。”

他们沉默了片刻，周身围绕着快乐的空气，这是一个属于欢笑的夜晚，十七岁的女孩和男孩，都有着健康的躯体和年轻的心脏，都拿到了MIT的offer，但他们安静得几近肃穆，为了那些已经远离他们的人。她突然想起了决战之日的泰坦星，天空，眼前的机甲，Wanda的头发，一切都是红色的，她跪在崎岖不平的土地上，对着身先士卒的朋友绝望地大叫。

Morgan冲他们跑了过来。“你们不玩吗？”

“噢，”Ashley把她一把捞起来，“我们在看你玩。”

“你走不动了吗？”Peter问道，他还没忘记自己有着代步机这一光荣的使命。

“我走得动。”Morgan从自己的库存里拿出两粒巧克力，往他们一人手心里塞了一颗，“这是你们的万圣节糖果。”

“我也有份？”Peter高兴至极，“太好了，Morgan。”

Ashley轻声笑了笑，总有美好的人在她身边，这是她的幸运。“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

“我要走了，”Morgan大声地宣布道，从她臂弯里跳下来，“那边还有一条街没有去！”

“跟朋友们待在一起，”Peter嘱咐道，“我们会在这里看着你。”

小姑娘一眨眼就跑回了朋友们的队伍里，像一群在迁徙的小鸟似的叽叽喳喳地跑了。Ashley拆开手里的那块巧克力，把它送进嘴里。

Peter也吃了。“嗯，”他模糊地赞叹道，“味道真不错。”

“确实还行，薄荷味的内陷还不错，”Ashley咀嚼着嘴里的巧克力块，努力搜刮着脑海里的形容词，“就是有点甜，难免的。”

Peter看着她，本来他想友好地表示一下她的挑剔，但他没这么做，他突然觉得她就该这样说话，他之前曾经设想过这样的她，一个被家人用爱宠坏的女孩，骄傲，自信，对一切最好的东西都习以为常。

他笑了一声。

“笑什么？”她问，靠在别人家的栅栏上，看Morgan在不远处跟同伴们交换各种糖果。

“没什么。”Peter抹了抹嘴唇，突发奇想。“你想接吻吗？”

她凑了过来，吻他。后者舔着前者的嘴唇，风扑在他们的背上，而他们就像小孩一般贪心地互相品尝对方嘴里的巧克力，共享着唇边温暖的甜味。没过多久，他们远远地听见孩子们的脚步声，赶忙手忙脚乱地松开对方，看样子糖果交易活动结束了。

第二天一大早，Ashley一下楼就看见Morgan在餐桌前跟Pepper对峙。

“我不想吃蔬菜！”Morgan控诉着案板上的西蓝花，不知道的还以为那颗绿色植物是某种有放射性的宇宙垃圾。

“不，亲爱的，你必须吃两块。”Pepper说道，把案板上的西蓝花切成块状。

Morgan转向Tony，用眼神求救。

Tony在旁边煮咖啡，举起双手投降。“抱歉，亲爱的，在智慧与美貌并存的妈妈面前，你老爹就是个无力反抗的废物。”

Pepper笑了一声，看见Ashley下楼，把她的麦片碗递了过去。“亲爱的，昨晚睡得好吗？”

“挺好的。”Ashley打开冰箱拿牛奶，“全新的一天，以Morgan依旧讨厌西蓝花开始。”

“Morgan，”Pepper语重心长地说道，“既然Ashley吃了西蓝花，你也要吃，对吧？你喜欢跟她一样。”

“但是Ashley吃过Peter的口水，就在昨晚！”Morgan大声为自己辩解道，“我才不会吃他的口水，所以我也不该吃西蓝花。”

Ashley差点捏爆手里的牛奶盒。闭嘴，Morgan，算我求求你。

Tony放声大笑，一边鼓掌一边欢呼“这可太绝了”，一旁的Pepper也扑哧一声笑了。

“不，不是这样的，”Ashley也不知道自己该澄清哪一部分，因为Morgan确实没说错，她甚至都不知道自己该摆出什么表情，“不，不——”

Morgan感觉自己说出了什么不得了的事，不出声，眼睛睁得大大的，像探照灯似的盯着Ashley。

我想我该静静。Ashley感觉自己的脸颊开始发烫，她端着还没倒牛奶的麦片直接逃进自己的房间里，决定晚上再出来。


	41. 番外4

番外4

和其他学生一样，Ashley也很喜欢校园文化衫，柔软厚实的卫衣配牛仔裤足以让她应付日常生活学习，再配上一双板鞋，比起高跟鞋和小裙子她还是更喜欢这种舒适的遗物。她刚从Magdalena Skotnicka教授的办公室里走出来，手上抱着笔记本，她从口袋里翻出耳机戴上，一边听歌一边赶路。

Ashley一直没有告诉Skotnicka教授她们之间有血缘关系，这不重要了，她觉得没必要提及。对方明确表示愿意收自己做直博学生，机械物理与数学的交互学科，但Ashley再三权衡，还是选择了更喜欢的人工智能。

这是她在大学的第四年，日子过得还算不错。自从她去上大学，Morgan终于不那么讨厌吃蔬菜了，不然Ashley怀疑Pepper很可能让自己在食堂举着手机直播吃蔬菜，Tony还会嘲笑她为什么不直接开打赏功能。至于Peter和她，他们还是老样子，那种还不错的老样子，和所有的小情侣一样抽时间约会，周末他们如果都不回家的话就在彼此的宿舍里过夜，睡醒了一起吃牛奶麦片，抱着电脑赶due。

但是，不得不说，他们最近确实遇到了一点麻烦。小麻烦。

Ashley有了新的追求者，Peter虽然没有表露出来，但他确实有点不愉快。

那位追求者——不得不说——各个方面都非常具有竞争力。Pierre Savoie De Lur Toulouse，有名有姓的法国贵族，祖产条目和血统一样复杂，全欧洲遍地都是，一米九的高个子，风度翩翩，一头黑色卷发，明亮的蓝眼睛，长相英俊如同太阳神阿波罗。

更要命的是，他是Ashley的同专业同学，跟她一起上大课，还分在一个小组里做实验。上一次人工智能实验室组会结束的时候，他当着大庭广众之面送给了Ashley一大束玫瑰，虽然她礼貌地拒绝了，但“欧洲贵族子弟勇敢追求美利坚大小姐”的校园八卦还是闹得人尽皆知。谁说学霸们不八卦来着？没有刺激的八卦调剂，大家根本活不过期末。

在隔壁物理实验室的Peter Parker知道了这件事，差点一不小心捏碎手里的可调谐激光器。

“放心吧，Peter。”Ned是这么说的，他也进了MIT，每天为了交cs的project而秃头，“Ashley明显还是只喜欢你的吧，她看上去不像是那种人。”

他们又像高中时那样聚在一起吃午饭，Ned往托盘里拿了一盒肉酱意面、炸洋葱圈和一罐汽水，想了想，还是又拿了一小包薯片。他刚赶完一个due，决定犒劳犒劳自己。

“不不不，Ned，我不是担心这个，”Peter把一个鸡肉卷放进自己的托盘里，去刷卡，“我相信她，也相信我，但就是觉得不爽，很不爽。”

“这很正常，换做是我，我也不爽，”Ned顿了顿，伸手拆开薯片的包装，“以及你在一条单身汉面前说这个真的好吗？”

“抱歉，伙计。”Peter伸手顺走了一片，塞进嘴里咔嚓咔嚓地吃着。“不是故意的。”

Ned摆摆手表示不打紧，他最近忙着编程，没空管追姑娘的事儿，但是帮Peter参谋参谋吃吃瓜倒是很解压，于是他又问。“Stark先生知道这件事吗？他好歹是你老丈人，基本把你当成亲儿子对待，遇到事情肯定会帮你在Ashley面前说好话。还有Potts女士，她什么态度？我感觉她也对你挺好的。诶，你不是一直去Ashley家的吗，肯定能听到什么风声。”

“没有。”Peter干巴巴地回忆道。“上次我去的时候，我们吃了烧烤。”

“怎么样？”Ned问，“他们有提及那个吗？额，我忘了他的名字——我指的就是那个帅得上天的阿波罗。”

“没有。”

“那不就结了？”Ned摊手，“这就是一首不起眼的插曲。”

“他，”Peter打开牛奶猛灌了一口，“某种意义上来说，确实和Ashley很般配，Ned你知道我在说什么，他们乍一看确实门当户对。”

并且身高长相还挺配的。Peter当然知道自己不那么帅，也不高，站在Ashley旁边就像漂亮小姐姐和她刚刚高中毕业的弟弟。

“这又不是你说了算的。”Ned感觉Peter的担心实属多余，一边往嘴里拖意大利面一边说，“并且你们还在交往，他这样横插一脚，吃相太难看了。”

“就是啊，”Peter咬牙切齿，“他没看见我和Ashley好着吗？”

“不过你也别太在意，Peter，”Ned拈起纸巾擦擦嘴，“他是法国人，法国人都觊觎有夫之妇。”

“无论如何，我就是很不爽。”Peter闷闷地说。他三下两下解决了自己的鸡肉卷，跟Ned告别之后就去泡图书馆，他还有一个due下礼拜一要交，今天已经礼拜五了，他还差一个结尾没做完。

也许是化悲愤为力量，Peter一下午就肝完了due，脑力耗尽的他趴在图书馆里猛睡三小时，醒来又趴在桌上刷了一会儿手机，看到阿波罗发的推特，Peter点进去看了看，基本都在发自己的日常生活，比如品了高贵的红酒，见到某个商业大佬，去了哪个教堂礼拜，或者发自己读了什么书，多半是拉丁语，Peter不懂拉丁语，他高中的时候选过意大利语和西班牙语，都拿了A+。哦，对了，他会克林贡语，这个算吗？

他刷了一会儿推特才发现快已经晚上八点了，他约好和Ashley今晚见面，赶due赶得头昏脑涨居然把这件事给忘了。他拉起书包飞快地冲去了宿舍楼，打算抓紧洗个澡再换一身体面的衣服，结果他一开门就发现Ashley在自己的宿舍里，抱着电脑坐在土豆沙发上，书包随手丢在他书桌的椅子上。

她听见他开门，抬起头。“嗨，Peter。”

Peter愣住。“我们不是约在餐厅见面吗？还有半小时。”

“是啊，”她把电脑合上，放在旁边，“但我改变主意了。”

不要改变主意，千万不要。Peter在心底里哀嚎。

“我们就在你宿舍约会吧，”她宣布道，“我买了一点食物，今天天气预报说要下雨，还是窝在宿舍里比较舒服，是吧？”

Peter又愣住。“唔，是啊。”

“你怎么回事？”Ashley皱着眉走上前，仔细观察了一下他的脸色，“生病了？”

“没有，当然没有，我很好。”Peter抹了一把脸，“我确定。”

Ashley将信将疑地审视着他。“真的假的？”

“当然。”Peter说道。他们搂在一起，凑近了吻了吻对方的嘴唇，Ashley一伸手，直接用胳膊把Peter钉到了墙上。

她把手放在他精瘦的腰侧，抬起眼看他。“没人告诉过你，过安检的时候要把手举起来吗，小男孩？”

看来今天是他的好日子。

“噢，”他闷笑了一声，笨笨地抬起胳膊，“是这样吗？”

她松开他，一边用皮筋扎头发一边走去他的浴室，头也不回地说道。“借用一下你的花洒和浴缸，你想一起来也可以。”

“当然。”Peter手忙脚乱地开始脱牛仔裤。那句话怎么说的来着？幸福来得太快，就像龙卷风。

—

天已经大亮的时候，Ashley的手机震动了一下，短信提示。她没去管它，把Peter搭在她腰上的胳膊推下去，又艰难地在他的床上翻了个身，睡眼察觉到窗外苍白的阳光，她从床上坐起来，但还是躺了回去，闭上眼。

Peter差不多时间也醒了，起身去浴室，一边刷牙一边考虑两个人早餐怎么解决的问题。

Ashley又眯了一会儿，感觉有人拍她。

“怎么回事？”她坐起来。

“你的手机在响。”Peter难掩失落地说道，把手机递给她，来电显示就是那位Pierre Savoie De Lur Toulouse，Peter在心底里叫他阿波罗。

多半不是什么大事。Ashley看了一眼手机。那个自作多情的家伙不知道问谁要到了她的私人联系方式，然后就想方设法地约她出去，自以为越挫越勇，实际上就是自我感动罢了。她把电话按掉了，回头看Peter，觉得他就像一只被丢在垃圾桶里的小狗，可怜巴巴地冲她摇着尾巴。

“我总算明白了，所以你是在嫉妒他？”她把自己的手机丢到一边，“就因为他送了我一束破花，还被我拒绝了。”

“我，我没有，”Peter口是心非地加快语速，“他对我没有值得嫉妒的地方。”

“好吧，别去管他，Peter。他那种自命不凡的贵族多半是信罗马天主教的遗少，”她打开Peter的衣柜，抓起一件他的旧T恤穿上，动身去他的浴室里挤牙膏，“都二十一世纪了，罗马天主教的教徒还在争论是否该让堕胎和离婚合法化，他做出什么事情我都不会奇怪的。”

“他不信罗马天主教，”Peter飞快地指出，他昨天刚看过对方最近发的推特，“他声称自己和英国王室是血亲，信英国国教。”

“哦，那他就是一个信安立甘宗的潜在秃头，”Ashley面无表情地叼着牙刷，回忆了一下对方的发际线，“别看他现在似乎头发不少，年纪到了一个都跑不了。”

Peter听了她的评价，感觉自己如释重负。

“等等，”Ashley转过身，“所以你怎么知道的？”

“我，我看了他的推特，”Peter手忙脚乱地解释道，“我的一个同学转了他的动态，所以我就看了——”

Ashley走去浴室漱口，走回他的身边，坐下。“反正，我没有喜欢他，Peter。”

他们对视片刻，Ashley穿着他最旧的一件灰T恤，上面的图案是怪兽电力公司里的独眼怪，看上去有点滑稽，头发乱糟糟的，甚至没有洗脸，但Peter觉得她美极了。

“我知道。”他低声说道，“我喜欢你，你喜欢我。”

“与其烦恼这种问题，”她恨铁不成钢地蹬了他一脚，“不如想想今天的早餐吃什么，我饿了。”

Peter提议。“你觉得附近新开的咖啡馆怎么样？夹着鸡蛋和生菜的贝果，还有咖啡。”

“啊，还行。”她去浴室洗脸。“给我五分钟。”

Peter发现她的手机又响了，他过去一看。“Ashley！Stark先生打电话给你。”

“帮我接一下，多半是日常问候，”Ashley对着镜子慢悠悠地打洗面奶的泡沫，“没事的。”

Peter硬着头皮接起来。“Stark先生，早上好。”

但是电话那头不是铁人。“爸爸！”Morgan大声地叫道，“为什么我打Ashley的电话却听见Peter的声音？我确定我没有拨错电话。”

要命。Peter感觉自己闯大祸了。“噢，Morgan，我是说早上好。”

“亲爱的，我想他们只是约好了一起吃早餐。”Tony在电话那头对Morgan解释道，随后他接过电话，“早上好，小伙子，你们吃早饭了没？”

“额，还没，Stark先生。”Peter老老实实地回答。

“雪宝呢？她在做什么？”

Peter往浴室看了一眼。“梳头发，以及照镜子。”

Tony意味深长地“哦”了一声。“看来你们在大学的日子过得还不错。”

Peter开始祈祷Ashley能快点结束她的个人形象工程，因为他快要接不下去了。“还，还行吧，功课挺忙的。昨天晚上我刚刚提交了一个project，做了很久。”

“挺好。”Tony漫不经心地评价道。

Ashley的形象工程终于告一段落，她走出浴室，从Peter手里接过手机。“早上好，Tony。”

“噢，你终于来了，”铁人拖长了音调，“请问你每天早上在浴室里造机甲吗？”

“差不多，”Ashley插着腰回敬过去，“从画图纸开始，调试三轮参数，然后开始焊接、喷漆和抛光。”

“那你效率挺高的。”Tony故作夸张地说道，“以后自己接电话，好吧，雪宝。我可不想下次再对Morgan解释你们只是早上约了一起吃早餐之类的，她最多信到十二岁。”

Ashley笑了一声。“噗，好吧。为了她的心理健康。”

“所以，”Tony停顿了一秒，“一切都好？”

“当然，一切都好。”Ashley回答道。

“就这样吧，再见。”Tony掐断了电话，觉得自己要对Morgan想一个体面一点的理由，用来解释为什么Peter会在周六早上八点替Ashley接电话。

Pepper在旁边翻着书，问。“Ashley还好吗？”

“挺好的，”Tony抚摸着自己胸前的反应堆，“就是我时刻担心着什么时候会当外祖父，希望他们用质量最好的套。”


	42. 番外5

番外5

Ashley坐在床上摆弄着手机的摄像头，试图让自己看上去稍微好看一些，她刚刚洗过澡，半湿的头发垂在肩上，她过一会儿打算再去敷个面膜。

找角度花了她几分钟的时间，她干脆用了三脚架，确保角度完美之后，点开了手机的录像功能。

“Peter说，当他紧张的时候，他就用录像来记日记，曾经我觉得这个习惯很傻，但是现在我有一点点改观，”她对着摄像头说道，“也许我该尝试一下，因为现在我真的很紧张。”

她清清嗓子，开始了自己又轻又快的长篇大论。

“今天是还不错的一天，昨天我拿到了自己人生的第一个PhD，今天Pepper跟我去街上买了东西，然后我们去做了水疗和指甲，又护理了头发，然后去学校接Morgan一起回家。Tony没有吃到他最爱的甜甜圈，但他看上去也没太生气，今天大家都有点忙，他也是。晚餐是一起吃的，鸡肉、胡萝卜和卷心菜，还有一点烤土豆，味道挺不错的，但我吃不下。”

“好吧，我还是很紧张，Peter的办法对我没有用，”她深吸一口气，看向镜头，“怎么办，我明天就要结婚了。”

“Peter会紧张么？不知道，算了，不管他，他很可能在看电影排解自己，星际迷航或者星球大战，随便他去吧。”她皱皱眉，酝酿片刻，“希望明天不会出现任何状况，我不是很想结很多次婚。虽然不知道以后会发生什么，但是此刻的我非常爱Peter Parker。他见证了我最艰难的时候，我爱他，如同我爱自己，以及——”她停顿了一会儿，不确定自己该不该说，“如果以后有小孩的话，我希望孩子像他多一点，虽然现在还没有，我确定。”

她感觉自己该说的差不多都说完了，看向了桌边的相片，沉默了一会儿才把目光转回镜头。“以及，Wanda，我结婚了，希望你明天就在现场。非常想念你。”

Ashley盯着空气发了一会儿呆，想再在脑海里回顾一会儿和Wanda有关的事，然后她伸出手，关掉了摄像头。

“好。就这样。”

同一时间，Peter在皇后区的公寓里，跟Ned开始了今天的第二遍星球大战马拉松。

“看几遍天行者大战达斯维达都无法让你放松的，Peter，”Ned打开一听啤酒，递给Peter，Peter谢绝了他，他就自己灌了一口，“啊，我爱冰啤酒。”

“我不知道。”Peter看着手里的戒指和眼前的伴郎，“明天我要结婚了。”

“对啊，”Ned的表情变得严肃，“难道你想逃婚？”

“当然不了，我爱Ashley。”Peter坚决地说道。

“那不就好了。”Ned耸耸肩，“勇敢地大步迈入人生新阶段，Parker先生。以后钢铁侠是你老丈人，Stark工业的CEO是你丈母娘，你还要什么自行车？”

“不，Ned，你怎么就不明白呢，”Peter纠结地蹲在沙发上，表情颇像长期便秘患者，“明天我就要结婚了！”

“放轻松，伙计。”Ned笑呵呵地举起手机，“等一下，我想起来了，我得记录你今晚的状态，最后的单身汉之夜，参与成员为两条单身汉、啤酒、一台电视和星球大战。”

“我感觉我今晚没法睡，结婚是一件人生大事，超级大的大事。”Peter自顾自地继续说道，“以后Ashley是我妻子，我是她丈夫。结婚意味着什么，意味着以后我要保护好她，蜘蛛侠当然要保护好所有人，但Ashley她是我妻子。Ben叔叔以前说过，要永远把妻子放在自己之前。我要做到这一点，每一天。”

“你没问题的，伙计，”Ned鼓励道，仿佛Peter是个就要撞线的马拉松运动员，“结婚不需要考试，哪怕要考，你也是满分选手。”

“但我感觉我今晚还是睡不着。”Peter摊在沙发上，一副呼吸困难的样子。

“这样吧，”Ned想出一个办法，“我妈睡觉一直不太好，医生给她开了处方药，我给你来两粒怎么样。”

晚上九点半，Ned回到自己家，Peter认真地洗头洗澡，换上睡衣躺到床上，温水服用了整整两片安眠药，瞬间失去意识，醒来就是天亮。

妈呀，这个药太好使了吧。Peter急匆匆地洗漱刮胡子梳头发换西装，冲到了结婚会场。婚礼上的一切都是Stark先生准备的，他不允许他们插手但是保证自己绝对会让他们满意，Ashley试图过问一些细节，被Tony全部弹了回来，她对此多次表示达斯托尼就是个蛮横的老头。

伴郎是Ned，伴娘则有好几位，已经出落成少女模样的Morgan、刚刚出任务回来的Natasha、还有Ashley的高中好友Hanna和她大学里的朋友。

“那个是黑寡妇吗，伙计？”Ned把戒指递给Peter的时候偷偷问道。

Peter朝他微不可查地点点头。

“天呐。”Ned夸张地捂着胸口作迷弟状，“她可太美了吧，我能问她要个签名吗？签在什么地方都可以。”

“小心一点，Ned，她随身携带寡妇蛰，”Peter接过戒指，朝对方的背影看了一眼，“并且我保证她能听见我们说了什么。”

“噢，”Ned心有余悸地耸耸肩，“我只是在夸奖她，并且想问她要个签名。”

主婚人，不出意外地，是队长。一定要让在场年纪最大的人主婚，这是传统。Steve调整了一下自己的领结，清清嗓子。“今天是你的大日子，是吧，皇后区的男孩？”

“当然。”Peter笑了笑，小声补充道，“超大的日子。”

Steve看了看表。“时间到了，做好准备。”

Ashley穿着一件一看就很贵的婚纱，抹胸，身后是长长的拖尾，Peter猜这是Pepper准备的，因为如果让Ashley来准备的话，她多半会穿实验室的白大褂结婚，但她不排斥Pepper的品味和安排。

Peter站在主婚人身边，回过身朝Ashley笑笑，她看了他一眼，偷偷地比了一个“live long and prosper”的手势。随着音乐响起，Ashley自己走到Peter身边，她走得很慢，可能是因为裙子太碍事，也可能是因为每个人结婚时都走得很慢，而她也无法免俗。梅姨站在第一排偷偷地擦眼泪，Pepper微笑着，Morgan也是，Tony表情难得地严肃，但眼睛也在微笑。

一切有惊无险。没有忘记戒指，没有在宣誓的时候说错词，没有突然出现外星人或者邪恶的科学家宣称自己要炸掉整个纽约。在大家的注视下，Peter把戒指推到Ashley的无名指上，然后她把戒指给他戴上，接受众人的祝福，接吻。

随后，大家被带去了派对会场，宾客落座之后，侍者上了第一轮香槟。

“那个铁胳膊是谁？”Ned按捺住激动，低声问道，“那个队长身边的酷哥。”

“他？冬兵。”Ashley说道。“也是复仇者。”

“天呐，他在喝伏特加，”Ned感慨道，“真男人不在婚礼上喝香槟。今天你们婚礼的大合影我一定要留着好好珍藏，简直是复仇者大集合。”

“待会儿开派对的时候可以唱歌，”Ashley对Jayden说道，“你想去秀一嗓子吗？”

“真的么？太棒了，Ashley，我打算唱一首新歌，”Jayden眉飞色舞地说道，“我最近和Candice复合了，所以我写了一首甜蜜轻快的小夜曲，名字就叫’你是我的今生所爱’。你说怎么样？”

希望他们能持续复合的状态直到婚礼结束。“是么？”Ashley微笑，“好极了，祝福你们。”

到了派对时间，Tony走上台，开始以新娘父亲的身份演讲。

“事实上，我昨晚没有睡好，我的妻子Pepper可以给我作证，她昨晚差点杀了我来让我保持安静。所以，这可能是我目前为止最糟糕的一次演讲。”

台下传来窸窸窣窣的笑声，Pepper给了他一个“你小心点”的眼神。

Peter笑了，Ashley跟他一起看着台上的Tony，好奇他能说出什么花来。

“当我第一次遇见Ashley的时候，她愤世嫉俗、一意孤行、刻薄卑鄙、目光狭隘、自以为是、神经脆弱——”他抚摸了一下自己的领带，“而这些品质和我一模一样。这解释了为什么Pepper提出要收养她的时候，我没怎么犹豫就同意了。当然，那些小报记者猜了十几年我到底是不是她生父，在此重申一遍，我不是，这问题不重要，但如果有小报记者靠这个话题吃饭的话，我无法阻止，好吧？”

Ashley笑着摇摇头。

Tony深吸一口气，晃晃手里的麦克风，继续说道。

“Ashley，实话实说，是一个改良版的我。我身上有的问题她都有，但是她比我好得多。她很聪明，麻省理工的优秀毕业生，最年轻的PhD拥有者之一，拥有自己的实验室；她很勇敢，她十五岁的时候直面了我们历史以来最大的灾难之一，恐惧，但是没有逃避；她很善良，在生死关头她拯救过我的生命。我为她感到骄傲，时时刻刻都是。”

“噢，天呐。”Ashley低声感慨道，Tony不适合煽情，但她猜自己可能待会儿还是会哭。

“好，我们再说说另一位主角，Peter Parker，皇后区男孩。”Tony看了他们一眼，然后继续转向观众，“Peter是我见过最出色的年轻人之一，他一直承担着和他能力相匹配的责任，热忱、勇敢、真诚、乐于奉献、有同理心，这些特质远非俗物可比。我对他非常信任，也对他充满期待。所以当Ashley说要和他结婚的时候，我——留了他一命。”

台下开始大笑，但Tony的表情变得严肃起来。

“我曾经失去过他们，整整五年时间，现在回想起都感觉不可思议，那五年是我最痛苦的一段日子，完全靠我的妻子Pepper和我的小女儿Morgan，我才没有做出什么疯狂的事来排解自己的痛苦。为了挽回一切，我和在场的复仇者们决定放手一搏，我们成功了，但也付出了惨痛的代价，很多盟友、朋友和家人离我们而去，和打响指之后化灰的人不同，他们没有再回来。”

Ashley抿了抿嘴，看向第一排，Pepper刻意在Morgan和Natasha之间留了一个空档出来，摆着一个紫色的星黛露玩偶，象征着一位注定无法到场的宾客。Peter紧紧地握住她的手，仿佛她在坠落，他们对视，随后微笑。

“恢复正常生活之后，我们都变得更加珍惜，因为知道这一切都来之不易。可能这就是生活的真谛，时不时的惶恐和挫折是必要的，但灭霸这样的还是算了，希望他安息，并且，永远不要再出现了。看在上帝的份上，我可不想再看见丢了魂的美国队长，太可怕了，像复读机一样地一遍遍说，’我失去了我最好的朋友’。绝对是会做噩梦的那种可怕。”

大家发出善意的哄笑，突然被cue的Steve一脸窘迫，Bucky咧开嘴笑了笑。

Tony环视台下，深呼吸，继续说道。

“在刚刚宣誓的时候，想必你们注意到了，我没有牵着Ashley的手把她交给Peter，是因为我们一致认为，婚礼的红毯应该由她自己走，这是她选择的伴侣。其实我一开始不是很赞成他们在三十岁之前就结婚，这在我看来比未婚先孕还要糟，但他们很坚定，所以我没什么权利说不，我只能说’行吧，既然你们决定了那就去做吧’。太可悲了，Tony Stark都有不得不妥协的时候，天呐，不敢相信。”

台下又传来阵阵哄笑，Tony转转手里的麦克风，接着说道。

“其实我也知道，Peter和Ashley非常般配，他们很爱对方。并且我明白，这世界上存在某种配偶定律，烂人注定配天使。举个例子，我承认我绝对是个烂人，Pepper是天使，”他比划一下Peter和Ashley，“你们明白我的意思了吧？”

台下开始疯狂大笑。Ashley笑着抓了一颗放在桌上的巧克力朝Tony丢了过去，被他一把接住了，直接塞进嘴里，吃了。

“谢谢你亲爱的，这是我最爱的口味。”Tony吃了巧克力，继续说道，“但还是有必要强调一下，他们十五岁刚开始约会的时候，有一次回来得很晚，以至于我差点开着战甲去找他们。那天晚上我跟Ashley说，有必要告诉你，亲爱的，我准备了一仓库的杰力科导弹，以防不时之需。”

宾客又发出了一阵哄堂大笑。

Peter瞪大了眼睛。“真的吗？”

“是的，Tony居然还记得，”Ashley对Peter小声地说道，“哦，好吧，我也记得。”

“这是真的，没骗你们。”Tony正色地说道，“好，我说完了。派对早就该开始了，我说太多了，祝Ashley和Peter新婚快乐。以及，”Tony停顿片刻，看向Peter，“我要再对Peter说一句，小心一点，Parker先生，我现在又准备了一仓库的核弹头。”


	43. 番外6

番外6

Ashley把熏猪肉、青椒和蘑菇切成薄片，把它们统统丢进平底锅里，开火，喷一点橄榄油，和马铃薯片一起炒熟。Peter蹲着检查了一会儿烤箱里的龙利鱼，确定它不会被烤过头。

“你觉得我们今晚是不是该再吃一点蔬菜？”Peter打开冰箱提议道，“还有一些生菜，挺新鲜的。”

“不错。”Ashley翻炒锅子里的块状食物，顺手颠了几下锅，随意地评价道，“我喜欢生菜。”

他们把鱼端上桌，然后是炒熟的配菜和生菜叶片。Ashley一直觉得自己还是更习惯吃这种炒熟的配菜，随便选几种肉类和蔬菜混杂着炒在一起，幸好Peter在食物方面并不挑剔。

“我觉得这个很好吃。”Peter吃着盘子里的炒青椒和熏猪肉。

“是么。”Ashley随口评价道，从盘子里拿了一块鱼，“感觉就像实验室里的随机抽检，任意一种肉类，再配上任意两种蔬菜，切成统一形状放入平底锅里，加少量橄榄油，炒熟。”

事实上，他们俩在厨房里表现都不赖，可能因为从小都是做实验的一把好手，Ashley笑话Peter往锅里倒酱料的时候一定要把标签对准掌心（其实他撒胡椒和盐的时候也这样），Peter也拍过一张Ashley戴着防护眼镜在炉边烤肉的照片，然后把它传到了WhatsApp的群里，Tony秒回“我感受到雪宝在融化”。

他们在吃饭的时候简单地聊了聊实验室的事，他们都在大学实验室里工作，一个在物理，一个在人工智能，Peter时常感慨自己实验室的经费没有Ashley的多，谁让人工智能一直在风口上。Ashley经常跟Peter抱怨笨手笨脚的新学生，俨然一副高冷大师姐的架势，感觉现在的学生数学或者编程功底太差了，而Peter在隔壁物理实验室是那个会帮愣头青们打扫现场擦屁股的老好人大师兄，遇到什么大事还会主动请大家喝咖啡吃点心——他到底还是比当年要有钱了，请星巴克都不止买咖啡了，还能顺带一人一块蛋糕。

“我们看电影怎么样？”吃完晚餐，Peter把盘子放进洗碗机，“放松一下。”

“看什么？”Ashley坐在沙发上问。

“你选吧，我都可以。”Peter看了看他们订购的套餐，似乎能看的电影还不少。

“恐怖片怎么样？”她问。

“好嘞。《电锯惊魂》还是《安娜贝尔》？”他们俩都是温子仁作品的爱好者。

“《电锯惊魂》吧。”Ashley面无表情地打开电视，她今天实验室里那个笨手笨脚的研究生差点把整个项目带进沟里去，“我想念它的超大电锯，那个比较解压。”

他们坐在沙发上头靠着头开始看电影，Peter还煞有介事地找来两个抱枕，Ashley心态稳得不行，甚至建议Peter可以在看的时候关掉所有的灯，这样比较刺激——而Peter有点心虚地表示还是留一盏比较好。

Ashley一脸平静地看着电视上的主角举着滋滋作响的电锯开始分解，突然感到一阵反胃，冲去洗手间把刚吃的晚餐全部吐了出来。

“噢，天呐，天呐——”Peter慌张地大叫道，拿出家里的急救医药箱，“你要止吐剂吗？还是我们干脆去一趟医院，别担心，我用蛛丝带你去，很快的。”

“不了，Peter，”Ashley坐在浴缸边上，默默地心算了一会儿，“去药店买验孕纸，我需要那玩意。”

下一秒，Peter从窗口翻了出去。

“总之。我怀孕了。”Ashley扶着脑袋，把试纸上的两条杠给Peter看。

“我要当爸爸了？”Peter努力抑制住自己不要笑得太傻，他失败了。

“靠，我太罪恶了。”Ashley看着Peter，“我感觉我就是一个引诱高中男生的邪恶女教师。”

Peter提醒道。“我跟你同年生，Ashley，我们今年都是二十六。”

“从外观主义的角度考虑，你看上去像个还在考SAT的高中男生。”Ashley站了起来，她摸了摸肚子，感觉它真的很平，平得像是什么都没有，但是她知道这种感觉是错觉，它会在几个月里变得很大，然后脱离母体，成为一个浑身通红会哭会笑的婴儿。

Peter照照镜子。“你觉得我要开始留胡子吗？”

“不，拜托您，千万别！”她制止道，突然又想起什么似的，“以及，现在，马上，立刻，打电话给Tony。”

Tony居然罕见地没有针对这个问题大呼小叫。“我在你们开始约会的时候就担心你们会给我出一招未婚先孕——看看我担心了多久，快十年。”老父亲愉快地表示，“现在，楼上的第二只拖鞋终于掉下来了。恭喜你们，好吧？以及，给你们一个建议，早点想名字，像我和Pepper当时一样。”

第二天一大早，Ashley把手机拍在了餐桌上，Peter从自己的麦片里抬起头来。“怎么了？你不想吃麦片吗？那我们换别的。”

Ashley没有管麦片的事，对他挑起眉毛。“你昨晚用蛛丝去买的验孕纸？”

“啊，是的，”Peter擦擦嘴，“我当时非常着急，所以——”

Ashley把手机举到Peter面前。“所以现在推特都要炸了，热搜第一名’意外还是惊喜？蜘蛛侠或将迎来新生命’。”配图是路灯下吊着一根蛛丝的蜘蛛侠，手里拿着一个粉红色的纸盒，动作快得几乎都出现重影了，也不知道哪个显微镜女孩/男孩发现他手里拿的是验孕纸。

正当Peter想要对这件事发表意见的时候，Ned打电话来了，Peter按了免提。“早上好，Ned？”

“嗨，哥们。”Ned的声音从电话那头传来，背景音是CNN的早间新闻和平底锅煎鸡蛋，“我看到你昨晚去买什么东西了，是不是该说恭喜，还是虚惊一场？”

“谢谢你，Ned。”Ashley说道。“它是一场由《电锯惊魂》引发的惊喜。”

“Ashley你也在？早上好，也恭喜你。《电锯惊魂》真是别具一格的胎教。”电话那头的Ned说道，“对了，我能问你们一个我一直很好奇的问题吗。我真的好奇了很久，从高中时期就开始了，一直没问。”

“说吧，伙计。”Peter把自己的碗拿去厨房洗掉。

Ashley开始吃自己的麦片，她目前为止胃口相当稳定，希望不要出现什么变数。

Ned一字一顿地问：“Peter，你真的——不产卵吗？”

“咳咳咳咳咳，”Ashley一口牛奶呛进了气管里，“他妈的，Ned，你不去拍恐怖片真可惜了。”

“你问过我这个问题的好吗，Ned？”Peter拍着Ashley的背，无奈地表示，“你还问我会不会吐丝，当时我说我不会。”

然后Peter才研制出了蛛丝发射器。

Ned提醒道。“那时候你还没女朋友，Peter。”

“这有什么关系呢！”

“好吧，确实没有那么大区别。”Ned换了一种更严肃的语气，“但我建议你们一定要好好做产检，鉴于Ashley盆腔里的小孩可能会继承你们俩的异能。”

Peter和Ashley对视一眼。

“当然，我们会好好对待这件事的，”Ashley说道，“谢谢关心，Ned。”

“胎儿目前为止都非常正常，没有展露出异能的现象，”Banner教授推了推眼镜，低头继续翻看Ashley的孕检报告，“如果你们还记得生物课知识的话，它现在和花生米一样大，可能需要等到它再发育一段时间再下定论。”

“好的。”Peter接过报告的时候看见上面的照片，那一颗小小的玩意甚至还没有他的指甲盖那么大。这是一个新生命。他不由自主地微笑了一下。“我能去看看Ashley吗？”

“她在诊室里睡着了，Peter，”Tony推门走了出来，“Pepper和Morgan陪着她。”他假意揍了Peter的肩膀一拳，“恭喜你，小伙子。”

“噢，Stark先生，”Peter的本意是礼貌地微笑片刻，但是他发现自己得了一种一笑就停不下来的毛病，“谢谢，谢谢。”

“你们想好名字了吗？”

“还没有。”他们光顾着考虑产检的问题，别的什么都没顾上。

Tony不赞同地皱眉，仿佛明天就到了Ashley的临产期。“抓紧，好吧？”

“好，好的，”Peter摸摸鼻子，表情依旧像个被老师催作业的高中生，“当然会抓紧的。”

事实证明，这是个相当贴心的小天使，十全十地遗传了Peter的性格，Ashley在孕期没有任何不良反应，除了她的肚子越来越大之外，她的食欲没有受到任何影响，不会突然头晕目眩或者呕吐，也没有明显的脾气。

保持冷静。没有什么是不能解决的。Ashley对自己的状态表示很满意。Peter每晚抱着她的肚子念故事，从丑小鸭到灰姑娘到小王子，每个故事她都听得耳朵出老茧。

“换个新的。”Ashley打开电视，“我们看点刺激的吧。”

“你想看什么？”Peter开始紧张。

“《安娜贝尔2》怎么样？”Ashley已经开始播放渗人的片头。温子仁出品，质量有保障。

“你确定吗？”Peter感觉自己要哭了。

“我觉得这没什么，”Ashley打发Peter去给自己倒一杯冷牛奶，“让小宝宝提前接受世界的残酷也没什么不好的，并且结局挺温馨的。”

Ashley每天挺着肚子去实验室，堪称麻省理工的劳动楷模，天天全勤。在怀孕的九个月里，她在AI顶刊JMLR上发了两篇论文，每一篇的影响因子都相当可观，Peter在实验室做完了一个有特定funding的课题，成为一篇核物理论文的二作，继续孜孜不倦地帮新来的实验室学弟学妹擦屁股，承包一切家务，还抽空布置了一间可爱的婴儿房。另一方面，蜘蛛侠抓了四个小偷，阻止了两次抢劫案，扶了六次老太太过马路，还给自己未来的小孩起了名字。

这是很有意义的生活。Peter Parker如是想。他们达成了共识，如果是女儿，就叫Ann；如果是儿子，就叫Benjamin。Ashley居然没有否决这两个名字，Peter感觉自己做出了卓绝的贡献，毕竟Ashley对每一个名字的毒舌评论如果泄露出去只会让大家感觉她有反社会倾向。

怀孕的第九个月十一天，Ashley从实验室里下班的时候，羊水破了。

她的第一反应是打电话给Peter，煎熬的几分钟之后，蜘蛛侠从纽约赶到了路边，一把抱着她用蛛丝荡去了医院。

“如果你不在十分钟内赶到，”Ashley咬牙切齿地说道，“我怕我在路上就把她生下来，我感觉她在往下掉，天呐，天呐——”

是的。他们都知道了，是“她”，Ann，Ann Wanda Parker。

“我会加速的！”Peter战战兢兢地表示，荡着蛛丝带Ashley找最近的医院。

网络上又开始流传蜘蛛侠助人为乐的视频，这次他送了一个临产孕妇去了医院，可见纽约市的好邻居今天也在努力为社会做贡献。

“大小姐的芭蕾舞鞋”及时更新：“蜘蛛侠热心协助大小姐赴院生产，Peter Parker丈夫失格出来挨打。”


	44. 番外7

番外7

亲爱的Ann Wanda Parker，

这封信写于你出生之后的第三天，我是你的母亲Ashley Chen，你的父亲Peter Parker正在熟睡——鉴于他刚刚照顾了你整整24小时，我觉得这是可以理解的。刚刚来看望你的是大名鼎鼎的美国队长和冬兵，昨天来的是我的养父母Tony与Pepper还有我的妹妹Morgan，他们都很爱你，还给你留了一份惊人的礼物，希望你以后对机甲有所兴趣。Peter对此深信不疑，因为你是我们的女儿，但我对此持保留态度，希望你找到你真切热爱的事物，并为之心甘情愿地付出时间与精力，如同我与Peter一样。

你是我们孕育的第一个新生命，如果不出意外的话，也是最后一个。你拥有我们对孩子所具备的一切爱与关注。我与我母亲的关系并不能称得上令人满意，但你出生了，我希望这象征着我在母女关系上的一个新起点，我的，也是你的。在爱方面，我和你一样是个新手，需要学习和磨练，希望Peter能当一个不错的调停者。

你出生之前，我们经历过无数场和人类生死存亡息息相关的恶战，不出意外，在你出生之后这些战役还会在我们的世界以不同的形式重复地上演。在这些战役里，有些人牺牲，也有些得以幸存。我们都属于后者，而我们的朋友Wanda属于前者，这就是为什么我们给你起了这个中间名。这对已经牺牲多年的她来说已然毫无裨益，但对我们这些还活着的人来说，却不失为一种软弱的慰藉。

世界并没有变得更好，但它也不一定会变得更糟。我和Peter，还有所有复仇者都会想办法捍卫它，尽管它早已千疮百孔。我们都知道自己在做什么，也知道我们心中的宏愿可能只是一场过于浪漫主义的幻想，但我们依旧在为之努力，可能这就是所谓的超级英雄，这就是所谓的使命。我和Peter都不是普通的人，成为我们的孩子注定和其他的同龄人有所不同，在此先说一声抱歉，以及，我们都爱你，这是我们把你带到这个世上的初衷。我不否认承担父母的责任是艰难的，也不否认可能未来我们会伤害到彼此，为彼此流泪，但我希望过去九个月我和Peter做出的选择以及未来我们持续数十年的努力能让你不后悔来到这个世界。

这个世界危险、肮脏、复杂，它并不是游乐园，也不是无菌房，但依旧欢迎你来看一看，收获只属于你的一生。

无尽的爱，

Ashley Chen

房间里是一片漆黑，已经是深夜了。Ashley把电脑屏幕合上，放到了一边的桌上，躺在她身边的Peter已经睡着了，Ann就躺在旁边的小床上，也在熟睡。

Ashley在黑暗里安静地坐了一会儿，如同往常一样，紧接着，她扭过头，目光停留在了Peter乱糟糟的头发上，她觉得这样的他有点滑稽，仿佛头上顶着一个鸟窝。她忍不住轻轻地微笑了一声，躺下，拉了拉毯子，伸出手从背后抱住了他。

“怎么了？”Peter迷迷糊糊地转了个身，对着她问，“Ann哭了？”

Ashley用手背蹭蹭他的额头。“她很好，Peter，睡吧。”

“嗯，”Peter的眼睛依旧闭着，像是在和梦境拉扯，他动动身体，把半边脸埋进枕头里，“我爱你，Ashley，非常爱你。”

“也爱你。”她对着他的鼻尖说道，“晚安。”

回应她的是Peter的呼吸声，以及他冷不防地把胳膊搁在了她的胸膛上——这是个让她有点喘不过气来的恶习。

Ashley用力把他的胳膊推开，转身卷了卷毛毯，睡着了。

“你看，她动了，举起了手臂——她在伸懒腰吗？看着又不太像。”Peter趴在婴儿床边不自觉地露出那种傻傻的微笑。

“噢。”Ashley凑过去看了一眼，“我怀疑她想要翻身。”

“她需要我帮忙吗？”Peter伸出一只手，想要推一下Ann的背。

顺带一提，Ann现在刚刚三个月大，头顶新长出来的头发是黑色的，棕色的大眼睛总是闭着，不是啼哭就是在自己的小床上没日没夜地蜷缩着睡觉，像一团软乎乎的粉色布偶。

“让她自己来吧，Peter。”Ashley低声说道，仿佛害怕惊动床上的这个小家伙。

“好吧，让她自己来，我相信Ann可以做到的，”Peter收回手，絮絮叨叨地说道，“勇敢的好女孩。”

Ashley扶额。“哦，拜托，Peter，这只是翻个身而已，以后还有很多很多事在等着她。”

“对她这么小的婴儿，翻身绝对是一件大事。”Peter郑重其事地说道。

Ashley感觉自己无法反驳，只能继续趴在婴儿床边，屏着呼吸看自己的女儿挑战人生的第一次翻身。

Ann支撑着柔软的床垫，缓慢地给自己翻了个面，就像煎鸡蛋似的，然后冲着Peter和Ashley挥舞手臂，发出咯咯的笑声。

Peter伸出手抱住了Ann，让她趴在自己的肩膀上。“你瞧，这多棒。”

Ashley吻了吻女儿的脸颊。“确实很棒。”

Ann笑得太多了，口水耷拉在了Peter的衣领上，以至于他不得不一边惊呼着一边用Ann的口水兜给自己擦衣领——顺带一提，这件衣服他最后还是换掉了。

合照当然是要拍的，拍好就传上了推特。

Ann出生当日“Peter Parker出来挨打”的后续是Peter在医院的男厕所里把蜘蛛战服换了下来，紧张得两次差点在厕所里摔倒。在几个小时之后，新晋爸爸穿着普通的衬衫和牛仔裤，左手扶着Ashley右手拿着婴儿篮，满面春风地出现在医院门口，笑得傻里傻气的脸被狗仔拍了个遍。梅姨、Tony和Pepper也来了，站在年轻父母的两侧。刚出生几个小时的Ann还没睁开眼睛的时候就坐上了Tony最风骚的那一辆兰博基尼，一路睡到家里。

网上一直有人猜测Peter的fatherhood到底合不合格，毕竟以“大小姐的芭蕾舞鞋”皮下为首的一群人一直耿耿于怀：Peter Parker居然没有送临产的Ashley去医院。各国网民在不怀好意和杠精方面都如出一辙，猜测Ashley遭到了世上最高段位的PUA，相信这个说法的人和相信Ashley是Tony亲生女儿的人数居然差不多，可能关注在网络上关注八卦的主要就是这么些人。Ashley对此这个结论感到迷惑不已，甚至花了几分钟研究PUA到底是什么玩意——然后她觉得如果真要说，自己PUA了Peter似乎还差不多。

当然，PUA都是不对的。咳咳。

但是为了捍卫Stark工业的股价，她还是觉得要帮Peter稍微挽回一下公众形象，拍拍他抱着女儿的日常，从刚出生拍到两三岁，Peter孜孜不倦地带着自己的崽，Ashley在心底里叫他海马爸爸。

平心而论，Peter当然是个好爹，各种意义上都是，当然，他有时候脸太嫩，并且确实知名度不高，经常会被托管所的老师以为是她家的baby-sitter，这就有点尴尬了。

“我看还是算了，不如以后我去接Ann，瞧她笑得多开心，”Tony对着镜头举着Ann，仿佛她是一只小猫崽，“噢，多像小雪宝。”

Ashley挑挑眉毛。“有吗，外公？”

“当然。”Tony宣称，“还有，别老叫我外公，雪宝。”

Ashley抱着胳膊学他说话。“还有，别老叫我雪宝，外公，特别是当着我女儿的面。”

老得头发都白了照样风骚的Tony Stark嗅到了一丝宣战的气息，眯起眼。“很好，雪宝，看来你当了妈妈也还是个处于叛逆期的青少年。”

“如果你继续在电视里循环播放冰雪奇缘和小猪佩奇，我还是会冻掉你的咖啡和奶昔。”Ashley深深地看了他一眼，“达斯托尼。”

“嘿，你们好，”Peter不安地插话进来，“今晚有人想吃烤鸡吗——”

“吃什么都行，Peter，别插话。”

“Parker先生，你最好别打断我们！”

“好，好吧。”Peter头顶锅盖，只能进厨房避避风头，顺便把牙牙学语的女儿一起抱着带进去，仿佛厨房是个了不起的防空洞。

四岁的Ann Wanda Parker已经会在父母的引导下连贯地说话了，走路也不会再轻易地绊倒自己。她喜欢趴在地上看书，拼拼图，或者跟爸爸妈妈看一会儿电视里的动画片。如果把她和Ashley四岁时的照片对比来看，Ann是一个更西洋化的Ashley，但是有着Peter的额头和耳朵，性格也像Peter。怀孕的时候Ashley就看出来了，她女儿是个善解人意的好孩子，暗自庆幸自己否极泰来，终于摇中了一次彩票。

Ann从地毯上站了起来，走去了Ashley和Peter的房间，里面是空的，又费了好大力气推开了家里实验室的门，妈妈也不在，她好奇妈妈去哪里了。刚刚明明还看见妈妈在实验室里的。

她跑下楼去厨房里去找爸爸，爸爸在洗水果。

“怎么了，Ann？”Peter把草莓从水槽里捞了出来，装进盘子里，递给她一个。

Ann没有拿草莓。“妈妈不见了。”

“怎么可能？”Peter把水果端去客厅，“我去楼上看看。”

Peter去二楼环视一周，Ashley确实不在，他感觉不妙，打开浴室的橱柜查看一番，她也没带走任何东西。他拿出手机给她打了个电话，发现她的手机就丢在实验室的桌上。

原谅Peter第一个想到的是昨晚他们把Ann哄睡着之后一起看的电影，《消失的爱人》。

Peter打了个寒噤，感觉自己吓得血都冷了。昨天看好电影Ashley还跟他开玩笑说她觉得女主角做得不够狠，顺带提出了指导意见一二三，难道她要真的来一次货真价实的gone girl？

不会吧。他们昨晚还好好的，看了电影以后还在卧室里快快乐乐地玩了一小时才睡，难道这是告别吗？

Peter感觉自己要打个电话问Tony他该怎么办，但他想到了Tony的核弹，犹豫了一秒钟时间——无论真假，他还是决定给Tony打个电话。他们遇到过很多次比这种情况更糟的事，都挺过来了，这次应该也一样。

他刚拿起手机拨号，听见什么动静，一抬眼就愣住了，Ashley突然出现在自己面前，而上一秒Peter确信她还不在。她看上去哀伤而遗憾，脸上布满泪痕，似乎也对自己的突然出现惊讶不已。

“怎么回事，Ashley？”他问道，快步上前去抓住了她的胳膊，拥入怀中。

“我……”她搂住Peter的肩膀，“我看见Wanda了，我十五岁时刚刚打响指的Wanda。”

“天呐。她打响指之后还能见一次这个世界的人，所以她选择了你？”

“确切地说，她选择了三十岁的我。十五年过去了，Peter。”她闭上眼，开始止不住地颤抖，“十五年了，而我一看到她，我还是——”

“嘘，亲爱的。”Peter吻了吻她，“Wanda怎么样？”

“善良，善解人意，一如既往。”

“唉！”Peter伸出手把她脸上的泪痕擦干了，“别伤心了，Ashley，她不希望你伤心——”

“是的，你是对的。”Ashley深吸一口气，看见Ann站在门后偷偷地看着他们，她笑了笑，“亲爱的，你来了？”

“妈妈？”Ann从门后探出脑袋，“你刚刚去哪里了？”

“一个很久以前的朋友来见我，我跟你说过的，Wanda，”Ashley说道，把Ann捞了起来抱在手上，“她刚刚来看我了。”

“她以后还会来吗？”Ann问。

“……不会了，亲爱的。”Ashley把嘴唇贴在女儿的头发上，“她牺牲了，为了保护所有人。”

“她是英雄。”Ann认真地得出了这个结论，又问，“那么妈妈，你为什么哭了呢？”

“因为……离别总是让人感伤。”哪怕十五年之后也一样。“我十五年没有见过她了，以后也无法再见了。”

“可我不想和你分开。”Ann抱住了Ashley，“我也不想和爸爸分开。”

Ashley闭上眼，感受到孩童温暖而散发着奶香的肢体，这些都是Wanda用生命给予她的仁慈和福祉。十五年之后，她沐浴在爱的阳光下，依旧能感到伴随着疼痛的恩泽。

“我们不会分开的。”她低声说道，吻了吻Ann的额头，感受到Peter从背后抱住了她们两个。

Tony的电话是在这时候来的，Ashley接了起来。“喂，Tony？”

电话那头是Tony懒洋洋的声音。“怎么回事，雪宝？刚刚Peter给我打了电话。”

Ashley看了一眼Peter，明白了，对电话那头说道。“没什么，日常问候。”

“好吧，我们都很好，你们也是？”

“当然，Tony。”

Tony夹着电话。“对了，下个月是Ann的四岁生日，在我家里办个生日派对怎么样？我会准备蛋糕、彩带和彩色气球，Ann最喜欢的彩虹小马也有。”

“噢，不是吧，Tony。”Ashley感觉自己有点头疼。

“就这么决定了，好吧？我会发电子邀请函给你们，记得准时出席——再见，雪宝！”

Ashley听着通话结束的提示音，面无表情地把手机丢在桌上。

“怎么了？”Peter问道。

“没什么，”她坐在沙发上，把Ann摆在自己的腿上，“我想看点恐怖片缓解一下自己的心情。”

“看什么？”Ann来劲了，“《闪灵》还是《咒怨》？”

“不是吧！”Peter对于Ashley的恐怖片教学感到十分不可思议，他苦着脸哀求道，“不要给Ann灌输这些可怕的东西了，好吧？”

“事实上，只有你觉得它们可怕，Peter。”Ashley耸耸肩。

“没错。”Ann已经趴在Ashley的腿上开始看《闪灵》，这是她除了彩虹小马之外的最爱。

她爬到Peter身上，把手轻轻地盖在他的眼睛上，认真地说道。“爸爸你不要怕哦，如果你害怕的话，我就帮你把眼睛遮起来。”

Peter哭笑不得地感受着女儿“爱的保护”，只能暗自庆幸Tony还不知道这一出。


End file.
